


Shades of The Past

by sian1359



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 98,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi hunters and Sith haunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for semi non-consensual and underage sexual interests
> 
> Old fic
> 
> This was done for Halloween, but not as a Dead Padawan Society story. This took most of a year to get out, starting as a short (hah!) offering for Halloween, and as my backhanded tribute to Liam's The Haunting (which I despised in part because I loved the original book by Shirley Jackson and rather thought the first b/w movie was also quite good as both rely on storytelling to build real tension and suspense, not stupid special effects). Instead, it has become rather lengthy and involved - being my longest story yet to date -- spawning way too many ideas (I've stolen a certain plot device from the X-Men and Marvel Entertainment Group, Inc. for instance) and a viable alternate universe in my mind that I intend to continue exploring at some later date. At this point any resemblance to The Haunting or The Haunting of Hill House is superficial, but yes there is a house, a spiral staircase, and something unseen. Also, I have grown up on John Wayne movies, Alistair MacLean and Clive Cussler books, where action heroes can do anything despite the odds and their injuries (and never have mundane bodily needs ). So some literary license of what our Jedi and the Force can allow them to accomplish may be present. I am not a doctor or nurse, and my EMT reference person has moved out of state with no computer access. 
> 
> Kudos and Thanks: to Lori who made sure this finally got finished, my every sterling and ever vigilant Jedi Christy who has been there for me through AU after AU, and to Jennifer/Gail, who didn't know enough to say no. Feedback can come to me publicly or privately.

**********

**Part One  
1\. **

"Tell me again, Master, why we're here?" the younger asked the elder, his tone a mixture of interest and anticipation along with frustration and resignation. It was the tone of a student to teacher, yet with a touch of something that might strike an outsider to be curiously like friendship despite the disparity of their ages and responsibilities to each other.

`Here' was the northeast tower of the complex of buildings collectively known as the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. The name was quite the misnomer, as ten separate buildings actually comprised the complex, several connected only by arched walkways and intricately paved garden paths. The smallest building encompassed a base perimeter of nearly a quarter mile and rose up to thirty levels, while the largest could have held a full village in the old days before Coruscant the planet had become a world-encompassing, single city.

None of the buildings actually housed anything outsiders might call a temple; the name was a throwback to the days when Coruscant still held indigenous species and a natural environment instead of being the center of the Galactic Republic, and when the Jedi were a religious order of less than a hundred supplicants instead of the ten thousand or so from just as many diverse cultures who now followed a more secular, philosophical path.

Millions of feet or other appendages had traveled these same corridors as those currently, the Order having grown over the ages with the city and with the Republic. No doubt countless other apprentices had asked the same question of their master, some even with the same mixture of emotions. No matter how many years had come and gone, no matter how many species learned of the Force and joined in the active pursuit to defend and protect and so became Jedi, the nature of students and teachers remained constant. A student asked why. And, whether the question had been asked for the sake of knowledge, or in just the opposite -- as an attempt to avoid a lesson -- the teacher always had an answer.

Just not always the answer the apprentice looked for.

"What's the matter, Padawan? Afraid you will accidentally brush against one of the books and learn something by osmosis?" the master chided the younger man. "Or are you just afraid you'll get lost, which is quite the possibility I admit, given how little time you've ever spent here?"

"Hey! I've only gotten lost here once -"

"Twice."

"Fine, twice," the teenager snarled, but without rancor. "But the first time was because I had never seen a book before. And you brought me to a place that held millions. So I got a little overwhelmed and forgot to watch where I was walking. Well, where you were walking." He stopped and turned toward his elder who also stopped, and thrust out an accusatory finger. "The second time was even more your fault. And I didn't get lost, I got left behind because you were walking too fast for me to keep up. Of course, that's not a problem anymore," he added with marked laughter, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

Indeed in the last year, it had become the master needing to quicken his step to keep up. At seventeen, Anakin Skywalker was already five centimeters taller than his master, and likely had more than several more to grow. Nor was the youth who strode so confidently beside him the insecure, yet hyperactive child he had taken as his padawan learner eight years ago.

"That sounds remarkably like a boast, Padawan." Letting a half smile reach his own lips, Obi-Wan Kenobi turned his steady regard to his apprentice. "You know I will make you live to regret such a challenge. Should I give you a choice as to which field of battle you will lose?"

Obi-Wan still held the edge in their competitive sparring, in agility and, of course, in most of the academic pursuits they both liked to indulge in; he had almost twice the number of years, and significantly more experience. But Anakin was definitely the more inspired pilot, although the teen's occasional lack of common sense and a tendency toward impatience just as often translated into indulging in reckless or foolish tactics behind the controls. Because of his size, the teen was also stronger physically, but with little of the finesse that applied skill and experience should eventually bring. Anakin was also stronger psychically in raw power, but like his physical strength, he still had a lot of learning and control to pick up. Plus, Obi-Wan had a few tricks up the sleeve of his umber robe, which should keep him ahead despite his student's growing maturity.

Like a lifetime of conditioning not to make anything easy. Even the answer to a simple question.

"I don't suppose the Council would grant a trip to Malastare even if it was for you to try and whip my butt in pod-racing," Anakin lamented. Then muttered, but not quite softly enough not to be heard, "like you ever could," before continuing, unrepentant. "So no, Master, if you feel you must vaunt your prowess over your lowly apprentice, the choice of combat is yours."

"I only wish we had the time, Padawan," Obi-Wan turned suddenly sober, yet not because of anger at his student's teasing disrespect or the glare from the older, Bothan master they were passing by.

"A new mission already, Master?" While Anakin could mask his emotions psychically to the point that even those of the Jedi High Council would have trouble breaching his shields, he could rarely keep them from showing through his expressions, like wide eyes of surprise and a budding grin of excitement. Such ... enthusiasm had certainly made some of their previous missions interesting.

Of course, he couldn't shield his guilt any better than his enthusiasm.

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin still believed himself personally responsible for the breakdown of the peace process they'd been sent to oversee in their last mission. And, unfortunately, Anakin also felt he should be punished for that breakdown, if not by his own master, then by the Council. The teen didn't yet understand that his own guilt was leading him to evaluate and learn from his actions better than any form of punishment could, coupled with the meditations he'd needed undertake to pass the time while being confined to Medical.

Some missions were simply doomed to failure even before they were undertaken. Although there were Jedi - Obi-Wan included - who could glimpse the future, nothing was ever that absolute, especially where free will was involved. Any single decision or action could change the future, which was why living in the moment was so important. And had been one of the hardest lessons Obi-Wan had ever needed learn from his own master.

Just as not believing that everything centered on that one moment was still Anakin's lesson to learn. That despite his unprecedented access to the wonders of the Force and his unmatched abilities to wield its powers, the future did not depend solely on one - not so lowly - Jedi apprentice by the name of Anakin Skywalker.

The inherent contradiction that gave meaning to being alive instead of just living.

Now if he could convince Anakin of this. And that their new mission wasn't a punitive one.

"The Council had received rumors that someone is searching for information on the Sith, Anakin." Obi-Wan dropped his voice not so much in deference to their surroundings, but because this was information not really meant to be casually overheard, even by other Jedi.

Anakin's stride faltered. Instantly Obi-Wan put out his hand to steady his padawan, also transmitting some of his own energy to offer comfort and control instead of the more common exchange to promote physical healing. This new mission was too soon, both from terms of recovery from any previous mission, but especially from that particular mission. First Dugs and Toydarians and now one of the Fallen Ones, bringing with it even more difficult associative memories for them both.

It had been a Sith who had killed Obi-Wan's master, thus forestalling a relationship that should have been more as brothers having been raised and taught by the same man instead of now being teacher to student/parent to child for all that there were only fourteen years between them.

At least now Anakin didn't need to ask why Obi-Wan had not refused the mission. Nearly as long as there had been Jedi, so too had come the Sith; those who stood in polar opposite to all that Jedi lived and fought for. Countless battles, even wars, had been fought between the two Orders throughout millennia, although there had been just as many battles amongst the Sith themselves as against the Jedi enemy. Thousands of Jedi had died in the last war, yet Sith deaths had been in the tens of thousands -- their near extermination -- when the cessation of overt hostilities had come about. And that cessation had lasted for thousands of years.

For many now, the Sith were _only_ myth or characters out of history. But some Jedi held that the Sith were not truly gone, as darkness could never be completely overcome even by light. Too many remnants of the battles and the Sith's blood magics lay in wait to be found by those disenchanted with following the Light, even if they did not truly worship the Dark.

So all Jedi were prepared for the inevitable time of conflict to come again, even as they sought to defend and protect all of those worlds and creatures the Dark would one day return to claim. Each rumor needed to be investigated, each place or spell of evil found and exposed. Most of these rumors over the last thousand years had simply been phantoms of the true menace, darkness instead of Dark.

Until a little conflict on the Outer Rim world of Naboo.

It had been there that a true Sith had once again surfaced to terrorize and destroy; succeeding at least within the heart of the Jedi Order, for all that the tiny world had been saved. A master, one of their best defenders, had been foully killed. Leaving Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi with the distinctions of being the only Jedi within living memory who had seen - and fought - a Sith.

It was not for revenge but practicality that led the Jedi Council to ask Obi-Wan and Anakin to undertake this mission of tracking down the rumor. Having fought and defeated that Sith, Obi-Wan had not only proven his mettle and abilities so that his knighthood was then granted without the standard trials so undertaken by every other Jedi in the Order's recent history, he was also the only Jedi aware of what the Fallen Ones were capable of outside of tales taught, but too often discounted. He knew of their powers first hand. He believed. And he would, therefore, be less likely to succumb to overestimating his abilities if something out of myth again proved true.

"So that's why the library, Master?" was all that Anakin asked as they again resumed their striding.

Obi-Wan nodded. "There is a twist to this one, my padawan. We need to consult with another master because if the information the Council received is correct, the being looking for information on the Sith is ... dead."

Again Anakin stumbled in a step, but righted himself and continued forward before Obi-Wan could offer aid again. "Dead? You mean we're hunting a ghost?" The most undignified squeak since the teen had hit puberty came out of Anakin's mouth.

"We have discussed their possibilities in the past, Ani, had you but paid attention," Obi-Wan rebuked mildly.

"I did," came in something close to a whine. "But I thought they were just stories you made up to give me a good scare. You know, like the Sith will get you ..." At Obi-Wan's expression of sympathetic amusement, Ani trailed off and blushed clear to the tips of his ears that were quite visible due to his close-cropped hair.

"Exactly Padawan," Obi-Wan said fondly. "Like Sith, ghosts can be all too real. This one may be trying to become both. So I need to consult with someone who has had experience in dealing with Force spirits, since I have not."

Anakin stayed silent and was still too pale for Obi-Wan's liking.

"What is it, Padawan? The Healers have pronounced you fit, but if you do not feel up to it -"

"No, no! I'm fine. Fully recovered and ready to get back to work." But to one who knew him so well, the smile and enthusiasm were obviously forced.

"Padawan - Ani." This time Obi-Wan stopped. He turned and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, then looked up to meet the other's eyes. "Does the nature of this mission really bother you so, Anakin? Even though we've discussed death and what happens afterward, you don't really believe, do you?"

Anakin looked even more stricken if that was possible. "I do believe - well, I think I believe," he whispered, his eyes dropping. When he again looked up those blue orbs were impossibly wide. "But why didn't the Sith you killed on Naboo become a spirit, then? I mean, if anyone would want to come back and haunt something, I would think he would have."

Obi-Wan stifled a sigh. It wasn't the Sith that Anakin was really wondering about, that kept him doubting one the basic tenets of their Code: There is no death; there is only the Force. What he truly wanted to know was why he had never seen his mother's spirit after her death. Or the one who had freed him from his slavery, Obi-Wan's master.

"Usually spirits only stay when they have unfinished business, Ani. Becoming one with the Force is very comforting, especially when life had been so difficult. The need and will to resist that comfort must be very great. To deny those we love their peace would be rather selfish, wouldn't it? Especially when we have our memories, when we are their legacies?"

Anakin finally nodded. "But memories of being held are not the same as being held." His eyes were suspiciously bright.

His own tears just a blink away from falling; Obi-Wan gave the teen a quick hug that would have been squirmed away from in embarrassment at almost any other time. "I know, Ani. And it is okay to miss people. But neither of us is alone, right? Not while we have each other."

The shy grin that was instantly offered was so reminiscent of their first meeting that Obi-Wan had to struggle very hard not to let his tears fall. He could never have gotten over his master's death if it hadn't been for Anakin, and he did not want to know how deep into despair or even darkness he might have fallen.

"So this ... ghost will be pretty dangerous?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. He raised a hand up to brush Anakin's neck at the start point of his padawan braid, then let his fingers follow to its end just past Anakin's shoulder blade before giving it a quick tug. "Even without a Sith's power a ghost can be dangerous. Which is why I must be sure you are ready for this. I'm not sure I can find a replacement for myself, but I could probably convince one of the unpartnered knights to come with me instead --"

"I don't want you going after something without me, Master," Anakin said softly but with surprising vehemence. "I am your padawan. I am supposed to be at your side."

Unfortunately Anakin still looked so much like the lost little boy Obi-Wan had first met in the hold of a Queen's ship. Instead of tugging again on the braid, Obi-Wan fingered the beads that adorned the length. When they had first paired, Obi-Wan had needed use part of his own braid to get the braid started. He couldn't see any of the ginger strands, but knew they were still there, hidden within the golden ones, just as his had been woven with strands of his master's, the only thing he had left of his master, in fact. The length and the number of beads on Anakin's spoke eloquently of their many years and missions together.

"And there is no one I would rather have at my side. But if there is -" He frowned suddenly as a bit of memory came back. Or perhaps it was from a leak in Anakin's shields. Not his own memory, but Anakin's.

"It's not just the ghost, is it? You don't want to go on any mission yet, because -- damn, your next pilot rating test is in two days, isn't it?"

Talk about being an inadequate master. His master had always known Obi-Wan's schedule, often times better than Obi-Wan remembered it himself. Even being so often off-planet in the course of their duties, still he'd always been provided time for certain testings or classes. For Anakin, all he had needed do was remember and inform the Council to take them off the active rolls --

"There will be a chance to retest in six months, Master," came quickly. "I really would rather be with you than stay behind. You know how I hate taking tests anyway."

"Which is all the more reason I should insist on you staying and taking it," Obi-Wan responded with a wry smile to his padawan's effort at soothing his conscience. "Your needs are just as important as the Council's, and I am not only supposed to be making sure you are learning how to be a Jedi, but how to be a man. Which means helping you face and overcome the things you dislike. As well as encouraging you to take time for yourself and your individual interests. Like flying."

Anakin offered a bigger, slightly twisted smile of his own, and Obi-Wan took a step back from the hint of mischievousness he now faced. "What?"

"How about I go on the mission, but we use the _Udan Orr_?" his padawan asked with no further evidence of any trepidation over leaving. Or over ghosts. "If you let me do most of the piloting and sign off on it, it'll more than make up for having to postpone the rating test."

Obi-Wan had to smile at the teen's resilience. Despite having started his life as a slave -- or perhaps because of it -- Anakin had become very good at making the best out of things others would more likely rail about. And even if he used it sometimes as a way to manipulate his master into granting a boon greater than the disappointment was worth, such unfailing optimism was pretty impossible to willfully destroy.

Like denying him the opportunity to fly the _Udan Orr_.

Obi-Wan had inherited the scout ship a couple of years past. Because it had come from his birth family, he'd been granted an exemption from the rather inflexible rules of what type of property Jedi could receive or keep. And because of his willingness to occasionally use it in lieu of the hires contracted by the Order, the Council let him berth it at the temple with the few other own ships so he needn't worry about trying to find money for storage or docking fees.

Just the expense of maintaining a ship was generally well beyond a Jedi's usual means. Jedi earned no money but a monthly stipend from the Order, along with lodging, food and clothing; accepting fees or rewards from those they assisted was thought to compromise their famed neutrality. But the Council allowed Obi-Wan to draw on equipment, parts and fuel stores, even when such items were not needed for a specific mission. In part because he and Ani also spent a portion of their downtime in the maintenance bays working on more than Obi-Wan's ship. Obi-Wan was a skilled mechanic, Anakin a gifted one. It was much the same as for their piloting abilities, Obi-Wan having the greater skill and experience with a much larger variety of ships, but Anakin the more instinctive flyer.

"I think that can be arranged, Padawan," he grinned even if his response or his expression wasn't exactly masterful. "And I am pleased that you are willing to set aside your fears and take this mission with me."

He certainly had not wanted to conduct the mission without his padawan, even though the threat of danger was likely. His own apprenticeship had amply proven that a master couldn't always protect their charge from danger. And he would much rather take the risk of Anakin getting physically hurt than mentally or emotionally stifled by showing over protectiveness.

Nor did Obi-Wan really trust anyone else to do a better job of seeing to Anakin's needs or safety than himself.

Of course, that didn't mean that he would always push his padawan into something the teen actively resisted. Or that there wouldn't be the occasion where Anakin didn't come along, fear or not. It would soon be time to give Anakin a choice, of recognizing that his padawan was coming to an age to begin making his own decisions and choices under certain circumstances.

He probably could have started such a rgime a year or more ago, but for too long -- because of his late start in training -- Anakin had been too inexperienced to make such a judgment based on anything other than emotion, especially as compared to his age mates. And certainly in the beginning, any time away from each other had set back Anakin's training far more than having a variety of instructors would have helped.

Many of Anakin's peers -- and even some of those instructors -- still had a tendency to be uneasy dealing with Anakin's extraordinary rapport with the Force. His padawan was trusted to do the right things and was respected for his abilities, but because he had not grown up in one of the temples from infancy as had the others, there were still situations when Anakin's differences brought him into direct conflict.

In some ways Obi-Wan thought it fortunate he had inherited Anakin's training from his own master, otherwise he might have harbored some of the same doubts about training someone so old and already set in ways counter to the codes, tenets and mores of the Jedi. Obi-Wan had been twenty-three, had really only been a senior padawan himself when he suddenly found himself granted knighthood and a padawan within a few weeks of each other. The first months - even those first couple of years - had been a period of great learning for them both, something Obi-Wan had never hid from Anakin, though other masters had expected and probably wished that he had.

Many of the older and much more experienced masters thought Obi-Wan far too familiar with his padawan. On the other hand, Obi-Wan had known from the first that Anakin would have resented the type of authority the others cautioned him to impose, which would have seriously endangered an already difficult relationship. Having been born into slavery, dreams of being a Jedi had been Anakin's original taste of freedom. At nine years of age, all he had known was that he never wanted anyone to have that type of power over him again, even if it was supposedly for his own good. But that was exactly what some of the other masters had been insisting.

It had been mutual grief and abandonment that had brought them together, an uneasy alliance against the expectations of others that found them creating a bond and, finally, mutual respect and an eagerness on both their parts to prove their maturity that led them to become friends.

Anakin learned that being free did not always mean doing what he wanted, while Obi-Wan learned when to discipline and when to share his own failures. Theirs might not be one of the most traditional pairings in the Order, but their mission success record spoke for itself. As did the number of friends they both had individually, and as a pair.

Speaking of which -- before he or Anakin got the opportunity to call out to the Calamarian woman just beyond the doors were passing by, some of the children with her spotted them. Their excited, high-pitched voices drowned out anything the adults might have been about to say.

"Ani, Ani! Master Obi!"

In seconds thirteen initiates, some as young as four and others approaching the beginning of their time of choosing at eight, surrounded Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan was tempted to let the eager little hands pull him down as they did his padawan; the children's undisguised happiness at seeing two of their favorites not only lightened Obi-Wan's heart but he took perverse pleasure in the frowns he, Anakin and children were receiving from some of the other nearby Jedi for all the noise. It wasn't as if the books minded laughter. And there were plenty of booths and rooms scattered throughout the library that researchers or readers could disappear into if they required quiet.

Bant rescued him, however, before he'd have to be the villain for the day and extract himself and Anakin from the throng. The salmon- skinned Calamarian wove in and amongst the little ones, transferring handholds from Obi-Wan's legs and clothes to her own. She even managed to lean over and let him give her a quick kiss to her lightly scaled cheek.

"No more pestering Master Obi, you misbegotten, horrid wretches!" she growled, much to the children's delight. "You promised me you'd behave if I brought you here for story time."

"But we are b'haven, Bant, " a bright-eyed Bothan lisped. "Ani and Mather Obi can tell uth a thory, and fen we don't gotta go any farfer."

Bant shook her head. "But it is not Master Obi and Ani's turn to tell stories. We are here to see --"

"Uh huh, Master Bant," a slightly younger human girl argued. "It's been ever so long since we've seen them, so it's got to be their turn!"

Obi-Wan grabbed up one of the little girls who was persistently attempting to climb up his leg for a hug, while surreptitiously trying to straighten the leggings she had instead nearly succeeded in pulling down over his hips. And ignored his padawan's not so subtle amusement at his predicament.

"I am sorry it has been so long since we've visited," he apologized, giving Morgan her hug, then stooping down to receive twelve more hugs. "You know we love you all. But we've been on a mission -"

"Ooh, what kind of mission?" one of the oldest, a male Devaronian interrupted. "Did you save anybody? Did you have to fight?"

"Yes we did," Anakin said from amongst his own crowd of kissers and huggers. "Two warring generals didn't want to give up to the civilians who had agreed on peace," he explained in simple terms. "I wouldn't have come back at all if Master Obi hadn't also saved me as he did the delegates." Gently pulling his arm from around one of the smaller human boys, Anakin flipped back the sleeve of his robe and turned up the cuff of his tunic. Pink scars were visible on both sides of his left forearm from the projectile that had nearly caused him to bleed to death.

The youngest ones grew wide-eyed and poked gently at the puckered marks. They were not yet of an age to understand the pain that came with something like that, but a few of the older initiates had recently begun sparring lessons with powered down versions of a training lightsaber. Anything that would leave such a scar had to be much worse than the light burns they were learning to handle. They looked at Anakin with a mixture of respect and worry. He had not been more than a year older than the oldest in their group before he had become Obi-Wan's padawan. And had gone on his first mission. While this one had happened eight years later, they understood that getting injured like that could have happened on any mission. And might soon happen to one of them.

"Well, then we shall all have to thank Master Obi for being such a good master and saving the delegates and Anakin, shan't we?" Bant said to her charges.

Suddenly Obi-Wan was receiving thirteen more hugs, then a fourteenth from Anakin. He didn't think he'd given into the blush he felt, but from Bant's wicked gleam, she was well aware of his embarrassment. And she was taking quite of bit of pride from being part of the cause. He shot back a glance her way that promised retribution, then turned it on Anakin for good measure lest the teen do anything more.

"Will you tell uth what happened?" the young Bothan asked before Obi-Wan could do anything, however.

While Jedi never kept the truth of the dangers of their way of life from the children in training, neither did they usually go out of their way to boast about their exploits.

"Maybe next time," Obi-Wan promised, eyes and expression softening. "But Ani and I are getting ready to go on our next mission, and you still have the real story time to get to. Now we can only tell you good-bye."

Which got him a third round of hugs, and Anakin a second. Even Bant hugged him this time, and offered a kiss back. "You two take care of yourselves," she said softly. "I want to hear your stories just as much as the little ones do."

Obi-Wan brushed his fingers across her cheek and nodded. "Don't let them run you into the shallows," he offered one of the sayings of her own amphibious people.

"Never," she laughed. "It would take more than these little ones to catch me." And she softly clapped her webbed hands together, bringing the children back to attention and into somewhat orderly rows.

Amidst a chorus of good-byes and good lucks, Obi-Wan watched with a bittersweet smile as the sister of his heart limped away. They had both lost their masters at roughly the same time, with Bant also losing a leg during her disastrous mission. She had received a bionic replacement -- along with her knighthood -- but had chosen to retire from field duty after months of therapy and re-training brought her to the realization that she'd never again have the strength or stamina she had enjoyed before her injury. Even training a padawan was out due to her limitations, so technically she would never become a master. But in her loss she had also discovered the great gift of healing that came from a child's laughter, and had found a new calling for herself within the crèches.

"Maybe next break you can take a turn teaching," Anakin suggested quietly as he came to stand by Obi-Wan's side. "We can both spend some time with the initiates, and you can see Bant and Reeft for more time than just passing in the halls."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. Of his closest friends while growing up, only Bant and Reeft were still around. So many of his age mates were either involved in long-term assignments in the Outer Rim or beyond, or were dead. This time of great prosperity for the Republic also meant so many more troubles that seemed only the Jedi could handle.

Such as the return of the Sith.

*******

Anakin watched the mantle of melancholy settle over his master, something that really hadn't waned in their years together despite his attempts to offer ease and friendship. From what little he had been able to find out from some of his master's peers, the moodiness was a new facet of his personality, something that had manifested only after Naboo.

He understood, of course. He had seen his own share of death and was changed himself. But he had only vague memories of his mother before her death, and even fewer of Obi-Wan's master as he'd been free for only a few days before death had found the Master Jedi on Naboo.

And even the best of the slave masters had left him feeling little sorrow in _their_ deaths.

How hard those first days must have been for Obi-Wan. Losing his lover and his master, getting stuck with a padawan, then his best friend Garen's death and Bant's horrific injury less than two weeks later. Anakin had at least had the newness of the Temple to occupy his time and thoughts, the wonder of being able to become a Jedi. And all the lessons, since he was so far behind the others his age in any sort of schooling or training. Yes, Obi-Wan had had the newness of becoming a master, but how much worse had it been to have to train the one whose very presence served as a constant reminder of what - and who -- Obi-Wan had lost?

Anakin felt flattered that his master now trusted him enough to let emotions like melancholy show. They had hidden so much from each other in those first months, thinking to spare the other pain and loneliness, but serving instead only to keep the despair bottled within, unable to let go. It was only after their pain was shared that it began to lessen, and their bond began to grow.

Anakin had known that some on the Council had recommended he be turned away in those first days, knew others among the Jedi still didn't trust him or at least expected him to fail. But none of that mattered in the face of his master's trust. Of his faith and love.

And his master had such a great capacity for love. Anakin found himself vowing again, as he had several times before, that one day he would see his master return to the joyous person he rarely had glimpses of other than in stories of the past.

"Are you sure you haven't gotten us lost, Master?" Anakin looked in dismay down the hallway they now stood within. There were at least twenty closed doors stretching out before them, ten to each side. Ahead was an intersecting corridor that undoubtedly held at least another twenty. He had certainly never been in this part of the library before.

If it was still even considered part of the library.

"He's here somewhere," came the distracted reply. His master obviously had only a vague idea of what he was looking for; he was reading each sign they passed instead of heading toward one of the doors directly.

"He who?" Anakin could check out the other side and maybe speed up the time spent searching.

"The former head of the library on Solis Four," was offered without his master seeming to realize he hadn't given Anakin an answer that the teen could use.

"We're here to see a librarian?" Anakin groused. "Sithspit, I bet he's as old as Master Yoda," he further muttered to himself. "And as boring as Master Mundi or Master Koon."

"Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll be a Wookiee who doesn't even understand Interlac," the other shot right back, obviously not so distracted that he hadn't heard the rest of Anakin's complaint. "That will give you the opportunity to handle the translations which don't include words like Sithspit."

"You mean he's not even human?" Anakin protested, despite knowing he was only setting himself up for more trouble. Maybe he couldn't actually see the smile, but he could feel his master's mood lightening even if it was at Anakin's expense. Unfortunately, Anakin knew the other was not just teasing or making an idle threat to get a further complaint or surrender from his cheeky padawan. He really would make Anakin conduct the discussion if this ... librarian turned out to be a Wookiee.

Anakin had thought Huttese would be the most difficult language to understand, and in their early days together had even boasted about how quickly he had been able to master it regardless. That had been one of the first things he had tried to challenge his master's authority on in an attempt to escape some of his lessons.

Instead of getting to avoid the standard language classes since he already spoke a larger variety than did many of his peers, his master had suggested he tackle the accelerated curriculum since he was so 'wizard' at them, which involved studying a new language every year. Kashhyk'ka was only the latest he had undertaken, and he'd been working on trying to master the basic lexicon for over six months. He knew only twenty or thirty words, or so it seemed by the many times he failed to be understood by his Wookiee tutor. And it hadn't mattered when he'd found out that his master didn't speak Kashhyk'ka himself; he apparently understood it better than even Anakin's tutor, which he demonstrated by also pointing out the times Anakin got it wrong.

"Actually, I have no idea of his species, Padawan. Nor how old he is," came the admission. "Or even what language or languages he may understand. Your humorless Master Koon simply suggested we might benefit from this particular Jedi's experience when he gave me the briefing for the mission, and I'm not one who thinks he knows all of the answers."

Anakin scowled. That was another thing that wasn't fair. All of his friends had masters who were more like parents. Strict, sometimes maybe too strict, but also wise, solemn ... unsarcastic. His, on the other hand, often treated Anakin like the best friend of his childhood's older brother had. It wasn't that his master acted particularly arrogantly, but it did seem like he sometimes expected too much -

"No more than you are capable of handling, Padawan." There wasn't a hint of anger in his master's tone, expression or Force aura as the thoughts Anakin had voiced were contradicted. "And we're here, so you might want to tighten up your shields before our host also picks up on what you are accusing him - and me - of."

Absolutely mortified to have been so indiscreet, Anakin blushed as red as a stupid tourist after spending time under Tatooine's twin suns. "Sorry, Master," he quickly apologized. "I didn't mean -"

"I know," was smiled back to him, then his master moved up to the door and knocked.

Force save him, if he did have a master like all his friends, he'd be doing chores from now until the sun rose over Coruscant tomorrow. Maybe he did have the better of the deal in having only to face sarcasm. Even the disappointment, although the thought of causing that bothered Anakin worse than any chore or punishment his master had ever devised.

"Come in," they heard in Interlac from the other side of the door. And from a throat that at least sounded normal - human.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

He was not Anakin's feared Wookiee. First off he wasn't tall enough despite standing at least a handful of inches over Obi-Wan. And he certainly wasn't covered in fur, was in fact clean shaven with hair a sun-streaked sable showing only a scattering of gray that framed a high forehead and chin before just brushing his shoulders.

In addition to his imposing height, Obi-Wan was also surprised at this master's relative youth, apparently only eight or ten years older than Obi-Wan himself. Usually masters retired from field duties took on such a vocation as Librarian, and only years later were granted such a position of authority as Senior master for one of the outlying Temples. Or they were like Bant and Tahl, knights retired out of active service because of injury or illness.

But Obi-Wan could sense no infirmities in the other, no evidence of any physical weakness at all - quite the opposite, in fact.

A not so subtle prod by Anakin told Obi-Wan he was staring, although only a couple of seconds had truly passed. One of the advantages and drawbacks of having such a close relationship was that his padawan knew his tastes and interests so very well.

But what was not to stare at?

For all that this was a scholar who stood before him, not only was this master tall, but he was big in musculature and hands, in the blunt features of his face. The nose upon which anachronistic glasses were perched had been broken at least once. The fact that it had never been cosmetically fixed spoke either of pride or shame, which led Obi-Wan to suspect it had been earned in a fight, not a simple fall down a set of stairs or something else equally innocuous.

The smile that lit the other Jedi's face as he turned away from an overstuffed bookshelf, however, did not belong to a brawler -- no missing teeth and too genuinely meant. Nor did the deep laugh lines around a pair of mesmerizing eyes even bluer than Anakin's belong to someone who faced down others over the glare of his saber. Obi-Wan's own stare lines and creases were from too many suns on too many worlds, from the pleas for help that had brought him and Anakin to those worlds. Not from laughter.

Were it not for Anakin, Obi-Wan would probably have no laugh lines remaining.

Of course, his padawan was just as responsible for as many of the worry lines as he was those from joy. And for all of Obi-Wan's own gray hair amidst the more prevalent ginger.

"This is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan finally had the presence to say. "And I am -"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The twinkle in his eyes and a hint of a brogue captivated Obi-Wan as much as the other's openness that he could sense when they exchanged handshakes.

"I was just leaving Medical when the two of you were coming in from your last mission."

Supposing he could excuse himself for being too concerned at the time with Anakin's health to have missed anyone else's presence save the Healer who had needed to pry his grasp from around Ani's arm, Obi-Wan hid a small flutter when he realized that the other had gone out of his way to find out his name.

"I hope you were not there for an emergency yourself, Master ..." Anakin quickly filled in the gap caused by Obi-Wan's surprise. And speculation.

"Jinn. Qui-Gon Jinn, actually. And no. I was just there for some basic first aid supplies." The master shrugged and turned away for a moment, looking in vain for somewhere to put the papers and books he had begun to clear off the only other chairs in the room beside the one behind the cluttered desk. "I made a habit of having a fully stocked kit while living on Solis Four and haven't gotten used to not needing to be quite so self sufficient here," he finished over his shoulder, finally resigned to adding the two piles in his hands to two more which towered precariously against one of the legs of his desk.

Obi-Wan trod not so lightly on Anakin's foot at his padawan's smirk as one of the stacks began to tumble. He had little doubt Master Jinn had noticed, and flushed in embarrassment at his padawan's behavior. He hurried forward and stooped down to help put things back in order. Then flushed deeper when he touched Master Jinn's hand as they both moved to grab the same book. Fortunately Master Jinn did not seem anywhere near as flustered, cheerfully accepting the need for help, then extending a hand to return the favor and help Obi-Wan up out of his crouch when they were finished.

And not so incidentally, confirming Obi-Wan's impression of concealed strength and pride of fitness despite a scholarly vocation.

"I've not had many visitors yet," the other Jedi continued, more in explanation than apology for the state of his office. "I am not even halfway unpacked, and as you can see, have nowhere near the space I need for all of my things. My quarters are even worse, or I would just suggest we adjourn to there for our discussion."

"We could take one of the study rooms," Obi-Wan began.

"Actually, I've had quite enough of the library right now, if you don't mind," Master Jinn countered. "I was going to suggest using one of the gardens. I've not been back to Coruscant since I was a padawan and have had little time to check out all of the inevitable changes, but I remember loving to wander about the Starlight and Crystal Garden and was thinking maybe we could head there?"

While Obi-Wan managed to keep close his own reaction to the suggestion, again, much to his chagrin, his padawan did not.

"Isn't that your favorite garden, too, Master?" Anakin asked in a too cheerful a voice. "It's nice and secluded, or so I've heard. With many nooks set up for private ... conversations."

Promising dire revenge with his eyes, Obi-Wan controlled the blush that threatened, but not a quick cough. Any student of behavior would know that something was going on between the pair, and Master Jinn began to look troubled, or embarrassed.

"The garden is still there, but the primary usage has changed since you were here," he quickly explained. "The meetings conducted there are ... well, it is used for more recreational escapes now," he said even more quickly.

Another brief look at Anakin, who didn't even have the grace to look uncomfortable, much less repentant.

"Especially by knights or masters who have obnoxious padawans with tendencies to voyeuristically abuse their training bond," he added more pointedly. While he wanted to keep his glare on Anakin, Obi-Wan found himself a little too interested in Master Jinn's reaction not to look that way.

"I see," was all the other said. Yet the look in his eye was almost speculative, and Obi-Wan felt another flutter rush through his stomach that, no doubt, Anakin sensed and would tease him about later.

At least his padawan showed enough discretion not to call him on it now. But that still wasn't going to let him off the hook for his earlier comments.

"I suppose I should have asked for your suggestion first," came Master Jinn's follow-up, along with a broader smile. "Even though you came to me for my expertise, so technically I am the host, I must bow to your wisdom and much more current familiarity of the possibilities here. I leave the choice in what I am sure are capable hands."

The flutter turned into an entire flock of butterflies. Qui-Gon Jinn was unlike any scholar or research librarian Obi-Wan had needed consult with in the past. All too often they were exactly the stolid individuals Anakin had assumed they would be meeting, being more interested in their books or research than in life and others. Not that he had met many anyway; it had been his former master's task to meet with such individuals when they'd still been together as master and padawan, Mace knowing all too well that few of scholarly masters cared to have youngsters underfoot who might question or insufficiently appreciate their expertise.

"If you want gardens or at least an outdoor setting, there are a few good spots in the Arboretum midlevel in the Contemplation Tower that might work for our purpose. Otherwise, I do still have one of the small training salles reserved for later today that I've had no chance to cancel," Obi-Wan offered, but silently questioning why he even brought the last up. Yes, he and Anakin often conducted mission briefings over locked sabers, but again, that had been something he picked up from Mace Windu when he'd been a padawan, and was not a common Jedi practice. Especially not for a scholar, he assumed.

Master Jinn's face lit up. "That sounds good. The salle would pretty much guarantee our privacy, and I imagine the Council doesn't want the nature of what you're after spreading through the rank and file?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Was he just imagining the speculative look in return? Master Jinn's response was logical, not suggestive, a gentle reminder that this was about a mission, not a seduction.

"We could even work out, perhaps, instead of just taking advantage of its isolation?" Master Jinn had returned to the other side of his cluttered desk and began gathering up some of the papers and a pad, along with two books, while putting away and shutting off other devices. The eyeglasses were also removed and set down.

"That wouldn't be distracting?" Obi-Wan had to ask although he was very interested in seeing what kind of skill this not so ordinary scholar might exhibit.

A shake of his head. "I'll need to stop by my quarters to change and pick up my lightsaber, but I could meet you there in say, fifteen minutes?" Looking up from under the bangs that now slid to partially cover those crystalline eyes, Master Jinn looked even younger than the forty-five Obi-Wan had first placed him at.

"T-that would be fine, Mas -"

"Qui-Gon, please. I've neither a padawan in training nor have current duties for which being called master sounds natural. And even when I did, the title never felt right coming from a friend."

This time the flutter didn't disappear no matter what Obi-Wan did to try and control it. Yes, he could see becoming this man's friend. He could see enjoying very much becoming Qui-Gon Jinn's friend.

"We will be in salle 17-B, level 34, then, Qui-Gon," he managed to get out.

******

Anakin had not missed any of the by-play between his master and Master Jinn. When he was younger, he might have resented having to give up any of his time sparring with his master to another, especially in the course of a mission briefing. But he had a feeling watching the two of them was going to be even more fun than working sabers with or against his master. He hadn't needed any connection to the Force to see the attraction building between the two, yet found it fascinating to watch and study through his Force-sight anyway, in part because this was a something he'd never really seen from his master before.

Within the Force, Master Jinn was an element like water. A lake - no an ocean. Huge and still on the surface, but with tremendous depths and life teeming below. Anakin had no doubt this master would be dangerous when riled up, a challenge or threat to the unwary.

His master was water, too, but more like a stream, all quicksilver movements and bright reflections of light. Nurturing, but more for individuals than Master Jinn's undoubted ability to calm the masses with his mere presence. His master also had hidden depths, hidden dangers, seemingly easy and conforming to the path laid out before him, but wild and unfettered within his heart. No one challenged the Jedi tenets and Council as much as his master, not so much in Anakin's mind because his master chaffed at the restrictions, but because it was his life task to forge paths out of nothingness.

Which had made it interesting to be his padawan over the years.

For himself, Anakin was more like fire. All potential except when something set off a spark, then whoosh. But even that was quick, destructive yet containable, or at least controllable. From the first and for now, it was his master who gave him his control. But Anakin knew that was only until he learned to control himself, that his master had the utmost faith that he _would_ be able one day to control himself.

Unlike some of the others, including a few on the High Council.

And although it was well within his power, never once had his master tried to put Anakin's fire out.

For that and so many other things, his master would always have Anakin's thanks and love. Along with the hope that his master might one day find someone who could give him more than a friend's companionship. Yes Anakin knew his master had used the Starlight and Crystal Gardens a time or two, but never for more than a casual coupling and, despite his implication, never without Anakin's full awareness, though the teen had never watched, mentally or physically.

From the start his master had made it clear that no one was more important to him than Anakin. That no one would ever be, at least not until Anakin became a knight and broke the training bond between them himself. No one -- including lovers.

It had taken time for Anakin to get over his guilt in this knowledge.

He had finally decided it was because his master's own bond with Master Windu had been severed so abruptly. Even now, Anakin knew the other sometimes doubted his abilities not only as a teacher, but as a Jedi. It had to be hard for his Master to stand by his convictions in the face of censure from the Council or his peers; it was hard enough for Anakin to stand by and observe it as it happened. Plus, having been saddled so young with the responsibility for another, and during a time when his master should have been discovering his own path ... Anakin wasn't sure how he had not only managed, but managed well, despite working with him, who so many of the others deemed untrainable.

A couple of years ago Anakin had determined that not only would he make the others take back their words against the two of them, but that he would be the one who eventually helped his master find his way and his heart again. At the time he had been in the throws of a massive crush, not to mention dealing with his own rapidly increasing interest in sex. And he had thought his physical growth spurt was mirrored by an emotional one. So he had sought out some of his and his master's friends to try and find out how to go about seducing him.

It could have gone so wrong. Considering how young and stupid he still was, Anakin didn't like to think about how foolish he had been then. But he had been fortunate his first choice in asking had been Bant. Being of an amphibious species, she and his master were not sexually compatible, but that had not stopped them from becoming best friends. Or stopped her from also becoming Anakin's friend.

It had been Bant who had told Anakin that his master had lost not only _his_ master, but also one of his closest friends, Garen Muln during that time. And even worse, he had lost his lover of several years only a month before Naboo. That what should have been a relatively simple trade negotiation had been so chosen to help his master get past Bruck Chun's death. Before Bant's quiet words, Anakin had never heard of a padawan named Bruck Chun, had frankly never known his master had ever been in love. And in that moment, Anakin realized that even if he had somehow managed to be convincing that he was no longer a child, his master might never be able to see him without also seeing everything he had lost at the time of their meeting.

That realization had hurt. And Anakin had cried. But then realized he was more crying for his master's losses than for his own, for he had only lost what was likely an unrealistic fantasy. He still had his master's protection and love -- knew would never completely lose that even if he somehow turned to the Dark.

That closeness was more than enough.

But he kept hold of his vows. Only now it was not out of vengeance but acceptance that he wanted the others to recognize his and his master's accomplishments. Just as Anakin now knew it was up to him to convince his master that his heart was big enough to love someone else in addition to his padawan.

But was Qui-Gon Jinn a likely candidate?

From where Anakin watched as the other removed his robe and joined him and his master in first form katas, the answer was more yes than no so far. The physical attraction was obvious, even more so in now seeing the grace in which the bigger man moved. Anakin himself might have been attracted, had Master Jinn not been well over twice his age, not to mention how messed up such an interest could make his and his master's relationship.

Not that he wouldn't be above teasing his master about the possibility regardless.

If he showed a slight interest, not only might it suggest to his master that Master Jinn was worth pursuing, but Anakin would have the added bonus of driving his master crazy with worry. Even though he was now seventeen and had taken all the reproduction and sexuality courses, had the almost prerequisite crush on his master, and had endured The Talk, Anakin knew the other was still having trouble coming to terms with his thinking about becoming sexually active. It was actually kind of nice to have something that his master wasn't completely able to trust him about, even if this was a tacky way to have someone still looking out for him. Normally he wanted to be treated as the adult his master usually saw him as, but sometimes the more he was trusted to be able to take care of himself, the more he wanted to be a kid. To be able to make mistakes and know that someone would take responsibility for his actions. Who would love him anyway.

"How would you like to begin this?" Master Jinn asked as they completed the warm up forms. "Continue with the formal katas, or were you thinking of some actual sparring?"

Anakin grinned at the look his master shot his way first, and nodded to what he figured was on his master's mind. You could learn quite a bit about another Jedi in watching the way he fought or defended himself.

"Sparring would be fine," his master said as he rolled his shoulders to stay loose. "I wouldn't mind starting by defending against the two of you, at least until we get a better measure of each other."

Master Jinn's eyebrow rose, but he only looked thoughtful instead of questioning the potential arrogance that statement had implied. "As you wish."

"My master has been the singles champion for the last five years," Anakin offered conspiratorially as he took position next to the older master and across from his own.

"And the two of you in pairs competition?" Master Jinn asked as the three of them bowed formally in acknowledgement of what was to happen.

"Semi finals only, and not always that," came his master's laugh as he twisted away from Anakin's first feint then flipped bodily over both Anakin and Master Jinn. "Between his growth spurts and erratic Force control, we're lucky we don't take each other out instead of our opponents when we work together." Again his master twisted, and ducked, avoiding the green and yellow-white blades that came toward him.

"So you've put me at a disadvantage instead of taking it easy on a stranger," Master Jinn laughed back. He neatly blocked Master Obi-Wan's first aggressive move and pushed him back toward Anakin. But his master was then airborne again, leaving Anakin to slash only at emptiness.

"Are you kidding? You out-mass me by at least twenty kilos and outreach me by 13 centimeters. I have to maintain some sort of edge."

"Hey, you're both making it sound like I am a liability!" Anakin protested.

"Yep," came the grin. His master let Master Jinn bind his blade for a second, then dove under Anakin's outstretched riposte, dropping down to the mat and rolling over his shoulder. The escape from Anakin was easy, but Master Jinn had anticipated his position on rising, and was waiting.

Instead of trying again to rise, his master twisted away from the blade of green, then swept out with his feet. Master Jinn just jumped above the scything movement and swung out with his blade. Again his master dodged and this time used his momentum to gain his footing. Only to again find Master Jinn in position to attack. Anakin found himself backing away at this point, content -- intrigued -- to watch instead of participating.

Oh how he loved to watch his master fight. His first extended memory of his master had been on Naboo, seeing the two Jedi go up against the Sith that ultimately killed Master Windu. It had been such a revelation, and had played upon Anakin's dreams to become a Jedi even more than had the thought of being free.

Anakin had known even then that Jedi were not all about fighting, were never just about killing. But there had been something almost spiritual in watching the battle between then Padawan Obi-Wan and the red and black, horned creature; all the more a monster for how human he was despite the visual trappings of a Sith. There had also been something terribly satisfying about that battle's conclusion. That particular moment had been the first time Anakin understood what his then unidentified Force-sight had been showing him throughout his childhood, the first time he could really see the difference between the Light and Dark that imbued all aspects of life.

He'd been able to see and understand that his master had not killed the Sith to revenge his own master's death, that both Jedi had been fighting to _protect_ Anakin -- and the people of Naboo. And his master had been near perfect in doing it, connected in body and spirit, the Force about him actually glowing to Anakin's eyes. It had only been later that Anakin realized he would have been the only one able to see the glowing light that defended against the soul-stealing shadow, had been the only one to actually witness the struggle as those the Jedi had come to protect had had their own battles to fight and survive. Not even Master Windu, by dying the instant the Sith's blade had pierced his heart, had been witness to his padawan proving his ability to become a knight.

Five more times since that first battle, Anakin had seen his master light his blade for something other than practice or competition. The last time had been only a week previous, when Anakin's own prejudice led their mission to end disastrously.

In the first couple of years of their master/padawan relationship, the Council had kept the two of them close to home, allowing his master the time to provide the grounding in the Force that Anakin had missed by never being an initiate. Even when they started taking on missions, most had been of the diplomatic variety, in part because knowledge of the thousand upon thousands of worlds comprising the Republic was another one of Anakin's weaknesses. He had grown up in the lawlessness of the Outer Rim, well versed in the overt maneuverings of a variety of species, but quite ignorant in the more subtle battles of politicians.

Anakin knew it must have galled the Council to not be able to send one of their best warriors out against those determined to disrupt the Light. Many of the disagreements his master and the Council had gotten into during that time were likely so related. Anakin suspected even his master occasionally resented not being used to his best capabilities, otherwise why would he have acquiesced to so many solo missions as soon as his padawan was old enough to look after himself for a few days?

It had shocked Anakin to learn the Council had actually been holding those missions for his master, instead of sending someone else. The only types of mission that could so wait upon a particular knight's schedule were those concerning mere rumors of the Sith or other Dark Jedi. But Anakin hadn't questioned the extra days the missions sometimes took despite Council assurances up front, not until he had needed to go to Medical for what turned out to be appendicitis. And discovered his master floating in a bacta tube, recovering from injuries when Anakin hadn't even been told he was home.

That had resulted in the first and so far only real argument between the two of them. An argument that sent half of the Council into apoplectic fits as Anakin lost control not only of his temper, but also of his power. Talk about a whoosh! For some, Anakin's near meltdown was proof positive of what they had been saying all along: he was too dangerous to train to become a Jedi.

Anakin had been all but expelled, supposedly for attacking his master, but in truth because of his potential to do so much more. Then his master had quietly pointed out that he had been able to contain all but the mildest of physical destruction Anakin's Force explosion had caused. And that such an explosion would never have happened in the first place, if the Council hadn't insisted he keep secrets from his padawan. To this day Anakin was not sure if the Council had backed down because they _believed_ his master's words, or just because they had gotten caught encouraging lies.

The incident hadn't made either of them too popular with the Council over the next few months, but their subsequent success rate on missions couldn't be argued with, nor could Anakin's quantifiable improvement in those few months not only in his ability to control the Force, but also in his studies. While Anakin had no doubt those on the Council would never forget or forgive the incident -- that they were still only waiting for the time he would completely lose control, perhaps during a time when his master wasn't present -- for the most part, the second-guessing had finally been left behind.

"Anakin!"

Oops.

While his master wasn't angry, neither was he particularly pleased to see his padawan woolgathering and caught in rapt appreciation of the battle when he was supposed to be participating. Anakin ducked his head in embarrassment, and then stepped forward.

Master Jinn was good, much better than a scholar had any right to be. Anakin quickly fell into an easy rhythm with the older Jedi and they were beginning to work in proper tandem, although his master still managed to block, evade or turn back most of the blows. Anakin, of course, was nowhere near as clumsy as his master had led Master Jinn to believe; sparring against the best fighter in the Order had by necessity made Anakin a pretty good fighter himself. Not to mention that he was pretty intimately familiar with his master's style and so could predict the other's moves, even if he couldn't always counter them.

Now back to the three of them, the fight began to speed up instead of slow down. They began drawing a little on the Force for stamina, strength or flexibility. Anakin had a moment's regret that they had chosen to do this in a private room; he could feel himself - could feel all three of them -- coming closer to that edge of perfection, to that point a Jedi could sometimes reach where he was in tune not only with himself and the Force, but with the entire universe. If any one the Council could see them now, they would never need fear that his master couldn't handle his padawan, or that said padawan would turn to the Dark. But on the other hand, such moments were so very rare, so very intimate, and perhaps something Anakin didn't want to share with any but those who were helping create it.

For a few seconds time stood still.

Swathes of color suspended themselves in the spaces around them; the arcs their blades had made, the paths their blades would yet be making. And sounds hung in painful clarity, the buzz of feedback when their blades clashed, the harsh exhalations of breaths, of boots slapping against the floor, all played in counterpoint to the deep thrumming of his pulse, of the blood that beat in Anakin's veins and powered his heart.

He could not only hear the blood as it rushed through his veins, but also feel its ebb and flow. Along with the slide of damp linen against his sweat-slicked skin, the flow of air across each and every hair, the solid comfort and weight of the saber hilt in his hand. Every nerve ending was firing and Anakin felt more alive than he ever had before.

Even the smells were sharper. The tang of his own sweat and the musk of the other two brought forth sense or Force memories of others who had sparred in this room. Anakin could smell his own excitement, his master's contentment and Master Jinn's quiet pleasure. He could taste love and lust, the Light that glowed through each of them until he thought he would burst from all of the overwhelming sensations. He was fire, and water, twisting along the air, grounded in the earth, but above all imbued with the spirit of the Force.

Another second and Anakin would have exploded, or fainted, or simply let himself dissolve into infinity. All of his master's words about death and becoming one with the Force suddenly came back to Anakin. He finally understood -- could believe. And could accept.

And with that enlightenment, the moment passed.

Without thinking about it Anakin stepped back and extinguished his blade, only then realizing that so had his master and Master Jinn.

In the next instant he found himself swept up within his master's arms in a fierce hug.

*Are you well, Ani?*

*M-master?*

Anakin knew he had not said the words, had not _heard_ his master, because the other was instead agreeing to Master Jinn's suggestion of another kata, lest any of them stiffen up or pull something for ending so quickly and at the peak of the physical efforts. But Anakin did not have a deep enough bond to sense his master's thoughts. Sometimes he could barely even pick up on surface emotions!

*Things change, Padawan.*

*And all things are possible in the Force,* he finished one of his master's favorite sayings. But still Anakin's mind was awhirl with wonder. He had heard about masters and padawans who could bond this deeply, but generally such closeness came between older Jedi, those bonded in ways other than for training.

*You needed only to believe. But now you need to get your butt back over here and join us for the cool down exercises. I promise, I am not going to be sympathetic if you wake up tomorrow too stiff to get out of your bed. Or too crippled to handle the cockpit controls.*

*Yes, Master! *

Although he still had a million questions, a few of which he promised himself he would ask, Anakin let himself become distracted by the kata, and by the questions and answers his master and Master Jinn began to exchange about the mission. It was only once his master was answering a question back the climate of the place they were heading off to that Anakin broke off his silent contemplation, marveling that he could do so both vocally and mentally.

"Rain, Master?" *Please tell me that where we are going is not like Dagobah!*

"I am afraid you are going to find yourself wishing for Dagobah," came in answer to Anakin's silent plea out loud. His master then turned his head toward the other master, incorporating the movement into the flow of what they were doing. "Ani is a desert brat," was explained. "He got over his initial fascination with water after two months of training on Mon Calamari. And over his appreciation of landscape other than sand after a week on Dagobah."

"The upcoming mission is for?"

"Erinne."

"Ah," the elder nodded wisely. "Near freezing rain and bogs instead of heated and fetid swamps. Which continent?" Master Jinn continued his question, barely needing to move out of his own routine to correct Anakin as he stumbled in dismay from what the others were saying.

"Stofelis. And they are just about to start their six month winter."

Anakin wasn't sure if the look his master shot him was displeasure for his falling out of the rhythm of the kata, or just barely concealed amusement.

"Oh, that's bad," came from Master Jinn. "Rain and bogs _and_ the potential for snow."

"I am not liking the sound of this, Master," Anakin finally spoke up, liking even less the feeling that both of the others were now gently laughing at him. "How much snow?"

A shrug was added into his master's almost hypnotic arm movements. "Lets just hope the mission doesn't last so long we are snowed in."

"What!"

This time his master went ahead and laughed. "Okay, it never gets as bad as Hoth. But you will need to prepare for a few nights that you might not be able to tell the difference. And even if we beat the snow's arrival, the rain is not likely to stop the entire time we are there." He finally let a bit of sympathy show; or maybe just his own distaste.

In truth, his master liked snow little more than Anakin did.

"Erinne is rumored to be like one of the Corellian worlds," Master Jinn joined in. "Either it was moved sometime in its history, or it is fully artificial. Its orbit is just on the near edge of the habitable band around its sun. And it is small. So the days are short, and because of the constant cloud cover, the sun's rays barely penetrate the atmosphere, leaving it in perpetual twilight. I believe I remember that the sentient inhabitants keep to the Senate schedule of time regardless of their own orbital cues. So their day encompasses two nights?"

His master nodded.

"Sounds like the perfect place to find either a Sith stronghold or a ghost." The older Jedi suddenly grinned. "I think I should like to come along, if a third wouldn't be intruding?"

Both Anakin and his master stopped their kata to look over at Master Jinn.

"Even knowing how awful the climate is?" Anakin had to ask. Why would anyone volunteer to go to such a horrible place if he wasn't asked?

... Oh.

"I would certainly appreciate having your expertise at hand instead of trying to cram all of your knowledge into the brief, but are you sure?" his master asked. "Forgive me for saying, but this isn't likely to be a comfortable mission, even if the rumors about a Sith's presence are unsubstantiated." He made a vague gesture to encompass the Temple beyond their walls. "Your readjustment to Coruscant and your research -"

"I have always preferred to conduct research in the field," came Master Jinn's reassurance as he headed toward the towels and water bottles. "As for settling on Coruscant, I will probably never finish unpacking before I relocate or am relocated again. I only came back because the Council made the suggestion."

A sudden smile. *This is okay, then, isn't it Ani? You don't mind if Qui-Gon joins us on the mission?* Obi-Wan asked, but silently because he was mopping the sweat off his face so any words would have been muffled anyway.

Or maybe it was so as not to put Anakin in a position of having to agree or disagree and perhaps give insult.

*I guess he proved here that we wouldn't have to watch out for him,* Anakin began, tentative both for the form of communicating and in forming opinions about someone he had just met. *I do like him, and know that you do too --*

*Ani!* came the sharp warning.

Oops. There was a down side in this type of communication. He would have to do better in shielding, since this seemed to lay his inner thoughts open to his master along with his intended ones.

*I do not see that he would be in the way, Master,* Anakin tried again, this time more formally. *It could even be a push from the Force that led him to offer, and so it would be unwise to turn away his help.*

For the first time since they'd paired together, Anakin could actually follow the way his master contemplated that thought through the Force.

He often noticed when his master seemed to be looking into the future, but had never really understood how it was done; his own skills didn't seem to lie in that direction.

At least not yet.

Even now he couldn't really follow what was being done. But Anakin did have a better idea now of the how. And he could vaguely see the possible consequences to the mission, could see potential relationships spreading out in a tangled maze of glowing lines. He had no idea of how to untangle the lines, or how to determine which paths were more likely to be real and, thereby, read how an action would end. He could sense when his master got his answer, however, and had to smile as he finished untangling his braid to prepare for his shower.

They _were_ going to have company on their mission.

"I suppose I should run it by Master Koon since he gave us the mission, but we would be happy to have you along if it is approved, Ma - Qui-Gon," his master finally said as he tossed his now damp towel around his neck. "If it is not too much trouble, we have a launch window already scheduled for 0414 hours."

Anakin groaned. So that was what his master had been arranging while they were waiting for Master Jinn to meet them in the salle. He should have known, of course. It had even been his suggestion that they launch early when they used the _Udan Orr_. The concentration needed to pilot the ship through the initial stages of departure overcame being tired, and the earliness made it easy for the other to either head back to sleep or pass the first few hours in meditation.

For all that he had been a slave for nine years, getting up that early was something Anakin would never get use to.

Ignoring the looks of amusement both adults now leveled his way, Anakin also shut out his master's gentle mental chiding. He supposed he should be a bit more careful; he was not exactly putting on his best for the other master, despite how unassuming Master Jinn seemed to be about rank and protocols. And he certainly did not want to give yet another Jedi a reason to fault his master for how his padawan behaved in public.

*You are behaving fine, Padawan,* came warmly from his master. *I would not know who you were if you didn't complain about something,* followed more dryly, for all that it was without spoken inflection.

Then Anakin was flooded with a burst of love that overwhelmed any resentment he might have held for being overheard, or any fear of the resentment that had prompted the reassurance in the first place.

*I don't care what the other masters think. You have never disappointed or embarrassed me when it mattered. I would much rather have an honest, if vocal, padawan than someone who was too afraid of me to speak his own mind.*

Anakin tried to gather up all of his own love and other feelings for his master and pass them back through their new link. He knew he had succeeded when the other nearly tripped. He hid his smile in seeing Master Jinn instantly reach out to steady his master, and when the older man didn't immediately remove his hand. Obviously Master Jinn was not shy in offering aid, nor as restrained as his master when it came to things like touching. Even for something innocent.

Between Anakin's vow and Master Jinn's apparent willingness, his master didn't stand a chance.

******

As Qui-Gon watched master and padawan take their leave to return to their own quarters, he couldn't help but compare their relationship to the one he had had with his own padawan. Obi-Wan and Anakin were much more comfortable with each other's presence, much more willing to tease and show affection than he and Xanatos had ever been. Part of it, Qui-Gon knew, stemmed from the relatively few years difference in the ages between the two. Yet he and Xan had only been fifteen years apart, and he doubted Anakin and Obi-Wan were much less than that. Perhaps it was because Obi-Wan had been proclaimed a knight several years earlier than Qui-Gon had been when he had won the accolade himself. Certainly something seemed to have kept him from taking on the all too humorless, authoritarian attitudes so many other masters seemed to embrace upon choosing their first padawan.

The type of master Qui-Gon had found himself becoming as he had stayed on Solus Four, although it had only been after Xanatos had become a knight that he seemed to have lost his ... enthusiasm.

He had taken Xanatos as his padawan when he'd been Obi-Wan's probable current age, having spent eight years on his own as a knight before feeling he was ready for the responsibility for training someone else. So he had had a chance to sow his wild oats and get all of those youthful indiscretions out of his system. To him becoming a master had meant growing up, taking responsibility and offering guidance and discipline, but not really the love that seemed evident between Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Of course, Xanatos had been just as formal, had appreciated the relationship between them being only that of teacher to student, instead of something more akin to friendship. Qui-Gon hadn't thought anything of it at the time. That was how most masters and padawans in his experience interacted. He had enjoyed the relationship, but it had been duty more than desire, and that was probably why he was in no hurry to find another to train.

But to train someone as engaging as Anakin Skywalker ...

The moment of deeper bonding between Obi-Wan and Anakin was even harder to fathom than their easy affection. A bond he had somehow become a part of. Again his own bond with Xanatos had never been close enough to allow the type of rapport those two seemed suddenly able to share. Qui-Gon could only imagine the revulsion Xanatos would have felt to be so exposed to another, even his master. Nowhere could he imagine Xanatos with the same expression of wonder and delight.

Yes, Anakin was quite different from any other Jedi Padawan Qui-Gon had known. First there was the powerhouse of Force energy the teenager could barely keep in check. Add to that the seemingly different attitudes and understanding of not only the Force, but the Temple life and being a Jedi. The way Obi-Wan had casually mentioned Anakin's dislike of rain and cold, that he had gone so far as to call the youth a desert brat, spoke of more than just a genetic disposition to preferring warmer climes. Anakin's reactions were those of someone raised, not just born in a desert environment, of living there during his initiate years instead of on Coruscant.

But there were few enclaves beyond Coruscant or Alderaan set up for raising and training initiates; none on a desert world or continent that Qui-Gon could recall. Nor was it common to be relocated from one Temple to another, unless dire circumstances propelled such an action. It was also rare for a knight or master from one Temple to chose a padawan from another, as there were generally not even enough local candidates for their own resident, aspiring teachers. So inclined knights and masters often needed to come to one of the main temples for a padawan, not the other way around.

There was obviously a story here, and something Qui-Gon thought perhaps he should check into before their early morning departure, though he couldn't imagine finding out anything that would have him change his mind in wanting to assist them.

This certainly wouldn't be his first trip with another Jedi that he knew little about. And it also wasn't as if he needed to particularly worry; not as he might have in working in such ignorance with a civilian. There were certain common aspects of training and philosophy standard amongst all Jedi, whether they operated out of Coruscant and under the Council's dictates, or lived in one of the outer sectors, answering only to themselves and the Force. Qui-Gon knew his position on this mission would be as support to Knight Kenobi. That had been obvious even before he had offered, even before he had seen the other fight.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a born leader, inspiring trust and exuding confidence and competence. While all the reasons he had given them had been valid as to why he would have no trouble leaving Coruscant, the simple truth of the matter was that Qui-Gon wanted to get to know the knight better. And he didn't want to have to wait for Obi-Wan to return from the mission in order to do just that.

But he also couldn't deny that there was a glimmer of something else, a hint of excitement or danger about the mission itself that called to Qui-Gon almost as strongly as did Obi-Wan's allure. Maybe not an actual suggestion from the Force, but Qui-Gon had learned early on not to ignore such a feeling regardless. Answering such a Force inspired call had led him to incredible discoveries, had enabled him to return to the Jedi some of the wondrous artifacts of antiquity, and testaments of their Order's origins. That it had occasionally led him into danger quite beyond what was normally considered for a scholar -- and that it might yet again -- wasn't important.

Other than lending a little more spice to his otherwise commonplace life.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Qui-Gon made sure he was crossing over the threshold into the docking bay a good half hour before their departure time. Although dressed in standard Jedi tunics, leggings and boots, he had folded his robe into the small carryall he preferred to travel with, not only because the voluminous covering often got in the way aboard ship, but because by not wearing it, he could wear instead an old, beat up flight jacket. Patches covered the leather, some just to keep it repaired, but some also designated his ratings and guild ranking as a pilot. More than once he had found it useful for contracted civilians to realize they were dealing with one of their own.

Not that Qui-Gon figured Obi-Wan would really need any help dealing with outsiders; no doubt the knight could charm a free ride out of a Corellian smuggler. But Qui-Gon's presence still might help.

Or so he was hoping.

But the ship that loomed before him was not a guild charter, was not a charter at all, or so he had to surmise in seeing a pair of recognizable leggings and boots sticking out from under an open hatch. Only Jedi mechanics worked on Jedi ships. Which also meant there would be a Jedi pilot.

Qui-Gon undampened his presence within the Force so the Jedi might know he was there without being startled into damaging ship or self.

"Be just another minute," came a muffled voice that he had little trouble determining belonged to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon let his stride eat up the distance between them and took advantage of the opportunity presented. During their workout yesterday he'd had a few chances to look over his companions, but had not wanted to get caught staring and so had been discreet. Now he could indulge himself, if only for a few moments longer. And if only at Obi-Wan's legs.

Such limited viewing was hardly a problem, however; the legs tightly encased within standard Jedi leggings and boots were quite nice to look at. Though small overall in height and breadth, this younger knight was at the peak of his physical abilities, as evidenced both in the moves he had exhibited the day before and in the obvious care he took of his body. Obi-Wan wasn't perhaps as spare as Qui-Gon's padawan had been; they both carried close to the same weight he estimated, yet Xanatos had a couple of inches on Obi-Wan. But Obi-Wan was more finely muscled. Obviously the knight had a much more active life in the field than he and Xan had had.

Both younger men also had a sleekness quite at odds with Qui-Gon's own oversized body. And moved with a much better body awareness. Qui-Gon had worked hard to try and develop some of the same grace his padawan had been blessed with, but knew he would always work more from strength than finesse. Qui-Gon could imagine he and Obi-Wan might also work well together, similarly covering each other's weaknesses, but certainly hoped not to have to find out if that would be true.

Qui-Gon found his gaze moving up to Obi-Wan's slender hips just as the knight closed up the panel and began wriggling his way out from under the belly of the ship. Though the other did not seem to be using his body to entice -- at least not deliberately - Qui-Gon could not deny being attracted to it. He quickly maneuvered his travel bag to cover his body's response to that attraction.

He then extended his free hand in an offer of assistance but Obi-Wan declined and simply sprang up with a shoulder spring, and waved his blackened hands.

"While I appreciate the offer, it's bad enough trying to get this stuff off skin, Master Jinn. Once it gets on cloth, it doesn't come out."

"Sounds like Arcathian mud," Qui-Gon responded, letting his grin grow to match. "And, of course, it is only those things we are most comfortable wearing that end up getting so marked."

"So we cannot wear them, but in private," Obi-Wan nodded. His sparkling eyes followed Qui-Gon's without embarrassment to look down at the shirt he wore instead of his uniform's tunic. It was heavily streaked, though few of the stains were from today, and worn almost completely through at elbows and across his shoulder blades. No doubt the most comfortable thing the knight had in his closet.

"I'll try not to offend your sensibilities and sense of proprietary any longer than I must, Master," came out more formally, but laughter still lit Obi-Wan's beautiful, mercurial eyes into some color between green and blue. "I did intend to change before your arrival."

"Don't go to the trouble on my account." Now that the other moved out of the shadows thrown down by the sleek, little ship's wing, Qui-Gon could see the shirt was thin in a few more places than just the obvious ones. He quickly wrested his attention back to Obi-Wan's face, glad to see that his wandering focus was not being particularly noted.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Without the same consideration he had shown Qui-Gon, in truth probably without much thought at all, Obi-Wan pushed back a few of the damp tendrils of hair that had fallen and shook his head. Black grease immediately darkened the ginger-colored strands and forehead, making Qui-Gon's fingers itch to smooth it clean.

"No, everything is fine and ready to go." Again Obi-Wan seemed oblivious to the effect he was having on Qui-Gon. But that didn't keep Qui-Gon from tightening up his shields and reaching for a bit more control. This was about a mission, not his libido.

"One of Ani's readings showed something off in his pre-flight checks so I figured I'd better make sure," Obi-Wan continued to explain. "But the glitch turns out to be in the sensor, not the system, so we are good to go as soon as we get your things and yourself stored on board."

He looked so closely at the case Qui-Gon was holding protectively in front that the Jedi Master feared he might have given himself away despite everything he was doing to maintain some sense of propriety.

But Obi-Wan simply asked, "Is that all you are bringing?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I've always preferred to travel light and buy things from the community I'm visiting if I need something else. I have found beings more friendly if you are willing to aid their local economy instead of being too self-sufficient. Or even worse, expecting them to give you what you need for free."

"That's not a bad way of going about it," Obi-Wan agreed, leading the way to the boarding ramp. "I've dealt with a lot of folks who felt their goods were somehow inferior just because they weren't manufactured on Coruscant, or who assumed Jedi were too arrogant or insular to use something native. And a few Jedi who gave them reason to think such," he muttered under his breath. "Have you suggested this idea to the High or Allocation Councils?" Obi-Wan asked over his shoulder with a genial smile. "It probably should be the practice of all Jedi in the field, when practical. It really might help people get over thinking we are unapproachable ..."

Qui-Gon stopped. Although Obi-Wan had turned his head to ask his question, he had not waited for Qui-Gon's answer before turning back up the entryway. But the younger knight seemed to then notice he had lost his companion and stopped at the hatchway.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Giving himself a quick shake, Qui-Gon started up the ramp himself. "Not really. You just made mention of the High Council like they had the time to listen to any Jedi who wanted to talk to them."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to stay unmoving for a few seconds. "But they will," he began, expression and tone filled with confusion. Abrupt awareness then chased across his face. "Oh. Again, I apologize, Master Jinn. I feel so comfortable around you that I had forgotten you've newly arrived, and that you didn't do much training here on Coruscant. You don't really know any of the Council members, do you?"

Warmed by the explanation and the regard, Qui-Gon shrugged. "I was introduced when I first arrived, but I certainly do not know any of them. And this is the closest I've been to being sent on a mission by them."

"Don't make it sound like an honor," Obi-Wan said dryly, again taking the lead as Qui-Gon followed him into the ship. "And don't get me wrong, I have tremendous respect for them. But I really wish they took the time to go into the field a bit more themselves. They may not be arrogant, but they certainly are insular, even from the rest of the Jedi. At the very least, they should take padawans again, just to be reminded that some things are more important than traditions."

Qui-Gon sensed fondness and amusement without any disrespect in the other's first words, but as Obi-Wan ended, an air of melancholy seemed to settle around the knight. He really wished he had been able to take the time for the research on Obi-Wan and Anakin as he had intended. But he had been less prepared to leave than he had thought, and had spent most of the night making changes to his schedule and seeing to the care of his plants during his absence than researching his traveling companions.

As if Obi-Wan realized his unsettled emotions, he quickly offered a smile that was only a little forced. "Let's get you stowed."

From the midpoint entry, a landing had openings forward and aft into a corridor running along the beam of the craft, and a hatchway portside, seven meters away.

"Aft is a small cargo hold and access to the engines," Obi-Wan pointed left. "In front of us is the galley with a small, recessed medical bay." He shrugged. "It's really just storage for supplies, a table and an emergency stasis tube."

Qui-Gon made an appreciative noise as he followed Obi-Wan to the right. Any sort of medical equipment beyond the basic first aid kit he carried in his travel case was better than that offered by his usual berths. Even guild ships were stingy when it came to accommodations for Jedi. Not only were Jedi too often considered unapproachable, they were also rumored to be invincible, or at least able to care for themselves. And yes, Jedi usually recovered quicker from injuries than non-Force sensitives. Some could even heal themselves or others. But when they got hurt - and it did happen despite their reputations - they used medicines, treatment and bacta just like anyone else.

"The cockpit is further forward," Obi-Wan continued. Qui-Gon watched the ripple of muscles across Obi-Wan's back as the knight undogged another door after first wiping his hands across the already stained shirt. Qui-Gon noted the depth of the door and seal around the hatch, acknowledging the setup would contain a hull breach from spreading throughout the entire ship. This was a very well formed vessel.

Much like its owner.

Obi-Wan had stopped to await Qui-Gon's own passage through the low portal. From here a faint noise - music? - echoed through the corridor. Qui-Gon watched as first embarrassment then a frown overtook the knight's face.

"Claim either of the second two cabins here," came the offer, as they continued forward, passing one door portside but heading toward three more. Obi-Wan now needed to raise his voice. "Ani's taken the one just aft of the bridge and mine's the first we passed." He gave Qui-Gon an apologetic look as his last words were nearly a yell, gestured again toward the middle two doors, then took off at a jog toward the cockpit.

The hatchway into the cockpit had already been undogged, but hung mostly closed. A near solid wall of sound blasted through the corridor when Obi-Wan pushed it further open.

"Anakin Skywalker!"

Whether Qui-Gon had heard it vocally or only through the Force, obviously Anakin heard the rebuke also. The noise shut off so quickly that Qui-Gon was not sure the ringing in his ears in the immediate silence that followed was from the music or Obi-Wan's shout. Muted sounds followed that were obviously an exchange of words, then Obi-Wan was coming back through the hatchway, which he again partially closed.

"I am sorry," he apologized upon rejoining Qui-Gon. "When Anakin gets into a cockpit, he pretty much goes on automatic. And we are unused to having passengers with us."

Qui-Gon had wanted to touch Obi-Wan again ever since they had shaken hands upon leaving the training salle, so he took the opportunity to squeeze the other's shoulder in commiseration. "Think nothing of it," he smiled. "While my padawan was quite unlike Anakin, I, at least, was young once myself."

"Oh, don't say you're old," Obi-Wan complained, then let his head fall back to twist his neck side to side and loosen his shoulders under Qui-Gon's touch. "Then I might have to admit that I'm getting old, and my body tells me that enough without needing further encouragement."

"Not old, just much too tense," Qui-Gon couldn't help but observe.

He had a feeling the laugh he got in return was directed at Obi-Wan himself.

"Although I enjoy piloting, I don't particularly like space flight," Obi-Wan admitted as he slipped out from underneath Qui-Gon's grip. He then palmed both empty cabins open so that Qui-Gon could better choose.

"Am I keeping you from duties?" Qui-Gon moved into the third cabin, trying to tell himself he had not picked it for its closer proximity to Obi-Wan and its further distance from the other's padawan.

A quick shake of the ginger head. "Nah. Anakin likes to take us out, and there are so few things in our lives that I can offer to truly make him happy."

"But this ship is actually yours?" Qui-Gon asked, ignoring the common lament of a Jedi Master.

Beyond the responsibility to the Force and the Order, a master with a padawan had to be teacher and parent. Some never progressed to friends, even when the training relationship ended with the padawan achieving knighthood. It was obvious such was not the case between these two, but Obi-Wan would still be filling Anakin's days with all manner of study when they were not on a mission. Few field-active Jedi had time for hobbies or play. Qui-Gon was one of the lucky ones whose aptitude in academics had led him to a career that would also have been his chosen hobby. While Obi-Wan was no doubt very good at what he did, and could derive a certain pleasure in his skill and success as a diplomat and mediator, few Jedi could ever admit to being happy upon becoming warriors.

"I think of it more as ours, but I suppose it is technically mine," Obi-Wan answered Qui-Gon's spoken question. "At least that is what the paperwork says." He gave Qui-Gon an easy grin. "And I do have all of my ratings. I stopped taking the co-pilot seat on takeoff a couple of years ago, however, when it became an issue of trust and confidence with Anakin. He's over it now, and I know my being there doesn't bother him anymore, but I never liked side-seat pilots, so ..." he shrugged. "We can web up in the galley, or I can leave you to your bunk here."

Qui-Gon was quite sure he didn't need to go through take-off in private. He quickly stowed his travel case in the locking cabinet beneath the lower bunk and moved to follow Obi-Wan back out into the corridor.

"Once we're in flight I'll give you the codes so you can key your door," Obi-Wan offered.

"I don't need the privacy -"

"But you might."

Qui-Gon managed to keep walking smoothly, an extra blink his only visible reaction. Surely he had been mistaken in the intent behind that offer?

"Up from the galley is a small weapons pod," Obi-Wan continued with his verbal tour of the ship. "You might be a little cramped but the chair adjusts now that Anakin is growing so tall."

Medical bay and weapons pod. This was one little beauty of a ship.

Anakin's voice came over the communications system as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took seats around the six-person table in the galley. "We have clearance from Coruscant Control, Master."

"Then we'll go in two," Obi-Wan responded into a handheld communicator. To have used the one on the wall at the entry would mean undoing the restraints and causing an even longer delay. Qui-Gon was just finishing with securing himself when Obi-Wan pushed another small comm unit his way.

"It won't be strong enough to get through to the Temple, but it should work about anywhere planet side once we reach Erinne. And the ship's system can reach the Temple. Again, I'll give you all the protocols once we get beyond initial acceleration."

"You don't have to -" Qui-Gon began, quite overwhelmed by all of the trust that was being exhibited. Even in the four times he had traveled on one of the ships owned outright by the Order, he had not been given anything but very basic communication and security codes. Obi-Wan was giving him full access to his ship.

"The _Udan Orr_ is a small ship, but we're an even smaller crew. If you don't mind, it'll be nice to have another pilot; the trip to Erinne will take three full days."

"I will be glad to help anywhere you need me," Qui-Gon said quickly. "But even so -"

"Look, I know I'm listed as the senior Jedi with regard to the mission parameters, but I'm not about to let someone of your experience or expertise just sit on his hands. Anything can happen, especially if there is a Sith at the end of this. I would feel much better if you had full access. That way, any of the three of us can get the other two out if it becomes necessary."

There was a coldness to Obi-Wan's tone that Qui-Gon heard only through the Force. "Is that prescience, Knight Kenobi?"

The other's face grew a bit more shuttered and he shrugged. "Sometimes. Now?" He shook his head. "I don't know. But I also never take anything for granted on a mission. Especially when it might involve the Sith."

"How many have you faced?"

For a moment Obi-Wan looked away, but even in profile Qui-Gon could see the profound sadness. While nothing like the Sith of ancient history, at least in numbers and direct opposition to the Jedi Order, there had been a growing number of potential sightings in recent years, not all of them ending in a Jedi's favor.

"Five," Obi-Wan said softly. "And Anakin only knows of three." The look when he turned back was obvious enough.

"I won't tell him any differently."

Obi-Wan's answering smile held little humor, but Qui-Gon could read gratitude in the other's eyes.

"It's not like I want to keep things from him. But he still has nightmares about the first Sith - Dark take us, I still have nightmares about that Sith! That one killed my master. And is responsible for Ani becoming my padawan. Ani only found out about what he thinks was the second I faced by catching me in Medical when he thought I was still on a mission. The last to him is one he fought alongside of me. Of course, that one could have just been a fallen Jedi; she had little of the stink of Sith sorcery about her, though the aura of Darkness was as bad as any before her."

"So you're the Council's resident Sith Slayer?"

"One of seven." Obi-Wan's sharp, short laugh hurt instead of bringing relief. "I have the most kills, which impresses the rest a little too much, I fear." He buried his face in his hands for a moment, and nothing was said for a time as the warning of imminent take-off chimed. Then, with no override coming from the knight, the drag of acceleration pulled at their bodies for long, long minutes.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan apologized when the weight finally eased. He lifted his head and scrubbed at his cheeks to restore the proper flow of blood. "This mission is coming just a little too soon after our last. No Sith, but I still almost lost Ani, and I was really hoping to have some time home before having to be the Council's executioner again."

Qui-Gon was slipping out of his safety harness and had taken a step toward Obi-Wan before realizing the other might not be easy with the comfort he had wanted to offer. "Can I make us some tea?" he suggested in place of the contact he would have preferred.

Obi-Wan flashed him a look that might have been gratitude and nodded. "You've a variety of choices. There is a kettle with an internal heat pack in the third cabinet on the left, and sealed water in the right fifth."

Of course the knight had not needed to turn to point or look himself as Qui-Gon opened the doors he was directed toward. Like any good ship owner, things were stored where they could consistently be found with a minimum of confusion. While one did not make tea in the midst of free-fall or combat, one always wanted to know where items that could harm or save lives were stored. No doubt little broke loose from this ship in an emergency.

Qui-Gon took the time to explore more of the cabinets while he waited for the tea to heat. If Obi-Wan was going to trust him with the codes to run the ship, he would not be begrudged knowing what all was on hand. And at the moment the knight did not seem particularly inclined to break the silence.

"I'll take a thermos up to Anakin." Qui-Gon brought the first one over to Obi-Wan.

"Thanks," and before Qui-Gon could step away from the table, Obi-Wan gently caught at his arm. Sorrow, gratitude and not a little self-directed anger was present in the face that looked up at him.

Again Qui-Gon found himself wanting to run his fingers over those tight features, to smooth away the tension. Once upon a time he had been in training to be a healer; his master accusing him of trying to take on and fix all of the ills in the galaxy. A few too many disappointments for them both had Qui-Gon doubting his calling, and had led him into a field of study just about as far removed from dealing with people as he could get and still call himself a Jedi. But sometimes he found himself wishing he had taken the other path. Maybe he could not remove the entire galaxy's pain, but he would very much like to remove Obi-Wan's.

"After your tea, why don't you try to get a little more sleep," was all that he offered, though. "I can keep Anakin company if he needs it, and see to any last minute instructions from the Council if they get sent."

"Don't let Ani keep you trapped up there if you want to rest yourself," came in return. "He's used to being left alone, as I usually try to get in some meditation at the start of our flights. But he also loves to talk, and you are a brand new audience for him."

Qui-Gon smiled. Actually, he was rather hoping for just that from Anakin. He wouldn't mind listening to Anakin talk for a couple of hours, as long as he could direct at least some of the topics. Who better to ask about a master, but that master's padawan?

Hearing someone coming up the deck -- and certain it wouldn't be his master -- Anakin quickly dropped his feet from where they rested on the console and grabbed up a data pad with the Force, though he barely had it turned on before he was no longer alone in the cockpit.

"Master Jinn," he acknowledged.

"Padawan Skywalker. May I join you?"

Anakin grinned and nodded, then accepted the container of -- ugh -- tea that Master Jinn handed him. He took a sip regardless of his feelings toward the taste, however, and set the data pad aside without ever having to worry about what it might have been showing, since it was obvious that the older master was planning to stay a while.

Instead of feeling intimidated or perturbed as he might have with any number of other masters he was acquainted with, Anakin found himself welcoming the opportunity to interact. To study this person his master was showing a more than duty related interest toward, the first that Anakin could remember. That interest was probably based on some of the same reasons Anakin wasn't feeling resentment. So far Master Jinn had actually been friendly instead of judgmental. It made Anakin wonder if something about Coruscant seemed to encourage the distant behavior, as if residing too close amongst one another, and so close to the various Jedi Councils and the Senate, the resident Jedi forgot that not all of life was about duty and appearances.

Force knew how _he_ hated politics, external or internal.

"I suspect my master wants me to show you the controls and give you a set of the passwords?" Anakin asked as he observed Master Jinn taking a few moments to look over the specifics of the ship and cockpit.

Although he nodded, Master Jinn didn't seem exactly comfortable with the idea, and Anakin had to wonder what that was about. By the jacket the other still wore, he'd guess that the older master knew how to pilot; Jedi as a rule didn't use things that rightfully belonged with or on someone else. Well, not unless they were involved in a mission requiring deep cover. And even then they didn't usually pick stuff that would so blatantly misdirect the observer. Should a civilian -- or quarry -- need, as well as expect, the undercover Jedi to be able to pilot, that Jedi damn well better know how to pilot.

So the unease couldn't be because Master Jinn wasn't confident in his piloting ability. Or because the other wasn't willing to take his share of the duty; again the master just wouldn't have bothered to let them know of his skill unless he was offering it.

Anakin supposed it could be that Master Jinn didn't know how to fly _this_ ship. It was, after all, a little more than the typical independent pilot would be able to afford, and not one commonly used by the guilds or trade consortiums. But even if that was the case, surely the master wouldn't be embarrassed about having to ask questions? That type of pride was something you were supposed to grow out of even before reaching knighthood -- even if Anakin despaired that he ever would.

Oh. Maybe he resented having to be tutored by a mere padawan?

"Ah, I've got first shift as you might have figured out, but I'm sure Master Obi-Wan will be happy to run over the controls and everything with you a bit later," he suggested, just in case.

"What? No, I don't mind if you do so now," Master Jinn responded, although he sounded a bit distracted. The other's focus was on some of the new additions Anakin had suggested they make to his master's ship, which could mean that maybe he was familiar with at least the type.

"That is unless your duties preclude taking the time to familiarize me with everything," the other continued, turning quickly back toward Anakin. "I'm not too far behind on a rating for this type of ship -- the Mark II version. You would probably just need to show me any upgrades or non-standard patches you've installed."

Anakin grinned to see that the other knew enough to figure not all of the changes were particularly noticeable.

"Sounds good. Right now I've got to keep us out of the major traffic lanes until we're ready to transition into the first jump corridor, but we can go over things then. As you might expect, too many of the big guys tend to forget there might be other ships around them even with the sheer volume of traffic departing and returning to Coruscant. Master Obi-Wan and I have spent a little time exploring some of the less common routes. It might take us a little longer to quit the system, but avoiding that volume of traffic is a good thing, and by taking off a little earlier, we make up for the changes."

Not that that was the only reason for such an early departure, of course, but that other reason wasn't his to tell. Which reminded him of his next duty --

"Excuse me a minute, Master Jinn." And Anakin leaned forward to make a few modifications to the board, then to open up communications. "Prepare for half gravity in two minutes, Master," he sang out. But then frowned and turned toward the older master. "Ah, assuming that's okay with you?"

Master Jinn looked a little bemused, but nodded. "I don't want my presence to disrupt normal ship routine."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll do that, but only in a good way," Anakin laughed. Then sobered once he realized that he was almost interacting with this master as he would his own. And that was not something that usually went over very well. But Master Jinn didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't seem to care, and was now coming over to slide and strap himself into the co-pilot's chair.

"Your Master was mentioning about some excitement you had in your last mission?" the older man then asked as he made himself comfortable with the reduced gravity.

Although no doubt the question was meant to put him at ease, Anakin paused for a moment and rather wished he could just get into explaining the board and let that distract them from having a conversation. He used the excuse of tucking his padawan braid down the back of his tunic from where it had started to float up to avoid answering the question, but knew he wasn't going to get away with not talking for too long. And if this master _was_ like most of the others, trying to deflect the conversation, or out and out refusing to discuss it would only invite them to badger him until they got what they wanted anyway.

Jedi -- especially padawans -- were not allowed the luxury of keeping memories or feelings that bothered them to themselves. If there wasn't someone out and out prodding, they were supposed to be able to meditate about it and release it into the Force.

When first confronted with this concept, Anakin had simply figured most Jedi masters were busybodies, gossips or worse. That because they didn't remember their own parents or family and what it was like to grow up like a normal person, they figured it was their duty to help counsel -- or discipline -- anyone else's padawan. He'd eventually learned that part of his assumptions were correct, that it was their lack of familiarity of the family dynamic that led to the communal desire to help raise the initiates. But he also learned that his master had very definite ideas of how best to train and raise Anakin, and that they didn't always match up with what the other training masters expected.

He had also learned that sometimes the talking really did help. Especially when the meditations did not.

"Well, ah, what exactly did Master Obi-Wan say about the mission?" he hedged as he bowed to the inevitable.

"That he had almost lost you on it, and that he felt this mission was coming a little too soon after the last." The words were spoken gently, matching the expression on the other man's face. "Anything I can do to help either of you in this mission, I hope you will ask."

Anakin let out a breath and cocked his head. "We're both cleared and able to conduct this mission," he said with a touch of fierceness, knowing that wasn't what the Jedi Master had been implying, but still feeling the need to make sure the other wasn't going to challenge his master for the leadership of the mission.

"Even if I didn't have every confidence in the skill of your healers or in the wisdom of the Council, I think I can safely say I believe your master would never do anything willingly to endanger another, either those he's been assigned to assist, or you, Padawan Skywalker." And still the other's expression was placid, warm, and not resentful of Anakin's response, even if the final formality might have been a bit of a challenge itself.

Again he let out a breath, something between a sigh of frustration and of relief. "It wasn't really that bad of a mission, well, other than it didn't end successfully and I almost died," he nodded, now willing to try and explain. "I mean, we've been on some others that our injuries were a lot more than just physical, you know?"

Okay, even this one had had its share of mental and emotional trauma, but looking back on it now -- it all seemed pretty trivial. Other than his guilt in causing the failure and his master so much concern at the time. And even now, given that his master had mentioned it to the other.

"We were sent as neutral observers to a disagreement on Z'ctanz. It's one of the Mid-Rim planets," he added, not knowing just how up on Republic worlds an archeologist or even a librarian would be. "And it wasn't really a disagreement despite the Senate saying so. It was a war!"

He scrunched his face, and then rubbed it briskly with the heels of his hands before redirecting his attention for a moment to the board and the course change he needed make at this stage of their departure.

"We'd been there for almost two weeks and hadn't even met either of the leaders," he continued, the disgust still present in his tone. "They'd sent their lieutenants to start some negotiations while they just kept the war -- the killing - going on." He paused again, this time to try and bring himself back under control, and also to give Master Jinn chance to say something. But a quick glance showed him only patience and sympathy, not the interruption or questions he was half expecting.

"Anyway, as you might imagine, this wasn't making Master Obi-Wan very happy, but we weren't sure how to put a stop to it. And we were there to make sure the fighting was being conducted without any atrocities, not actually to end the damn thing! But then someone let it slip that the natives of the planet weren't even conducting the war, that most of the troops were off-world mercenaries. Well, that wasn't at all what the Senate was at least pretending to know, and gave us a little leeway when one of those natives approached us to maybe do something. Like maybe making them take the war off planet and kill each other -- without destroying someone else's way of life."

It had all been so pointless, a matter not of patriotism or even of money, but of pride. And a callousness toward life, shown not only by the war leaders, but also in the men they commanded. He and Obi-Wan had been quite sickened about it, had almost been tempted to just leave them to their pettiness once the threat of Republic intervention got them to agree to vacate Z'ctanz. But it had been such a colossal waste of life, and when the opportunity arose to maybe end the conflict --

"We convinced those fighting that the Republic would send ships if the Senate found out, which got them off planet. Then, before the war could start up in space between their ships, we talked the leaders into meeting -- on one of the small uninhabited, but habitable moons in system. I don't think Master Obi-Wan figured he'd really be able to mediate an end, but any cease fire would at least allow the injured to vacate the area, and maybe encourage a few more desertions." Anakin shrugged. He believed in duty, of course, but even his master let him speak his own opinions about things.

And killing, just because you were paid to do so, seemed to him a thing of the Dark.

"The meeting didn't go well?" came Master Jinn's query.

Anakin suspected it wasn't so much a prompt, since he'd been saying this last bit rather fast and knew he couldn't just leave the story to that. Rather, he expected the other master was simply giving him yet another moment to gather back his control, and to offer some sort of support by at least showing a willingness to still listen even if Anakin's emotions were getting the best of him.

Using the excuse of looking over the controls again although nothing needed to be changed, Anakin even took a sip of the now tepid tea. He found it to be rather soothing despite his expectations.

"The meeting did not go well," he repeated after finally setting the thermos back down. "The leaders weren't even human, and no, I am not particularly biased against non-humans, but I at least had been expecting them to be so, since ninety percent of the beings fighting under them were. Unfortunately I wasn't very good at keeping my ... surprise hidden when they turned out to be a Toydarian and a Dug."

Anakin didn't mention why those two species particularly bothered him, that the two had come with body servants -- called such only because slavery was not allowed on worlds who wished to continue as part of the Republic. Or that it hadn't mattered to Anakin that the two generals were not the Toydarian or Dug who had once held his ownership papers. They had not been so far removed in either looks, obvious habits, or predilections for Anakin to have cared about that small difference.

But Anakin wasn't at all sure how much his master might have mentioned his past to this other master, and found _he_ really didn't want to. It had been so nice not to be judged as a worthy or unworthy Jedi candidate on his merit and skill instead of because he'd once been a slave.

"And this Toydarian and Dug took offense to your surprise?" came another gentle prompt.

Anakin was surprised at how good Master Jinn was in reading his distress, since he was pretty sure he wasn't leaking it through his shields or showing it in his expression. After the first of the explanation, he'd been working very hard to keep his expression at least neutral. But only his master, those on the Council, and less than a handful of other masters had ever shown him that same type of sensitivity. He supposed it wasn't just because Master Jinn seemed to be pretty deep in the Living Force, or, even that the indifferent masters weren't so skilled themselves. Rather, he figured the others simply hadn't cared enough to show him -- or perhaps anybody -- such consideration unless it was relevant to a mission or a lesson.

Of course, he supposed Master Jinn might consider anything to be relevant to the success of the mission so far; it wasn't as if he claimed any great experience in participating in them.

"The Toydarian and Dug reacted to my anger by firing on us. I guess they thought we had duped them into coming to the negotiation but instead were going to arrest them." Anakin shrugged. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if shooting at someone hadn't been on their minds all along, though I would have thought it to be at each other before a third party. But, no, suddenly Jedi were open season, something the two of them could agree on. We defended ourselves, but there were also innocents in the room, and I pushed Master Obi-Wan into seeing to them, assuring him I could defend against a couple of blasters."

And he had, when it had only been the leaders and their few bodyguards. But, of course, just about everyone within fifty kilometers of their position were mercenaries, and fighting was the only thing on their minds. A couple of blasters soon became many, and it didn't matter that some of the new arrivals were happy to shoot at anything that was moving, including their own fellows. There were still too many bolts to successfully deflect.

"I was overconfident," Anakin then admitted, his master's lessons and value on honesty now too ingrained for him to even think of not taking the proper blame. "Not only assuming I wouldn't need my master's help, but in how I was fighting. I started showing off, maybe figuring I could scare them into backing down by showing them I wasn't scared; that I was as good or better at fighting then they were."

At this point he didn't want to pause where he had, but they'd arrived at the jump corridor they were going to use, and he needed give warning for the jump into hyperspace, which he did with a quick economy of words and movements.

"Even in the little bit of sparring yesterday, you may have noticed that my master has an ... acrobatic style of fighting?" he asked when his next duty was done and the stars turned to streaks outside of their view ports.

Master Jinn nodded but let Anakin return to the story without seeming to note the oblique tangent.

"Well, like many padawans, I've been trying to come up with my own style and am experimenting with several, but in the meantime I pretty much copy my master's. Lots of times I really can do it, and it looks so cool when Master Obi-Wan does it --"

He broke off when Master Jinn's expression changed for just a second.

Had that really been a smile?

"Well, this time I didn't do it right. I mistimed an overhead leap and landed with my ankle twisting underneath me. Are you familiar with slug throwers?" he suddenly asked. Then didn't wait for a nod, shake of the head, or any other sort of answer.

"Most of the mercenaries used blasters, but I guess the Toydarian found them to be too bulky to fire, or maybe he just liked how much noise and blood a slug thrower produced. He certainly didn't have to worry about the recoil as he just let it push him backward in a kind of glide."

He thrust his arm out toward the master and peeled back his sleeves.

"From what the healers said, I was really lucky," he continued as Master Jinn showed as much attention to the scars on both sides of his forearm -- the one on the outer part much larger than that on the inside -- as had the initiates with Bant. "Apparently there are different sizes of slug-throwers, different calibers of projectiles, as well as different types of materials they can be made out of. Some could have taken my arm off entirely at the point of impact just because of size alone, while others could have fragmented upon initial impact, and chewed my arm up better than a rancor. Some even hold chemical toxin inside to spill," he continued, admiring his own clinical recitation, especially in light of how green the Jedi Master looked for just a moment.

"But this gun or its bullet wasn't really very big, and while messy, the wound wasn't really life -- or even career -- threatening. Except that I also couldn't walk anymore from the sprain. I was managing, but not very well," he scowled. "And Master Obi-Wan left off those he'd been protecting to come to my aid as I started to go into shock -- in both the mental and physical sense of the word. He had to carry me while trying to get us back to our ship. I guess I was losing a lot of blood, and Master Obi-Wan couldn't take the time to treat the hole as we were still surrounded by about forty ships looking to spill more of it. We were chased all the way to the Devlin Corridor," he explained in bemusement at the severity of the risk the mercenaries had been willing to take just to kill two people.

"My master spent almost a day and a half gripping my arm as a pressure bandage, feeding me energy and going without food or sleep, plus staying one step ahead of the ships in pursuit. He says there were six in the official report, but I suspect there were more a lot longer along the way that he let on. I was unconscious the entire time, however, and I know he won't tell me how bad things were for him --"

"Does it really matter, now that you are both well again and the mission is behind you?"

Anakin pulled back in affront. Of course it mattered! He deserved to know the truth, to know just how badly he had endangered his master's life because of his own foolishness. He --

"Surely you are not saying your master keeps some sort of tally as to how many people he defeats --"

"No, of course not!" Anakin's scowl deepened. "He's a Jedi, not a bounty hunter. He --"

Master Jinn held up his hands to forestall any more of Anakin's anger.

"I am not accusing him -- or you --of anything, Anakin. But isn't it likely your master would have done the same thing whether there had been one ship or a hundred pursuing the two of you? Isn't it possible that he doesn't even know how many ships were really there? That all he was and is concerned with in a situation like that is protecting you? And isn't that all that is really important? That you would have done the same thing had your situation been reversed?"

Anakin sighed and suddenly felt stupid. And tired, as if he'd just spent the last hour or so doing repetitive katas instead of sitting on his backside telling a story. "Yeah. But I guess I still feel guilty and ... "

"It wasn't your fault, Padawan," the master offered. "I heard nothing here today that convinced me things would have turned out much differently. You yourself said the Dug and the Toydarian were looking to continue their fight." Master Jinn lifted his own thermos and took a long drink.

"Overconfidence is a fault, not a trait," he counseled. "As long as you recognize and take steps to correct it from reoccurring. Sustaining some sort of injury in that type of situation was pretty foregone, and you can be content that only you were hurt by what you did, which will help you remember not to let something like that happen again. Right?"

Anakin nodded, knowing that his face was red, but he was not really feeling embarrassment -- exactly. He'd been given a lot to think about even if it wasn't really anything different than his own master or the healers had already told him. Maybe it was different because Master Jinn didn't have the same biases as the other masters, or even his own.

Or maybe it just took massive amount of repetition to pound this type of lesson into his head, just like learning the katas or his various studies.

**4.**

"Stand by for resumption of full gravity in two minutes."

As Anakin's announcement came through the comm. system in his quarters, Qui-Gon looked up in surprise from the data pad he'd been reading. He'd been rather pleased that Anakin preferred to run the ship at something nearer half of Coruscant's gravity; being so large, any reduction in gravity made him feel a bit more graceful.

And fortunately he'd never been one of those bothered by nausea or disorientation in freefall, not even the transitions usually bothered him although he did take the care to adjust his frame into a better position within the bunk's webbing. Things did occasionally go wrong and it would be embarrassing to hurt himself this early into a mission simply from falling.

"Stand by for transition into normal space," came the next announcement and Qui-Gon's surprise grew.

Erinne lay three days out from Coruscant even through the hyperspace jump-points. Each drop into normal space would add at least an hour to the journey. This drop out was only five hours into the flight, and if that was the norm, it would actually take them nearer four days to get there than the three Obi-Wan had mentioned.

Anakin's warnings had been about the transitions, however, not any indication of trouble. But still ...

Despite his initial thought for caution, Qui-Gon found himself getting up out of his bunk and heading toward the cockpit. It wasn't as if he couldn't handle either transition standing or moving. Qui-Gon had to think the Force would offer him warning to be braced should there be some difficulty in the offing anyway. Just as it was now gently urging him to return to the cockpit.

Qui-Gon could think of no reason why either of his companions would prefer changing shifts in normal space instead of hyperspace, but he assumed the transition was for Obi-Wan to take over duties from his padawan. Which Qui-Gon found himself looking forward to.

While his chat with Anakin hadn't given him many more specific details about either master or padawan, it had certainly further refined the impressions he had already begun to form. The story had actually been horrifying, had first given him pause to be so forcibly reminded of just how much the Universe asked of the Jedi -- especially their young students -- as well as pointing out how different a Jedi he was compared to the other two.

He knew and believed that all means of service had value in the Light, knew too that more than once his direct actions had lead to an avoidance of the type of disaster Obi-Wan and Anakin's last mission had become.

He couldn't even really say that Anakin was worse for the experience -- or for any others he'd already needed to overcome or cope with.

In truth, Anakin was no more confused or insecure than any other teen his age -- at least compared to those of Qui-Gon's admittedly limited acquaintance. Xanatos had certainly exhibited the same tendencies to brood or feel guilty, to make mistakes. And Qui-Gon had gone through much the same in his own childhood. It was all part of growing up, as was learning to live with the consequences of those mistakes.

The difference, of course, was the field in which the mistakes were being played upon for Anakin. Qui-Gon didn't remember any instances of his own errors or Xan's resulting in their own or someone else's death, not even the danger of that happening. On the other hand, just deciding to get up out of the bed in the morning could result in death. Or, for that matter, deciding to instead stay in bed, as had happened to the few victims of Solus Four's last ground-quake.

Nor did it seem as if Anakin wasn't capable of playing on this more deadly field of life.

Whether one wanted to claim it was direct intervention from the Force, or just figured it as a testament to the training and skills of the Order, no matter how it was explained or believed, Jedi masters chose their padawans, they were not simply assigned by some form of committee. And rarely did a master choose an incompatible padawan, or one unable to become the partner that was expected. His friend Chan'tlc had been a healer, and so had become her padawan. His Xanatos was a researcher much like he was, as Qui-Gon's own master had been, and he had to assume Obi-Wan's master was a diplomat too.

So it was not too much to suppose that Anakin would eventually become a diplomat or warrior, as Qui-Gon could think of no better example of a compatible and proper pairing than Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Such thoughts had Qui-Gon looking back at Obi-Wan's door before then turning toward the cockpit when there seemed no point in pursuing something in Obi-Wan's direction. As before when he had checked a couple of hours earlier, the knight's door remained closed and Qui-Gon had little sense of movement coming from beyond it. While five hours was in no way extraordinarily long for a Jedi's meditation, it wasn't usually the norm for someone so young and obviously active, either.

Unless the Jedi in question was truly disturbed by something.

Yes Obi-Wan had exhibited some distress when talking of the timing of the mission, and Qui-Gon had been able to sense the knight's own guilt in needing to keep secrets from his padawan because of being one of the Council's Sith hunters. Still the knight did not strike Qui-Gon as someone who wallowed in angst or guilt for too long. Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed far too practical and pragmatic to need to extensively mediate about decisions and circumstances far out of his hands or control.

Obi-Wan wouldn't be the first Jedi to have fallen into a state of sleep during meditation. Especially if he had as little sleep the night before as Qui-Gon expected, given the early launch window and little enough prep time between the assigning of the mission and that departure. Qui-Gon himself had debated taking a nap after leaving Anakin to his studies, while the padawan stayed in the cockpit in case of an emergency.

But he had opted to read instead for his relaxation, knowing the need to worry at the tidbits Anakin had offered would have kept him from sleeping or relaxing without some other form of distraction. Furthermore, with their destination and the ship both using Coruscant Standard time intervals, he wouldn't need to worry about resetting his biological clock before their arrival, and so could keep to his usual schedule of activity for at least a little while longer.

By the time Qui-Gon had reached the hatchway to the cockpit, the ship had begun the transition into normal space although not yet to full gravity. He stopped at the first hint of disorientation. Then almost immediately resumed his tugging at the six-inch thick barrier, only to be abruptly pushed back -- along with the massive door -- by the ship being given an abrupt jolt away from their heading. The inertial dampeners had not compensated for the movement quickly enough, and for an instant, forward was up, and aft became down. Due to the partial gravity field, however, Qui-Gon kept his balance and pushed away with one hand instead of crashing into the bulkhead.

He shut his eyes and reached out with the Force for a better understanding of Anakin's actions. Not even the harsh emergency klaxon abruptly starting disrupted him before he had caught a glimpse of what had provoked the unexpected maneuver. Just as they dropped back into normal space, they had come under attack. By a multitude of other vessels.

The ship rocked under the impact of weapon's fire against their shields, then from two more near hits in quick succession.

"Going to zero G in five," Anakin warned over the ship-wide comm system.

For just a moment Qui-Gon was tempted to go back to check on Obi-Wan.

But he knew that no matter how deeply the knight might have been meditating or sleeping, the klaxons would have awoken him even if Anakin's initial, general warnings had not. And no doubt Obi-Wan's station right now would be in the weapon's bay; Qui-Gon would only be delaying the other or getting in the way should he go after the knight. So even though it was obvious that Anakin needed no relief from his piloting, given the acrobatic defensive actions he was putting the ship through and the fact that only one more impact had even reached their shielding, Qui-Gon might still be better able to help the padawan in some fashion than the master.

Or he would at least be out of everyone's way by staying in the cockpit.

"Anakin?" He folded himself through the opening and used the handholds across the ceiling to drag himself over then propel himself down into the co-pilot's chair as gravity cut out completely.

"I could use a hand," Anakin said in a tone that was not quite pleading. "If you can monitor the shields and other ship systems, I can better link with my master at weapons control, then need only worry about flying."

"Of course." Qui-Gon finished fastening himself into his seat restraints.

Looking over the board in front of him, he noted first that Obi-Wan was already bringing up the weapons systems, and that Anakin had made no attempt to open any sort of communications with their attackers. The three-dimensional sensor plot showed seven close targets but recognition profiles only for three. Giving a quick look at the real-time view screen, Qui-Gon saw that six different types of ships encircled them.

All were small, and built for speed and maximum offensive firepower, not long-range travel. Pirates, then, either operating out from a nearby, larger transport ship, or from the planetary system.

He began a search of the navigational readings.

The small system contained a single habitable planet, and two terra-formed moons around one of the outer gas giants. A wide asteroid belt also orbited around the mid-sized yellow sun, giving too many possibilities for a base for the attacking ships. Or at least viable hiding places. While pirates were not uncommon in the Outer Rim systems, it was rather unusual for a group this large to be in operation less than six hours out from Coruscant and the other Core Worlds.

On the other hand, it was even less likely for this to have been a planned ambush instead of a target of opportunity. To be some sort of concerted effort to stop the Jedi from reaching Erinne, their quarry would have had to have contacts within the Temple itself, which was extremely unlikely. And able to influence those contacts into giving up flight information. But they still wouldn't have known Anakin would have chosen to drop out of hyperspace here, unless they had influenced Anakin?

No, while their quarry was reputed to be dead, and might possibly be a dead Sith, even they couldn't influence a large number of folks from so far away. Especially Jedi.

It was also unlikely, from what little information Qui-Gon had dug up in the last hour regarding Sith encounters within the past five years, that somehow Obi-Wan was under constant surveillance because of his previous involvements. Cooperation or coordination between the followers of the Dark seemed as non-existent in recent times as it had in millennia past. Sith liked and trusted each other almost less than they did Jedi.

Be they pirates or Sith, however, their attackers did have the upper hand in numbers and fire power, and that was the immediate concern instead of how they had come to be here. Anakin and Obi-Wan would have to be very, very good to get them away before the sheer number of incoming fire overpowered the shields of the _Udan Orr_. They would have to hope they were defending from pirates, as such would be more likely to want to keep the ship more or less intact, along with a crew or passengers that could be ransomed. And then, three Jedi against even twenty or more pirates would not be nearly as difficult as one ship against seven -

Six.

Although he had not destroyed the other ship, Obi-Wan had managed to take out its propulsion system. While it might still be able to fire weapons, that likelihood of scoring a hit would be much less with it lying dead in space.

After another minute, their opponents stood at five, with another of the attackers having lost their weapons array to precise targeting. Obi-Wan was not going for kill shots. As a fellow Jedi, Qui-Gon appreciated the effort being taken to strictly defend, but Obi-Wan was not the only skilled fire control operator in this battle; they had taken a couple of well placed hits against their shield generating pods themselves. One or two more similar strikes and they would be just as vulnerable as the lightly shielded ships they defended against.

And no longer was he quite so sure the others would be so considerate in targeting to disable the ship instead of destroying it.

Qui-Gon began re-routing power from all the non-essential systems in an effort to bolster their failing shields. He had already sealed off the bulkheads in case of a hull penetration, and now he began taking all of the unoccupied rooms off the life-support system grid. Should any of them need to move from where they were to the engine room or medical, they would have to use one of the portable oxygen supplies. But that was a minor inconvenience when compared to the extra power this allowed him to reallocate.

Obi-Wan's next shot was either not quite as precise, or the knight had realized simply defending would take too long to put the others out of commission. Now only four opposed them, the fifth ship exploding in a sphere of shrapnel and coruscating energy that blinded Qui-Gon for an instant. Anakin didn't even flinch.

Not knowing whether to be impressed or fearful that Anakin was handling all of the maneuvering with his eyes closed, Qui-Gon dropped his own attention back down to his displays and the tell-tail warnings that began lighting the board. Some of the destroyed ship's shrapnel had gotten through the shields and was now impacting against their hull.

The four remaining ships seemed more angry than fearful of their compatriot's destruction, two flying recklessly closer instead of fleeing, or hanging back. Rapid pulses shook their ship until Qui-Gon felt like a clapper in a bell. Had gravity not already been taken off-line, they would have lost it in the last exchange, and both Anakin and Qui-Gon were rocked into the flight panel with bone bruising strength that would have been even worse were they not webbed in.

At this Anakin cried out, the first sound either he or Qui-Gon had made since their initial exchange at the beginning of the battle, but he didn't even slow in his coaxing the ship into several amazing maneuvers.

Another hit sent two more systems flashing red, one being the lighting system shorting out. Then the starboard shields failed, just as another shot was directed that way. Somehow Anakin managed something well beyond the manufacturer's tolerance specifications, and shifted them so the hit impacted against the still strong aft shields. Had he the time to consider anything other than the board in front of him, Qui-Gon might have been nauseous for all the contortions Anakin put the ship through.

Nauseous or scared.

Obi-Wan took out another ship, leaving only three active against them. But the hole in their starboard shields grew, and another couple of hits would likely bring down the aft shields. One of the two ships that had held back instead of going head to head against Anakin's brilliant flying now moved into a more aggressive position. Instead of continuing to fire its heavier grazers and x-ray pulsars, it brought its lasers into play.

For a moment Qui-Gon could only stare and wonder; such a weapon system did little against active shields. But then he understood when a second ship began a similar barrage. These new laser pulses were targeted against their view ports, just as the first must have been being directed against the weapon pods. Had either Anakin or Obi-Wan been using anything other than Force sight, they would have been more than temporarily blinded.

Even as Qui-Gon blinked and shook away his own reaction of automatic tears, demands for surrender started to come across an open frequency. The pirates expected them to be disoriented and demoralized, and Qui-Gon had to wonder what they would do upon discovering that was not the case.

Qui-Gon directed Force healing through his damaged optic nerve and regained enough vision to see the third ship drop away, spilling bodies and debris. Despite the tragic loss of life, he gave a little sigh of relief. Now down to two on one; even if they were boarded, there couldn't be enough pirates to seriously threaten the three of them.

Another look across the board and systems showing more dead than working and he felt his heart suddenly clutch. The communication trace showed the shrill demands didn't come from one of the two remaining ships. At least one more ship was out there, far enough away not to show up on the sensor grid, but with a powerful enough communications array to reach them regardless. And if it had fire power to match -

"Anakin, prepare to jump to hyperspace," Qui-Gon commanded without thinking. He was already feeding in calculations for a retrograde jump back along the path they had come from, and working out calculations in his head for a blind jump if necessary.

"Not yet -" a protest was torn from the padawan's mouth even as another hit shook their ship. This one hit them much harder, had to have come from the out-lying ship.

"Do it, Anakin!" came Obi-Wan's order to back up Qui-Gon's.

Qui-Gon expected to see disappointment or anger for having to retreat when he turned because the youth slapped his hands down. Instead he found Anakin pale and stricken, yet he had no time to question what was wrong before his plot fed into Anakin's board. And although his frown deepened, Anakin made no further protest and quickly shifted his attention back to his controls. In the next instant the chaos of two space fields trying to coexist swept through them.

******

Anakin wasn't sure if his queasiness came from the sloppy drop into hyperspace, or from feeling the deaths of those caught in their wake. He _had_ killed before, but never so impersonally. Somehow that he couldn't see the eyes as their lives ended made it worse, like something from the Darkside. It had been so damn easy. And it would easy to do again: never connecting with his enemy, never really needing to acknowledge that by his action, another had ceased to live.

Anakin did understand the concept of the deaths of a few to protect the many. The necessity for a Jedi to sometimes kill in order to defend. He even knew that had they been able to disable the pirates long enough to turn them over to the proper authorities, some if not all of them would just as likely have been put to death for their past crimes regardless. High justice, as long as it was justice and not revenge, was a valid response to pirates, both legally and morally.

So why did it hurt so much?

He wanted to cry, or throw-up, and knew this was something he'd need to meditate long and hard about before he could begin to forgive himself.

Or begin to forgive Master Jinn for making him do it. Or forgive his own master.

He wanted to cry, and be held like he was a child again. To be told things were all right. That it wasn't his fault.

"Anakin, are you injured?"

Anakin gave a quick shake of his head. Not in answer to the question, but to clear his vision and light-headedness even though he knew it would make the pounding worse. "'m fine," he managed to get out through a throat that felt about three sizes too small. Much like the rest of his body. Moving his fingers over the board to turn off failed systems hurt. Moving his head to watch what his fingers were doing hurt. _Blinking_ hurt.

He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath, hissing when that pushed his lungs against his bruised ribs. But his injuries were minimal if painful. He still had full access to the Force, which he quickly directed to give a boost of energy that would turn to adrenalin and start his healing.

"Are you sure, Padawan?"

Anakin nodded, turning at last to look at Master Jinn. The older man looked about as queasy and messy as Anakin felt, but wasn't bleeding anywhere obvious. "Nothing a little bit of rest and meditation won't take care of, Master. Yourself?" he asked despite being pretty confident of the answer.

"I'm fine."

"Then you need -- I can take care of things up here, but can you -" Anakin paused and bit his lip, in part because he had almost ordered a Jedi Master around, and in part because he _needed_ the other to do what he'd nearly ordered. What he wanted to do himself.

"Can you please check on my master?" he began again. "He's not really hurt, I think, but it feels like he is unconscious and -"

Master Jinn's alarm might have been amusing, and it certainly told much about the man's growing feelings, but Anakin could only silently acknowledge the reaction before Master Jinn was floating up from his seat and pulling himself toward the back hatchway.

"Assuming it works at all, I'm going to return us to half gravity," Anakin warned as he began restoring the atmosphere to those sections of the ship between here and the weapons pod, then giving the overrides to unseal the bulkheads so Qui-Gon wouldn't have to fight them along with carrying his master to their small medical facility. Even assuming an inaccurate damage control system that so far wasn't reporting anything so catastrophic - were there a hull breach, the overrides wouldn't work.

So it wasn't like he'd be sending the other into some sort of unknown danger.

"I'll be down to help just as soon as I get repairs underway. Just in case, though, do you have one of our portable comm units?"

"Yes," Master Jinn impatiently growled back from where he hovered at the opening.

This time Anakin did allow himself a smile at Master Jinn's concern, but only after the other was far enough away that even a hint of his thoughts couldn't be sensed. Although Anakin loathed turning his duties to his master over to someone else, at least Master Jinn was exhibiting more than a dispassionate interest. And if Anakin were to be true to his earlier vow, if Master Jinn turned out to be the one who could help him fulfill that vow, he'd likely be less involved in seeing to his master's well being in the future anyway. So he might as well get used to the possibility now.

Yet that thought hurt almost as much as did the need to rationalize all of the deaths of the pirates. Despite his wish to see his master happy, he obviously still held some jealousy in thinking his own presence wasn't enough.

One more thing to meditate on.

After he made sure the ship would be able to come out of hyperspace again. And that they could resume their journey to Erinne.

Although a small ship, the _Udan Orr_ was top of the line, and had been carefully maintained from the first day it had come from the shipyard. Not only did most of the operating systems have multi- redundancies built in, but she also contained a handful of servomechanisms that could perform basic repairs unsupervised. They did not have any of the artificial intelligence of a real droid, but Anakin had been able to tweak their programming to accept wider parameters of operation than had come from the factory. Which meant he could direct them to start on the worst of the internal damage, and would need only to run final diagnostics on their work instead of handling all of the repairs himself. Stuff he could oversee from the galley and their tiny medical bay once he put them to work.

Checking to see that the proximity alarms still functioned, Anakin set the remaining controls to autopilot and began unwebbing from his chair. Master Jinn hadn't radioed back any trouble in getting to his master, which meant he could head directly to the medical bay himself. And give the other the explanation as to why his master hadn't regained consciousness, which Master Jinn had no doubt begun to worry about.

******

Obi-Wan didn't need to open his eyes to know he was in some sort of medical center, needed only a few seconds to realize it was the one on his own ship. And to remember the circumstances which had led him to being here.

The ship had come under attack during a drop back into normal space. Leaving Anakin to pilot, Obi-Wan took over weapons, and took the responsibility for ending the lives of their opponents when survival and escape demanded it. He could feel his padawan's uneasiness about that, and knew they needed to talk. That gave him the impetus to open his eyes despite their return into hyperspace, and to move off the diagnostics table even before he tried to sort through the images that threatened to overwhelm his inner sight.

Only to find himself brought up short by a sturdy hand placed against his chest - his bared chest. A hand not belonging to Anakin.

"I'm not sure you should be moving yet. I am getting some anomalous readings from you, not to mention some plain, old fashion internal bruising."

It took Obi-Wan a couple more seconds to put a name to the multitude of faces that swam before his eyes. They all belonged to Qui-Gon Jinn, another Jedi, a master, and their resident expert on Force ghosts. Apparently also his nursemaid. Which meant Ani was dealing with the ship. Which meant the ship had taken as bad a beating as he had suspected before they had jumped into hyperspace.

Closing his eyes again, Obi-Wan let himself center on the warmth of the hand that moved from his chest and around to his back, now supporting his shoulders as the upper part of the table began to raise him into a sitting position. Moving exacerbated his headache, yet also helped him focus on the here and now, which was the only tolerable thing about it.

"The anomalous readings are probably normal for me," he said thickly. Just in case, he spared a little more energy to take an internal reading. A couple of muscle pulls, an ache about his neck and shoulders likely from whiplash, and the expected headache from the slightly out of synch translation. And, of course, the source of Qui-Gon's anomalous reading: a persistent, Force-induced vertigo.

He was also quite cold. But even as Obi-Wan started to shiver, Qui-Gon was wrapping a blanket around him. He was already wearing one across his lap. And little else. Immediately he started to blush even though he knew the other would have only reduced him to this state of undress from necessity.

"A piece of shrapnel worked its way through the back of your chair and about a half an inch into your right trapezius."

Obi-Wan flexed the shoulder and arm, only now recognizing the constriction he felt was also from bandages, not just muscle strain. The smell of bacta had been his first clue he was in medical, so while his upper back hurt and was quite stiff, it was already well on its way to healing. Certainly by the time they arrived on Erinne it would be at most tender, nothing to slow him down or make him unable to complete the mission.

"Your tunic and leggings were saturated with blood and I wasn't sure if you were injured elsewhere."

The flush of embarrassment spreading across Qui-Gon's face went a long way to curing Obi-Wan's. "Thanks," he offered, along with a half impish smile. "So the ship and my clothes are the only casualties?"

Aside from looking uncomfortable and a little disheveled from the time spent in zero gravity if not the combat itself, the Jedi Master didn't look and wasn't acting as if he was injured himself. Still ...

Qui-Gon nodded. "I am fine and Anakin says he is, but you might want to verify that through your link."

Obi-Wan did just that, not really needing to catch Anakin's attention and in fact purposely masking his presence so the teen didn't try to down play anything. Like himself, Anakin had gotten a bit beat up from the gyrations he put the ship through, but had already shunted enough raw Force energy through his body to no longer be bothered.

"And the ship?"

To that Qui-Gon shrugged and reached over to a sealed tumbler he had to have prepared previously as it was wonderfully warm when he placed it into Obi-Wan's hands. "We're still underway, and nothing catastrophic failed during the battle. It does appear they were just as interested in taking out our weapons as we were theirs. The maintenance tube aft of your pod buckled, which dislodged then snapped away part of the ladder and created the shrapnel."

Obi-Wan took a long sip of the drink. Not tea, not anything he recognized though he tasted a hint of berry and felt a slight kick from some sort of alcohol. It tasted quite good, soothed his throat, and was helping warm him more than the blanket, but not as much as the feel of Qui-Gon's hand when the other fussed a little bit more with securing the bandages about his shoulder.

"We were all quite lucky most of it impacted against the opposite bulkhead instead of into the weapons pod," Qui-Gon then said softly. "And that the seat bracing for your neck and head is thicker than that across your back. There was another spear that nearly made it through that portion."

The shiver that Obi-Wan gave at that was not from the cold. While he had no particular fear of dying and he wasn't sure he wanted it to come from old age in the first place, he did know he preferred it to be with his lightsaber in hand, not from some anonymous or random act of violence. Then his brain processed not just what Qui-Gon had said but how, and he shivered again.

We.

Maybe dying from old age wouldn't be that bad if it didn't mean he would be doing so alone.

Before Obi-Wan could do more than open his mouth to respond, however, pounding footsteps sounded, followed quickly by the source of the noise. A worried, excited and thoroughly worked up padawan.

Obviously he hadn't masked his presence nearly as well as he had thought.

"Master, you're awake!" Anakin exclaimed, bounding around the corner. "And really hurt!" he noted when his eyes took in the blood on his crumpled clothes on the nearby counter that Obi-Wan only just now noticed himself from Anakin's attention.

"Only a bump and a scratch which are already almost healed thanks to Master Jinn's quickness and expertise."

"Qui-Gon," the master in question quietly admonished before beginning to pick up and restore the supplies and equipment he had worked with, giving the two at least the illusion of privacy.

Obi-Wan recognized the nature of the fierce look Anakin gave him, and held out his hand to draw his padawan close. "I really am fine, Ani. No more stiff and sore than you are yourself. We'll work through it before we reach Erinne." He took the time to run his hand lightly over the crown of Anakin's head and down to the nape of his neck to confirm that nothing was too far out of synch within his padawan's body.

"I am also very proud of you," he said more softly, just for Anakin's ears alone. "I know how hard it was for you to follow that last order. I hope you know it was hard for me to give it. Not because of what it was going to do to me, but because of what resulted with the other ships and, therefore, you. Would you still have hesitated to follow the order even if the ships were not close enough to be caught in the translation wave?"

Although Anakin lowered his eyes, he nodded slowly.

Obi-Wan sighed and lifted his other hand to lightly grasp and raise Anakin's chin. "I know you wish to spare me discomfort. And I am most appreciative of the extraordinary care you take on my behalf, Padawan. But you must promise me you will never hesitate like that again. We both knew what would happen, but we also know that I will recover from the vertigo, and that I can manage even while it is happening. I would not so easily recover from you being injured, or especially from your death should that result because you are too afraid for me."

"Yes, Master." An automatic response, but Obi-Wan could also sense that Anakin genuinely meant it, even if he wasn't quite sure he could make such a promise and keep it.

Obi-Wan quickly stifled a second sigh. While Anakin had always been a little too protective of him, he had understood the boy's need, and his fear of losing yet another person who meant so much to him, as he had his mother and Obi-Wan's previous master. He had no more desire to leave Anakin, in death or from any other means, than the teen wanted to be left. But theirs was a dangerous life, and Jedi did die; padawans, knights _and_ masters.

Maybe he had been wrong to be so informal with Anakin. If they had the more normal master and padawan relationship, there wouldn't be so much fear of loss. Of course any death was a loss and the Order grieved, especially those who had been linked or bonded to the one who had died. But they were Jedi, and had learned to accept death as a natural part of life from their first days in the crèche. By being taken from their families so young, the ties later formed simply weren't normally as strong as those forged in family.

Except for the one boy who had come to be a Jedi when he was nine, and had learned too early the pain of losing someone they loved.

"I will keep your promise, if you make one to me," Anakin suddenly whispered with a fierceness that only focused attention on the affection shining in his eyes.

Obi-Wan raised his brow.

"I will try not to dwell on what may happen in the future, if you stop dwelling on mistakes you think you have made in the past," came out in a rush.

"And that is the only way I will get you to obey me, Padawan?" Obi-Wan kept his tone cold, the emotions the challenge raised, hidden. He couldn't just let this pass, and yet ...

Instantly Anakin blushed and lowered his eyes again. "I'm sorry, Master. It's just that I -- you -- no one else blames you for Master Mace, but you still ..." His voice trailed off in contrite confusion.

Obi-Wan relented, recognizing the fear and guilt left over from that time that still plagued Anakin as deeply as it did himself. Maybe if he did forgive himself for his master's death, he could help Anakin do the same.

He pulled gently on Anakin's neck until he could lean up and brush his lips against the teen's forehead. "I will endeavor to try, Padawan," he promised.

"And I will be more aware of the big picture, Master, and not just consider things for how they effect either of the two of us."

Obi-Wan smiled. "How about you give me a hand up then, and I'll give you a hand with the repairs."

"First let me help with your headache." Because it felt so good when Anakin began to focus some of his abundant energy on Obi-Wan's aches, too late did Obi-Wan note the glint in his padawan's eye. He had time only to widen his own eyes in protest before the compulsion to sleep overrode his admittedly faulty mental shielding.

**5.**

Although he had managed to stay busy, and had purposely chosen not to overhear what Obi-Wan and Anakin had been saying, Qui-Gon could not ignore the surge in the Force that occurred behind him. He turned in time to see Anakin lowering the raised portion of the diagnostic table, then drawing both blankets to better cover his master.

"Tell me you didn't just put your master to sleep?"

From the guilt that chased across Anakin's face, it was obvious the teen had forgotten for a moment that he wasn't alone in the room with his master, that another master was present who just might object to such liberties being taken. But the guilt quickly turned to resolve, which Qui-Gon found himself respecting.

At least until he got an answer.

"I did, Master Jinn. But only because my master is too protective over my well-being, and too stubborn to look to his own."

"We've already talked about that, Padawan. It is a master's prerogative." Qui-Gon strove to keep his tone neutral along with his expression, though he did move back up to the other side of Obi-Wan to look the knight over. He had to admit that a few of the pain lines that had tightened around Obi-Wan's eyes did seem to be easing.

"Yes, sir, I know and agree. But this time my master was only concerned because it was his shift in the cockpit, not because I might be too tired to continue with monitor duty or repairs." There was no hint of contrition or remorse in Anakin, even as he acknowledged he might have overstepped his responsibilities. Qui-Gon could read that the teen was more than ready to accept any consequences his actions may have caused, either by his master later, or from Qui-Gon right now.

Again, such conviction was hard to censure as it resonated with support in the Force.

For a few moments more Anakin fiddled with the blanket, then smoothed back Obi-Wan's hair before leaning over to kiss his master's forehead. He made to leave, but waited for Qui-Gon to proceed him as they moved into the galley, and thus showed a continued willingness to explain or accept punishment; whatever Qui-Gon saw fit to demand.

For his part, Qui-Gon was still willing to listen. He took up one of the chairs in the galley and waited for Anakin to seat himself. "Your master's injuries are well on their way to healing, which would not have changed had he rested in the pilot's chair."

"Yes, sir," Anakin agreed again. "And if that was all there was, I would have only suggested I take another shift instead of insisting." He sighed and fidgeted slightly in his chair, finally turning his head far enough around to take another look at his sleeping master. "It's not really my place to tell you, but, well, you were real understanding earlier. I know you are bothered by what I just did, and this may affect something else you'll need to do before this trip is over, so I think you really need to know."

The only time such a statement had been said to Qui-Gon before had been when someone else had been too ill to properly perform their duties. Once when another knight had perforce to persuade him to take over a mission from the senior Jedi they had been working with, and once when a fellow master had been requesting permission to leave a mission because of an injury his padawan had been concealing and had become life-threatening. He didn't want to think this was something of the same nature, couldn't imagine the Council would have sanctioned such a team for the mission if they were not able to complete it, even if he had misread the diagnostics of the medical examination he had performed on Obi-Wan. Or misread his own Force-sense.

"Your strength lies in the Living Force, doesn't it?"

Qui-Gon nodded somewhat warily in answer to Anakin's question.

"And no doubt you've noticed that I swing between the Living and Unified Force, depending on what I'm doing." Anakin suddenly grinned, and looked about fourteen years old instead of seventeen. "Not even my master or Master Yoda knows which will prevail once I get myself under control. Assuming I ever get it under control," he added a bit self-deprecatingly.

"With your master's strength lying in the Unified Force, it would take quite an effort on your part to learn enough about the Living Force on your own to become its master."

Anakin nodded. "That's what most of the other masters tell us. And I know Master Obi-Wan is desperately looking for someone better versed in the Living Force who can also stand to work with me, so we can better understand and explore my full potential."

Qui-Gon raised his brow at that. While Jedi were as full of faults as any other sentient being, disliking another Jedi rarely affected any working or training relationship once formal studies or duties got underway. And even before then, rivalries formed between initiates before they had chosen their life's path more often than not fell away under the realization of their dreams. There were simply too few Jedi and too many tasks needing to be done for one Jedi to ignore the aid another of their brethren could offer.

But Anakin was implying his teachers, the other masters, were having trouble working with him.

"My training isn't the problem I'm talking about though, or is only a peripheral part," Anakin said intuitively.

Qui-Gon hoped that his shielding or thoughts weren't that transparent.

"Our problem here is because of my master's rapport with the Unified Force. Well, because he's also prescient. One or the other would be okay, but with both, traveling through hyperspace is very ... unsettling. That's the main reason he prefers we leave so early. He usually can work around it by doing something involved like piloting or katas. When we're traveling on a commercial or hired ship, he either goes to sleep or meditates through the first transition." He scowled and started to drum his hand on the table, but halted before Qui-Gon gave any thought to stopping what was obviously a nervous habit.

"But the timing of this mission meant I had to cancel my next ratings testing, so I talked him into letting me do most of the flying the whole trip, including taking us out. I never would have done it if I expected we'd be attacked, and that we'd need to make a jump before he could prepare for it!"

Now Anakin's eyes were filled with guilt, and no few tears. While Qui-Gon didn't fully understand what the nature of Obi-Wan's distress was, he had seen the results, and the results of Anakin's feelings about it. He reached out and gathered the hand Anakin had left on the table between his own.

"I am not your master, but I have had a padawan myself, Anakin. And I can sense how strong the bonds between the two of you are. You do him credit with your concern, even as it has led you to acting on convictions which might be contrary to his wishes. Don't mire those convictions in guilt, too. The only thing we can know is that your piloting saved the ship and has kept the mission intact. We cannot know if the same result would have occurred had either your master or I been piloting when we were attacked."

"But if Master Obi-Wan had been piloting, he wouldn't have dropped back into normal space to be attacked," the teen protested somewhat more stridently. "I always drop us back into normal space for the shift change to give him time to surface and center before he has to take over."

"Which is a very kind and responsible action to take," Qui-Gon praised. "But neither can we say something similar might not have happened without that transition; the ship just entering into the fray when you took us out could well have been large enough to pull us out of hyperspace regardless. And that would likely have been an even more uncomfortable translation that was our return to hyperspace." Qui-Gon gave the other a warm smile.

"Had that happened and your master been piloting, he might not have been able to perform as skillfully as you had. Or if you hadn't made the drop and we were still pulled out, he might not have been able to man the weapons pod. Avoiding being disabled or destroyed by seven ships is quite an extraordinary accomplishment, Anakin. It is not something many other pilots could have done, myself included."

Anakin was not too old not to take a measure of pride in his flying, or to appreciate a heartfelt compliment, especially by someone who really could understand what he had done. Even so, Qui-Gon could see the boy was not completely convinced what had happened hadn't somehow been his fault.

"Do you feel the pirates knew we would drop into the normal space when we did, Padawan?"

Anakin looked up from the table in surprise. "N-no."

"So you would conclude that they were lying in wait for any prey, not specifically us."

This time the teen said nothing, just nodded.

Qui-Gon managed to keep a smile from his lips; it was certainly not a laughing matter, but he had his own small measure of pride in how easily he was leading the other into a logic trap.

"And in order for that type of action to be effective, the pirates would have been lying in wait for a number of hours if not days previous, and would have undoubtedly waited hours or days more had we not shown up, correct?"

Another nod.

"Would it be safe to say that they would still be there, or would be returning there day after day until another ship arrived, then?"

"Y-yes, sir." Anakin was obviously beginning to sense that he had been neatly trapped, but was just not quite taking the leap to see where.

"Then based on your assumptions of their tactics and their skills which you observed first hand, what would have happened had the ship that next ran into them been an unarmed diplomatic cruiser? Or a luxury liner?"

"The pirates would have overwhelmed such a ship, sir," came out in little more than a whisper.

"And innocent people would have died or been injured, captured, and maybe ransomed or sold into slavery -"

Awareness had been dawning, but at the word slavery, Anakin's face lost all of its color, to the point that Qui-Gon feared the teen would pass out.

"Padawan Skywalker?"

The youth swayed a little in his seat, but then Qui-Gon could see him marshal his control.

"Whether it was the will of the Force or not, Padawan," he offered softly, "what we know is that because of your piloting, we survived, and that has now insured others will also survive. I am not prescient, and by how you speak of it, I would imagine you are not, at least not yet. So we cannot know all of the possible outcomes of all possible actions. Only the one in the moment we take it. To dwell on anything else can be madness."

And even as he said the last, Qui-Gon began to wonder if that was the root of Obi-Wan's difficulty in hyperspace. Moving through one point when all things and all times were possible. If you could somehow see that, it would be madness.

"I have learned about most of this stuff, Master."

Qui-Gon hid his smile at the slight peevishness in Anakin's tone. "I've no doubt you have, just as I meant no slight against your master's teaching by pointing it out just now. Yet I also know it is quite one thing to spend most of your life hearing and studying such things, and that they stay merely a thing of philosophy. Right up until the moment the philosophy becomes truth."

Anakin nodded, and with more conviction this time, yet still worried at his lips before turning away to glance again toward Obi-Wan. It was as if he needed the visual assurance despite his link. Which led Qui-Gon to believe Anakin was agaif about to offer information he wasn't sure Obi-Wan would approve of being disclosed.

This made Qui-Gon question the nature of Obi-Wan and Anakin's bond. They were obviously close, closer, in fact, that almost any other pairing he had come across. But it had been obvious just the day before that they did not share a mental closeness as deep as their emotional bond. Otherwise Anakin would not have been so caught up in the communion the three of them managed to form during their katas. This distancing wouldn't be all that surprising, he decided, given that both had lost their masters on the same mission, leaving Obi-Wan to take over Anakin's training.

It was hard to replace bonds willingly let go -- such as the natural parting between a master and padawan who gained knighthood. It was infinitely harder to replace bonds that were severed abruptly by the death of one of the participants.

Anakin was still silent, still fidgeting. For a moment Qui-Gon backed away from the thought of encouraging him to speak whatever was on his mind; if it was something Obi-Wan wouldn't approve of, he didn't want to come between a master and his padawan.

On the other hand, even had Qui-Gon been blind to the Living Force, he could sense how conflicted Anakin currently felt. He had never been able to sit by and ignore another's distress.

"Pada - Anakin, you can ask or tell me anything," he said not unkindly. "I will keep your secrets or keep your master's secrets if you need that of me. But you need to lessen your fears if you intend to keep on your feet. If it is something you cannot talk about, then give me the commands to continue to oversee the repairs and go meditate if you will not rest."

"It's not a secret," Anakin responded, but then fell silent once again. And even when he finally worked up the courage he'd been looking for, he kept his eyes locked on the finger he was using to swirl around some spilt liquid across the table. "I mean, everyone at the Temple knows, or most everyone. But you're new there, and I guess no one had told you yet, which means you didn't judge us like they do, and -"

Qui-Gon had to fight to keep from grabbing up Anakin's hand. "Whatever you have to say will not change how I think of you or your master."

The teen raised his head and met Qui-Gon's gaze squarely. "Yes it will."

Qui-Gon paused before giving an automatic denial. And took a deep breath that was not quite a sigh, was more of a testing of the flavor of the Force.

"You are right," he started finally. "No doubt it will. But because I do not know either of you well, everything I learn affects my impressions of you. I cannot think of anything you could say that would make me not like you, however. No, I know there is nothing you can say that would make me not like you." Or your master, he wanted to add, but didn't, at least verbally. Not yet.

"You're eager, intelligent, willing to listen and to learn. How could I not like you, Anakin Skywalker?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be a Jedi."

By tone, by expression, Qui-Gon knew Anakin did not mean his words in the sense that he wouldn't pass his trials, or even that he should have been rejected as an initiate and not become a padawan. This was something fundamental, as if he had come about his Force sensitivity dishonestly. Or hadn't been found -

"Your master mentioned yesterday that you didn't grow up on Coruscant," Qui-Gon began slowly.

Anakin nodded. "I was born and lived for nine years on Tatooine."

Trying to recall what he could about a place named Tatooine - a moon? -- Qui-Gon paused to let Anakin continue. But the teen wouldn't, not yet, leaving it up to Qui-Gon to try and drawn him forth a bit more.

"Isn't Tatooine somewhere on the Outer Rim? A desert planet?" But, of course, Qui-Gon had gotten that information from Obi-Wan's conversation yesterday, not from his own knowledge.

Still Anakin nodded. And waited.

There were no Jedi training enclaves in the Outer Rim, were hardly even searches conducted there for likely candidates to be taken in as pre-initiates. So many of those planets either didn't belong to the Republic, or their governments turned a blind eye to the Republic's laws. Jedi, as perhaps the most visible and recognizable enforcer of Republic law, therefore, were never trusted and rarely welcomed.

"So you weren't found and raised at one of our Temples?"

Another nod.

"Which means you didn't lose your master on the same mission Obi-Wan did?"

Anakin took a deep breath. "I was a slave when Master Mace and Obi-Wan found me. My mom and I had been owned by a Toydarian to work his shop, but after mom d-died, I was sold to a Dug because of my mechanical skills. He was a pod racer," came the further explanation. "And a cheat when his or my skill wasn't enough for him to win."

Now a sigh that spoke of long ago pain and Qui-Gon didn't even think about not taking up the boy's hand between his own again.

"For some reason Master Mace and Obi-Wan met with your owner?" he prompted gently.

"Yeah." Another sigh. "They had made an emergency landing and needed parts to repair their ship before they could take off again. Watto, the Toydarian who had owned my mom and me, ran a parts junkyard. He had what they needed, but wouldn't take Republic credits. They needed to find a way to make money fast, and on Tatooine, that means gambling. The Hutts run the place," Anakin added.

Which, as he intended, pretty much explained it all.

The Hutts were just as notoriously known for their gambling vices as they were for their lawlessness.

"Anyway, there was a pod race scheduled, which they bet their ship on. And lost. But -- I mentioned that Sebulba, my master then, was a cheat?"

It was Qui-Gon's turn to nod. "Well, he had cheated during that race by sabotaging several of the other racers' pods. This was pretty common for him, only there had never been a Jedi around when he had done it before, so he had never gotten caught with proof. A lot of folks were really happy to see him get caught this time, including Watto, who got me back in his own wager when Sebulba's things were distributed to pay off those he had cheated."

The hand Qui-Gon still held began to tense. He tightened his grip to give Anakin something to hold on to.

"A lot of people were just as unhappy Sebulba had been caught, though. They blamed the Jedi, and wanted some payback of their own. Obi-Wan and Master Mace were getting the parts they needed, Watto having changed his mind about accepting their credits since he had come into so much wealth because of their actions. And some of Sebulba's friends -- or maybe they were just people he owed who would now never get their money since he'd been banned from racing after getting caught - well, whoever they were, they attacked. With a bomb of some sort, or a grenade, anyway, something that got thrown. There was a tremendous explosion. And because of so many power sources and fuel cells stored around the shop, the creeps didn't need more than one to set off a whole series of other explosion."

"But that wasn't how Obi-Wan's master died?"

Still looking down at the table, Anakin shook his head.

"At the time I knew nothing about the Force. I thought Jedi practiced magic. And I could see it -- the magic around them -- when Obi-Wan and Master Mace reacted even before the first blast. I didn't know I could do the magic - access the Force myself. I was scared without knowing why, because I knew I was going to die. Somehow I was able to draw on the Force even then, and was being warned about what was going to happen.

But the power was wild, using me instead of me, it. The next thing I remember was instead of taking hold of the hand Obi-Wan had been offering to get me out of there, he was being flung through the wall of Watto's shop."

"And you were worrying about my initial reaction to you, Anakin?" Qui-Gon interrupted, trying to diffuse a little of the tension and guilt that still gripped the youth. "Getting Obi-Wan - getting any Jedi as your master after a first impression like that is just as big an accomplishment as what you did today to keep us from being boarded or destroyed."

Although it hadn't quite come out like Qui-Gon intended, by the other's flush that was all embarrassment and no guilt, Anakin seemed to have figured out his meaning: that the teen had to have been pretty special to be able to win over someone he had nearly killed.

"Yes, well, Master Mace reacted in time to save Obi-Wan, of course. He didn't know the Force surge had come from me, just used his own abilities to snuff it out. Which dropped me unconscious too. And so Master Mace was only able to get the two of us out before the rest of the place went up. With Watto dead, no one disputed Master Mace's claim of responsibility over me. But I think the Hutts really just wanted to get the two Jedi off their planet before any more damage was done, and figured losing one slave was bargain enough. They even threw in the parts needed for the ship as a bonus along with my papers."

Qui-Gon suspected Anakin had been correct about the Hutts' motivation.

By necessity, his own research had taken him often enough into the Outer Rim to follow up rumors and oversee excavations of ancient civilizations. While the Hutts did not control every planet thusly located that did not have Republic supported governments, they certainly had their slimy hands into most of them. There wasn't even a word like altruism in the giant slugs' guttural language. So any favors they might have done for a couple of Jedi had to benefit themselves more.

"Obi-Wan's master then discovered you were Force sensitive on the trip away from Tatooine?" Qui-Gon prompted again to get Anakin away from dwelling on a more than obvious distressing part of his life and back to the subject at hand - becoming Obi-Wan's padawan.

Anakin blushed. "Obi-Wan knew exactly what he had been hit with in Watto's shop. When he, ah, regained consciousness a couple of days into the trip, he told Master Mace."

Given the approximate age of the two now, Obi-Wan would have been around twenty-three then. A senior padawan, and probably not far from his trials, but still under his master's authority and likely even more outspoken than his current reputation, since he hadn't the responsibility of needing to be an example to his own padawan yet. Qui-Gon could well imagine the nature of how such a discovery had been mentioned to Master Mace, given how embarrassed Anakin still was about what had happened.

Something of what he had been thinking must have shown on his face, for Anakin quickly offered more details.

"Actually, Obi-Wan was pretty forgiving about what I'd done, even then. I know that was partially because he and his master had other concerns; they were already overdue in their mission because of the problems that led them to set down on Tatooine. Anyway, Obi-Wan helped Master Mace with some testing on me in between all the other things they were trying to take care of on that trip. And I could tell they were pleased with the results. We finally got to Naboo and from there I had a pit-crew view of watching them bluff their way through an orbital blockade, rescue a princess, and ... fight a Sith."

Anakin's tone and expression were too intense for Qui-Gon to make light of the casually referenced happenings on Naboo. While he was interested in the details, it was obvious now that Obi-Wan's master had died there, just as it was obvious that Anakin didn't really want to talk any more about it.

Indeed, the teen suddenly grabbed his hand back from Qui-Gon and stood up. Instead of going over to check on Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon expected however, Anakin moved over to the small heating unit and the pot the Jedi Master had started after bringing Obi-Wan into the medical bay. He poured two drinks and served Qui-Gon, then began to pace, simply holding his own thermos without drinking.

Qui-Gon decided not to worry about mentioning that it wasn't tea. If Anakin was old enough to fight a Sith, he was old enough to drink a little liquor.

"Master Mace had told me from the very beginning that I was too old to be trained to be a Jedi," he started again in a soft voice, not exactly changing the subject. Perhaps more returning to their original subject, from which Naboo had been the tangent. "He did think that since I showed an aptitude for mechanics and flying, he could sponsor me into one of the air corps. He'd also agreed to work with me on some control over my Force use since he'd seen first hand what I could do when caught by surprise. Needless to say, I was pretty happy about my future, and thought he was just about the most wizard person I'd ever met. I didn't care about being a Jedi, just in being free."

Anakin stopped for a moment in his pacing and shot Qui-Gon a glance although no comment had been made.

"Okay, I guess in my heart of hearts, I thought it would be pretty wizard to be a Jedi. Master Mace had spent more than half the travel time training Obi-Wan and they didn't mind me watching. It was so cool, not only seeing their lightsabers and what they could do, but that Obi-Wan had healed so quickly from the damage he had sustained when I had pushed him through the wall. I'd thought then it was a Jedi thing, not really because of the Force. Obi-Wan explained it was a bit of both; he'd learned how to heal himself in Jedi training -- though his master was much better at it -- but could only do it because of the Force. And I figured if I could learn it, even if somehow other things like the Air-corps didn't work out -- that even if somehow I ended up being a slave again, at least I wouldn't die because of some stupid injury and no medical assistance."

Though the words were left unspoken, it didn't take a Jedi to figure out why Anakin was so concerned - and so bitter - about lack of attention to an injury. Softly, "How old were you when your mom died, Anakin?"

"Seven, seven and a half." Anakin shrugged. "She'd been hurt when equipment in the junkyard fell on her, then got sick from getting hurt. Watto actually did try to get help for her, though only because an injured slave couldn't do very much. But the guy he found didn't really know what he was doing, or was too stupid or drunk to care. She died about a month later."

No doubt Anakin knew exactly how many days it had taken for his mother to pass into the Force, probably even the number of hours. Qui-Gon found himself wishing the teen would sit down again so he could offer some form of comfort. Depending on how long Obi-Wan stayed asleep from Anakin's Force compulsion, Qui-Gon vowed to make sure Anakin took time for himself and meditations if his master could not oversee it soon.

"There are times when Master Mace's death hurts worse than my mom's," came a near whispered confession. "Obi-Wan has never blamed me, but some of the other masters have - do. Never out loud, of course, and maybe they don't even realize what they are thinking when they see me, but sometimes I can sense it anyway." Finally he came back to his chair and slumped down in it.

"And I blame me. I'd been told to stay in hiding, but I just had to follow them. I wanted to watch. After seeing what Obi-Wan and his master did against the soldiers and droid fighters when they freed the princess, I couldn't imagine how one guy could be a threat, not even when he removed his cloak and I saw he was some sort of horned monster. Not even when he brought up a light saber too. Or when it became a staff with blades on either end."

Qui-Gon nodded. Few people outside of the Order had ever heard of the Sith. When so many non-Jedi already feared the Order even though the Jedi only used their powers for defense and on the behalf of others, it was hard to admit that the monsters they expected Jedi to be did exist.

"And even when I figured out something was different about the Sith, I didn't run. I like to think I followed because I thought I could somehow help, not just because I was excited, but I don't really know anymore. I had managed to hurt Obi-Wan pretty good before I had any idea of the Force and what it could do, so surely I could do something to the horned guy now that I did know?"

He looked up as if expecting an answer, but didn't give Qui-Gon opportunity to comment.

"I never got the chance. I don't know if it was because he could read my thoughts, or had a way of seeing it anyway, but from almost the very beginning it was as if the Sith knew that Obi-Wan had been injured recently. That he wasn't anywhere near as healed as he'd led me to believe."

Even now, Anakin's face held a bit of indignation at the memory. But guilt overshadowed everything else.

"The monster kept trying to push at Obi-Wan as I had done on Tatooine, kept thrusting out with his blade or a hand exactly at the places on his body I'd helped bandage. He was also using the Force to do that, which made Master Mace angry, especially after the Sith knocked Obi-Wan off the landing they were fighting on and down a couple of stories to a walkway below. I guess I got pretty angry too. And scared. I didn't see him do it, but Obi-Wan managed to get himself back up to the level of the fight. He started to run to catch up the few hundred yards that separated him from his master and the monster, just as I came out from my hiding place. The Sith threw some sort of energy attack against me and I just stood there in complete panic. And like Master Mace had days earlier in Watto's shop, Obi-Wan had to choose who to help. And who to let die."

"And he chose you."

Near tears, Anakin sniffed and nodded. "He jumped in front of the stupid lighting, trying to turn it with his lightsaber like he and Master Mace had been doing all of the blaster bolts. But it was a lot more powerful than a blaster bolt. I think M-Master Mace needed to help turn it too, like he had helped Obi-Wan against my Force ... push, which left Obi-Wan's master open to the Sith's blade."

Qui-Gon gently put the thermos back into Anakin's hand and encouraged the teen to take a drink to give them both time to regain their composure.

"I've had just about every one tell me it wasn't my fault," Anakin muttered into his drink when Qui-Gon would have spoken. "The Soul Healers were quick to say that if I hadn't been there, Obi-Wan would probably still have been pushed off the ledge, that he and his master would still have been separated by the Sith. And that if the Sith had blasted Obi-Wan directly with the lightning right off instead of at me, Obi-Wan might not have worked so hard to deflect it, thinking he could just absorb and pass it off like any other energy burst. From what they think it was, they say it would have killed Obi-Wan. Which would have still distracted Master Mace and then two Jedi would have been dead with a Sith running free. And Naboo would be lost to the Dark, or the Trade Federation, or whoever was really behind the stupid blockade."

Qui-Gon took his own sip. "All very logical conclusions. It would be very easy to see the hand of the Force guiding you all, from the moment their ship malfunctioned and made an unscheduled landing on Tatooine and finding you. Many people would say that your being there saved Naboo."

For a moment there was a rather incongruous smirk on Anakin's face. "The Princess did," and he blushed clear up to the roots of his sun-streaked blond hair. "But I wasn't the one who killed the Sith. That was all Obi-Wan."

It was surprisingly innocent how Anakin called his master simply Obi-Wan when thinking of the days before they had bonded, but went out of his way to make sure the master was put before the name anytime else he used it.

"For all the horrible stuff I saw on that day, I will never forget - would never want to forget -- seeing that fight." he offered with a lot more animation in his face. "He was so wizard! You just couldn't imagine how amazing Master Mace and Obi-Wan were fighting together. The Sith was probably not much older than Obi-Wan, was about the same size, and just as acrobatic, if not more. The things all three of them did were just impossible. Leaps, flips, jumps, the parries and thrusts. It was so scary, but so beautiful in its own way."

Qui-Gon kept silent in Anakin's pause, but made sure his expression showed no censure for this admission either. In some ways he could understand Anakin's fascination; from what little his own inexpert eye could make out from yesterday's session, Obi-Wan was more than just a remarkable swordsman. If the Sith was in the same category, or even better for being older and trained solely for the task of fighting against a Jedi, it would have been an awesome sight to witness, no matter the intent or outcome.

"I've watched my master fight since, and he is even better now, but on that day he absolutely glowed in the Force. After the Sith killed Master Mace, the monster never had a chance, no matter how many tricks and Force things he tried to throw. Obi-Wan was mad - furious - and sad, but he was also so focused on making sure the Sith could never do that again to someone else. I think some of the masters afterward - and the healers - suspected Obi-Wan had stepped into the Dark when he killed the Sith, but he hadn't."

Said with absolute conviction and a shadow of the Force in emphasis, but totally unconsciously.

"I could see his light, can still see it sometimes," Anakin said almost to himself. "Fortunately, so could the High Council. They came to honor Master Mace, and said the battle was Obi-Wan's trial, making him a knight even before he got out of the medical wing set up in the palace for the off-worlders."

"Which left him able to take on an Apprentice." Qui-Gon had to smile.

"Well, it wasn't that easy, but yeah," Anakin blushed. "I know Master Obi-Wan would have followed his master's plan and found someone else who could have recommended me for the Air-corps. He had even talked to a few people on Naboo on my behalf; there were a lot of deaths in that war, a lot of parents who lost their kids, also a whole lot of people that needed to be replaced, especially mechanics and pilots. Plus the Princess liked me and said I was a hero." Another blush.

"But after the Council confirmed he had fought a Sith, Obi-Wan pointed out what might happen should another Sith find me and decide to train me in their ways instead of me getting training in the Jedi ways. One of the masters argued about how unlikely a Sith would ever find me, while he was thinking I was just too old and would be a nuisance right up until I failed. When another pointed out how unlikely it was in the first place for there to have been a Sith on Naboo once, yet that almost insured the likelihood of there being a second, a third Councilor said I was too old out loud, while she was thinking I had too much power to ever be controlled. It was kinda funny, hearing them say one thing and think another, but I was also getting kinda mad. Especially as they were fighting and arguing when they should have been either celebrating Obi-Wan's accomplishment, or helping him heal from the battle and his master's death instead of tiring him out." A bit of residual anger still hovered around Anakin for that.

"I guess I kinda started pushing, trying to get them to just shut up, if not leave. And again things got out of hand, cause there was just so much power in the room with having half the Council in there. Master Obi-Wan was arguing that the only way someone with my potential could be protected until I could protect myself was to be trained as a Jedi, while I just wanted to make sure no one else ever died because of me."

He looked troubled and somewhat guilty again, but at the same time, the words that followed were fiercely unapologetic. "I had seen Master Mace try to convince Watto to take Republic credits that first meeting, then saw him later convince one of the Princess' advisors to get over her hysterics. And I had seen the Sith try to convince both Master Mace and Obi-Wan to stop fighting, so I figured convincing people was another Force trick." He suddenly blushed.

"One of the masters in the room was a little green guy. He looked pretty old and pretty feeble, and hadn't been saying anything, so I figured he wasn't very important, but that maybe if he also supported Obi-Wan, they would at least go off and fight about it somewhere else."

A little, green, old and feeble Councilor. While Qui-Gon knew none of them personally, every Jedi knew of Master Yoda. And while Anakin's description of his physical attributes was accurate, the teen couldn't have been more mistaken about the rest. Master Yoda was the most formidable Jedi in the Order, the one most in tune with the Force, the wisest, the most respected and, while not officially the head of the Council for they were all equal on paper, in practice his opinion or actions were never contradicted.

"Needless to say, my bit of compulsion didn't work," Anakin said in all embarrassment. "Master Yoda knew what I was doing of course, but also knew why. And he supported me anyway, at least in not bothering Obi-Wan anymore about it right then." This time when Anakin got up, he did head over toward his master, but with little of the restlessness or guilt that had been plaguing him earlier.

"I didn't see the Council again until Obi-Wan was out of the infirmary. They had held off Master Mace's immolation until Obi-Wan could attend, and it was after that when Master Yoda told him the Council would allow him to take me as a padawan if he still had a mind to."

He smoothed back Obi-Wan's hair in a tender gesture, as if their ages and relationship were reversed. Qui-Gon was struck again with how different both were from the other Jedi he knew. By Anakin's contradictions in age and personality. In many ways the teen was as old as his master, certainly in exposure to the worst that life had to offer, and in his ability to cope. Also in his willingness to perform his duty even if it went against his orders. But in other ways he was still a boy, awkward with his emotions and feelings, easy to excite or anger, traits his peers would have learned to control while Anakin had still been a slave. Since Anakin didn't really know who or what he as yet - and certainly not who he was to become -- it was no wonder other masters had difficulty in relating to him.

Which was quite a shame.

In the next instant, Anakin tossed back the rest of his drink like an old space hound and looked back over toward Qui-Gon. "I had best get back to overseeing the repairs."

"How can I help?" Qui-Gon also finished his warmed brandy and rose.

"We don't have any true AI droids, but the servo bots are pretty useful in diagnostics and simple repairs anyway. If you could go up the bridge and read off some of the readings to me in engineering, I'm sure we could get everything back in some kind of order until we can land and replace some of the damaged systems."

Qui-Gon nodded.

******

Having spent the last eight years as Anakin's master, waking up in a room full of robots no longer bothered Obi-Wan, or even surprised him. The six - no, eight - diagnostic machines scattered about the bulkheads of the galley were not dealing with any visible damage, leaving Obi-Wan to conclude the majority of the repairs to be finished; at least anything not requiring major refitting or an external maintenance bay. The bots were now to the `check everything else for anything' stage. Which meant he'd been in the enforced healing trance much longer than he'd planned.

Knowing he would have come out of the trance earlier if he hadn't needed it, Obi-Wan couldn't fault Anakin for what his padawan had done. And being overly protective was Anakin's usual response to a brush with danger. Not that Obi-Wan was too different in that for his padawan, himself. But the ship had sustained enough damage that his help would have been useful, not to mention it being his turn or past his turn on the bridge. Hopefully Master Jinn - Qui-Gon - had stepped into that and any other role Ani might have needed from another.

Obi-Wan sighed, and then relegated his regret to the back of his mind and the Force. What was done was done, and there was no use stressing about something the others had quite forcibly taken out of his hands. Had his padawan really needed him, he had no doubt no Sith nor even the Chosen One could have kept Obi-Wan from responding.

He unwebbed himself and rolled carefully from the medical diagnostic bed, clutching the blanket to him not because of his nudity, but because of how cold the room was, especially to his bare feet. Partial gravity had been restored, but whether that was indicative of systems not yet back to one hundred percent, or Anakin's preference, he wasn't sure. Even without a view screen he could tell they were back in hyperspace, of course, thanks to the persistent headache and vertigo.

Bad for him, but good for the mission. He didn't even want to think about how much time they'd already lost because of the attack, or what would be needed to make it up in order to arrive at least near their schedule.

And that was assuming the ship wasn't too damaged to handle constant hyperspace travel.

He needed to check on that, to make a call to the Council to let them know of the attack and of the potential for serious delay. But first Obi-Wan figured he'd better check on his own battle damage. The reaction to hyperspace was overwhelming any other pains he still felt, but part of that was also because the puncture wound in his shoulder had closed and was well on its way to healing. The skin tightened and pulled awkwardly as he flexed it, but then so did his neck and other shoulder. That was the bigger source of discomfort, the whiplash, but even it was well on its way to healing. And he could hurry it up a bit.

The cargo bay aft of the galley had been outfitted as a training salon, and that was what Obi-Wan needed now after assuring himself through their training link that Anakin was still fine on his own. Loosening his stiffened muscles and damaged tendons now would aid him in maintaining a watch on the bridge later. Plus he needed to know his limitations, needed to judge his fitness to continue the mission. Or at least consider if he needed to turn the lead over to Qui-Gon.

Just as he had his responsibility for his padawan.

Doing katas in the nude was not a pastime Obi-Wan frequently indulged in, but he put aside consideration of the appropriateness of doing so when there were others about out of his mind, much as he did the coldness of the environment. This way he would also be able to observe the damage his body had sustained from his reflection off the bulkheads.

He carefully sank down onto the blanket he'd been using to cover himself; he needed to stretch before beginning even the simplest of warm-up katas, and saw no reason to make himself even more uncomfortable by sitting directly on the cold deck.

His shoulder protested the first extension and Obi-Wan couldn't contain a sharp hiss, but then that was one of the good things about using this space for training. Sound proof - even Force proof if he turned on a shield generator. He could rant and rage all he needed without alarming his meditative or sleeping padawan. Or Qui-Gon, whom he sensed on the bridge, once Obi-Wan insured the communication panel was set to a passive alert. Any signal Qui-Gon might now send would require Obi-Wan to walk over to the panel to respond, but that was better than dragging the other master down here in a false impression of urgency.

Stiff, sore and feeling quite battered by the time he finished, Obi-Wan also felt a strong measure of relief to have been able to get through all but the most strenuous portions of his normal workout. Because of his shoulder he'd stayed away from most of the aerial jumps and flips in his repertory; for that he'd wait until he had someone to spot for him.

Simply picking up the blanket when he was done, Obi-Wan dragged himself back to his cabin and the dubious comfort of the sonic shower within. While he preferred water showers over sonics, at least this way he wouldn't have to worry about soaking his bandages or needing them replaced. Well, assuming he ignored the fresh blood that had soaked through. Of course it and the earlier grime that Qui-Gon had mostly cleaned away would be taken care of by the sonics, so he really didn't need to worry, since the bleeding had again stopped.

Once inside his quarters, he found that Anakin had set out a fresh set of clothes for him, and cleaned his boots. Obi-Wan sent another mental tendril to his padawan, this one filled with love and gratitude even though it would only be perceived by Ani's subconscious.

His padawan took much better care of him than he ever had his own master, though Mace had never complained nor truly had any reason to. Part of Ani's solicitude, Obi-Wan knew, was left over training from being a slave. It had bothered him greatly at first to be so waited on. But once he found out that Anakin didn't do it because he felt he needed to -- that his padawan didn't fear he would be dismissed or replaced should he not prove valuable enough -- and that it wasn't even misplaced gratitude for being rescued from his slavery, Obi-Wan had been able to accept that Anakin genuinely enjoyed taking care of his master because it was his decision to do so.

In and out of the bathing cubicle quickly, Obi-Wan drew on his tunics and leggings. The soft leather boots went on last, but he relished the feel of them as much as he did feeling clean. They had been given to him by one of the Hyraatu, for Obi-Wan's apparent intercession with their gods. Whether his aid had truly been necessary, and whether it had been their gods who had finally granted the life-giving rains that saved a small nomadic tribe from starvation or simply exquisite timing, these boots had become Obi-Wan's miracle.

He had never found out what type of animal the hide had come from, or how the shaman had managed to fit them so precisely when Obi-Wan and he had never come into direct contact during the course of the three months Obi-Wan had been with the Hyraatu. All he did know was that although he'd had them for five years so far, they failed to show any sign of wear or tear. They were also waterproof, climate sensitive, and the most comfortable things he owned outside his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan finally felt ready to face Qui-Gon, and to do his duty to the Council. He grabbed the cloak that Anakin had also thoughtfully pulled out of his trunk for him and strode toward the bridge. And found that not only was Qui-Gon ably managing his piloting duties, but was just finishing up a communication with the Temple and the High Council. Obi-Wan held back at the hatchway unnoticed and watched, not wanting to countermand anything Qui-Gon had already done, and also more than a little curious to see how the other master handled his first mission briefing with those he seemed in awe of.

Obi-Wan was unsurprised to see Master Yoda there, the ancient green troublemaker had taken an even more personal interest in Obi-Wan's life after his master's death. Plo Koon was also present, as the architect of the mission and, Obi-Wan knew, just as much because the Kel Dorian had almost always stayed involved in missions his best friend participated in, and now that friend's padawan as he became a knight.

Being the source of such constant observation by members of the Jedi High Council had bothered Obi-Wan early in his relationship with his master, but once he had found out Mace had actually been part of the Council until he had taken Obi-Wan as his padawan, it hadn't been as surprising. Only interminably embarrassing and damn hard to live up to. Until he had grown up enough to realize that the Councilors were Jedi just like all of the others, maybe a little more experienced, hopefully a little wiser and more in tune with the Force, but fallible and prone to make the occasional blunder all the same.

He liked Master Yoda quite a bit, even if the little troll did like to interfere in the lives of his favorites, and he'd had his first crush - like so many other padawans - on Master Adi Gallia. That he had also gotten his first kiss from the beautiful Councilor from Corellia was a secret only the two of them knew, now that his master was dead. Anakin would be envious as well as unsettled if he ever found out.

Master Gallia was not one of the Council Qui-Gon was reporting to this time, but both other female Councilors were present, Masters Yaddle and Depa Billaba. And from years of observing his master making reports, and then his own, Obi-Wan knew that the two women were just as impressed with Qui-Gon Jinn's resourcefulness and willingness to step in to assist as Obi-Wan was.

"Fortunate and pleased, Master Jinn, are we in your assistance and presence on this mission," Master Yoda was finishing up. "More pleased, I think, is young Kenobi, hmm?"

Obi-Wan gave a strangled groan and blushed a furious red at this evidence that at least Master Yoda had caught his arrival on camera. And then blushed even deeper to see the soft smile on Qui-Gon's face when the Master turned to acknowledge Obi-Wan before turning back to the Council.

"No more pleased than I am, Masters," Qui-Gon responded. "I thank the Force and the High Council's wisdom in allowing me to assist in the mission."

Obi-Wan could live with Qui-Gon thinking Master Yoda was simply talking of Qui-Gon's opportune presence on board the ship during the attack and the aftermath, but he knew better. The oldest living Jedi was almost as bad as Anakin when it came to Obi-Wan's private life. Or lack thereof.

Yes, Obi-Wan had plans for getting to know Qui-Gon better, but didn't think he needed anyone else's help to do that. Which he sent through the Force to the little troll though, of course, this distance and their relationship wasn't close enough. Even so, Master Yoda's ears raised up a little, as if in response to Obi-Wan's warning, or perhaps just Qui-Gon's ... innocence.

"Wise we are, wiser still is the Force. Listen to it you both must if this mission you will complete. Go now in peace and may the Force be with you all."

"You were right, they really aren't quite as ... intimidating as I thought," Qui-Gon offered as he shut down communications and took the opportunity to check over the control board before turning to face Obi-Wan again. "Well, actually they are intimidating, but not so much when dealing with them individually. It's only when you think of what they are faced with in directing all of the Jedi in the field. I'm only surprised all of the positions aren't temporary. To live with that level of responsibility ...

"It is no more, really, than you had with your padawan, or with your library postings," Obi-Wan countered. "Each decision we make affects others, as collectively we affect worlds. The Force and the Code bind us, not the Council. They are simply there to properly allocate the Order's resources." He moved further into the room, and didn't protest when Qui-Gon rose and helped him over to the co-pilot's seat when he faltered upon giving an automatic look out the view port. The streaking lights of hyperspace were not at all good for his headache.

"Would you mind if I blanked the view ports?" he asked, only just managing not to close his eyes and give Qui-Gon yet one more reason to worry. Or doubt his fitness, a tiny voice in the back of his brain jabbered in insecurity.

"Of course," Qui-Gon said immediately, and then did the deed before Obi-Wan could. "Anakin mentioned something of your difficulty."

Obi-Wan's smile wasn't exactly filled with humor. But he supposed he should be grateful to his padawan once again. He certainly hadn't been up to telling Qui-Gon what was happening, even when the master had not only the right, but also the need to know.

"Thank you for helping him," Obi-Wan offered in all sincerity even if he did use the words and feelings to put off further explanations for just a little while longer. "And for helping me." He wanted it to sound like flirting, but it had been too many years and, frankly, his head hurt just a little too much for him to try and add wittiness to simply staying awake. Oh, but how he needed to meditate!

"It was my pleasure."

Qui-Gon's smile was the warmth and openness that had first attracted Obi-Wan. When he lifted his hand to cup the side of Obi-Wan's face, Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he was happy or frustrated to feel a tendril of healing energy focused in those fingertips instead of the caress he expected. No matter the motivation, he couldn't help but lean into the touch a little. And this time he did let his eyes close.

"Is it always like this for you in hyperspace?" came Qui-Gon's question, his voice as soft as his touch.

Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from moaning from the other's gentleness. "It's only this bad because of the choppy translation."

"But there is always pain?"

Pulling away a little, Obi-Wan tilted his head right and left to at least work out the resumed tension in his neck. "There is always some discomfort. But not generally pain. It's ..." He paused and looked around, trying to come up with a way to explain his rather unique connection with the Unifying field of the Force. No doubt Master Yoda felt some of the same type of dislocation when he traveled, just as that was no doubt a good part of the reason the ancient rarely left Coruscant even though the city-wide planet jangled against his strong connection to the Living Force. At least he had had over seven hundred years to get used to both feelings.

"The problem stems from not always being able to control my prescience," he tried again. "My ability is apparently uncommonly strong, and combined with my affinity more for the Unifying Force ..." He shrugged. "Well, as an example, take the thermos," and he picked up the red ceramic container off of its holder next to the control board.

"Now, I can sense Ani used it, and in normal space that's it, unless I direct a Force probe. In hyperspace, however, I can't help but see it - all of it. Unless I am actively blocking, I can see all the things that can happen to this thermos from my action of picking it up: setting it down again, taking it away, handing it to you, dropping it and it breaks, dropping it and it doesn't break and so on. And as in using a Force probe, my mind wants to calculate the likelihood of each possibility. But in hyperspace, all possibilities are equal and every option branches out into multiple paths - an infinite number of paths. Sometimes it is all I can do to keep my awareness of the real moment."

The fingers against his face exerted a bit of pressure, but not uncomfortably. A moment worthy to focus on, although even consciously he was tempted to let the potentials in this closeness spread out before him. One or two would no doubt be worth exploring --

"And you can't turn this off?"

Giving up any pretense that he didn't want the other's solicitude and comfort to continue, Obi-Wan leaned further into Qui-Gon's touch. And into his sheer presence. The Jedi Master was a deep, still pool of calm, which Obi-Wan needed badly right now.

"Meditation helps, as does any narrowing of my focus like piloting. All I need to do is narrow the patterns from something infinite to finite." Obi-Wan felt a deprecating smile coming on at how easy he made it sound. The smile then spread when Qui-Gon - unconsciously, Obi-Wan decided - traced the curve of his lips.

"I imagine it isn't easy at all," Qui-Gon echoed his thoughts.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Not only are all possible futures open to me, but in hyperspace, all of time's boundaries also fall. So I can see not only what might happen to the thermos, but also what would have happened to it if it had been glazed blue instead of red. Or made of glass." He sighed and set the container back down. "Having this awareness is great when fighting, when defending against some aggressor -"

"Anakin says you are a very good fighter, perhaps the order's best."

Obi-Wan felt the heat rise in his face, becoming more embarrassed that Qui-Gon would also feel his flush through his gentle fingertips in addition to seeing it. "Anakin is still very young and inexperienced in the field. Yes, I seem to have a talent for fighting but I've also been lucky to be able to do what duty demands and survive, that's all. And yes, because of my ability to read patterns," he continued immediately when Qui-Gon would have protested or said something more. "I can predict what my opponent is most likely to do and be reacting even before they complete the action, so I also appear better able to handle myself than most."

"To be able to control and use such an ability is astounding, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon praised. "And you would be invaluable on archeological digs - in being able to find things in general."

Obi-Wan gave a little laugh. "It wasn't always that way, I assure you. No doubt I hold the record for any padawan on how often I misplaced my master's things. Actually, it wasn't really until his death on Naboo," he continued soberly, "that I could exert any control outside of training sessions with Master Yoda. I used it in the battle with the Sith, trying to find anything to help overcome my fear of facing the creature that had bested my master." The short laugh he gave this time held no humor what so ever.

"There are times I feel using this ability in a battle is almost cheating, but not then. I would have done anything short of calling on the Dark to make sure that Sith would never be able to hurt someone again."

"A padawan, like a child, should always outlive his parent, Obi-Wan. I am sure your master is much more content to have been the one to fall instead of it being your life cut short." And Qui-Gon's hand moved around to cup the back of Obi-Wan's neck, much as Mace used to do to offer comfort.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know. I completely agree with that kind of thinking when it comes to Anakin. I don't think I could survive outliving him."

"He is a good lad and an outstanding pilot. A fine testament to his master." And with that Qui-Gon seemed to finally realize that he had been touching Obi-Wan almost the entire conversation. He dropped his hand abruptly, but Obi-Wan didn't let him pull completely back.

"Are you interested in seeing what the patterns are like?" Obi-Wan offered, taking up his own grip around Qui-Gon's fingers.

Qui-Gon nodded.

Obi-Wan took another deep breath, this time holding it to just past the start of discomfort before letting it slowly out. He didn't do this type of sharing often, not even with Anakin, and was used to doing it only with Master Yoda. But he could feel the inquisitiveness of Qui-Gon's mind, the compulsion to learn about everything, even if the other couldn't fully understand or ever master the knowledge. No doubt this thirst for learning was what had led Qui-Gon to his chosen field of study, led to him being asked to head his own temple at such a young age, and had him now jumping at the chance to get back into the field when the opportunity presented itself.

Realizing he had centered a little more on his companion than in his own self, Obi-Wan drew in yet another breath, then began to lower his shields while reaching for the thermos again. They actually wouldn't need the tactile contact between their hands if Qui-Gon was at all adept at interfacing himself, but it would help the focus, and allow the contact to be broken when the hold ended. He would just have to -

In the instant Qui-Gon began lowering his own shields, their two minds rushed together as if they had been doing this with each other all their lives. Obi-Wan hadn't even reached the container yet, hadn't tried to direct the sensing before it engulfed them both. With images of themselves. Together in a multitude of futures. Together in a past that never happened -

_You were angry with the other boy. I sensed anger in both of you --_

_It is better not to train a boy to become a knight if he has so much anger. There is the risk he will turn to the Dark Side --_

_No, I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but I will not take you as my padawan --_

_No Padawan. I will not make your betrayal easy for you. If you try to take this step, know what a hard one this is --_

_Know that if you stay, you are no longer a Jedi --_

A dark coldness in his bones, in his mind that even the bright spark of his former padawan couldn't counter. But there was another, a steady, solid comfort that promised to banish the darkness and the cold that had been wrapped around his heart long before the specter reached for his body --

A face, too close to make out features but those welcoming lips known just the same. Light and love, but also lust and desire. Nothing placid, no calm, no control. He wanted to devour and be devoured, to ground and grind himself within the strength and endless power of the other, to let his own passion flow like quicksilver through them and melt their selves into something new, something together as one --

******

The chaos of his master's thoughts had Anakin up out of his bed and running through the passageway toward the bridge before the teen had even registered he was awake. He scrambled over one of his remote diagnostic units and threw himself through the hatchway, barely noting Master Jinn turning at his approach, not at all noticing the other master's shock and consternation as he raced forward.

Some part of Anakin's brain registered that Master Jinn wasn't doing anything to his master, that Obi-Wan was making no effort to pull away from the other man. In fact it was his master holding onto Master Jinn and not the other way around. His master's hands were bloodless from his grip on Master Jinn, though, and Anakin could see that although his master's eyes were open they were unseeing or seeing something that wasn't there. He reached out with his own hands to break their connection, hoping to snap his master out of the vision.

And found himself caught up within the maelstrom, his very presence strengthening it. Changing it ...

_Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi -_

_An Apprentice you already have Qui-Gon -_

_Noooooooooooo --_

_You are my angel -_

_You knew she was mine, that she loved me! How could you --_

_What is thy bidding, my Master --_

_How feel you now, Masters? Which of us has too much fear now -_

_The circle is now complete --_

******

Even with both padawan and master unconscious, Qui-Gon couldn't separate their hands until he applied the Force. Of course, his own hands were shaking so much in reaction that it wasn't surprising that he couldn't seem to make them work.

He looked to Anakin first, as it had been the teen that had screamed from the visions flitting too quickly through Qui-Gon's inner eye for him to have really made out what was seen. He had felt the hopelessness though, the despair.

The Darkness.

Anakin's aura still flared with little pockets of distress, but already his breathing and heart rate were beginning to slow down to more normal speeds. And he had not injured himself in his collapse; Obi-Wan had somehow managed to come far enough out of his seat before his own loss of consciousness to insure his padawan fell onto him instead of the metal deck plates.

Which meant Qui-Gon could turn his attention now to Obi-Wan - his Obi-Wan according to so many of those first visions between just the two of them. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he was angry about the seeming inevitability of a relationship between them, or pleased and flattered that the Force - and Obi-Wan - saw it as a foregone conclusion.

Undeniably they had both felt a pull, an attraction toward one another from their first meeting. Were they anyone but Jedi, no doubt this first full day in each other's company would have led to beds and a closeness of another kind instead of medical examinations and treatment. And just as likely, were they not Jedi, it would be over within a few more days. But as a Jedi's commitment was forever to the Force, so, too, quite often were their commitments to each other. Whether as master and padawan, partners, or lovers. The attraction wouldn't have really happened in the first place if there wasn't a better than average chance it would last.

Qui-Gon gathered Obi-Wan up into his arms and lap, setting them back into the pilot's chair while he used the Force to lift Anakin up into the co-pilot's. He wasn't sure taking either of the pair back to Medical or even their cabins would particularly help them come out of their psychic overload, nor was he comfortable with the thought of leaving either of them alone for even a few minutes. His own awareness of potentialities through the Force didn't have him believing either would experience further distress - at least not lasting -- but he didn't want to take such a conviction for granted. Not when the consequences of being wrong could be catastrophic.

And not when he felt such an overwhelming streak of protectiveness for them both.

Not unexpectedly, Obi-Wan began to stir first. Qui-Gon tightened his hold around the smaller man so that any sudden movement wouldn't end up with Obi-Wan dumped on the floor, but quickly loosened it when he sensed Obi-Wan regain total awareness.

"Ani -"

"He's right here," Qui-Gon whispered quickly into the soft hair that rested against his shoulder, and pulled a little with the Force to bring Anakin's hand to where Obi-Wan could feel it. He didn't fear the two touching again; were what had happened a common problem, Obi-Wan would never have been allowed to take a padawan no matter whose last wish it had been. Indeed, Obi-Wan would never have passed his knighthood trials or even likely been chosen as a padawan should something like this have occurred when he was still being trained himself.

Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan relax upon connecting with his padawan, then felt him relax even further into Qui-Gon's chest when the master would have expected the knight to pull away upon realizing he was being held.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan breathed into Qui-Gon's chest, not even lifting his head.

And not just thanking him for looking out again for Anakin.

Qui-Gon felt a swell of warmth to be so trusted in seeing another's vulnerability. Especially someone he hardly knew yet.

"I think we know enough," and he could feel Obi-Wan's lopsided smile to go along with the answer to his unspoken thoughts. "Our minds recognized each other enough to meld seamlessly, despite standard shielding. And while my imagination and fantasy life is pretty good, it's not that good," came with a ghosting of shared images again. Of flesh and frantic coupling, of passion and desire and satiation. Of love.

"Well, there is knowing someone, and then _knowing_ someone," Qui-Gon stammered back. Yet he didn't turn away when Obi-Wan lifted his head. His lips. Qui-Gon leaned down but let the other direct the kiss, happy in feeling the desire along with the softness and warmth. And another one of those maddening grins beginning to break out beneath his own lips.

"Hi, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight and sometimes reckless fool," the gilt satyr breathed into Qui-Gon's parting lips before darting a tongue forward for just the briefest of tastes.

Qui-Gon let his own laughter rumble through his chest, then deepened the kiss and took more than a taste himself. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," he finally managed between deep breaths taken to regain control of his emotions. And body. "Jedi researcher, librarian and apparently, a hopeless romantic." Then his control fled when Obi-Wan shifted, moving to straddle Qui-Gon's lap so that they might better be able to see one another. And feel one another.

"Do you ever resent the knowing?" Qui-Gon then asked, in part to get his mind off of what a lapful of Jedi knight was doing to his own body even as he was hyper aware that Obi-Wan was using their connection and the knight's own arousal to distance himself from what they'd seen.

"When there is someone like you at the end of it, how could I?" came the answer before words dissolved into another kiss. Obi-Wan shifted a little once more, bringing their chests and hips closer. He suddenly smiled, and Qui-Gon could no longer breathe, could no longer worry that they were both avoiding what had happened. Or even that Anakin was unconscious next to them.

This time after they parted, Obi-Wan's eyes stayed shining even as his smile faded. "It's not like I have that many spontaneous visions of some foregone future," he finally responded to what had really been asked. "And I've never felt locked into any particular fate." Another heart-stopping smile. "Well, any fate I didn't want to embrace."

"Good word choice," Qui-Gon breathed against Obi-Wan's neck as he leaned forward to taste other parts of Obi-Wan's soft and warm skin. He was willing to put off the glimpse of Darkness too, to indulge in a much more pleasurable exchange of emotions and sensations for a bit longer.

"For the most part, I s-simply have an idea of t-the consequences of any action I take - or knowledge of the r-re-rewards."

Rewards indeed. Suckling on the flesh beneath Obi-Wan's ear was producing a delightful number of reactions in them both. But then Obi-Wan pushed him away and Qui-Gon didn't protest. They separated a little, putting a few inches between them though Obi-Wan still stayed on his lap. And within his arms.

"I certainly didn't know ahead of time that my master was going to be killed by a Sith," at that Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to their laps and tucked his hands one in the other. "Or that my padawan would nearly be killed on our last mission. Not even that I was going to meet you on this one." Here Obi-Wan looked up with an all too quickly fleeting smile that Qui-Gon echoed.

"I'd be a gibbering idiot if I knew the Future. Nor would I be able to get out of bed if Ani's and my future lay as I saw when he touched me."

Qui-Gon had barely made out the final words, but had no trouble hearing the residual horror underlying them. He leaned forward until his forehead touched Obi-Wan's, and kneaded his hands against the rising tension in the knight's shoulders. "I didn't really see most of the final vision myself," he prompted.

"That was because you were dead in that timeline," Obi-Wan laughed harshly. "We basically were all dead, the entire Order. It was a vision of what could have happened had you been my master instead of Mace Windu." His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper.

"You had rejected me for Ani, then forced me to take on the responsibility of training him when you died at the hands of the Sith," came the stark explanation. "We never worked out our differences, never truly admitted what we meant to one another and so I failed in my duty as Anakin's master, training not a Jedi, but my own executioner. Because he couldn't reach me, Ani reached for another - a Sith - and together we three destroyed the Jedi and all things light save for one tiny spark of hope."

Obi-Wan was shaking as he finished. Qui-Gon slid his hands from Obi-Wan's shoulders to down his back, pulling the younger man completely within his arms to surround him with warmth and light. But Obi-Wan resisted, or Qui-Gon wasn't reaching him.

"How can I help Ani through this when all I can see is his lightsaber raised against me?"

This time Qui-Gon ghosted his lips across the crown of Obi-Wan's head as he placed one hand under the ginger hair to cradle Obi-Wan's neck. He placed his other hand under Obi-Wan's tunic, touching the skin that pulsed with the knight's heartbeat. "By living in this moment. And each one as it comes, instead of a future that will not be. By knowing that Ani loves you as you do him, that I could easily grow to love you and will never ask more of you than you can or will give."

"That wasn't us," Obi-Wan breathed into Qui-Gon's chest. "That didn't - won't -- happen ...

"Not that, not like that," Qui-Gon agreed. "You are Anakin's master and his friend, and have already helped him past the first of the vision. But you cannot make his future choices for him, nor protect him from ever having to choose. Neither can the Force, visions or not. You can only help him find the peace to make his choices. That is all any of us can do for one another, whether father, master, friend or lover."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We choose our own futures."

"Our focus becomes our reality. The Force shows us potentials, but it is up to each of us to accept or reject them." Qui-Gon lifted the hand he held against Obi-Wan's chest and brought up under Obi-Wan's chin until they met each other's eyes. "I was not your master, but very much hope that I am becoming your friend. And I would not be adverse to becoming something more. But on our own terms. And at our own time. And not because somewhere, some when, we could have been something different."

Another nod. "I was attracted to you before the Force showed us what could be or could have been."

Qui-Gon felt a warmth blossoming in his own chest at those words. "As was I. And as, I fear, your padawan is well aware of."

"Which means he is going to be insufferably pleased once he figures out you and I have ... talked. But he and I must also talk. " And Obi-Wan began to extricate himself from Qui-Gon's embrace and lap.

Though he would have been content for them to stay as they were, Qui-Gon let Obi-Wan go. If the vision, the Force, and Qui-Gon's own intuition meant anything, Obi-Wan would be back.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART TWO  
1\. **

Erinne was everything Master Obi-Wan had promised - and worse. Ground clearance to land had taken hours, even though Jedi had been expected, even though they had damn near ruined their ship insuring they arrived in system on time. Once they had gotten clearance, it was only after being diverted to a spaceport almost a hundred miles away from the government officials who had requested them. At least they weren't going to have to walk the distance, as his master often insisted `to get a candid feel for the people they were here to help'; not even he would make Anakin walk in the awful mixture of snow and rain that the teen stood huddled against his master and within his robe trying to avoid.

This was the first time Anakin found reason to be unhappy with the growth spurt that had shot him up taller than his master. Instead of being able to shelter himself from the elements behind his master's body, he was doing more of the sheltering. Which in its own way was kind of nice, since he so rarely could offer his master any comfort but that which was expected from a padawan.

But it was too wet, despite his robe and drawn hood. And cold!

"Cast your thoughts on how it felt on Tatooine, Anakin," came the suggestion from his master in response to Anakin's shivering and chattering teeth. "Remember the feel of the sun against your skin, the light against your closed eyelids and the warmth that sank down into your bones. Your body remembers, remembers its own responses to the heat and can feel them again if you let it."

Anakin kept any groan he might have wanted to voice silent. Normally so quick to pick up almost everything his master showed or taught him, control of his body at the molecular level - like trying to learn to speak Kashhyk'ka -- was one of the exceptions. Pure cold he could manage better. But rain or humidity was about so much more than temperature. They offered substance instead of just energy, a ... wetness that he feared would always make him uncomfortable, even if the rest of his environment was near perfect. Like baths. He had never understood his master finding comfort in submerging his body in water, when sonics worked more quickly and efficiently.

"That's because you are not a hedonist, my padawan. Which is not a bad thing for a Jedi, as long as you don't grow to feel you are being deprived."

The transparentness of his thoughts didn't surprise Anakin; he was much more concerned with conserving energy than expending it in tight shielding. Since their unexpected merging had given them a glimpse of a dark alternate future, however, master and padawan hadn't done more than keep light tabs across the link to each other's emotional state, so he was a still a little uncomfortable and concerned with what else his master might be picking up. On the other hand, while he appreciated the mental distance he was being given, he was also glad this wasn't completely stopping his master from anticipating his thoughts as well as moods.

"How long do they expect us to wait this time?" Already most of an hour had passed since their landing. If Anakin had any idea they would be expected to wait so long out in the rain for their transport, he would have found more things to do in locking down the ship.

"You know the storm over the Capitol has grounded all air traffic, Padawan."

Well, yeah. That was why they were here instead of where they were supposed to be. But that didn't excuse the fact that there were no facilities set up here for their or anyone else's arrival. If he didn't know any better, Anakin would have guessed they had simply been sent to a surface area big enough to accommodate their ship instead of a true landing port.

"No doubt that is also slowing the arrival of our escort," his master was continuing. "Erinne gets few off-worlders visiting and so has few facilities or accommodations."

Well, no wonder, with all the bloody rain! "Even Mos Espa has ground cars or speeders at their space ports to be rented," Anakin found himself muttering.

"Which are at a premium prior to the sand storms, assuming you can find a driver for them in the first place," he was reminded with remarkable patience.

Anakin didn't want patience. He wanted to be warm.

"I could drive anything they'd have to offer," he snapped back even though he knew his master hadn't meant anything by the driver remark.

"Driving in such a storm is akin to pod racing, Anakin," came the level response, still without any censure. "Although the speeds aren't the same, because of the limited visibility you still have to react almost without thought. And yes, I know you can and have handled simulations with ground-based vehicles over a variety of terrains and conditions, but you do not have the experience maneuvering over ice. I'm not sure even I have enough experience to take us into a storm already this bad."

Any insult Anakin might have taken had been defused; his master was a more than fair pilot yet had practically given up the practice to allow Anakin the duty when they weren't having to rely on a third party to get them where they needed to be. Now Anakin had guilt as well as cold to make him cranky.

And to try and dispel within the Force.

He couldn't help but scowl under his hood.

Dark, wet, cold and windy already, how much worse could it get? Anakin was beginning to think Hoth would have been better. Yes, it got colder and snow got into everything, but the planet's sun did deign to shine on Hoth anyway. And despite the snow, it seemed a dryer environment overall, except in the midst of a blizzard.

"If you wish, Anakin, we can trade places," Master Jinn offered.

Tempting, quite tempting.

True, Master Jinn stood out even more in the rain than Anakin did himself; the awning they stood under was barely big enough for one, much less the three of them. He'd be trading some rain for a steady downpour. But he would also be more out of the wind that didn't get blocked very well by his master's shorter stature. And his cloak was supposed to be fully waterproof, so long as he didn't move and allow it to seep in through the openings --

But that would also put Master Jinn between Anakin and his master. Which wouldn't really be a problem, just ... wrong. Except Master Obi-Wan might appreciate it. A definite friendship had developed between the two over the last few of days.

Not that his master and Master Jinn had much of an opportunity to work on that friendship that he had seen. All throughout the four full days it had taken them to finally reach Erinne, Anakin could think of only a handful of hours his master hadn't been near him, save for time spent sleeping and in meditation. And even in meditation, they had done so together more than apart.

It should have been stifling to have so much of his master's attention. At home on Coruscant, Anakin had his classes, labs and free time to keep the two of them close, but apart. On missions he was often set to run errands or stay with the ship as pilot, depending on the circumstances. Even when at his master's side during a negotiation or ceremony, they weren't often alone. Not just the two of them, not as they had been on the _Udan Orr_ over the last four days as Master Jinn had purposely stayed out of their way.

Yet instead of stifling, Anakin had found comfort in this unexpected closeness. Were he insecure, he might have suspected his master trying to make up in advance for some future slighting - perhaps because his master had also recognized that Master Jinn was going to become part of their lives. But Anakin hadn't doubted his place in his master's life since their first moment of bonding nor any time since. Including now. Master Obi-Wan was his best friend as well as his master.

And regardless, Anakin had learned quite early in his life how to be independent and entertain himself, so he didn't expect or want his master to live his life solely for his padawan in the first place. It was their differences as well as their similarities that made their friendship so strong, and kept their lives from falling into some form of dull routine.

So why had he clung to his master's attention these last four days, even more than he had ever clung to his mother when he had been no more than a boy?

As if summoned, the image rose up in Anakin's mind again, the monster that was more machine than flesh, soulless and all Dark. The monster that was still him despite the name change. And change in masters. In faith, philosophy --

"No, Ani!"

Anakin suddenly found himself wrapped up against his master's body, two gloved hands gripping his head gently despite the fierceness of the other's expression and ringing tones. In desperation Anakin melted both physically and mentally into the warmth his master represented. Smaller though his master might now be, he still had the strength to hold them both up -- physically, mentally _and_ emotionally.

"That is not you, Ani. That will never become you," his master's words whispered in his ears and in his mind.

"H-how can you be sure?"

"Because you are my padawan, and because I love you."

Anakin didn't struggle when his head was pulled down, then he didn't pull away from the vibrant green of belief, truth, trust and confidence in his master's eyes.

" _That_ Obi-Wan had no capacity to love and so could not inspire his padawan's," came more whispered conviction. "He was broken, flawed, and simply passed on his own faults to that Anakin right alongside any lessons. He trained his Anakin only out of demand and duty, not faith or affection."

Unspoken between them lay the others in the visions. A Master Yoda who had disapproved instead of encouraged and supported the pairing, a Council and Order who feared _that_ Anakin but, unlike the real ones, made no effort to get past the fear or even acknowledge its existence. There had also been a woman, an angel who bore a passing resemblance to the Princess Obi-Wan and his former master had been protecting when Anakin had first met the two. She had somehow come between that master and that padawan despite the one who had been reason that Obi-Wan had been broken and unable to show even his padawan any love. The one who had been _that_ Qui-Gon Jinn. A very dead Qui-Gon Jinn.

Who in reality was not only very much alive, but was quietly using his own strength to support this Obi-Wan and Anakin, even if he didn't completely understand why the two needed it. Anakin latched onto Master Jinn's generous gift, drawing more of the man's deep and tranquil spirit into his soul so that he was no longer draining his master's.

*Unseen depths indeed*, his master's thoughts echoed across their bond, picking up on Anakin's earlier impression of Master Jinn, and picking up on Anakin's need to hold such a calming influence close to heart. His master's own spirit was just as shaken from Anakin's reaction, was yet one more thing Anakin felt guilty about even as he reveled in the resumption of speaking mind to mind.

*Nonsense, Ani. You cannot be at fault for a vision I've had, and even less for what that vision showed.* The next words were spoken instead of just shared, as if his master wanted more than just Anakin to hear them. "You are not and will never become _him_."

"I have never seen two Jedi better paired or closer to the light, Anakin," Master Jinn offered his own reassurances. "You have no need to fear such a future will come to pass by your hands." And he put his own hands on Anakin's shoulders, though the look on his face had to be solely for Anakin's master.

Emotionally and physically Anakin hadn't felt this warm since their arrival. And he was finally beginning to believe both masters could be correct.

"Okay, assuming I stop dwelling on my actions in the vision, why were we shown it in the first place?" Anakin then asked the other question that had been bothering him since he had awakened from the initial shock.

His master stiffened and Anakin cringed. It had sounded like he accused his master of agitating him on purpose, but that hadn't been his intention. He knew his master had rarely ever been able to specifically call forth a vision. Nor stop spontaneous ones from happening. Indeed, Anakin had found it difficult over the years to accept his master's dubious gift as a manifestation of the Will of the Force _because_ of its unpredictability. He certainly was not looking forward to being plagued by it himself.

Unfortunately both Obi-Wan and Master Yoda figured he would prove prescient once he matured.

"No, Ani, I am not thinking you meant anything personal by it," his master contradicted his unvoiced - but obviously not unheard -- thoughts. "Actually, you've asked a good question. I'm just not sure I have a good answer."

"Could it have happened just by chance and circumstance?" Master Jinn asked, not yet moving back from where he stood protectively shielding both of them. "We were talking about your abilities in this, after all, Obi-Wan. Certainly my impression of the images we shared before Anakin's arrival had been intriguing, but also, I had assumed, hypothetical."

The rising color on his master's face visible because of the nearby, feeble lighted pole intended to dispel the gloom of the storm, gave Anakin reason to wish he had been able to share those first images instead of the ones he had. He was reminded of the confusion he had sensed through their link, which had led him to rush to the bridge in the first place. Confusion and embarrassment? Or had it been confusion and lust?

" - perhaps adding Anakin to the mix simply overloaded a teaching lesson?"

"It could be nothing more than that." But his master was shaking his head unconsciously. And not doing anything to step away from the huddled nearness they had adopted either, Anakin noted with interest.

"You think it was a Force Warning," Anakin stated. Then without waiting for an answer, "But why now? And why something of that nature if it wasn't warning you that I'm going to turn?" He couldn't stop his shudder that had nothing to do with rain starting to turn into snow.

"At the risk of sounding pedantic, perhaps we should break apart the incident and look at what exactly the vision did show," Master Jinn suggested. "There was more to it than just Anakin's turning."

Anakin gave a little start. Master Jinn was right. He had been dwelling on the sight of himself shrouded in the Dark, killing his master. Yet there had been many more images before that stark ending. He and his master fighting an army; him marrying; him thinking his master had been with his wife even though he knew his master's heart had died with Qui-Gon Jinn -

"A good idea, but not here, not now," his master cautioned abruptly. "Our ride is approaching and it is not a discussion for others to overhear."

Anakin stepped far enough to look around his master and Master Jinn. Sure enough a small ground car was approaching them, coming to a stop with a spray of water that probably wasn't intentional, but drenched them nonetheless. Fortunately their cloaks repelled most of it. And allowed Anakin to keep his sudden pique hidden while he sought to release the emotion.

"Esteemed Jedi, forgive this one for his lateness," the heavily wrapped driver was apologizing even as he got out of the car. "The severity of this storm has caught us unprepared and several of our roads have become impassable."

"We appreciate the difficulty our arrival has -"

Anakin watched nonplussed as his master was simply tugged toward the vehicle.

"No time, no time. We must get back underway before all roads are washed out." And the driver opened the rear doors into the passenger seating, before pulling the light carryalls holding their spare clothing and equipment out of their hands. By depressing some sort of button, the top of the back end rose up and the driver shoved their belongings into some sort of small-scale cargo hold.

Although having explained his desire to get them moving, Anakin had a moment's doubt that the storm was all that worried their driver, since by his research into the planet, even bad storms weren't particularly uncommon. They'd been met with diffidence while in orbit, but now were being treated to an almost brusque shooing and continued non-verbal commands to get them inside the vehicle.

The driver, with his furtive glances all around the area, seemed awfully eager to get underway. Could he be afraid of being out with the ghost hunters as full dark approached?

The sand people of his home planet had tales of malevolent spirits who wandered the Jundland Wastes and the Dune Sea. He had never seen one, had only half believed, but there had been so many stories of people whose minds had become locked in a rictus of terror, or bodies with no visible wounds.

Anakin gave himself a shake. There was no reason to suspect their driver knew the specifics of their purpose here.

"Ani?" he was asked by his master as the three Jedi arranged themselves within the car. His master had taken the seat next to Anakin, while Qui-Gon folded his larger body into the one across from them.

Anakin blushed under his master's look of concern. He was much too old to be frightened by tales of ghosts, whether they were real or not. "I'm fine, Master. Just glad to get out from under the rain. And wondering how long until we arrive somewhere where we can get dry."

"Even under the best conditions, our trip would take a little more than an hour," the driver called back over his shoulder as he started the vehicle. "If it is really a problem, my home is about halfway there, and we could stop and let you change --"

"Thank you for the offer, but we should be fine."

The driver simply nodded and pressed another button, which triggered a transparent sheet to rise up between their seats and his. Whether for their own privacy or his, Anakin guessed their driver didn't want to be distracted, as further evidenced by how incredibly slow he nosed them out onto a wide and completely empty thoroughfare. At this rate it would be several hours before they reached the end of their journey and could start looking for their ghost.

******

Given little to see outside other than the freezing sleet, Qui-Gon found himself instead looking at Obi-Wan's profile as the knight turned enough to look over the map overlay the driver was inputting into the vehicle's auto piloting system.

Anakin turned away from his own study of it and met Qui-Gon's gaze with a wink before twisting forward again. Qui-Gon wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed at being caught or not, but didn't redirect his gaze.

For such an active knight in field duty - one of the Order's Sith hunters, by the Force! - Obi-Wan's face was remarkably untouched; no scars and few wrinkles save for those around his ever changing eyes, and around his lips. While Qui-Gon figured that no doubt the furrow between Obi-Wan's brow came from too many responsibilities and stress, some surely were laugh lines. Certainly Obi-Wan didn't look as worn as many of the Jedi Qui-Gon had worked with before, and that, he thought, could be at least partially attributed to Anakin. It was hard to imagine anyone not getting caught up and inspired by the youth's guileless exuberance.

During the few days travel to Erinne, the knight had foregone shaving up until scant hours before their arrival, and Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he was happy to see the reddish whiskers gone. They had lent the knight's face a bit more gravity and character that, no doubt, would seem reassuring to their hosts. On the other hand, a beard hid the dimple in Obi-Wan's chin that Qui-Gon had found quite captivating.

Obi-Wan had also trimmed Anakin's traditional padawan buzz cut just before landing, and helped his padawan tightly braid the tail that told so eloquently of the years of service between them for those who had the eye to see it. Four beads glowed amidst Anakin's straw colored plait tied off with a simple piece of leather. Jedi didn't count coup or wear badges to celebrate accomplishments, except for the beads in a padawan's braid.

The two outer beads meant Anakin was on his second five years of apprenticeship and Qui-Gon supposed that they were sapphire in honor of his master, as their color so nearly matched that of Obi-Wan's lightsaber blade. The third bead of pale red represented a dedication to diplomatic duties, and the one of dark indigo told of Senate recognition in those duties.

Were he a healer, Anakin would wear a white bead instead of the red. Qui-Gon, like his own padawan, had worn all of his beads in golden yellow to signify their research discipline, but through fieldwork instead if the clearer topaz of the theoretical studies in libraries or laboratories. Those in the Air-corps as Anakin had originally been pegged for would have been the black and silver of space, while those dedicated to the Agri-corp tenets wore the green of the Living Force.

"So, can we talk about the vision now?" Anakin asked after he and Obi-Wan relaxed back in their seats.

Qui-Gon thought the discussion to be a good idea despite regret in seeing Obi-Wan immediately tense up again. It would be a reasonable way to pass the time, given they were in a kind of limbo until they could meet with those who had requested their presence. But he said nothing, even as he hoped his outside viewpoint as someone unfamiliar with Force visions might offer a unique perspective.

The look of resignation passed almost before Qui-Gon registered seeing it. "I think we can skip details of the visions from before your arrival," was all Obi-Wan said, however. And he then disregarded the exaggerated pout that followed from Anakin, offering not even a hint of a smile.

This caused Qui-Gon a pang of ... something, but Obi-Wan was continuing and Qui-Gon let his feelings of those visions -- and over what followed in each other's arms -- go.

For now.

"What Qui-Gon and I saw was of a personal nature, not particularly informational, Padawan. Simply pasts that never happened and several potential futures."

Anakin visibly reigned in his amusement and matched his master's sober mien. "So we should start from when I added myself into the mix then?" he asked, then proceeding before getting an acknowledgement, or at least one that Qui-Gon was privy to. "The first thing I saw was initially meeting you, Master. But Master Mace wasn't the Jedi you were with, and it wasn't on Tatooine."

"Actually, it was on Tatooine," Obi-Wan corrected, his tone mild. Neutral. As teacher to student and quite unlike his normal interactions with Anakin.

Because of the possibility of being overheard by an outsider who might not understand or accept the familiarity given the usual Jedi reputation?

Or because even the thought of the vision were still too emotional, and full detachment was the only way to deal with it?

"From what I noted, we were on a ship departing from Tatooine. And you are right, it wasn't Mace who introduced us, but Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon noted the tightening of Obi-Wan's jaw, and wished he could reach out to sooth the rising tension away. So this mode was for protection, not from anger or paranoia.

"Which wasn't at all how it really happened."

Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin's statement. "But not all that far off." The glance he sent Qui-Gon's way was filled with something that looked a lot like speculation. Too bad it was overlaid with pain from what else those visions had shown.

"I was also there in the vision of the three of us standing before the Council," Qui-Gon contributed, now remembering more himself. Especially the emotions, few of which he could recognize himself particularly feeling before. Or wanting too. That version of himself had been so frantic in trying to prove himself correct before a High Council he had actually felt more contempt for than respect. So arrogant.

"And it was just the two of us later before them, then during the battle against the Sith," he said more softly. "But our balance was ... off, my focus badly disrupted. Although I was a warrior in that alternity, I fought without true harmony."

"Maybe that's the purpose of them?" Anakin proposed tentatively, but with a sort of desperation to make the visions something innocuous. "A warning for us to keep our focus where it belongs? That maybe we need to work together, all three of us?"

"And that we don't let Master Jinn ever fight a Sith," Obi-Wan forced out in a lighter tone though his eyes still held the pain of just how out of harmony that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been. And for the why.

"S-so what about the rest?"

As before, Anakin's face paled, no doubt from thinking about the Darkness that had followed. A Darkness that Anakin had embraced and then helped spread throughout the entire Republic -- Empire.

"We fought an army, then I got married, to that Princess on Naboo I think, but she was a Queen. Then she was with you, Master, and I had another master, who was the Emperor and the last remaining Sith, and I killed every -"

"Anakin!" As he had done outside in the storm, Obi-Wan put both of his hands on the sides of Anakin's face as if to physically drag his padawan's attention away from the memories. At the same time Qui-Gon clasped the teen's shoulder and together they grounded Anakin to the moment. This moment.

"Ani, you know that we all have potential for great evil within us," Obi-Wan was saying quickly and with a frantic quality all his own. "There are things that could happen to make us want to turn, any one of us, for without holding the potential to hate, we would also not be able to feel love." His expression was only slightly less stricken than Anakin's, but now Obi-Wan's also held the conviction of faith in his own words.

"Think it through, Ani. Hold onto those differences. You and I barely know Amidala of Naboo, much less either of us being in love with her. The Order hasn't fought in a war in more than a millennia and cannot operate as an army -- even for the safety of the Republic. Nor do we have an Emperor." He took a deep breath then let his features soften even more. "The vision of your turning happened only after a long sequence of events that have not happened, that cannot happen. You are not going to kill the Council, the Order, or me --"

"Then why would the Force warn us about something that won't happen?" Anakin's eyes were still wide in fear and guilt, his body shaking in reaction to his emotions and his pain.

"It wouldn't," Qui-Gon answered firmly. He tightened his hold, shifting it to Anakin's closer hand and sending a pulse of energy to warm and comfort. "It has to have been a different kind of warning." And he paused, his eyes going back out to the tangible darkness of the storm surrounding them in the physical world. "What if we interpret it to be a warning about this mission instead of something in the future? What might it be telling us then?"

"That you and my master become lovers," Anakin said promptly, again eagerly reaching for something positive in what they'd been shown.

Qui-Gon blushed at the padawan's frankness.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan managed to get out in only slightly strangled tones. "But was it warning us not to? The seeds of all of that Darkness could be laid to that pair's inability to deal with being Jedi and lovers."

As if that pair were not Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. Perhaps not a bad way to think about it, after all.

"If it is, I should think it a warning to be honest about our feelings," Qui-Gon offered gamely, no more happy than Obi-Wan to think that the Force might actually concern itself with their relationship, whatever it might turn out to be. "That we admit if we develop feelings for one another, instead of hiding them and letting them become obsessive."

As if they already hadn't taken those first steps anyway.

"There is no passion, there is serenity?" Anakin quoted one of the fundamental tenets archly.

Obi-Wan managed a weary smile. "If that is the reason, then we must also accept the warning about not acknowledging your place in any relationship between Master Jinn and myself, Padawan."

"I know I already have kept you from finding someone," the teen began in a voice barely above a whisper. "I am trying not to -"

"Ani, that's not what I meant," Obi-Wan interrupted sharply. "That is exactly the opposite of what the warning would mean. And you haven't kept me from anything."

Silence followed for a few beats, leaving Qui-Gon no doubt that the two were exchanging some form of mental communication. From this he could only surmise that Obi-Wan had had fewer liaisons than Anakin had first teased when the misunderstanding about the current nature of the Starlight and Crystal Garden had arisen. For which Anakin blamed himself.

From personal experience, Qui-Gon knew finding time for the various duties, responsibilities and activities a Jedi should involve himself with in addition to a master/padawan relationship was hard enough without also trying to juggle some form of outside, personal relationship. Obi-Wan would not have been the first master to keep his priorities centered on his padawan instead of himself.

"From what little I saw, the Qui-Gon in the vision saw that Anakin as a demand of the Force, a demand which he passed on to that Obi-Wan as a duty to his master," Qui-Gon offered when he judged enough time had passed by the relaxing of Anakin's posture to resume the real point of the discussion. "But master and padawan pairings are made out of feelings no less valid than those made between two who become lovers, otherwise bonding does not occur and, we can assume, did not occur there. In reality, you two have a very strong bond, and are both more than capable of forming additional ones. That part of the vision, like that of the ... involved relationships with the Queen of Naboo, may be only a reminder from the Force to reach for enjoyment as well as duty."

"And the Sith?" Anakin asked through a tight throat. "Me becoming a Sith and killing all the Jedi and my master?"

Perhaps not as ready or relaxed as he had hoped.

"We already have word that the ghost we are here to find is looking for something once belonging to the Sith. If the vision is entirely metaphorical, it could mean that we are at risk more from what is being searched for then from the ghost itself. "

"You mean you might be at risk because of something I might end up doing during this mission," Anakin frowned.

"You still have much to learn about life and the Force, but you are firmly of the Light, even without your master's teachings, Anakin," Qui-Gon quickly offered his own reassurances. Unfortunate that the visions were playing perfectly into the teen's confusion and difficulties over how the other Jedi treated or thought of him.

Maybe that was what the warning truly was for; that Anakin's insecurities could in turn lead him to become the very thing he feared the others expected from him. That he was in danger of creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. And by his own presence, Qui-Gon might be the one best able to help him realize that Obi-Wan was not the only Jedi who could trust or love him.

"Any dealings with the Sith are dangerous, Ani," Obi-Wan soothed. "That is our danger, and one to the people of Erinne. Because we are better equipped to deal with it is why we are here."

"I know, but ..." Anakin was only partially convinced that somehow everything wasn't his fault.

Just as Qui-Gon found it easy to see how all that they'd been shown in the visions could be interpreted as his fault and, no doubt, Obi-Wan's interpretation would put the blame on himself. Such was often the way of visions and prophecies. But he had spent too much of his life debunking or exposing those who used such things for their own ends, to worry now about one potentially directed his way.

A Jedi's life was often about risk and personal danger, whether they received any Force warnings or not. Part of their training, was to look beyond the danger to the greater good of what they could accomplish by performing their task. Certainly he would do everything he could to insure Anakin stayed safe enough to receive that training and gain experience from his master.

Watching as Obi-Wan lifted his hand to smooth away the furrow between Anakin's brows, Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic for his own former padawan. Once Xan had reached Anakin's age, any such gestures of closeness had been long consigned to Xan's childhood, but Qui-Gon could still remember the ease he had derived from giving his padawan comfort.

While he was pretty sure he wasn't ready to take another padawan, he was more than ready to not be alone anymore.

"Perhaps we've analyzed the vision enough for now." Qui-Gon hoped his quiet suggestion wasn't stepping on Obi-Wan's toes as either Anakin's master or the mission leader. "Another night's rest and further meditation may help to put what we were shown in better perspective."

"A subtle suggestion that maybe we should put our minds to the task at hand?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised brow. A lightness in his eyes reassured Qui-Gon, as well as demanding a similar response.

"Should I have just told you that you were being too mindful of the future? That you both should stop centering on your anxieties and focus on the moment?" he offered with a slow grin.

"Being subtle was much more polite," Obi-Wan laughed. "But the advice is well spoken if harsh to hear. And for us both," he offered with a gentle thump to Anakin's forehead. "No more fretting over something beyond our control. If you need distraction, we could always start going over your Kashhyk'ka tense drills."

Once again they were treated to an overly theatrical groan. "I'm sure Master Jinn would be very bored to listen to us blather in Kashhyk'ka, Master. Or any of my lessons," he continued quickly. "I know, we should tell him more about the interesting people at the Temple he hasn't had a chance to get to know yet."

"You mean gossip about the Council," Obi-Wan said in dismay as he gave a small shake of his head. "You are worse than --

"Master, there is something -"

`Something' turned out to be a crackle and blue sparks racing up the steering column, along with a puff of smoke and the sudden odor of burning flesh. The vehicle lurched forward as their driver jerked within his restraint then fell limp.

Even as Qui-Gon cast his mind outward, sifting the Force currents to read whether the danger came from the storm, or the road or an outside agency. Obi-Wan had either found something on their own side of the partition to bring it down, or was using the Force to override the controls. The knight thrust out an arm to keep Anakin from grabbing hold of the driver.

"Let me break his hold and pull him back," Qui-Gon suggested, putting action to deed and using the Force. While he then attempted resuscitate the driver, Obi-Wan and Anakin both rolled over into the front seat, Obi-Wan taking a position behind the wheel, but carefully still not touching the steering column. The vehicle was continuing to accelerate beyond safe speeds and soon the inertial dampeners and speed governors would be hard pressed to keep up.

"Try to shut down the propulsion system," he instructed his padawan when his attempt to override the autopilot failed.

Such a catastrophic failure in propulsion should trigger the safety systems and either slow them, or at least engage further restraints to cushion them.

Anakin used a particularly vulgar curse when that didn't work either, but Obi-Wan had little time to chastise his padawan. Especially since he'd murmured much the same words.

Feeling like a third wheel as he finally stopped his ministrations on the driver, Qui-Gon closed the poor fellow's eyes. He didn't need to inform the other two of the man's death, the Force softly resonated with his passing before clamoring once again of their own danger.

"Master --" Anakin was now bending over and twisting under the car's front panel. "I think I can bypass the electrical short so you can keep us steady and away from the security and communication posts along the roadside."

Qui-Gon dug through his belt and pulled out a metal probe that was covered in rubber on one end. He used it as a muffled hammer to cause as little damage as possible to the artifacts he sometimes needed to almost bludgeon out of an unyielding ground. But it also had a narrowed edge along the rubber tip, and might be able to be wedged between the casing that protected the various drive, propulsion and power systems.

"There, that's got it," came as Anakin shifted even further underneath the console with only his hips and thighs left near the seat.

Obi-Wan could now take hold of the steering wheel, but still had no control over their path or acceleration. Which meant Anakin would need to trace over several clusters of wires. He would need to identify each conduit, through Force and physical touch without triggering the same kind of short that had already killed one of them.

Qui-Gon could feel a frission of worry coming from Obi-Wan on his padawan's behalf, the worry and the feel of danger growing more intense. Anakin suddenly jerked, no doubt pulling on back and neck muscles already strained by his contorted position, though he managed to keep his precarious hold and didn't stop what he was doing. Although certainly no mechanic, Qui-Gon knew enough to recognize what Anakin was attempting, and how dangerous such doing was under these conditions.

In the next instant a flash whited out the interior, whited out even the storm's darkness beyond. But it hadn't been from one of the power conduits, nor did a near deafening roar of thunder immediately follow to accompany what at first thought had been a point blank impact of lightening.

"Master?"

"We're under attack," Obi-Wan offered grimly. "Some form of highly concentrated laser."

"Erinne has no defense satellites," Qui-Gon protested. "They've only got communications and weather satellites in orbit, nothing that should be able to produce a burst that strong."

"Well they've got something," the knight grunted as the vehicle flew around an even tighter turn. From outside another laser barrage followed almost immediately, hitting close enough to the back of their vehicle that all three Jedi could smell the bubbling pitch of the melting roadway.

And whatever it was could also track them. Which meant they would need to vacate the car instead of just stopping it.

"We're going to need to jump clear once you've slowed us down enough."

Obi-Wan nodded and spared a glance back toward Qui-Gon. "Will you be able to grab Anakin?"

"But Master -"

"Ani, I'm going to need to handle the steering right to the last possible instant," Obi-Wan didn't let his padawan finish voicing his concern or complaint. "Which means you are going to have to let Qui-Gon pull you free when it's time, and follow his lead once you're out."

Qui-Gon nodded. Thank the Force that the vehicle doors raised upward instead out sideways. They should be able to slide out with no worry of any obstruction other than something that might be at the side of the road. And hope that the car wouldn't slew around once Obi-Wan also propelled himself out to clip one of them as they left it.

A new burst from a laser made any argument or delay pointless - dangerous - as this one cut through the back of the vehicle itself, disintegrating their luggage and adding impetus to the jerking deceleration as Anakin was able to weaken the connection between the propulsion control system and the power source. It was time, in more ways than one and Qui-Gon directed the Force to blow all four of the doors simultaneously. That slowed the ground car even more, along with Anakin's manipulation of the power conduits, and Obi-Wan's skillful weaving back and forth across the road.

Not slowed enough, however, not quite yet, but the Force was screaming at them to abandon the vehicle now and even the most placid of Jedi might have trouble ignoring such a compulsion -

******

Obi-Wan had time to realize it was a localized defense system and not an orbital satellite firing on them as he pushed himself away from the others and into the storm. A mobile droid hovered nearby, one able to track and maintain its acceleration and deceleration with theirs, but it hadn't been able to fully compensate for the timing of the variations. Or perhaps it was having some trouble tracking by infrared for all the water sleeting around them. At least this allowed Obi-Wan opportunity to reach for his lightsaber and deflect the next blast as he twisted in mid-air.

It was all he could do to block the shot and keep the ricochet from hitting the car or one of his companions; he had no chance to angle the blast back to take out the hovering droid. All he could do to keep his mind on even that, when a bright bleat of pain came from Anakin, both in his mind and through his ears. But it was not the cry of a mortal wound, and then Obi-Wan needed hold back his own cry as he discovered the hard way that he'd not been able to see clearly enough as he dropped further down beyond what was the side of a low bridge instead onto the side of the road he'd expected.

Prepared to bleed off his momentum in a roll, Obi-Wan found himself instead plunging through thin, brittle ice into a waterway at least ten or more feet deep. Instantly his hands cramped as they and the rest of his exposed skin began to numb in the freezing liquid.

At another time Obi-Wan would have worried about or been bothered by the mouthful of mud and mineral silted water he involuntarily swallowed and splashed into his eyes before he managed to close them. But the more immediate threat lay in his body's reaction to the cold, not the water -- not even the depth of the water as he managed to keep his direction and discard his cloak before its sodden weight could pull him further downward.

He tried to wrap the Force around his shaking body as he stroked back up and broke the surface, although with the raging storm overhead, he was still swallowing almost as much water. True night had fallen along with the storm's full fury, reducing visibility to next to nothing except for the occasional flash of real lightning. But by that he could see that he hadn't been drawn very far downstream. Nor was he too far from the bank and the hillside that would lead him back up to the others, whom he could hear still engaged in deflecting the attack.

Not that he'd be able to do much good; his unexpected dunking had shorted out his saber and it would take more time than he had to spare to recalibrate it, leaving the others to have to protect him as he couldn't even call upon Force enhanced speed for needing to direct the energy to counteract the cold that wanted to send him back under. But staying away would only add to Anakin's worry and distraction, and so after pulling himself out of the icy water, Obi-Wan floundered up the viscous, muddy embankment.

While Obi-Wan could change out any part of his lightsaber by feel instead of sight, he hesitated popping open the casing to check on his crystals. Were he to lose one now it would sink into the mud or roll back down in to the water, where even with the Force he'd have trouble finding it again.

"Master, over here!"

Obi-Wan lifted his face to the storm in a effort to see Anakin, then had to rely on Force sight when eyesight gave him little more to see than the fingers in front of his face.

"Obi-Wan, the trees!"

A good idea, though he would have to cross the open roadway to reach trees and companions. At least the trees might slow the droid and reduce its maneuverability. They would still need to find a way to disable it, of course, but -

Obi-Wan cursed as he had to dive over and roll away from the smoking ruin of the ground car when another blast struck the pavement as he started to cross. Too slow and too distracted. Too vulnerable. Suddenly he wasn't alone, however, and recognized the step of his padawan's boots and hum of the teen's lightsaber even as it had to be Qui-Gon actually helping him rise.

He held on and let himself be steadied before breaking out into a run alongside the Master Jedi. Furious at himself and worried for Anakin, he stumbled at the transition between permacrete and ground, would have fallen but for Qui-Gon's quick hand.

"Will you use another's saber?"

And even before Obi-Wan could answer, he felt his own being taken from his grasp and another slapped against his palm. Jedi didn't commonly exchange weapons, and indeed, couldn't always use another's, depending on how the weapon was crafted and which crystals used. Each type of crystal had its own resonance, and the choosing of them was not unlike choosing a path to follow; not all options made good fits. If he and Qui-Gon were too different -

But the saber lit for him, with only a little feedback that buzzed more as a distraction than pain in the back of his mind. And Obi-Wan would have gladly endured more for his padawan's sake. Even as he turned back toward Anakin's confrontation with the droid, he caught the barest warning from the Force and was leaping, flipping in the air to give himself momentum and distance away from the bolt that had not come from the droid.

They'd been traveling on a thoroughfare with automated controls that interfaced with all properly equipped ground vehicles. It was also lined with communications and diagnostics posts in case of damage or overloads. These posts contained low level security measures to be used against vandals or the occasionally too curious animal out in unpopulated regions such as this. Usually these measures engaged only when the housing was breached, but, like everything else electronic, could be overridden with the right opportunity and skill.

Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's attention focus solely on the droid, his padawan's surprise at being attacked in the first place along with concern for his companions all but overwhelming his normal and Force awareness along with his intent to disable their attacker. Anakin was also shielding his side of the link, causing Obi-Wan to fear his padawan had taken more injury than he wanted to let on, but perhaps it had been reflexive to shut out Obi-Wan's own troubles. Unfortunately to now force the muted link open to give warning would just as likely disrupt Anakin's concentration as would a shout and he was so directly engaged ...

But if Obi-Wan didn't, and couldn't reach position in time -

Anakin tumbled over the edge of the bridge only marginally more gracefully than Obi-Wan had, his surprise total not only in feeling Obi-Wan use the Force to push him over, but also fighting against the Force holding him from immersing himself, if only for an instant. Yet Anakin had always been a quick study, and never more so in fighting at Obi-Wan's side. Even as Obi-Wan used Qui-Gon's blade to deflect the new laser bolt from the nearest comm post and channeled even more of the Force through his body to also give the droid enough of a push to alter the trajectory of its next blast, he could sense Anakin grabbing for a handhold along the bridge's mortared wall, allowing Obi-Wan to look after himself instead of also his padawan.

Obi-Wan dove over two more subsequent shots, rolling back to his feet just beyond a saber's length away from the metal communications tower that was also trying to mete out death. With Qui-Gon's blade being several inches longer than his own, he could actually breach the outside casing from this position, but would still need to close in order to plunge the blade inward far enough to disrupt the controls. The closer he approached, however, the more security systems he would trigger.

"Master, look out!" and it was Anakin's turn to push Obi-Wan out of harm's way as yet a third source of attack came to life.

Anakin had used his hands instead of the Force, and Obi-Wan took advantage of his padawan's close proximity to pull him along in the controlled tumble, both of them automatically shutting off their sabers lest they damage one another or themselves. Retreat was never Obi-Wan's first choice, yet they had little option now but to again try to escape into the trees as the other comm posts within visual range began targeting them. At least away from the road, they would need to fight only the droid.

Such escape became suddenly easier. While he had no idea of what Qui-Gon was planning, Obi-Wan was nearly overwhelmed by the level of Force energy the older Jedi Master began gathering, and had to tighten his mental and physical hold on Anakin to keep his padawan from allowing some of his own extensive reserve to be drawn up in the taking. A wordless exchange of wonder with Anakin, a blink, then a cacophony of light, sound and waves of energy rolled through the night as the ground car's fuel system heated and exploded. Shrapnel, burning liquid, not even the concussive force of the explosion reached Obi-Wan and Anakin, however, as Qui-Gon also erected a protective screen around them.

Unfortunately the fallout didn't reach the droid either. Their only hope was that the droid's self-diagnostics would go slowly, then that its programming wasn't sophisticated enough to realize its prey had escaped with the execution of what had probably been its primary goal in the explosion of the car. But Obi-Wan wasn't going to count on that anymore than he expected the security systems of the comm posts wouldn't be automated against them again.

The three of them slid past the first of the trees at a speed fast but not Force enhanced, and didn't stop for ten minutes. They needed to rely on the Force to avoid obstructions and mundane dangers underfoot as the heavy growth not only hid the light of the burning car, but blocked out even the meager and intermittent light from the storm's lightening. But eventually the growth lessened, not enough to offer dubious visibility or to break as cover, but at least to make the passing less treacherous. And to give them opportunity in a few minutes more to find a place to stop.

This was their first opportunity to assess the level of injury each other had sustained; although Anakin was doing a good job of shielding any pain, Obi-Wan still couldn't get the sound of his padawan's initial distress from his mind.

"Anakin, are you alright?" he forced out between chattering teeth as the three of them hunched over to catch their breath. Not that Anakin would lie outright, but Obi-Wan reached up to put a hand to his padawan's shoulder so that he could sense anything the teen might have been shading along with the full truth.

Tendrils of disquiet and distress flowed about Anakin's hairline and Obi-Wan raised his fingers. Even had there been enough light to see, no doubt the rain would be washing away most of the blood from the scalp wound he now felt. Nor did he need evidence of blood or the ability to see to be able to feel heat radiating from the otherwise too cool skin. An even greater heat came from one of Anakin's hands -- a burn then, probably from the conduit and no doubt extremely painful, especially under constant lashing from the rain which had lessened but not ended as they moved further into the forest. At least a great deal of the wind's fury had been cut, but Anakin was still so cold to the touch.

Or maybe that was just his own skin. No matter how much Force energy he pulled around him, he no longer had his cloak as protection from the wind and rain, and his dunking had forced water through the under layers of his cold-gear tunics to reach his skin. Movement was his only source of warmth, and even that was barely enough.

"We need to get moving again," Qui-Gon suggested as if reading his thoughts, and with an apologetic tone, but whether for the interruption of the moment between master and padawan, or the fact that none of the three of them was really ready to keep going, Obi-Wan wasn't sure.

Just as he wasn't sure if the waves of exhaustion coming from the older man were more from being chased, or from the massive exertion of Force Qui-Gon had used to set the car on fire and disable the nearest two security posts. Though no doubt able to look after himself under even the abnormal circumstances the researcher occasionally found himself in, Qui-Gon was not an active field agent, and had probably used the Force more in the last ten minutes than he normally did in ten days.

"The bot?" Anakin asked between deep breaths.

"I'm not sure it's picked up our trail yet, but it isn't going away."

Obi-Wan clutched Qui-Gon's lightsaber tighter. They could keep up a run, for hours more if necessary. But without an idea of where to go, they could just as easily run in circles save for a Force enhanced sense of direction. And until they got rid of their pursuer, circles or straight lines would make little difference. The droid would be relentless, not tiring or growing frustrated with the time it might take it to find them. And this was all assuming there would not be additional measures taken against them.

There was also the concern that if they did find a town, or some place that they might be able to communicate with those expecting them, the droid wouldn't be forestalled from completing its programming just because others might be around. Obi-Wan did not want to put others at risk.

Including Qui-Gon or Anakin.

"I'll go back and draw it off until I can find a place to turn its attack back on itself." He could feel Anakin's protest building, could hear his padawan draw in a breath before speaking just as his body tensed beneath Obi-Wan's grip. "Anakin, you need to stay with and defend Master Qui-Gon in case there are others, or something else concerned with stopping us. And this way, if you do find some place to hold up, I'll be able to find the two of you."

"I - but - yes, Master," came Anakin's eventual acquiescence. He might not have realized why Obi-Wan was carrying Qui-Gon's lightsaber, but he'd had the opportunity to note its different color, to figure out where the green blade had come from and to conclude that meant Qui-Gon was now without a weapon himself. Nor should he have much call to dispute his master's ability to handle the droid, since Anakin was too frequently extolling his master's skill with a blade to his friends and peers to now doubt it.

Which didn't mean Obi-Wan also didn't understand Anakin's reluctance to be away from his master's side. Obi-Wan felt a reluctance of his own in having to separate, although he was not getting a sense of added danger for either of them.

"Take care of each other," he admonished, finally removing his hand from Anakin's cheek to then brush his fingers across the back of Qui-Gon's hand. In truth he wasn't sure who he was more concerned for, only knowing he didn't want to part from either. It was a curious feeling, something more than just simply looking out for a fellow Jedi or an involved third party, and he was very glad that this hadn't come up when Anakin had been younger. Even now it would be difficult not to feel he was slighting his feelings for one over the other, but at least Anakin was old enough to recognize his master's interest in another. And Anakin was old enough, skilled enough that Obi-Wan could trust him to do his duty without his master's presence.

Now he needed do his own.

**2.**

Had either of them been the one tracking it, no doubt Qui-Gon or Anakin would have sensed the droid through its disruption to the normal inhabitants of the forest, their preternatural quiet or fear of being invaded disrupting the local ecosystem. Obi-Wan found it not so much from those feelings of disquiet, however. To him the foreignness of a something created jangled across the pattern spun from all of the living things. The Unifying Force versus the Living Force, twining aspects of the same energy, and maybe all just a matter of perspective.

Others argued that even the difference of Light and Dark within the Force was all a matter of perspective, that such thinking simply personified a force of nature like entropy or gravity, although if they were of the Jedi Order, they didn't voice such radical thinking very loudly. Obi-Wan on the other hand didn't care whether his ability to use the Force came from atomic size entities with a sentience and purpose all their own within his bloodstream that some defined as midichlorians, or whether he'd been born with a set of genetic predispositions that allowed him to more fully refine and use non-species dependent skills and abilities. To him the Force was an ally, not a taskmaster, and Light and Dark were choices to use his abilities to protect someone instead of victimizing them.

Midichlorians or not, the Will of the Force or not, all of Obi-Wan's choices were his own, and any destiny or pre-determination couldn't stand up to free will. Even his visions of the future were little more than image-like dreams, random bits of data that his brain collated into a visual playback his conscious mind might not always understand. He thought of it as having a better set of defined variables to process, and more skill in interpreting them. The more data available, the better a decision that could be made.

A Jedi seeks knowledge over ignorance.

So in that way, his own mindset and decisions were not unlike that of the droid he now trailed; using logic instead of intuition, relying on facts instead of emotions. Such similarity made it easier for Obi-Wan to anticipate the droid's programming. Yet it was his ability to be intuitive or emotional that let him exceed the mere logic of the situation and outthink the droid's artificial or directed intelligence.

The droid's visual sensors were next to useless in the midst of the trees and hindered by the rain that penetrated the leafy overhang. Proximity detectors would keep it from running into any of the trees, but it couldn't see the broken branches or disrupted ground and ground cover that had marked their passageway, just as the infrared sensors had been confounded by the speed of their passage. And its audio sensors wouldn't perform beyond a certain radius.

Obi-Wan was almost tempted to just let it wander, knowing that although it would relentlessly search the entire grove of trees, there wasn't much likelihood of it tracing them to actually threaten them again. Then again, not even formidable Jedi will would dissuade a droid's dedication to programming and purpose. And he had no desire to be hunted for the rest of his days here on Erinne.

So he should find it and put it out of commission.

Because the droid flew and hovered some fifteen feet above the ground, he would not be able to simply thrust Qui-Gon's saber into its casing and disrupt its functioning as he had the first comm and security post. Nor could he use the Force to do more than move it; even pushing it into a tree might not be enough to do more than temporarily disrupt its balancing gyros or inertia stabilizers. He didn't have a blaster to turn focused energy on the sphere, or even a makeshift net to throw to try to counter its mobility. Turning its own power against itself seemed not only the smartest avenue, but also his only one.

Which meant he would have to give up his advantage of surprise in order to be shot at.

And which meant that if he didn't get the angle correct within the first couple of volleys, the chances of him getting hit by one of the bursts increased exponentially as the droid would be just as able to anticipate his likely avenues of movement and actions.

Patterns. His life was a series of patterns for which a few random happenstances interrupted.

Like having another's lightsaber in hand when beginning to execute a pattern of attack.

Being at least six inches taller than Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's lightsaber was set to the other Jedi's height and reach. This had already caused him once to miscalculate his position and to disrupt his timing. That time he'd had Anakin to cover his back as he dealt with his misstep.

This time Obi-Wan didn't so much miscalculate as simply have no other choice. Although trees hemmed in his aerial maneuvers just as much as they did the droid's, Obi-Wan still needed to twist into a flip from a standing position in order to avoid a more rapid burst than the droid had previously employed. And although the weight of a lightsaber depended only on its casing and not at all from the blade, the length of the blade was still paramount as it could cut through anything other than another saber. Cutting through flesh and bone -- his own -- would pose it no trouble at all.

Landing awkwardly to avoid taking off his own ankle, Obi-Wan muttered a curse he would never had spoken in his padawan's presence as said ankle slipped and twisted on the rain-slicked detritus. His fall put him under the next round of shots, but also made him take time to catch himself, which kept his weapon out of alignment.

Splinters of smoking rock and tree bark further peppered the back of his hand as he was rolling back into an upright, crouching position and bringing the slash of green angled in reverse across his back to deflect the next shot. But he'd moved true to his need, returning the laser fire to its source with a sckreel and whumph of impact and catastrophic failure. And let his momentum carry him into another forward roll and enough distance to avoid the exploding shrapnel.

With the droid finally destroyed, Obi-Wan used the nearest tree to bring himself upright and test his ankle before putting much weight upon it. Twisted, not broken, it would only slow him down, not preventing his return to his padawan and Qui-Gon.

******

Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he'd ever been as uncomfortable on a mission before. It didn't help that he had no weapon other than his wits and the Force, yet better him without than Obi-Wan. He at least had Anakin if using the Force wasn't enough; surely Obi-Wan wouldn't have split them up if the knight hadn't had confidence in his padawan's abilities to protect.

Of course, being left with Anakin accounted for as much of Qui-Gon's disquiet as being without his lightsaber. Although Anakin was nominally _his_ protector, in truth Obi-Wan had also entrusted Anakin's care to him for more than just the mission should the worst happen. It had been too many years, however, since Qui-Gon needed to care for a padawan. He didn't want any such responsibility, but especially not because of harm to Obi-Wan.

But being Jedi meant taking responsibility for things out of his control and, instead of worrying about what might never happen, he should turn his attention toward the task of finding safety. And paying more attention to his young charge.

Although he tried to control it, Anakin's chattering teeth served counterpoint to the rain splattering against the branches overhead, and their footfalls on the debris strewn ground. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan had to be even colder, though no doubt the knight wouldn't say or show any distress upon his return, until his condition became dangerous to one of the others. They all had need to get out of their wet clothes -- out of the icy rain completely -- in order to do just that. So they needed a cave, or even better, a crofter or hunter's cabin -

Hadn't their driver mentioned his own home was about halfway from the landing field to the capitol? If he'd been paying proper attention, the distance was about right, and surely it wouldn't have been too far away from the road? So all they needed to hope for was they had gone the right direction in their escape, and that they might quickly find some sort of side road.

They found the house before they did the road leading toward it. Qui-Gon couldn't be sure it belonged to their driver; it was late enough in the evening that finding a single light shining might only mean the inhabitants had gone to bed.

Qui-Gon took a harder look at the homestead opening up in the valley below. They had come through a sparser set trees -- evidenced by the amount of rain that was reaching them again -- but it was only now that Qui-Gon could see regularity in the shadows; forest becoming an orchard. The sole light gave them a bare glimpse of a gabled edifice, while the length of the shadows surrounding it bespoke of it being quite large.

"Do you think it's safe?"

Qui-Gon turned toward Anakin despite being unable to see what expression underneath the teen's restored hood might match the flatness of his tone.

"Until we know why we were attacked and if we are still being pursued, nothing is safe, Padawan. But the house represents a danger only assuming its inhabitants work against us directly, or should they refuse us entrance. And the danger in remaining outside is already greater than that."

Anakin nodded, the movement just a deeper blur of shadow. "So do we wait here for my master, go forward to secure room and board before his arrival, or head back to help him?"

It didn't take a Jedi to know which of the choices Anakin hoped Qui-Gon would decide upon. And the Master Jedi was just as worried about their companion, though he had agreed fully with Obi-Wan's decision to be the one to stay behind. The droid needed to be taken out of operation lest the mission be compromised before it had truly begun, and the knight was the one best qualified to defeat it in combat.

"What do you feel we should do, Anakin?"

Which put the padawan on the spot, Qui-Gon knew, but he asked not solely as an offhand or training question. Even if the teen had little of the extraordinary Force intuition of his master, he did still have a link with Obi-Wan. Anakin's answer, therefore, would be taking that into consideration, even if Anakin wasn't consciously aware of incorporating it into his response. They both had a more personal involvement than was perhaps prudent from strictly a mission perspective, but he could hope that in response to another master asking, Anakin could put aside most of his own emotions. As would Qui-Gon, in evaluating how Anakin reached his conclusion.

"I want to go back," Anakin answered instantly, turning his face back toward where his master should be, though not his body.

"So do I." Qui-Gon rewarded Anakin's honesty with his own, and with the same amount of questioning in his tone as Anakin had put into his own. Yet Qui-Gon offered nothing more. And didn't move.

"I want to go back, but if my master still hasn't managed to put the droid out of commission and it follows us after we rejoin him, we could be putting more people in danger should it attack us upon reaching this residence."

Qui-Gon was pleased Anakin was thinking of others before himself - before even his master.

"That's assuming the folks here didn't send the droid after us in the first place," Anakin added a bit crossly. "I can't believe it followed us from the space port only to attack when our driver was mysteriously electrocuted to death." The teen then twisted back toward the direction of the cheerless house.

"Except thinking it came from here doesn't feel right either. While I sense something ... off about the house, it's nothing like in the ground car. I sense a potential for danger, like maybe they don't like off-worlders in general, not that they won't like us."

Qui-Gon wouldn't be surprised if Anakin's last supposition was correct. Even without the threat of a ghost haunting the countryside, the Erinne populace was slow to embrace strangers. Few cultures were ever truly comfortable having Jedi present, no matter how enlightened or cosmopolitan they portrayed themselves. With so few Jedi and so many peoples needing their help, there were more worlds to which Jedi were just as mythic as were ghosts. Or Sith.

And, to some, just as dangerous.

Qui-Gon let the moment stretch out a bit longer to see if Anakin was willing to support any side of the equation any longer, and turned expectantly when he felt the teen stiffen next to him.

"He's destroyed the droid. Now he's using our training link to find us."

"Can you do the same?"

This time Anakin turned enough in Qui-Gon's direction that he could just make out the teen's smile.

"Yes, sir!"

His relief and undisguised surprise that another Jedi Master would even consider doing something more personally oriented instead of mission driven dovetailed into an excitement Qui-Gon normally saw only in the younger Jedi initiates who had no need to worry about things such as self pride or controlled emotions. Qui-Gon wondered if this was a common occurrence, or whether it showed a measure of personal trust from Anakin he wasn't sure he yet rated.

"Ani, can you sense if he was injured in the encounter?"

Qui-Gon rather hoped no for a number of reasons. While they had all gotten a bit jarred and bruised from their unexpected exit from the ground car during the attack, that very attack had destroyed all of their personal belongings save for what they each carried, including the first aid kit that Qui-Gon had so carefully restocked before their departure. He still had a few things in his belt and assumed the other two Jedi did also, but they were still many miles from the nearest city and things such as bone regenerators and bacta. While he could hope that the type of people who lived so far away from amenities like doctors and hospitals would be well stocked for emergencies, it wasn't something Qui-Gon wanted to bet anyone's life on.

Much of Anakin's enthusiasm faded with Qui-Gon's question and the specter of trouble the Jedi Master had raised, for which Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel a measure of guilt. But at least Anakin didn't become morose or agitated, which should mean he had been able to make more extensive contact with his master, and had received good news. There was a frisson of concern in Anakin's bearing, just not a strong one.

"He aches, but not badly," came the distracted response as Anakin tried to sort out differences from what he had no doubt been told as opposed to what he was actually sensing.

Or maybe he was having trouble with his own injuries to be able to sort out that which was his own pain. Qui-Gon still had enough Force sense left to discover Anakin was covering up some sort of serious injury. Just apparently not one serious enough to have slowed them down.

Again Qui-Gon had managed to escape any sort of difficulty such as had plagued the other two in this second unexpected encounter. Which led him to wonder whether it was luck or something more.

"He's moving fairly slowly, but that could be because he's fighting off exhaustion and hypothermia." The last Anakin bit off in exasperation while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Master Jinn, but until a few days ago, I've never been this closely linked with my master," he then apologized. "I'm not sure which is real and what just might be my own projections out of fear."

"You're doing fine, Anakin." Qui-Gon dropped his hand on the other's shoulder in reassurance. "You've done very well all throughout the start of this mission and I'm sure your master will be proud. Let's go find him so he can tell you himself."

**3.**

The three of them found the house uninhabited. Whether that meant it had belonged to their driver, or just that its owners were elsewhere wasn't clear. Anakin hadn't even waited for the end of the debate between the two masters before he had overridden the locking codes and pushed open the door. His Force sense, along with Master Jinn's, had verified it was empty, while his master's had found no particularly harmful security system in place. Which meant they could break in and apologize later.

Finding all but a few rooms filled with dust and cobwebs seemed to mollify Master Jinn that they weren't exactly invading someone's privacy; except for the fact that they had found food stores in their initial explorations -- some of it perishable and not yet spoiled -- it became obvious that most of the house was abandoned, and had been for quite some time.

Anakin had been all for bedding down in one of the front rooms downstairs, feeling much more tired and cold than he was hungry or curious. But he found himself immediately chivied upstairs and co-opted into searching through some of the furniture draped rooms. As his master had pointed out, they had already broken in and it would be just as easy to offer compensation for their further invasion of privacy by using some of their furnishings and linens. Maybe even some clothing, assuming they could find any, as all of their own possession were either completely destroyed or wet enough to fill a bathtub should they try to wring them out.

They found not only clothing, wrapped and stored as if no one planned to wear them for at least a season, but also a bathtub not even Master Jinn would find confining. All within two bedrooms that had doors in common to the bathing area and would work well to keep them nearby one another. Both also contained two beds, one of which would be big enough for the three of them to share. But he and his master took one room and left Master Jinn to his own privacy.

His master began to arrange the wood that lay near a stone hearth after they decided not to spend the time poking around to try to find whatever other source of heating installed within the house (especially since it might not even be usable without significant repair or study). Anakin gave only a cursory glance at the splendor of the room that was maybe twice as large as his and his master's entire suite back home. The same with the garish-colored clothes stored within the two wardrobes set against the wall.

His attention was drawn to the bathroom that seemed more like one of the hydrotherapy spas in the Temple. Given how so much of the house seemed abandoned, he half expected to find the water pipes disconnected, but that was not the case and he began to fill the swimming pool size sunken tub, even as he also moved toward a shower stall. He knew his master would prefer to first wash off all of the mud he'd become covered with in his exodus from the river.

"Let me help, Ani."

Anakin turned in surprise, not having heard his master's approach over the running jets of water, and not having sensed him in his own growing exhaustion. He had managed to shrug out of his robe and outer tunic, but was having trouble gripping his singlet to pull it up over his head. He had the shakes, both from muscle fatigue and still from the cold. Plus he was having trouble closing his hand --

His master took hold of his hand, was lifting it gently, cradling it in his own. To Anakin's surprise, severe burns reddened and blistered the palm and all along his fingertips down to his second knuckles. In more than one place the damaged skin had been further cut, no doubt from his grip on the stone bridge when he'd been the one needing to escape the river and regain the road.

"Once we get it cleaned, I'm going to need to seal it somehow," was said as his master maneuvered Anakin over to take a seat on the commode. "Can you move your fingers?"

"If I have to."

A nod and Anakin's arm was raised across the counter surrounding the sink. His master started going through his belt pouches, but obviously some of the things he'd planned on using were soaked, and so he turned to the variety of cabinets and drawers.

"T-this can wait, Master," Anakin protested. "We -- you need to get warm."

To which his master responded not by stopping, or even disagreeing, but in using the Force to begin unfastening the buckles of Anakin's boots and belt without disrupting his search for first aid supplies. With a shake of his head, Anakin toed the boots off and began to wriggle out of his leggings. Steam from the bath had begun to fill the room; although it would be long minutes yet before the tub was filled, the sheer volume was beginning to offset the chill in both the air and Anakin's skin nevertheless.

Apparently the abandoned house was not so long empty as to not have synthskin and bactacreme on hand; weary but triumphant, his master trudged back toward him, the limp the teen had hoped he'd only imagined when his master had rejoined them upon destroying the droid now definitely present.

"The full spectrum shots before our departure from Coruscant should have rendered us immune to any native contaminants, but I want you to keep me apprised of any pain or trouble," his master began as he cleaned and then sprayed the cuts. "I don't think any of the abrasions are deep enough to worry about muscle or nerve damage, but you must also tell me about any numbness or tingling. And we'll need to keep a careful eye on the extent of the burn."

Anakin nodded in full earnest. Ever since the time he'd discovered his master had not only been on a mission he'd not been told about, but had been seriously injured and even that knowledge had been kept from Anakin by the Council and the healers, they'd made a promise to never again keep silent about such a thing, despite what the others might have preferred. Any serious injury -- to either of them -- would adversely affect Anakin's training.

And that one had come very close to adversely affecting Anakin's ability to trust.

"How bad is your ankle?" Anakin asked when his master finished bandaging his damaged hand.

His master's smile was just as weary as Anakin's tone, but was also genuine and disarming. "Nothing that won't be gone come morning," came the reassurance.

Anakin was then assisted from the commode and down into the sunken bath.

"Now just let me shower off the mud and I'll join you in a soak -"

A knock from Master Jinn's side of the room had Anakin quickly reaching through the Force for a towel before realizing how childish that might appear, given how both were on the other side of where he was, and the towel would really only work if he planned to get out of the bath. Nor was his master worrying about covering up, although he'd now finished shrugging out of his own clothes.

"Come on in, Qui-Gon," his master called out before stepping under the shower's spray.

"You two ready for a little company?" the older Jedi asked, wearing a friendly expression and little else save for a robe of some undoubtedly local weave.

"Ah, s-sure, Master Jinn," Anakin stuttered and bobbed his head in a type of greeting. Knowing his master hadn't really been abandoning him to deal so drastically with his embarrassment and discomfort, that he should have no reason to even be embarrassed -- nor should he have expected anything else as this is where both his and his master had quickly retreated to find warmth and comfort after the attack -- still Anakin blushed and sought to hold his hands in his lap. Not having grown up at any of the Order's temples or in a dormitory, he simply did not have the typical Jedi aplomb in being nude before someone he didn't really know, not even in locker room or medical.

It didn't exactly help to discover as Master Jinn disrobed that he was so ... impressive. That Jedi robes and tunics had been hiding more than a fair amount of muscle. Or that the man was simply big all over. For an instant Anakin's mind froze, caught between jealousy and arousal, though he had always figured his master to be more of his type and even that was assuming he didn't really prefer women as potential sexual partners.

A while back he'd decided some of his current protectiveness and attention to his padawan duties actually stemmed more from being attracted to his master's body type and size than perhaps his master, that he was expecting to eventually end up with someone he could take care of instead of always being cared for. Even those times where the two of them were involved on a mission and he watched men and women, human or alien alike, throw themselves at his master in an attempt to bed him, had been something more to laugh about than get jealous over. It hadn't stopped him from getting aroused, but that was little more than teenage hormones and lust.

Surely so was his sudden desire for Master Jinn.

Yet sure enough, despite how old the other master was, Anakin found himself suppressing yet another pang of jealousy, this one of his master instead of _for_ his master. There was no way he could compete with either man for the attention of the other. He was too young, too inexperienced, and too underdeveloped.

Too needy.

Anakin's thoughts began going around in a circle, then, suddenly, so was his vision and he slid sideways in the bath. Even now the rising water wasn't really deep enough for his head to go under but in the next instant both his master and Master Jinn were at either side of him. Then his master was kneeling in the water before him and didn't that bring up interesting wishes, and --

"Anakin!"

For some reason his master's expression and focus wasn't what Anakin was expecting, and he tried to raise his hand to smooth away the frown, which involved touching those lips and that dimple, and his fingers weren't doing the job so maybe his own lips would work better --

Anakin found himself unable to move, not his body, not even his head, and he began to thrash. But then recognized and knew not to fear the grip that was holding him in place. When the grip didn't lessen however, Anakin began to pout as a distraction to disguise gathering the Force. When all he managed was to splash his master instead of wrestle free, however, the pout became important, but he couldn't hold it when suddenly overcome by the giggles before blacking out.

******

Shit.

Obi-Wan kept Anakin propped up against the tiles and shook away the water streaming from his hair and face. "He's alright," he said quickly, not having to look to know Qui-Gon would be concerned, then had to fight a bit of the giggles himself as he put together what the other master would have seen. "I think if you check the bactacreme I used on him, you'll find it combined with a particular medicinal narcotic sedative. Which works on Anakin, quite well as you may have noted, but also inhibits his judgment."

"And his shielding," came the acknowledgement, to which Obi-Wan turned bright red.

"We should probably get him out of the bath and into bed," Qui-Gon continued, now kneeling himself, but still outside of the bath and beginning to gather Anakin up. "You get his feet."

Normally Obi-Wan would have carried Anakin himself, either cradled or over his shoulder although the teen had reached a size now that he needed to use the Force to manage it without awkwardness. And once he stepped up out of the water he prepared to do just that, but Qui-Gon showed no desire to loosen his grip under Anakin's shoulders.

"Okay, you hold him there while I dry him off." Somehow he doubted his padawan would appreciate being surrounded by wet sheets or blankets for the rest of the night.

"Do you want to go find him a robe or bedclothes of some kind too?"

Obi-Wan nodded. They were already availing themselves of someone's hospitality. A couple more items of clothing shouldn't make things any worse.

Other than having to deal with their missing host's bad taste.

The only sort of robe he found was one of metallic red with bits of dark lace at the sleeves. Not a woman's by the rest of the clothing contained therein, not even really feminine, but also not something he could envision his padawan wearing by choice. But there was nothing else beyond a few oversized shirts also with an inordinate amount of lace on the cuffs, and pants that probably wouldn't be comfortable in casual wearing for the tightness and the material they'd been made of, much less comfortable sleeping in.

He could check back in Qui-Gon's room, but finally he decided shirts for them both, hoping they would be long enough to provide sufficient covering.

While Qui-Gon supported Anakin, Obi-Wan tugged the shirt over Anakin's head and arms, then lifted the teen's braid out from underneath the wide collar of the shirt. He then leaned over to grab up the second one, but a gentle hand to his arm and a shake of Qui-Gon's head before he pointed it toward the tub had Obi-Wan reconsidering the idea.

Qui-Gon was right. He'd rinsed off, but hadn't really had any opportunity to soak out the cold or the bruises. Not to mention spend a little time alone with Qui-Gon.

"Just let me get him to bed and I'll return."

And he could doubt that Qui-Gon's smile in response was only because of the care he was showing his padawan.

When he returned, the other master was submerged and leaning back against a towel draped across the side of the tub. The water had now risen to lap against dusky nipples and Obi-Wan needed to catch his breath. But he forced himself not to look away or blush, although he wasn't sure if he'd been completely successful in the last. Then it didn't exactly matter as Qui-Gon's eyes were closed, and didn't even open as he found his own towel to pillow his neck and moved down to sit alongside.

Obi-Wan quickly helped his body adjust not only to the temperature, but the sheer comfort offered by the water's buoyancy. He'd played down the injury to his ankle because it was as he'd said; being only twisted, the soreness should be gone by morning. And in truth, his shoulders and neck ached more, no doubt as much from tension as from the actual exodus from the car into the riverbed.

Now he couldn't help but give a low sigh of relief in being engulfed by so much warmth.

"My former padawan would accuse us both of being decadent," Qui-Gon offered, still with his eyes closed, his expression matching the bliss Obi-Wan was feeling.

"Don't tell me he prefers sonics too? Actually, Anakin is just uncomfortable in what he sees as wasting so much water, but ..."

"Bathing is for cleansing or healing and should be accomplished with the least amount of resources, allocated in optimum efficiency."

Even without a somewhat more prim accent than even Obi-Wan's own, Qui-Gon's words had the sound of a too oft said litany. Much like several of the High Council tended to quote the code.

"I find it hard to imagine you having such a joyless padawan. To live with your own obvious enjoyment of life and duty ..." But Obi-Wan trailed off as he realized how judgmental his words could be interpreted; something he and Anakin were all too used to hearing from other masters about their own relationship and something he tried never to offer in return.

As if sensing Obi-Wan's discomfort, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and the look turned Obi-Wan's direction changed to one of reassurance. "I don't mind talking about him. Defending him," he began to explain. "His outlook wasn't really Xan's fault. Yes, he made a choice to so view his environment and live his life, but he was rebelling against his birth parents and heritage." Now Qui-Gon showed a rueful frown.

"Unlike many of us, Xanatos' parents kept in constant contact with him. Sometimes I think they only did so to remind him he had given up the throne to a world -- Telos, actually -- instead of out of any affection. I know Xan chose a life of asceticism to remind them he was more than content to leave all of that behind."

"And how did all of that affect the two of you and your own relationship?"

A rueful laugh this time. "I certainly wasn't a substitute father figure for him. All too often he made me feel like the juvenile. But we did get along. I think he found some form of perverse pleasure in being frustrated with my manner. And he was a joy to teach. Very dutiful and intelligent. The only reason he wasn't offered my spot as the Head of the Solus Four Temple was because several of the other masters refused to have to listen to someone so young."

Obi-Wan got the impression that had been a complaint used against Qui-Gon too. "As if age has anything to do with ability, and sometimes even experience," he muttered in disgust for the blinders some of their fellows surrounded themselves with. "As you might imagine, that type of thinking is even worse on Coruscant despite Councilors like Master Yoda and Knight Ki Adi-Mundi. Indeed, the furor when Ki was appointed to the Council; too young and not even a master yet --"

"I imagine it was much like a twenty-four year old padawan taking his own padawan on the first day he was knighted and they having to call him Master Kenobi. Especially now that he has proven how capable he is despite their grousing."

Obi-Wan blushed but didn't draw back when Qui-Gon shifted toward him. He reached out to brush away a few drops of water that collected at Qui-Gon's jaw line. "Yes, well, no doubt our extraordinary padawans have simply made us both look good," he murmured and leaned up to brush his lips across the skin his fingers had touched. Qui-Gon shifted body and head at first to encourage Obi-Wan explorations, but then so that their lips met.

Another sigh escaped Obi-Wan before he brought them so close together that sounds and air could only be exchanged. Despite Anakin's earlier quandary and Obi-Wan knowing he'd have to tread carefully around his padawan while the teen figured out how he was going to deal with the changing dynamic between all three of them, the knight's own awareness of Qui-Gon's desirability had been greatly enhanced by Anakin's own confused interest.

And by Qui-Gon's, which was deliciously not so confused.

The older man was open and pliant under his touches, was content to let Obi-Wan take the lead, but was by no means being passive. This was a meeting between equals, something all of Obi-Wan's former couplings had sadly lacked no matter which role Obi-Wan had taken. Maybe that was why this one was so different -- being new to Coruscant, Qui-Gon had no expectations of Obi-Wan because of knowing him first as a padawan or now as the master of one such as Anakin. With Qui-Gon he didn't have to live up to another's preconceived notions.

"If this is going to go any further, I think we'd better find something to use as lubricant other than the bacta sedative," Qui-Gon eventually suggested during one of their breaks for air.

"There is always the Force --"

Qui-Gon pushed Obi-Wan back from were they were sprawled up the steps.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think my control is up to such a demand."

Obi-Wan laughed and sneaked down for another quick kiss, then knelt upright and began looking about the room. Both he and Anakin had disrobed here and, therefore, both of their belts should be somewhere nearby. Assuming his had weathered his immersion better than his lightsaber --

Damn! He still hadn't realigned his crystals. It was bad enough that he and Qui-Gon were considering sex in a house they had no idea of where the owners were, or when they were due back, but because of the attack, insuring his saber worked should have been the first thing he'd taken care of after seeing to Anakin's health.

"Obi-Wan?"

He looked first to Qui-Gon, and then down at himself. It had become obvious something else was now on his mind other than finding mutual pleasure and release. "I'm sorry," he apologized, brushing fingers and lips once more across Qui-Gon's mouth when the other also made move to rise. "I -- we -- I'm sorry." And he rose up completely out of the bath, calling first a dry towel to his hand that he wrapped around his waist, and then reached for his saber before kneeling back down on a dry section of tile.

He had a feeling the other master was gently laughing at him, but now that he'd remembered his mission, his erection had faded despite the allure of his potential partner and he wouldn't be able to let go until he'd seen to his duty first. He pushed his wet hair back, guilt making his movements choppy but then Qui-Gon was suddenly behind him, wrapping another towel first around Obi-Wan's hair to soak up the excess water, then arranging it around his shoulders to handle any subsequent drips before they fell into the open casing of Obi-Wan's saber.

"I hope you never again feel you have to apologize for knowing your duty," was offered close to Obi-Wan's ear, and he shivered from the warmth it surrounded him with.

He turned his head for a kiss, this certainly not being the first time he needed do something more in addition to calibrating his weapon. "Then thank you for your understanding. It isn't that I'm not interested --"

This time Qui-Gon took the lead, silencing him with a deeper kiss before running his fingers down Obi-Wan's extended arms and busy fingers. "I know," he smiled, and then sat back on his haunches. "I just didn't expect your concern for your lightsaber to come before your consideration of mine," he groused by with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Obi-Wan didn't bury the laughter that welled up out of him at that, but did ruthlessly shove away the image that had called to mind. Qui-Gon's saber was quite impressive. As was his weapon.

"We should consider this a reminder of the dangers of distraction," Qui-Gon was continuing much more soberly. "And count ourselves lucky that it didn't come at our expense. While I've no doubt we'll find time to renew our interest and explorations before leaving Erinne, I can also admit to being content to consider it only for the future if that is what is needed."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned his attention more fully back on the crystals that powered his saber for a moment, before then smiling back at Qui-Gon. And closing the casing with a decisive snap before thumbing the blade on. The brilliant blue shaft extended to its full length, then Obi-Wan powered down both the size and the strength to make sure all facets were working properly. He knew the mood was lost for the night, but also knew that that was all. The overall interest was still very much intact and would only continue to grow. At least until some of the curiosity -- and desire -- was abated.

"We should probably be considering sleeping, anyway," he said in practical resignation. "I fear Anakin, like your Xanatos, would find any sluggishness we exhibited come the morning to be only our just desserts and he would revel in saying I told you so, even if he didn't have the opportunity to warn us not to stay up too late."

It was Qui-Gon's turn to nod and he rose, then bent over to gather up the shirt Obi-Wan had carried in. The Jedi Master made no move to offer it to Obi-Wan to deal with himself, however, and so the knight let himself be dressed much as he had done for Anakin, only this time because it was Qui-Gon who pulled his damp hair our from underneath the collar, he shivered in reaction.

While Qui-Gon's fingers still rested across the back of his neck and shoulders, Obi-Wan lifted his own to cradle the back of Qui-Gon's head and tilted it down while he raised up on his toes. This was the first time they'd kissed while standing, and Obi-Wan marveled silently at how well he fit within Qui-Gon's embrace. Then was thankful for the other's strength as he knees actually wobbled before the kiss was through.

"A down payment?" Qui-Gon smirked when Obi-Wan took a shaky step backward.

"A promise."

**4.**

With a sudden awareness that was part Force and part all his own, Obi-Wan woke knowing several hours had passed even though the last thoughts on his mind had been of Qui-Gon, just as were these first upon his awakening.

So no nightmare to explain his abrupt return to consciousness, at least not his, and he quickly cast his mind out for the source if it had come from another.

Even though his heart said Anakin, Obi-Wan made sure there was no closer threat or danger first that might keep him from reaching the teen, before letting his mind touch that bright flare of light and life. Only to recoil instantly from the alienness surrounding that light, automatically falling out of his bed and into a crouch. He reached through the Force to bring his lightsaber to hand even as he also sought to make a connection with Qui-Gon, hoping the most basic of bonds all Jedi shared in being connected _with_ the Force would be enough to awaken the other two rooms away.

Although he could see nothing amiss as he cautiously approached Anakin's bed, he brushed up against a barrier that he couldn't pass through and Obi-Wan's initial concern spread to full-fledged alarm. Strung wall to wall, it was something akin to a Force barrier, but not exactly that as he wasn't getting the psychic feedback he'd generally found when trying to counter something a stronger Jedi set up against him in a testing.

"Obi-Wan?" The door to the bathroom opened behind Obi-Wan, with Qui-Gon entering quickly, but with obvious caution.

"I can't reach Anakin!" Not only was the barrier keeping Obi-Wan from physically reaching his padawan, but somehow their training link was also being blocked. The only way he could tell Anakin was alive was in seeing the faint movement of his padawan's chest in the blue of his saber's glow. That Anakin showed no signs of distress was the only thing keeping Obi-Wan from greater panic.

Qui-Gon reached his side and tested the barrier with his hands while Obi-Wan tried to penetrate the barrier with a Force probe of his own. Neither was successful. Nor was trying to cut through the barrier with their sabers.

"It's possible the barrier is just here, two dimensional instead of enclosing him within some sort of cube. If we approach him from another side -- well, I don't see that adding structural damage to our list of reimbursements the Order is going to owe the house's owners as being a problem."

Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was trying to keep things light, but it was also a good idea. Something at least to try, nor was it as if he had any better idea than to keep checking the barrier mentally and physically in hope of finding some weak spot.

Of course, it was such a good idea that whoever had set the barrier had also set one preventing them from opening the door to the hallway.

"See if you can get out through your own door."

Qui-Gon nodded, but quickly returned. "The energy field either extends all of the way down, or keeps being adjusted to our probes. I think we should see if it is actually part of the wall or just across the openings."

Even if the barrier was only at the doors, it would take Qui-Gon about as much time to cut away enough of the stone for them to pass through as it would for Obi-Wan to finish testing the barriers. So after a distracting glance at the ripple of muscles across Qui-Gon's bare back as the Jedi Master thrust his blade into the native stone the Erinne settlers used in place of the permacrete and permasteel used by many other cultures, Obi-Wan put both Qui-Gon and Anakin out of his mind and focused on trying to identify the nature of the barrier.

Portable energy shield generators produced visible barriers of translucent color based on what type of lazing system and components used. So this wasn't that, even if the technology was available on Erinne, at least not as a standard security system in a private individual's home. That meant it was some form of Force-based energy field, yet even if Obi-Wan couldn't have pushed his way through it, he should have been able to identify it as such. Or it was some form of technology he was unfamiliar with.

Or something completely different, like mystical or psychic energy. Which meant he should be able to find the being manipulating the energy, even if he did know what the energy was.

"This is working," Qui-Gon called out, breaking Obi-Wan's train of thought. With reluctance the knight turned away from Anakin and moved nearer just as Qui-Gon pushed a third block away. Obi-Wan caught Qui-Gon's eye and stepped up to the opening, first reaching with his hand through the hole, then with his entire body when he meet no resistance.

They ended up in another corridor, one giving a sense of abandonment greater than the others they had passed through to find these rooms. It was also much narrower, and filled with sheeted obstructions that appeared to be mostly soft-focused shadows for how much dust lay upon them. A service corridor then, one that passed almost secretly along the floor, no doubt only connecting to rooms where servants long ago would have congregated or worked from before answering the owners' summons. It wouldn't give the two Jedi much room to maneuver, but if they stayed mindful they could both work on creating a new passageway, which Obi-Wan had a feeling would be useful. He was beginning to feel time was getting away from them.

Walking them down a few feet past where Anakin's bed stood, Obi-Wan hoped he was accurately placing an empty wall space. Not that he would worry too much about cutting through the ancient wooden armoire and the garish clothing within, however, if his calculations were slightly off.

This time they worked to make the opening almost five feet across and somewhat higher so Qui-Gon could pass through it even while carrying Anakin should Obi-Wan need to defend them against ... something. Again it seemed to be working, at least their blades passed into, then through the stone. Of course the barrier could be a foot or so beyond the stone ...

It wasn't, or somehow the stones could pass through the barrier, for when they Force-pushed the debris it moved forward into Anakin's side of the room with no difficulty. This was beginning to show signs of a test instead of a real threat, and Obi-Wan's feeling of disquiet intensified even as he could now approach his padawan. And something was still blocking his mental connection to his padawan.

"The energy field is dissipating," Qui-Gon remarked as he moved past Anakin's bed toward Obi-Wan's and the bath.

Obi-Wan frowned, as the coincidence of their bypassing the field and the timing of its fading seemed to support the idea of someone testing and being directly aware of their actions. He gripped his unlit lightsaber tighter in hand; wearing only the borrowed shirt, he had no place to hang the weapon, yet he wouldn't have so disarmed himself even if he were in full Jedi garb.

Qui-Gon had opened the door to the main corridor, positioning himself to watch for potential trouble from that quarter and he did extend his own blade. It should have been the only light in the room, but now Obi-Wan could observe a faint, pale nimbus surrounding Anakin's body. The energy field that had blocked the doors hadn't been so discernable; yet Obi-Wan approached this one just as cautiously, testing to see whether it blanketed only his padawan or extended beyond what was visible.

Using Force-sight the glow was brighter, almost containing color instead of just light, and Obi-Wan was reminded of his master when Mace Windu had passed into the Force. Which immediately brought to mind the reason for their presence on Erinne, that of a ghost. That might also be a Sith, or at least seeking out a Sith's magics. But he could sense nothing remotely sentient within the glow itself, just a muting of Anakin's presence below it, not only blocking their link, but somewhat smothering Anakin's life force.

This alarmed Obi-Wan even more but he willed his fear into the Force and continued to probe the field. He could not sense any danger to his padawan, could better see that Anakin breathed, if somewhat shallowly. While Obi-Wan couldn't sense if Anakin dreamt or was fighting his imprisonment within his mind, the teen looked no more restless than he normally did, lying prone across the bed in a sprawl of limbs that would have to be corrected once his padawan found someone to share it with. Obi-Wan had many memories of being nudged off to one side and out of the blanket in the times they had, by lack of foresight or accommodations, been forced by necessity to find their rest together.

His use of the Force changed nothing and finally Obi-Wan reached out with his hand toward this energy field. From the corner of his eye he could see Qui-Gon vibrating, looking as if he wanted to move from his defensive position, but willing himself to stay put. Obi-Wan wouldn't have minded the older Jedi's more direct back up himself, but recognized and appreciated Qui-Gon's prudence in staying where he was just the same. Despite all they'd been able to determine, apparently they weren't alone in this house.

Physical touch provided what his Force probe had not, but almost before he could register the sensation being not unlike things crawling up and under his skin, the glow disappeared and the field collapsed. In the next moment Anakin was rolling over, then moving up and out of the bed while calling his lightsaber to his hand in a duplicate of Obi-Wan's awakening. Except that Anakin had thumbed the blade on even before his mind registered he was awake.

Or registered who stood before him.

"Ani, no!"

Obi-Wan ignited his own weapon in a frantic parry as his padawan's longer blade swept out toward him. He also attempted to reopen the mental link between them even as he could feel Anakin's shields snap up in response to feeling the Force being used against him. Obi-Wan scowled and countered the aggressive Force probes launched both physically and mentally against him.

"Anakin, Padawan!"

But still no change and Obi-Wan felt another surge reach for him, this time from farther away. For an instant he couldn't move, but neither could Anakin, and so he forestalled turning his own mental abilities to attack once he recognized the meaning and the paralysis' origin. Indeed, he settled back into the invisible bonds, could see and feel as Anakin reacted to this intrusion just as automatically as he had to Obi-Wan's proximity to him. Then also registered Anakin's dawning awareness as first his padawan realized he couldn't easy free himself before finally sensing who he was now and had been fighting. When he stopped struggling, Qui-Gon released the Force-hold he had placed on them both.

"M-master!"

Now Anakin's horror and guilt buffeted their link and Obi-Wan instantly returned soothing understanding and comfort. He closed the distance between them as Anakin dropped his saber and his knees buckled, catching up his padawan and dropping down with him so that they both landed on their knees. Qui-Gon's presence was closer now, a deep well of compassion laced with sharp concern, and Obi-Wan didn't even think of the ethics or rightness of drawing upon some of that boundless support to help bolster his own frayed confidence and nerves.

Obi-Wan had known from their first meeting that Anakin could channel more raw energy from the Force than he could himself, that it was only his training and experience that kept him ahead and able to teach his padawan. One day soon Anakin would finally learn to control what was still mostly unconscious talent, and would no doubt eventually even surpass Master Yoda's command of the Force, leaving Obi-Wan and every other Jedi far behind.

But Anakin needed a master right now, not an equal or a friend. He needed someone to hold him and tell him that things would be okay even though he had committed the one unpardonable sin a padawan could do - draw his saber with aggressive intent against his master. Despite the action being unintentional, the Code made few allowances for padawans or initiates who couldn't control themselves or succumbed to outside influence as it did for those who willfully turned. Anakin knew this -- Obi-Wan knew this. And now he would have to convince Anakin that it didn't matter, that he wasn't about to mention this to the Council or any one else --

Damn, Qui-Gon knew this also.

For a moment he lifted his attention from Anakin, becoming aware of just how much he was drawing upon Qui-Gon's energy and presence, and how freely they were being given. Yes, Qui-Gon had witnessed what had just happened, but he wasn't going to let it ruin Anakin's chances of becoming a knight either.

Obi-Wan sighed. Now to convince Anakin. Offering forgiveness and counsel would have been much easier to do if Anakin hadn't retreated far back into his own mind, however. And if Obi-Wan's own mind and body didn't feel as if he'd challenge all twelve of the Jedi High Council to steal his most private memories by bludgeoning away his mental shields, while at the same time he was performing the fifteenth level of the Sun's Furnace kata in a more than doubled normal gravity field and in the midst of a Tatooine sand storm.

"Ani -- Padawan!" he finally commanded in his sternest master tones, both mentally and verbally, and with his hand firmly grasping Anakin's chin to bring it up. Anakin's eyes flew open as expected, and Obi-Wan fixed him with his gaze, not letting his padawan turn away or hide his face.

"Ani, it is alright," he said much more softly, but still with a core of steel and the Force underlying his words. "You were reacting to a threat - yes there was a real threat here!" he forcibly spoke over the protest Anakin began to make. "There is - was - something here, not a full presence but certainly an intent. Qui-Gon and I were being kept from you while ... something was trying to get to you."

Now that Anakin's eyes and expression began to clear with just a hint of calm and hope, Obi-Wan let go of his hold on his padawan's chin, smoothing away the bruises he had undoubtedly left with a light touch and a tendril of the Force. He then rocked back to sit on his feet, surprised but managing to hide his flinch when he felt Qui-Gon's very solid legs against his back. When Qui-Gon's hand came down to his shoulder after first brushing surreptitiously down the back of his head and across his neck, Obi-Wan even relaxed into the offered physical and emotional support so that he could give all of his own to Anakin.

"Ignoring what passed between us as you came out of your sleep, how do you feel, Padawan?" he then asked, making a conscious effort not to lean into Qui-Gon's touch too much. "Do you sense anything wrong or out of the ordinary?" Obi-Wan didn't himself, not any more. But he wasn't convinced that what he had seen and felt had simply dissipated because of his touch.

The alleged ending to this ... test had been so like the last moment of their shared vision; him facing down Anakin as his padawan tried to kill him.

Anakin shifted back to sitting on his own feet and hung his head, but this time Obi-Wan couldn't sense any accompanying shame. Which allowed him to mentally pull away from all but the most basic bond between them. While he could still feel Anakin perform a series of mental and physical checks before confirming what Obi-Wan had hoped, Obi-Wan stayed away from all of those private places Anakin needed to check to ensure his wellness.

"I don't feel anything strange, Master. No presence, no misplaced thought or emotion."

"Except for the guilt," Obi-Wan said with a patient smile. "May I also check, Padawan?" As Anakin's master he could have insisted or just done so without asking, but Obi-Wan had never before invasively forced himself into Anakin's mind without permission, and couldn't fathom doing so now. Especially now, if someone else already had.

Anakin's surface emotions had always been easy to read (as were his padawan's expressions), and now so were his surface thoughts as their bond continued to evolve and grow. But he would need to go much deeper than Anakin's surface memories to make sure that the intruder was not simply lying dormant within. Even at the best of times this was not one of Obi-Wan's specialties. Nor did his padawan have a more typical Jedi's Force sensitivity. Should the teen fight the probe, they could both end up in a lot of trouble.

Qui-Gon's hand tightened around his shoulder and he let his head twist to look up at the other Jedi while he gave Anakin time to prepare himself. Although the light was now almost non-existent -- just the diffused glow from the bath Qui-Gon had passed through to reach them at Obi-Wan's mental call, the blue of Qui-Gon's eyes caught his own and Obi-Wan accepted the calm and confidence the other master offered, drawing it into himself as he had the energy he'd been offered earlier. Fully aware that he would not be handling any of this nearly as well if Qui-Gon had not been present, he let his gratitude and quiet delight in Qui-Gon's support shine back out of his own gaze.

Then turned to face his padawan when Anakin took hold of his hands.

Obi-Wan led them into a shared communion, letting Anakin do much of the reaching out. He had to know his padawan agreed to this.

Nor was it as hard to filter out Qui-Gon's presence as he might have thought; then Obi-Wan realized that he hadn't ... exactly. He was still mentally aware of Qui-Gon's closeness, although he could no longer feel the hand that lay on his shoulder. All concerns with the outside environment gave way to his internal landscape, and here he could see that his mind had already made a welcoming place for the other master. Just as he had for Anakin at Mace's death.

For just an instant, memory of his first sharing of this type of togetherness with Qui-Gon flashed across his mind's eye, seeing Qui-Gon superimposed on some of the events he and his master had shared together from the hyperspace visions. Somewhat ruthlessly he twisted away from what had become desire and alternity mixed, feeling a spasm of guilt to so dishonor his memories of Mace Windu by wishing the other had been there instead and thinking of what might have been. The need to block his feelings of guilt from Anakin greatly helped Obi-Wan turn away from the Force-fed fantasy of being with Qui-Gon.

He gathered up Anakin's own guilt and fear and wrapped it within love and comfort. As he had already assessed on a surface level, no taint of otherness permeated their bond and so Obi-Wan dropped deeper, buoyed by Anakin's willingness and his own commitment to protect this cherished soul.

Finding Anakin's memory of when the manifestation had stolen over him was difficult, for it was buried deep within the teen's subconscious. Outwardly Anakin had not sensed anything amiss when it had begun, passing from one dream state into another, as even a Jedi's dreams were wont to do. But Anakin's connection to the Force was so very strong despite his lack of control that some part of his mind had registered the alien presence. And had just as quickly rejected it. Obi-Wan could feel an echo of frustration and determination that was not solely Anakin's.

So there was a spark of intelligence behind the occurrence.

Now that Obi-Wan had the barest feel of the other, he wanted - needed - to trace it further than just assuring himself that it no longer resided in Anakin as anything other than vague memory. This, even more than his deep probe of Anakin's mind would be difficult, even painful. And not something for his own comfort that he wanted Anakin involved in; his padawan already had too much of connection to this ... Other.

Fortunately, using the Force to put his padawan to sleep was not difficult, especially from so far within, and when Anakin was already fighting to stay awake on his own.

Obi-Wan knew he should do more than just assume that Qui-Gon would see to Anakin's comfort, that he should let the other know what he was planning. That the danger to Anakin - and themselves - had been alleviated.

At least until he aroused the Other's ire by trying to pursue and observe it.

But Obi-Wan had never been one to put off an onerous duty, nor to accept uncomfortable consequences as being a reason to ignore what needed to be done. Again he spared a second of gratitude for the Master Jedi's presence; had it just been him and Anakin, Obi-Wan would never had been able to attempt this next bit for fear of being too disoriented to then see to and protect Anakin should something more happen. Yes, he was taking Qui-Gon for granted, but it did seem to be for the greater good.

Still he'd apologize. Later.

Obi-Wan opened himself up to the part of his mind he normally kept closed off or at least under strict control. It was like blinders being taken away from his inner eye as between one deep breath and the next, his mind filled with patterns of Force. It would be so easy to get caught up and lost within the myriad of possibilities and past occurrences, but in this he did have training. And this time, a most decided purpose.

Deftly Obi-Wan sought out the new thread of something intertwining around Anakin. It took a little more effort not to look into the possibilities, not to see all of the potential futures this pattern could weave into his and Anakin's life. Perhaps he should, but he had neither the energy or the stamina to make this a long vision quest, not and still have the ability to use the imprint of the Other to actually find him - it - him.

A definite him.

Obi-Wan didn't let himself get distracted in trying to actually picture the Other, and when he eased Anakin out of the thread the pathway became even more nebulous, and not just because the two of them no longer had any common ground of interaction. The Other had little interaction or connection to any others.

Which made it much more likely that this was their ghost rather than simply another Force user.

With that thought Obi-Wan tugged his shields tighter around his mind and started to slow down. Were he to confront the ghost here on a mental plane, he would be at a decided disadvantage, especially with how worn out he had been before even beginning the trace. Far better to simply lurk for just a moment, maybe try and confirm what his heart and intellect was telling him, but keep the Other from being aware he was even there. Unfortunately that would take a lot more finesse than what Obi-Wan was feeling up to.

But to come this close and not come away with anything more than a few vague suspicions -

Just as he decided that last thought was more vanity and arrogance than prudence, he felt a tug against his mind. And a sharp push against his shields. He fought both, yet the push began growing in strength. In pain.

Whether he had slipped up and made the Other aware of his presence, or whether the Other might just have been doing a little mental reconnaissance of his own, Obi-Wan had been found.

And the Other was not pleased.

He was also better at this than Obi-Wan was, perhaps not in life, but exceedingly so in death. Obi-Wan felt his shields shake beneath a bludgeon of power and for an instant his awareness of anything - everything - wavered. He struggled to keep hold of his sense of self, but the patterns of the universe overrode memory and ego, overwhelming his control and threatening to fling pieces of him out of time and into every possible past, present or future. But he recognized the ploy, this not being the first time another sought to use his connection to the Unifying Force against him. Such was how Sith preferred to attack.

He had only to reach back to his link with Anakin -

Almost too late he recognized the trap for what it was, could sense that although there had been no trace of the Other left in Anakin, he had not checked for the same within his own mind. Had he sought the safety and steadiness of his bond with his padawan, he would have been stuck there, caught in a prison comprised of their combined insecurities so recently rediscovered in their shared vision. That future was very much on the Other's - the Sith's - mind; his own power and desire to make it come about, a very real danger here within the mindscape of the Force.

For a moment Obi-Wan felt keen despair, which let disorientation overtake him again. And he paused, as much as he could when even remembering to breathe took almost all of his effort. He considered ceasing to fight, that it might be better to allow his own consciousness to be scattered within the patterns of the Force than to doom Anakin along with himself to a pit of insanity. Or Darkness. True, Anakin might lose his way anyway upon seeing his master fall, but there were other Jedi who cared. Who might be able to help his padawan.

Certainly Qui-Gon had shown a willingness -

Of course! That tug in the same instant that the Sith had attacked. Qui-Gon had been offering himself as an anchor. If Obi-Wan could just reach for that touchstone ...

It was still there. Undiscovered or disregarded, and certainly not warded against by the Sith. Qui-Gon's pattern burned almost as brightly within the Force as Anakin's to Obi-Wan, promising a different sort of safety that he fled toward with all of the power left within him.

******

After settling Anakin back onto his bed, Qui-Gon resumed his position next to where Obi-Wan still knelt on the floor. He had not been surprised to feel Obi-Wan put his padawan under, certainly thought it fitting since Anakin had done the same to his master only days before and with just as little notice. But Qui-Gon hadn't been expecting for Obi-Wan not to come out of the trance almost immediately afterward, and now found himself wondering what he might do to help. Or do to at least to let the knight know that he wasn't alone.

Qui-Gon had no experience in the type of probing Obi-Wan had been attempting; the only thing remotely close to such use of the Force he had ever undertaken was psychically reading the memory residue of the various artifacts he had discovered or unearthed in the course of his research. Even when still training Xanatos, he'd never needed to perform any sort of deep reading to test his padawan. Nor had he ever been the recipient of such a communion from another Jedi.

But he was not surprised at how uncomfortable it had made both master and padawan, before Obi-Wan had used a Force compulsion to push Anakin to sleep.

Although just as unskilled with the second phase of whatever Obi-Wan now pursued, Qui-Gon still sensed when it began to go wrong. Instantly he dropped down behind Obi-Wan and clutched the distressed form in his arms even as he strengthened the passive mental connection between them. Because he still wasn't sure what Obi-Wan was doing or where the knight's focus was, Qui-Gon made no direct mental forays himself, not even into the Force. Without the understanding he would likely hinder things more than help, perhaps even putting himself or Obi-Wan at risk. But he could offer his presence. And more of his energy -- whatever the knight needed.

Whatever Obi-Wan needed.

A couple more minutes passed before Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan was surfacing from whatever he'd been doing. The knight came back to his surroundings with a deliberate shake, then a moan of obvious pain in response to moving his head. Qui-Gon gathered him up a little tighter, not enough to make Obi-Wan feel trapped within his embrace, but certainly enough for Obi-Wan to know he wasn't alone.

And almost immediately Obi-Wan relaxed his body and let his head drop back against Qui-Gon's shoulder. Qui-Gon brought up a hand to wipe away some of the sweat from the knight's brow, and the few tears that had spilled from beneath Obi-Wan's lashes. Much as he had done on the Udan Orr, Qui-Gon focused tendrils of healing energy with his fingertips, not knowing what hurt, exactly, but unable to sit idly by.

"I found our Ghost."

The words hung in the air, barely spoken, barely even breathed. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if trying to collect his thoughts or speaking was proving difficult for Obi-Wan, or if, instead, his own ministrations were soothing the knight to the point of lethargy. He could hope for the latter, but feared it was the first, especially as no matter how he tried, the tiny furrows between Obi-Wan's brow didn't fade.

Although he knew asking questions would just keep the knight from seeking the rest he so obviously needed, Qui-Gon also knew Obi-Wan was expecting them. "Is it actually nearby - here?"

A quick shake of his head had Obi-Wan biting his bottom lip and Qui-Gon wincing in sympathy. "Its influence is here, but not the ghost itself. We were not in contact long enough for me to find out much, but I got the impression it is tied to somewhere or something else right now. And it doesn't want to be."

Qui-Gon smoothed his thumb over the single upraised corner of Obi-Wan's lips. "I don't suppose it just wants to pass on?"

This time Obi-Wan remembered not to shake his head again. He did open his eyes though, and offered an upside down, tired smile that disappeared all too soon. "It was at least Sith trained, if not a full Sith at the time of his death. No he doesn't want to pass on. He's seeking something or someone -"

"Anakin?" Qui-Gon had to ask. Given the teen's raw abilities in the Force, Anakin would be quite a prize for any Sith, alive or dead. Despite his lack of control and inexperience, Anakin wouldn't be easy to control or corrupt, of course, but would be well worth the effort should the Sith prove successful. The same would be true for either himself or Obi-Wan, but directing the effort against the teen would appear to be the better use of the Sith's limited energy instead of challenging older and more experienced Jedi.

Unfortunately, if the Sith knew enough not to even try to take over either of them, it would also likely know it would have to eliminate them in order to have full access to Anakin. So all three of them were still no doubt in significant danger, just endangered differently.

"I think it wants to use Anakin, but that is not its only goal." Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly widened. "Is Ani -" and he started to pull away.

"He's okay," Qui-Gon murmured into the knight's hair, not letting him break the hold. He then scooted back the few inches to lean against Anakin's bedside, shifting them both so that Obi-Wan could twist and reach for Anakin's hand and find his own comfort and answers. Instantly Obi-Wan brought his padawan's hand to where he could feel the steady pulse against his cheek.

"He's fine," Qui-Gon repeated. "He's comfortably sleeping."

Obi-Wan gave the barest of nods and a ghost of a smile, then all but collapsed back against Qui-Gon's chest and neck. "I wish I was."

"Sleeping or fine?" Qui-Gon asked lightly, though he also genuinely wanted to know the answer.

"How about both?" came with another wry twist to the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth. "Or maybe just wishing I could be the padawan this time, and let someone else take the responsibility."

And how much did Obi-Wan have to be hurting in some form to admit something like that?

Qui-Gon had to work to keep from tightening his hold again, and contented himself with rubbing his fingers up and down Obi-Wan's arm, ignoring the trembling he could feel even as he sought to ease it. Ever since being shown an alternate reality where he had been Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon had been finding it hard not to have proprietary feelings about the knight despite how that might be received.

Yes, he was the older of the two, but Obi-Wan definitely had more experience in the field, and just about as much in training a padawan. Not to mention in dealing directly with Sith. Qui-Gon would do everything he could to help, of course, but he didn't know the first thing about taking the lead on this sort of mission.

But maybe he could do something.

"How about I take responsibility for getting us through the rest of the night," he offered. And putting actions to words, he snagged the down filled coverlet that Anakin had pushed to the end of his bed. Qui-Gon then gently shifted Obi-Wan off of his lap, but didn't let him out of the circle of one arm, encouraging the knight to lean against him as he wrapped the blanket around both their shoulders. Using a bit of the Force he called Obi-Wan's saber into his hand and set it onto Obi-Wan's lap after shifting his own to the floor underneath the hand not holding the knight's head against his shoulder.

That Obi-Wan made only the most minor of non-verbal protests convinced Qui-Gon he was taking the proper stance. While not the most comfortable position to sleep in, the carpet beneath them was thick and warm, and he truly doubted Obi-Wan would sleep any better in his bed, as it was too far to reach out and physically touch his padawan. As for him, he would drowse or meditate, using the Force to set a portion of his awareness to keeping watch throughout what remained of the night.

Qui-Gon found it easy enough to just stay awake, and eventually light began creeping through the open door to the major hallway and windows somewhere uncovered just without. He hadn't needed to be responsible for another's well being in years and frankly, had found it refreshing and comforting if in an odd sense. He spent most of the time, however, musing more specifically on Obi-Wan and the relationship that seemed to be developing between them.

Having sex -- or nearly so -- was much easier than trusting someone well enough to fall asleep against him.

Actually, his overall welcome by both Obi-Wan and Anakin still amazed him. The three of them had known each other for less than a week, but Qui-Gon already felt part of their lives, of their future. Some of that came from the Force, he knew, but not all. His own experience and expertise had been sought, his ongoing presence encouraged. He'd been shown respect as well as trust, and given friendship and camaraderie. Friend, yes, and maybe eventually partner?

Who would ever have imagined he'd find such a place at this stage of his life?

He couldn't ignore his considerable attraction to Obi-Wan either. Not conventionally handsome, Obi-Wan wouldn't be considered unattractive by those who enjoyed the looks of humanity. It was just that the force of Obi-Wan's personality and character far outstripped his physical appearance. From the beginning Qui-Gon had recognized this knight as the type of Jedi his youthful self had secretly wanted to become when he grew up. Adventurous and skilled in the Force, remarkable with weapons, and a natural-born leader, Obi-Wan's easy good nature could inspire confidence and light a room with his mere presence.

Then there was his quirky grin and that full, heart-stopping smile.

Not to mention the sheer awe he'd felt in when observing of Obi-Wan and Anakin together.

Theirs was a rapport to envy, no matter what the other masters might think about Anakin's informality. Certainly the two were closer friends than he and Xanatos had ever managed. And they would, no doubt, remain so long after Anakin achieved his knighthood.

If he could be a part of making sure that goal was achieved, that their friendship stayed intact, Qui-Gon would consider his life well spent.

Even when it meant having to wake the two when he knew further sleep would be most welcome. Unfortunately for their current circumstances, sleep and recovery were not the things most needed now.

At least Anakin had seemed to rest easy through the remainder of the night. And once Obi-Wan had allowed himself to be tucked within the embrace of Qui-Gon's arm, even he had settled, not even stirring when Qui-Gon had used the Force to build up the fire again to have it last through the rest of the night, then built it up once more so that there'd be no chill in the room once they began to move about. Qui-Gon feared the knight would still need hours of meditation in addition to more sleep, however, before he properly sorted and banished the remnants of the Sith's presence from his mind.

Would that they would have enough time for that to happen.

Unfortunately, Qui-Gon suspected, now that the Sith knew it was being actively hunted, it would become even more aggressive.

Just the flexing first of his fingers, then his entire arm which had fallen asleep right along with Obi-Wan, woke the knight. He came alert with a start, his hand immediately reaching out for his lightsaber, though his training held and he did not light it as Anakin had from his surprise too few hours earlier. As he watched surreptitiously, Qui-Gon could almost see Obi-Wan's thoughts replaying what had led to him being in such a position, and was gratified when Obi-Wan relaxed back against him for just a moment before pulling away.

"Good morning," Qui-Gon offered, although he held back from taking a quick kiss. Somehow the ease and ardor of the night before seemed out of place in the light of day. At least until they'd all dealt with the ramifications of all that had happened in the night.

The look offered in return had him suspecting a disagreement with his characterization of the day to come; that or Obi-Wan was not a morning person by natural inclination. At least no obvious pain still caused the knight's brow to furrow or backlight his eyes, and Obi-Wan gained his feet without exhibiting any of the swollenness in his ankle of the night before. He also managed to dredge up a smile to offer as he took a quick glance at his padawan before offering a soft hello of his own. Then promptly began a series of stretches and muscle isolations that left Qui-Gon's body twinging in sympathy.

And instantly hard with arousal despite his intent to the contrary.

Spending a few seconds ruthlessly willing his emotions and body back under control, Qui-Gon rose himself. He began to move more slowly into a set of katas that comprised his own cure for poor sleep. With surprise Qui-Gon found he finished before Obi-Wan. Which left him little to do other than take another opportunity to simply watch Obi-Wan move. And to then find he was not the only one so indulging himself.

Which was more effective than a cold shower in dismissing the stirrings of a reawakened erection.

Anakin hadn't moved beyond raising his eyelids, but he watched his master with a hunger barely contained, with a predatoriness quite different than the mere hormonally driven interest he'd been trying to hide the evening before.

Qui-Gon well knew it was not uncommon for a padawan to become attracted to his master, especially as such a vulnerable age and stage in Anakin's development. But such feelings could prove not only detrimental to the current mission, but to the master/padawan pairing overall, assuming Anakin discovered Obi-Wan was ready to share his affections with another. Certainly the strength and tenor of what was being directed toward Obi-Wan right now was definitely something to be concerned about.

The three of them absolutely needed to talk about the future.

Preferably before the Sith ghost began to try and influence it.

**5.**

While not the first morning Anakin had awakened with an erection, never before did he remember feeling quite so aroused, nor having such a focus for his desires as in both of the two men before him. With his master only wearing a shirt, and Master Jinn only wearing a pair of pants, it was all Anakin could do to decide which man to watch.

For all that he had teased his master about developing the typical padawan crush, Anakin had convinced himself it would never happen, last night he had begun to speculate on what it might be like to have sex with his master, and those speculations had not faded now that he should be looking at his hormones with rational thought instead of emotion. Before Master Jinn's obvious interest, Anakin could at least convince himself he wasn't quite sure if he could deal with trying to satisfy someone who pretty much controlled his future even were he to ever manage to get his master to see him and not be reminded of his lost lover Bruck.

There were simply too many issues of control and imbalance, not to mention what could happen to their master/padawan pairing should they try a more intimate relationship at this stage in his life and training, and have it not work out.

Of course, dwelling on all of that only had him shifting again to consider Master Jinn, this time not as a rival, but as an opportunity.

Definitely older, perhaps a little too sedate and probably bookish, but still the older master had a quality of serenity and hidden depth that intrigued Anakin probably about as much as it seemed to intrigue his master. Just the thought of those depths, of being the one to challenge that serenity ...

Certainly if he was going to consider an older lover, he could see it being someone like Master Jinn, and someone who hadn't been one of those who had been judging his abilities and suitability since his first days at the Temple. Beyond Master Mace and his own master, Master Jinn had been the first Jedi not to pre-judge him based on his stupid midichlorian count, or the rumors of him being the damned chosen one! Which wasn't exactly the best reason to base a relationship on, nor was he sure he was actually interested, but damn if he wasn't feeling horny!

Thank the Force he had automatically tightened his shields in an attempt to be able to sleep - pretend to sleep -- for a few more moments. These were not thoughts he wanted his master to even accidentally overhear.

Maybe they weren't his own thoughts anyway; maybe he was simply being influenced by the emotions the two masters weren't really trying very hard to disguise. Maybe it was _their_ desires acting on his own hormones.

It wasn't like he really thought he was ready for a relationship, or even sex with someone, although he knew a few of his age mates had begun experimenting.

And, should he make a play for either master, he'd be getting in the way of the other, and a triangle was definitely not how he wanted his first sexual relationship to be framed.

Yet on the other hand, trying something with both of the other two --

Giving a snort of self-directed disgust, Anakin threw back the bedcovers and jumped out of bed, offering a chipper greeting to both men as he bounded across the room.

"First dibs on the fresher, Masters!"

Needing to piss would be an acceptable excuse for his hard on should it be noticed. But something else then registered on his mind with a greater urgency than the call of nature or his hormones, and he paused at the door to the bath. He'd noted what the others were wearing by how the clothing had enhanced their desirability, but only now noted he was wearing a shirt somewhat similar to his master's.

He had no memory -- well, maybe a very vague memory of putting it on -- no, of having it put on him. But he definitely had no memory of actually getting into bed, of falling asleep, although he did remember having at least one nightmare, now forgotten other than as a residual horror, nightmare. So his master must have put him to bed, and he could almost recall something that could have been a compulsion, but --

"Ah, Master, did something more happen last night after you dressed my bod -- my hand?"

Had Anakin not been intimately familiar with the sequence his master was performing, he would have sworn the smooth pivot and upturn next undertaken were truly part of the kata. He smothered a sigh at how effortlessly his master modified something thousands of years old, not for the first time despairing of ever being that natural in the physical arts or the Force. High midichlorian count be damned, he was the greenest novice when he compared himself to his master!

"Then don't compare yourself," was offered archly, his master holding the leg, arm and neck extension beyond any reasonable length, showing no concern for how this lifted his shirt midway up his hips.

And so far ignoring Anakin's spoken question.

"Concentrate on your own strengths and weaknesses and stop making everything a competition."

Anakin flushed, not only in being told again words he had heard too many times before, but for needing to be told. And for being so easily read. Not to mention being so easily distracted by a peak of forbidden flesh.

His flush deepened as Anakin considered just how long his master might have been reading him, or might still be reading him now, but then he calmed when meeting only a sympathetic expression. There was no disappointment or censure there, just patience and perhaps even a bit of curiosity.

Out of his own sense of morbid curiosity Anakin flicked his attention toward Master Jinn as he wasn't quite sure that the Force might not be exhibiting a perverse sense of ... something at his expense, and perhaps both men were aware of the nature of Anakin's thoughts upon awakening. There he found more concern than patience, and something that might have been the awareness he was hoping not to find. But he also found what he thought could be understanding.

And eddies and currents of energy gathered thickly within this room. Nothing that seemed threatening or dangerous, but undeniably something more than he -- or they -- were generating. While it didn't quite feel similar to the clichéd calm before a storm, Anakin had the impression the Force was now waiting for something. Watching.

And that was just a little too much for him to face right upon awakening.

"Never mind, Master, it will keep but my bladder with not," he offered with his most winsome smile. If something had happened the night before, he'd be told. " I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Leave some hot water," came clearly through the door as he pulled it closed. Yeah. Like he'd be using any _hot_ water.

******

"He doesn't remember last night."

Eyes closed again for the last few moves of _Breeze Over Mountain_ , Obi-Wan sighed out the breath he'd been holding and nodded at the Jedi Master's observation. This morning Obi-Wan felt as old and just as worn as the wind-etched stones he always visualized when performing this kata. In most times past he was the breeze and the mountain was an obstruction or challenge to overcome. The end of the kata should leave him feeling lively and with a renewed sense of purpose as there were always ways around, over, or through the mountain.

Today, though. Today --

"I am loath to remind him of what did happen."

He should have tried something less demanding, like _Rain Over Rock_.

But rain generally depressed instead of energized him, and he needed no more excuses to drive him back to the sleep he'd already shortchanged his body. Not to mention that he'd get enough exposure to physical rain before they finished here on Erinne to actively seek it out in his meditations or training katas.

Refusing to give up, Obi-Wan instead reached for the timeless patience of the mountain to settle into his bones, determined to get something from his efforts.

"But he needs to know, not only what we're truly up against, but of his own vulnerability to it," Qui-Gon challenged, as if Obi-Wan's thought of wanting to keep all of this away from Anakin was also what he would choose to do.

Except then Qui-Gon moved until he was standing just inches away, close enough for Obi-Wan to feel the warmth of his presence and body. To breathe in Qui-Gon's exhalations. And for Obi-Wan to feel the confidence and trust being offered.

Obi-Wan sighed again, but out of relief this time. He made no move to restore a proper distance between them. And when Qui-Gon began to mirror his movements, Obi-Wan let a frission of desire and delight overtake him. He moved into the moment instead of worrying about Anakin and the future, if only for a few more of those moments.

Not since his master's death had Obi-Wan followed another's lead in even something as simple as a kata; concerned that somehow doing so would diminish his stature in Anakin's eyes. A part of him balked even now should his padawan finish his ablutions before he and Qui-Gon finished this active meditation. But the saner part of him was willing to reach for any aid in restoring his fractured control, and to ease the still present strain from his psychic confrontation with the Sith.

 _Breeze Over Mountain_ turned into _Petals Falling on Grass_ , and Obi-Wan's anxieties turned into calm. He found his center and found the answer to a question that he hadn't yet dared to dwell on. The rapport he and Qui-Gon shared in the salle had not been a one-time event, not just a gentle push from the Force to encourage the two of them to consider working this mission together. Once again they moved as one, anticipating, knowing the moves the other would make as the lead changed between them, then back again as Qui-Gon nudged them both into _Sunlight Over Stream_ , turning the calmness of their movements into something a bit more spirited to end with.

Tempted only for a moment to take them even further with _Stone Skipping Across Brook_ , Obi-Wan let their kata come to a close instead. There wasn't really enough open space within this room to perform some of the aerial movements of that one, nor was he sure of how Qui-Gon might have reacted to something so aggressively energetic since the man's size more naturally cast him into the ground based, yet sensuous form of the kata. Then there was Anakin, who had finally slunk back out of the `fresher and had stood gaping instead of joining them.

The living reminder of Obi-Wan's responsibilities as master and Jedi.

And of why Obi-Wan had not ceded control to someone else since his own master's death.

Even if he thought to spare Anakin the rigors of a morning workout, they still needed to discuss the multiple occurrences of the night just past. How what had first happened might affect their mission, and what the following events would mean more specifically to the current day's plans. Trying to get to the capitol might be a waste of time if the Sith had already found them.

"Qui-Gon, while I take Anakin through a few forms, would you see if you can find something edible for breakfast after your shower?" He ignored the look of dismay suddenly gracing Anakin's face and the theatrical groan. Despite his immediate protests, Anakin must have anticipated this however; the teen hadn't bothered with his morning shower despite the length of time he had spent in the other room.

Obi-Wan bit back a smile at Anakin's expense, knowing full well what had kept his padawan so occupied. He remembered being that age and watching his own master with a surreptitious eye. Hormones didn't need any emotional involvement to bring about a physical reaction. And while he knew he and Anakin would have to have another talk soon about what his padawan thought his emotional involvement was or should be, Obi-Wan rather imagined his own morning shower would need be a bit colder for having worked so satisfactorily with Qui-Gon.

"I won't promise any epicurean treats, but I'll manage," Qui-Gon offered as he changed places with Anakin.

Still tired and heartsick on Anakin's behalf, even with the work he'd done with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan let the teen chose which kata he wanted them to perform instead of trying to pick something appropriate himself. Anakin well knew this exercise was more to keep him on a disciplined schedule than from worrying about losing any sort of tone should he miss a day or two, and so made no more complaint. And pleasantly surprised his master by choosing _Fire With No Smoke_ , one of the more challenging forms Anakin had not yet fully mastered.

As if recognizing his master needing some form of distraction -- and not just from Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan let his pride in the choice and insight show in his expression. And in letting Anakin take the lead. By the second run-through he had dropped out completely to simply watch and correct, his intuition -- or the Force -- telling him that he needed to make sure Anakin would be prepared for an coming battle.

And that he would need to hoard his own energy.

Or, perhaps, he was simply staying too distracted and falling prey to guilt and paranoia.

"Can we talk, Master?"

"Now that it is just the two of us?" he offered a knowing, but gentle smile.

Even once Qui-Gon finished his shower, he'd no doubt return to his own room and whatever clothing he could find that might remotely fit him.

By those he had found the night before, Obi-Wan had a feeling twins had once inhabited this room, standing somewhere between his and Anakin's size, though more slender or less fit. The pants Qui-Gon had found himself also reflected the slighter genotype of Erinne humans, but at least they'd been long enough for the tall master.

Anakin nodded, and offered a shrug that was slightly tinged with embarrassment.

"Do you think you can talk and move?" he smiled, yet asked without any trace of sarcasm or implication of displeasure. As important as discipline and preparation was, his relationship with Ani was much more than simply training and duty. And he never wanted Ani to feel he couldn't come to him with questions.

Even if they were about things Obi-Wan wasn't really ready to talk about himself.

Again Anakin nodded, but took the kata down to half speed. Which had its own difficulties, and Obi-Wan stepped up to work the forms with Anakin. For a few minutes they moved together down from the higher levels to the more rigid, simplistic forms and Obi-Wan was content to wait for Anakin to bring up whatever he needed to say. Or ask.

"You and Master Jinn are going to end up together, aren't you?" Anakin finally asked during a portion of the kata where he needed keep his chin and eyes down. Not that Obi-Wan couldn't see his blush anyway.

"Yes, I think we are," Obi-Wan said slowly. "At least for a little while."

"Is it because of the vision or because you like him?"

"I was ... attracted to him well before the vision, Ani."

"But?"

"Not necessarily a but." He shrugged and moved closer to help Anakin lower into the bend at his waist the teen had a tendency to overcompensate for and dip below a level plane. "I can't completely separate my feelings now into what was influenced by the vision and what would have occurred regardless. Just as you can't completely forget the things you saw. The knowledge has already become part of our experience and helps to form the future." He then eased Anakin into the half cartwheel to be performed still in that position, using his arm as the fulcrum for Anakin to stay in contact with and keep his upper body straight while he flipped.

"What I can tell you is that we are not doing this because the Force or the vision told us to, if that is what you're asking," he continued, before directing Anakin to try the move a couple more times.

"Well, no, I know that," came Anakin's spaced out response. "Or I know that you never let the Force push you into something without it also being your decision after you've considered all of the options. But I guess I was wondering if it did maybe convince you of something you might not have considered on your own."

"It, or you, Anakin?" he prodded gently.

Anakin came up out the bend and out of the kata to finally meet Obi-Wan's gaze. "I-I guess you know that I've been looking to f-find someone for you."

The stutter and the look of hapless chagrin was absolutely endearing, as was the concern behind it, and so Obi-Wan refrained from a sarcastic comment or admonishment to mind his own business that he might first have been inclined to say. "You have seemed awfully concerned about my well being of late," he said with the same gentleness he had used to encourage this confession. "But you are also having some trouble in reconciling what it might mean if you are successful?"

Another blush and a deepening of his chagrin, making him look so much like the boy Obi-Wan had first taken as his padawan.

"Such feelings are natural, Anakin." And he tucked his arm around Anakin's waist and began leading them over toward the bath.

"I felt the same way when my master became involved with Knight Tahl when I was sixteen. I guess many of the training masters wait until their padawans are at least supposedly old enough to discuss this and understand the feelings. Or maybe it happens around this age because of the padawan's own greater involvement with others outside the training relationship." This second room was empty and the door to Qui-Gon's room closed, so Obi-Wan didn't feel any need to curtail their discussion.

"Because of the nature of the relationship between master and padawan, it is rare to choose to spend too much time with someone your padawan wouldn't like, but at least from the masters', well, from _this_ master's point of view, I could never be happy with someone you didn't like. Or who didn't care and have a place for you in their own heart. It is always easier to find such a person who at least fully understands the Jedi even if they are not Jedi themselves. Like our docents, support personnel or liaisons."

Before pushing Anakin into the shower, Obi-Wan brought him over to the long vanity and began carefully removing the bandages still wrapped around Anakin's hands. In the few hours of treatment, he expected all but the most serious of cuts to have healed although it would be another day or more for the burn to be fully gone. Even longer if they couldn't let the burn breathe uncovered.

"So how do you feel about Master Qui-Gon?"

A third blush, and Anakin tried to turn away, not just his head, but his whole body. Obi-Wan kept a firm grip on Anakin's hand, however, and tugged gently to get back the teen's attention.

"Don't be ashamed of your feelings, Anakin. The only concern I may have is your difficulty in controlling your body's reactions. And that you are feeling guilty because of them. We have had plenty of discussions about your hormones and about the frequency in which you are plagued with them. Master Qui-Gon and I were both once your age and going through the same confusion you are now. Neither of us have any right to be disturbed by your thoughts or fantasies, and at least I am flattered to figure occasionally in them."

The hand was well on its way to a full recovery. Now all Obi-Wan had to do was find a better type of bactacreme, or they would have to let it heal naturally.

"Even though I don't know what I want?" Anakin asked, his words muffled as he drew off the shirt. "And even if I keep changing my ideas of what I should or shouldn't do?"

"As long as it doesn't affect our mission or your training, nor lead to any secrets or darker emotions that you just aren't ready to deal with on your own, you have my permission to indulge in any sort of fantasy regarding me, my padawan." Obi-Wan turned on the shower, and then began looking for a few more dry towels. At the rate they were using them up, they were going to have to find a way of laundering them soon.

"And if things get too confusing, I will help you -- although that doesn't mean that I will have sex with you," he added quickly to forestall the teasing that had begun to twist Anakin's lips before his padawan stepped into the enclosure.

"Nor will I act as your procurer, either with Master Qui-Gon or any other third party," he continued with a bit more volume and a bit more sternly to be heard over the pounding spray. "If you wish to approach someone about sex, I will help you with suggestions on how to go about it -- or how not to offer -- but I will not make the offer for you. That is one rite of passage you must go through on your own."

"You really would let me proposition Master Jinn?" the slyness of Anakin's tone was heard quite easily.

"I would never presume to make such a decision for anyone," Obi-Wan said in full earnest as he went ahead and opened the door to join Anakin.

The shower was large enough and it wouldn't be the first time they'd shared. Plus, he hoped it would show Anakin that he wasn't uncomfortable with Anakin's burgeoning sexuality, even if the teen was himself. Maintaining a sense of normalcy was probably the best action right now, plus a willingness to let Anakin make a few mistakes or blunders, but with people that wouldn't affect the existing relationship. And if, somehow, Qui-Gon did end up becoming a point of contention between them, well that was a failure in his ability to teach and reach his padawan that it would be better to discover now than in a situation where it might not be so easily dealt with.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Master Jinn has already made his decision," Anakin said in mock displeasure and deflecting the spray so that it hit Obi-Wan in the face. "Maybe instead you both should be worrying about me suggesting a threesome."

Obi-Wan was sure his splutter came both from reacting to Anakin's words and from having to swallow a face-full of water. By the time he regained his composure and his breath, Anakin was slipping back out of the shower and into some impressive shields, though he could sense Anakin's pride and amusement without any difficulty.

Which only made Obi-Wan worry that Anakin might have been offering a true warning.

**6.**

"I've set up some sort of fruit, sweet-bread and juice in the other room once you're finished drying off," Qui-Gon called out as he re-entered the bath from Obi-Wan and Anakin's room. "Also, I found a picture that contained our driver, so I fear this is -- was his house."

Obi-Wan looked up from beneath the towel he was using to dry his hair, and then draped it around his neck. "It's an awfully big estate for just one person."

"The picture showed a large, extended family," Qui-Gon frowned. "And there is every indication that it was picked up and held quite frequently. I could sense a great sorrow surrounding it and, if I had to guess, I would say he lost most if not all of the others pictured in some tragedy within the last six months to a year."

He didn't add that it wasn't completely a guess, that as part of his abilities and training, he could read past histories that might have triggered some great emotional event by handling certain objects. The Force talent of psychometric readings was nearly as rare as prescience -- might actually be a related skill now that Qui-Gon thought about it, and even possibly the same talent manifested between those more in touch with the Living Force than with its unifying aspect. The rareness of psychometry had been the major reason he'd become a field and research archeologist instead of healer though he had started with roughly the same level of ability in both talents.

"Well, I guess that means it's pretty unlikely we'll be confronted or arrested for trespassing then," Anakin quipped as he worked on his own hair. "But that also means we shouldn't count on getting any help out here unless we find a working comm unit or vehicle, right?" he added more darkly. Then gave a grunt of frustration as he tried to start on his padawan braid and found out just how painful his burn still was.

"May I?" Qui-Gon asked before Obi-Wan had a chance to notice his padawan's distress. He needed to make sure Anakin was still comfortable with him, especially given the teen's careening emotions upon awakening.

At his request, Obi-Wan did look up and over toward the two of them, a laugh being surprised out of him from whatever Anakin's expression was showing.

"Sure, Master," Anakin said, his tone holding even more laughter than Obi-Wan had offered.

Obviously Qui-Gon had missed something during his preparation of breakfast, and just as obviously master and padawan had cleared up at least part of Anakin's confusion.

Leaving them all to discuss the night's other events and ramifications.

"We'll look for some form of communications after breakfast," Obi-Wan recommended.

"And see if we can find some other clothing?" Anakin said most hopefully as he pulled on the shirt he'd been wearing to sleep in.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We might as well avail ourselves of necessary supplies. We can leave an inventory and credits to replace them should we not be correct in our thinking that there won't be anyone coming back to the house now. And we should find some way of letting our contact know about the driver's death."

"And that we were attacked?" Qui-Gon asked carefully, but not mentioning which attack. He was pretty sure Obi-Wan had not yet mentioned to Anakin about the Sith's activities, and didn't want to do so first.

"I would not want to discourage our contact from thinking of our delay and the driver's death as coming from the storm," came the slow answer. "Until we can figure out who was aware of our arrival, we don't have any idea of who might have ordered the attack."

"You don't think it was the ghost?" Anakin's voice cracked in surprise.

"I do think it was our ghost, but even it had to have had some way of finding out the timing of our arrival."

"Or he has some way of monitoring at least the governmental channels if not all signals going outbound," Qui-Gon suggested. "Which I suppose means we won't be trying to contact the Temple from here, either?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Someone had or forced the opportunity to override the planetary and local security grids. I'll not chance our ship's systems to some sort of virus or parasite by hooking or routing any local system into the _Udan Orr_. We'll update the Council only once we've gotten back to the ship directly, and even then we'll have to operate with the expectation that such a transmission will be intercepted."

Qui-Gon found himself blinking somewhat stupidly in response to that.

Had he really been shut away for so long that he could no longer recognize the potential for danger? But no, even during his active days in the field, Qui-Gon had had little need to develop such a strong sense of defense.

And felt his heart break all the more for what Obi-Wan and his padawan had gone through in such a short time as they had.

"But that would mean having to walk all day in the storm," Anakin protested in disgust.

"As would heading toward the capitol and our contact," Obi-Wan quirked his lips in response to the whine. "I didn't note any other towns along the route our driver had programmed in, but it is possible we might run across someone else before traversing the full sixty or so kilometers. But it is either finding a comm unit or walking. Unless you'd rather we take the chance that the local security and comm grid is no longer compromised?"

"No!" Anakin said quickly, loudly, and slipped out through the door into the bedroom.

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan and was brought up just short of running into the other when the knight pulled up himself before walking into Anakin.

"Ah, Masters, where did those holes and all of that debris come from?"

Qui-Gon found his gaze flicking to the damage he and Obi-Wan had inflicted the night before. The placement of the two holes left no doubt as to what had been the focus; the bed Anakin had slept in was almost perfectly centered between them.

Although Qui-Gon suspected Obi-Wan would have preferred to deal with Anakin's sharp 'no' and his rather obvious running away, Obi-Wan just brushed a hand to his padawan's shoulder as he continued to pass by before beginning to look through the drawers and armoires for clothing. "Last night our ghost tried ... something while you slept and Qui-Gon and I needed to do that to reach you."

"What did the ghost do?" came in a whisper.

"Nothing, Anakin," Obi-Wan quickly offered in reassurance. "Nothing other than try to keep us away from you."

So Obi-Wan wasn't going to explain about the mental attack that had followed. Or that the ghost was their Sith.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he agreed with that decision, and looking over to Anakin as the teen dragged himself to help find something suitable to wear, Qui-Gon wasn't sure glossing over might not just make things worse.

"But why would a ghost be interested in me?" Anakin pushed, and this time Qui-Gon caught the slight emphasis he was placing on the word ghost.

And the shimmer of fear that accompanied the emphasis.

Obi-Wan had noticed too, for he stopped his explorations and brought Anakin back to where they both could sit down on the nearest bed. "Because the ghost is a Sith, Ani," was said very gently.

******

Obi-Wan could feel as the trembling began to overtake Anakin. He kept the sigh that wanted to break out to himself and turned to face his padawan. "Ani, what exactly are you afraid of? We've talked about ghosts, and you know about Siths. Does this have something to do with why you don't want to go back to the road?"

The teen blushed and loosened his hands from Obi-Wan's grip though he then scrubbed them against his face instead of trying to really pull away. "No, or I don't think so," he said slowly. "Things just don't feel very safe right now," he finally blurted out, his frustration and embarrassment obvious, along with the effort he was making to better define his apprehension. And get himself back under control.

Exchanging a quick glance with Qui-Gon that he could only hope the other master understood, Obi-Wan focused his awareness inward to see if he could pick up anything similar to what was disquieting Anakin.

His padawan's prescience was even more sporadic and unreliable than his own, right now no more common or accurate than any other Jedi who had the inclination. But neither Obi-Wan or Master Yoda had any doubt that eventually Anakin would master this, as he was slowly and not so slowly expanding his other skills. No doubt he would even surpass Obi-Wan in this some day, as he'd begun to show so much potential in certain other areas.

There were some of the oldest masters who were even muttering about Anakin possibly being the Chosen One --

The flash of vision when it came wasn't about whether they should wait where they were, or go out either to the capitol or back to their ship. Once more Obi-Wan was caught up in what he'd been shown in hyperspace, was once again hearing words about the Chosen One and bringing balance to the Force, first in Qui-Gon's voice, then, of all people, the years ago discharged Senator from Naboo, Jordan Palpatine.

Pain, anger, despair, all accompanied the images and words, but despite that, Obi-Wan didn't break away from what he was being exposed to. This wasn't just a rehash brought on by his own unease, and so should have greater meaning than just his dwelling on something distressing.

More unfolded within his mind.

Images of he and Anakin fighting together, fighting each other, then of Ani fighting others, first against a young Jedi, then alongside that same young Jedi and against another Sith. Images of Anakin turned. Then Anakin redeemed. And the visions started up again, first the same, but then with greater and greater variations. In all of these Anakin still turned, became a creature of death and destruction. But in no others did Anakin return in the end to the Light. He became a Sith, some times the only Sith, sometimes training his own apprentices, including that tow-headed young Jedi Obi-Wan had noted at the start of the sequence.

That was the worst, that pairing, a Future which resulted in a millennia of Dark over all reaches of the known Republic and beyond, until a cataclysm of war and hatred, of genocide and planetary destruction plunged the too few surviving worlds and species into utter chaos. Through it all Obi-Wan could still sense the Force -- Light and Dark -- but weakened with so much destroyed and because so very few could sense it. Weakened until it seemed to fade out altogether.

It was the horror of this last possibility that broke Obi-Wan out of the vision. He met his padawan and Qui-Gon's concerned glances with a wan smile, but before he could offer further reassurances, he needed to rush back into the bath, barely making it to the sink in time.

"Master? Master!"

Focusing on Anakin's voice and Qui-Gon's hands, Obi-Wan got himself under control. Anakin had come in only so far as the door and it was Qui-Gon who offered him the cool glass of water. By the wildness in Anakin's eyes, his padawan had caught at least part of his visions through their training link, and now that bond held only guilt.

From both sides.

"Ani -- Padawan --" But Obi-Wan needed to cough and clear his throat before he could form any words of reassurance, and in the instant he needed take his eyes off of Anakin to again accept the glass, the teen took off, disappearing in a blur of Force-enhanced speed.

"Ani, no!" he called out, tried to follow, only to stumble as he pushed himself away from the counter he'd been leaning on. Qui-Gon caught him up, saying nothing, and helped him back into the bedroom and the nearer bed, before nodding to Obi-Wan's silent entreaty and taking off after his padawan.

******

Anakin ran, paying no attention to direction or path, moving too fast to even note his surroundings other than to avoid the odd furnishing, and to force or Force open a succession of doors. He moved utterly by instinct, caught up in his emotions and the Force, aware of neither the Dark nor the Light as he drove himself deeper into the labyrinth of secret passageways and hidden corridors. As he drove himself -- or something drew him.

**Part Three  
1\. **

For the first few minutes, Qui-Gon had little difficulty following Anakin; the very air shrieked of the teen's emotions and distress. But as he moved farther away from Obi-Wan and into the portions of the house more abandoned, the trail became obscured. Visibility lessened as power connections had apparently been turned off in the areas the inhabitants no longer used. Heavy curtains covered windows that might have led to the overcast outside, but soon Qui-Gon moved into the greater interior, where no form of light penetrated.

When he bashed his knee into a side table pushed away from the stone wall, Qui-Gon stopped to gather his breath and his wits.

While they had no evidence the Sith had anything to do with Obi-Wan's most recent visions, still they had managed to work in the Sith's favor; the three of them were now separated. And Anakin -- no himself too, he discovered to his acute embarrassment, were without their weapons. Anakin wasn't even wearing anything more than a damp shirt.

At least Qui-Gon had put on his normal belt upon dressing this morning, and he pulled the small light from one of its pouches. Now he could see the dust as well as smell it, and the fresh footprints Anakin was leaving. Indeed, clouds of disturbed, stale air hung before him. Unfortunately the footprints were still spread out and blurred, implying Anakin was still running and likely without any conscious consideration.

A profound quiet surrounded Qui-Gon, his breath and booted footsteps the only sounds he could hear so far from any other avenues of life, including the storm out beyond the walls. Turning the next corner, however, was like returning to one of the tombs and crypts he had surveyed years past, or that one temple on Tegist.

Great tapestries hung from floor to ceiling and covered the full length of a long, wide corridor. So too there was carpeting, thick and not particularly faded from what he could tell with his feeble light, although dust covered everything. For a moment he stood transfixed, wishing desperately that he had brought along a lantern or that some form of overhead lighting could be turned on. He had a feeling much of Erinne's history lay before him along this gallery, not only the scenes being depicted able to tell him stories, but so would a study of the threads and stitching, of the colors chosen and the techniques employed to keep the images rich and ageless. The placement, even the shadows that could only be doors or further corridors leading away seemed to be incorporated into part of the history, a great darkness or secret or --

With a shake Qui-Gon came back to himself, appalled that he'd let personal interests distract him from the mission at hand. He moved back to where he had come into this timeless room and began a search for clues as to where Anakin might have departed from it. Unfortunately, though dusty, he could no longer make out any telltale footprints, nor were there streaming cobwebs torn asunder any longer to frame the youth's passage. He had five directions to pick from, including stairs leading up and another set going down.

He found himself doubting Anakin would have chosen either staircase, even though the one heading downward lay in the most direct path. Which left him to examine the other three corridors, each of them leading obliquely away from the direction they'd been heading. Carpeting again extended as far as he could see, and so no footprints. Indeed, no nothing to give him any indication anyone else had been along this path for years upon years.

Acknowledging the uselessness of any conventional wisdom, Qui-Gon next reached out with the Force, looking again to pick up on the disturbance Anakin's emotions might have left behind. He had a moment's pause, but knew that he was not susceptible to visions such as those the other two had experienced. The only images that ever came to his mind were those of imprinted by history, or the occasional flash of fancy that lay in his own subconscious. But he found nothing, not even a remnant of the stories that were being told within the tapestries. Something else was present in the room, something that absorbed psychic emanations.

At that Qui-Gon's stomach gave a twist. But further cautious exploration didn't give him the feeling that it was from machinations of the Sith, at least that it wasn't something recently done or of immediate danger to Anakin or himself. He supposed some of the same odd energy that kept the tapestries as if they'd been finished yesterday might also incorporate available life energies. Or that the stones they covered had some sort of dampening crystal embedded within. It wasn't as if he couldn't feel the Force here, just that the residual energies of Anakin's passing that he'd sensed in the back of his mind up until this point were now muted.

He supposed he could go back, take another passageway and see if he could find a connecting corridor that intersected with Anakin's path further along. Or go all the way back, return to Obi-Wan and see if the youth's master had means by which to find his padawan -- If that was the case, the knight should be able to do so even from his current position and no more time would be wasted, allowing Anakin to get even further lost from them. All Qui-Gon needed be able to do is form the connection that the Force had implied or encouraged to exist ...

*Q-qui-Gon?*

Qui-Gon gave a sigh of relief; the connection between them was there.

He didn't stop to think what it meant to have the same type of link Obi-Wan and Anakin had only just progressed to the first afternoon they had met, only that it now meant he could be back in pursuit of Anakin before something worse happened to the teen.

Hopefully.

*I have no idea where I am at the moment, nor where Anakin is, I'm afraid,* Qui-Gon sent quickly. *And I've lost his trail. I was hoping you could find his direction through your link --* Oh, for that to work Obi-Wan would also have to be able to find Qui-Gon's current position for some form of triangulation, or he could still spend hours trying to get to Anakin.

*Give me a moment,* came back from Obi-Wan.

A sudden blankness filled a part of Qui-Gon's mind. He could still somewhat sense their connection, but now as if once removed and he had only faint echoes of what Obi-Wan was doing. He also got the impression that Obi-Wan was moving, was coming in his direction and found himself needing to interrupt Obi-Wan's efforts.

*Neither Anakin or I am armed,* he admitted with full embarrassment.

*I know,* came a slightly amused sense of exasperation. *I'll give Anakin an out, considering he isn't even dressed, but you had already made one foray downstairs before this -- *

*The most danger I ever find myself in on my missions is dirt in my food, assuming I even remember to eat,* Qui-Gon offered in rejoinder, willing to encourage this bantering as it was displacing the tightness of Obi-Wan's thoughts if not fully easing them. Were he on the outside observing the interaction, no doubt Qui-Gon would have considered their frivolity inappropriate, but somehow the lightness of the moment made the seriousness of the situation more manageable.

*You should also find a light,* he thought to warn although the Force only knew how far Obi-Wan had already come away from the meager remnants of their equipment.

*Of course,* came back with a touch of sarcasm --or maybe irony. And Qui-Gon was pretty sure Obi-Wan wasn't commenting on the obviousness of Qui-Gon's statement, just the inevitability of it.

The blankness returned to the location in his mind that felt of Obi-Wan. Deciding to return to Obi-Wan instead of continuing after Anakin, Qui-Gon departed the tapestry gallery, figuring to mitigate whatever time he could to get them back on the padawan's trail. And quicker than expected, he saw the glow from another light source. When he would have put his hand on his saber hilt -- again reminding himself that he wasn't wearing it and flushing -- he focused instead on his and Obi-Wan's burgeoning connection and was able to convince himself that it was the knight.

Obviously Obi-Wan had started after the two of them, and long before Qui-Gon had thought to try to make contact.

"Qui-Gon?"

This time the Jedi Master heard the words out loud as well as mentally, and he thumbed back on his own light to use as a signal. In another minute he could see that Obi-Wan had only taken the time to pull on a pair of pants and wrap around his own belt; like his padawan he was bootless and still wore the shirt he had slept in. He held the light in his off hand, held his saber unlit in the other, and carried two clipped to his belt. Qui-Gon wasn't sure which sight pleased him more, but simply kept his sigh of relief internal and then stepped forward to clasp his hand on the other's shoulder to further strengthen their connection and offered a concerned smile.

"Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan shrugged and held his arms away so that Qui-Gon might retrieve his own saber hilt without the knight needing to disarm or give up the light that was only now enough to make out more than five or so feet ahead.

For a moment Qui-Gon debated keeping the weapon in hand, but decided to clip it to his own belt. He rather imagined there'd be at least one door or two that would need opening before they found Anakin, and figured the extra light was more valuable than his extra blade.

"He's still moving pretty much without any thought other than panic."

Qui-Gon could still feel as well as hear the pain in that admission, but when he thought to ease out of their mental connection, Obi-Wan snapped his head around and Qui-Gon could see a bit of something that could have been mirrored panic.

"At least his Force use is also minimal and entirely unconscious."

Neither of them needed to mention the thought that immediately came to mind with that statement. From their first days as initiates, Jedi were warned of the dangers of letting emotions overtake them, of calling upon the Force in such a stage. _Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering._ And the Dark was always only a misstep away; pushing away in fear, pushing back in anger, pushing out in pain. Were someone of Anakin's innate talent to consciously accept the deceptive rush of power offered by the Darkside, his fall -- his fall could easily result in something much like what Qui-Gon had glimpsed in sharing Obi-Wan's first visions.

"He's scared, but he's not foolish," Qui-Gon said automatically. "We'll find him."

But before Anakin found the Dark? Or was found by the Sith ghost?

******

"Which way?" Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan began to scout out each of the directions the teen could have gone.

"Here," which was the stairs leading down. For a moment Obi-Wan was torn between going up instead of continuing to follow Anakin, hoping to intercept his padawan quicker. But there was already something off about this house, and not necessarily having anything to do with their mission and the ghost. From what little he recalled in his dash to catch up to Qui-Gon, there had been several aborted passageways, as if the house had been built or rebuilt over time with certain plans and construction abandoned before completion. For all he knew, using the near stairs to go up would never connect with Anakin's current, finally stationary position.

"He's stopped," Obi-Wan breathed in relief. But his relief was short-lived, as he still was getting no sense of conscious awareness from the teen. Anakin's mind was still awhirl with confusion and fear, now overlaid with weariness. It was possible his padawan had only stopped to regain his breath, and would be up and running again in just a few moments --

Obi-Wan let out an explosive breath and started down the stairs, relying more on his Force-sense than the bobbing light to keep him from misstepping. He could hear Qui-Gon following him, appreciated that the other master wasn't questioning his lead, or questioning him at all right now.

He had no idea whether he was saving or endangering the mission right now, was still too aware of his failures so far in falling to the distractions poised both by his visions and by Qui-Gon's presence. Initially he'd thought it more the Force than his own interest that had led him to invite the other Jedi along, but now, trailing after the all too clear evidence of his misjudgment, he had to wonder about his motivations.

"Damn, he's moving again," he called back, wishing for just an ounce of the calm patience he could feel behind him. "At least he's no longer running in a blind panic." But Obi-Wan wasn't sure that wasn't the state Anakin was now in despite his words, only that he was no longer clearly sensing the overwhelming fear and guilt. Their link was ... off now, something no stronger than it had been in the first days of their pairing.

Obi-Wan didn't think something was actively blocking the two of them, nothing perhaps except their own unconscious. Anakin's guilt, his own stress and anger -- but no, he was actually sensing Qui-Gon's emotions with little difficulty. With, in fact, a remarkable amount of clarity, given how new and set upon their relationship was. He was getting concern for and on his own behalf, plus a healthy trepidation for their surroundings and their circumstances.

"I haven't thanked you yet for your care of Anakin." It was somehow easier to do this in the relative darkness of the steep stairwell, knowing his flush wouldn't be noticed. "And not just in this morning's incident."

"I -- he -- you're welcome," came the answer, along with a brush of fingers against the back of Obi-Wan's neck. "You both are easy to care for."

"I assume you mean that metaphysically and not based on current circumstances," Obi-Wan said, his blush growing. He'd made things anything but easy between them from almost the beginning. "Between both of our mini breakdowns, and --"

"Between your obvious dedication to each other and the mission, you mean," the other interrupted with a not unwelcome bite of a tease. " I knew the job would be dangerous when I took it."

"Yeah, but you were only expecting a ghost, or maybe a Sith --"

Obi-Wan stopped suddenly, biting back a cry as he was enveloped in a coldness that rivaled his dunking the evening before, only this time it wasn't external, wasn't rain or ice that he could find a source of warmth against. This was a coldness he'd felt maybe once before, in a power station on the planet of Naboo. When another master/padawan link was severed.

"Anakin!"

**2.**

As if in a dream Anakin followed the siren call. He was no more mindful of the sudden lash of rain engulfing his body than he was the crunch and cut of glass and other debris underneath his bare soles. He took no time to look at the distinctive architectural of the solar/library that the last door he had opened sent him into, had no notion this massive room was in the exact center of the house, or that its ceiling rose a full four and a half stories above him and was made out of thick glass panes set in a metallic patchwork frame save for two jagged holes that nature and neglect had brought about. His eyes saw only the circular staircase that spiraled around a surprisingly thin center pole, while his mind saw only the pulse of a shadowed something that now sought to welcome him. Even when his first steps onto the metal staircase sent the Force fleeing from him, the echoes of two cries of denial and despair starting in his mind then snuffing out as he might end a candle's flame, he heard only a hum of power and felt only the peace of utter stillness.

******

Obi-Wan shrugged off Qui-Gon's helping hands, not because he didn't appreciate the physical and mental stability his companion was offering, but because he couldn't stand to feel another's touch where it should have been his padawan's. Even Qui-Gon's. And immediately he steadied himself, began to run, calling on the Force for speed, and for hope to find Anakin despite knowing the teen was gone.

Surely Ani wasn't dead, couldn't be dead, for there would be something still felt within the Force, a sense of familiarity, a speck of individuality before the spirit was subsumed by the greater whole of the Light. It had been so with Mace, with Garen and even Bruck, one last caress of love that even now would occasionally wrap around him when despair and the guilt of surviving without his closest friends threatened to overcome his willingness to continue on his path. As long as he had the Force, a Jedi was never truly alone.

But such sentiment offered him no more comfort than the axiom _there is no death, there is the Force_. It might not be a final death on an ultimate scale, but it could still mean that his padawan was lost to him until he was ready to release himself into the next stage of life. Which might not be all that too far away should he fail to get himself under control and rush blindly into whatever had already taken Anakin.

"The ghost is nearby," came from Qui-Gon somewhere behind him, and Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement of the warning.

Their ghost, who was also a Sith, and who had already shown he had dark designs on Anakin. Maybe Anakin wasn't dead, for why would something that had already worked so hard to take his padawan away, now kill the teen when he could achieve his goal without immediate interference? And if not dead, then the only thing that could have so neatly taken Anakin from his mind would be a Force barrier, the type of obstacle he'd been expecting last night's to have been but was not.

A barrier that was a thing of technology and, therefore, a thing that could be turned off. Or destroyed.

Just like the Sith.

Obi-Wan finally stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall, bending over to catch his breath and let Qui-Gon catch up to him. The visions, the tension, even his inability to sleep well since the end of his last mission was also catching up to him, as evidenced by the ease in which he'd allowed himself to believe the worst instead of simply taking the time to think. In this he had been as bad as Anakin, letting his fears take over and running from the truth instead of facing it.

And once again he was faced with needing to thank Qui-Gon. Whether having him along had been only his own ideas and desires, at the moment he could only be glad for the other's steady presence and give thanks to the Force regardless of which of them should get the credit for it.

"We're approaching the direct center of the house," was all that Qui-Gon said as he pulled up alongside Obi-Wan. But his expression, then the solid, comforting hand that turned into firm circles across his back gave away much of what the other was feeling.

"Do you think it significant?" No longer needing to take deep, shuddering breaths, Obi-Wan still waited a moment before straightening back up, now loathe to lose the physical contact between them.

"In many cultures, places of power are set in the center of other pockets of life. I am unaware of the Erinnians having such a background, but we have already found examples of oddities that might be bettered explained in the guise of religion or superstition instead of pragmatic thought. Although the route may have seemed direct to you in simply following Anakin, the boy went out of his way to avoid an easier path before arriving to this point."

"Assuming he is at this point." And Obi-Wan gestured to the massive set of wooden doors before them. "I can actually sense nothing of Anakin at all at this point. It is as if he no longer exists to the Force."

To that Qui-Gon simply nodded as if Obi-Wan were only confirming conclusions the other Jedi had already made. Which was no doubt the case, given Obi-Wan's rash flight to the point, and the threads of the bond that at least still existed between the two of them. Undoubtedly Obi-Wan had been leaking many thoughts through his less than sterling shields.

"The ghost is beyond," came Qui-Gon's own explanation.

And Obi-Wan had to wonder if by refusing to think of it as a Sith, the other would be better able to fight against it; each of them operating under conditions most familiar to them. In truth, Obi-Wan had absolutely no idea of how to fight a ghost. From what he knew, they existed only until they fulfilled the task that was binding them. But he had a very strong feeling they did not want _this_ ghost to finish his task --

Ghost or Sith, it was a threat and the reason of his mission. He'd find some way of releasing it, or at least thwarting it for now and figure out the rest of what needed to be done once he'd reclaimed Anakin.

Obi-Wan moved directly up between the two doors and directed a Force probe, not to open them, but to test whether doing so would subject them to immediate attack. He purposely shut his mind to the seething Darkness that had to be the Sith, and to the void that should have been Anakin. One step at a time. One thing at a time.

"Ready?"

Qui-Gon nodded, coming up behind where Anakin' should have been. But Obi-Wan was abruptly reminded of the visions; of one of the reasons they came up with for the visions: _We don't let Master Jinn ever fight a Sith_. Lightly said at the time, but all too easily he could recall the incident that had prompted such a warning, and he pushed both of the doors open without waiting further.

Qui-Gon didn't seemed to mind although he had to have noticed Obi-Wan's stiffening. "Unlike the others you've fought in the past, this Sith will only be able to fight on the mental plane," was offered plainly at Obi-Wan's ear -- in his mind -- breaking through other thoughts and worries that might have distracted him. *It is his great strength, but also his biggest weakness.*

Obi-Wan acknowledged the warning and continued forward, but then stopped almost immediately. The underwater effect their lights and that from Erinne's pale sun produced despite the rain of the storm beating against the glass dome over their head was stunning, but it was Anakin's presence that caught and held his attention. Looking unharmed, but wild-eyed, his Padawan was sitting almost three quarters of the way up a spiral staircase that spanned over half of the room and upward to just shy of five stories. The teen was clutching at the outer railing and the center pole but didn't seem to even notice Obi-Wan's arrival.

Yet Anakin was not alone in the room, and in the next instance something of smoke or shadow was rushing toward Obi-Wan. Its appearance was incorporeal, but its presence was not. Dark hatred beat against Obi-Wan's mind even as it gave movement to attack or overrun. It might not be able to physically harm him, but Obi-Wan also realized suddenly that he had little with which to disrupt the creature in turn. Raising his saber barely slowed the creature down; no doubt the creature's flinch was caused by memory instead of true discomfort. And then Obi-Wan felt a discomfort all his own as the ghost passed directly through him.

He could hear a scream in his head, the Sith -- or maybe his own -- but he refused to be pulled into the mental planescape where the other would have the advantage. Even the unremitting cold exuding from the ghost could be ignored, for he had already felt the disconnection the other sought to create when Anakin had -- had done whatever he had to be absent in his mind.

"No!" he cried out when the ghost recovered its equilibrium quicker than he did and began to turn toward Qui-Gon. Better that only one of them try to deal with this, and perhaps the other could reach Anakin -- save Anakin --

In their second mingling of life forces, Obi-Wan had no more doubt that they were _both_ screaming within his mind. But that had to mean that his own state of corporeality was just as disruptive to the Sith's system as its ghostly one was to his. They _could_ hurt each other this way. Not destroy one another, perhaps, but certainly one of them would need to give into the pain first, and Obi-Wan was determined that it wasn't going to be him.

"Master!" and "Obi-Wan?" brought home that Obi-Wan wasn't the only one being affected by his decision, however. At least Anakin was once more conscious to his surroundings, which meant he might only have to keep the Sith distracted for a few minutes longer before the other two could escape.

Although he needed turn his back to his padawan and Qui-Gon in order to keep an eye on the Sith who was warily backing away, he could hear the harsh argument starting up behind him. And almost gave up any advantage by starting to turn to reinforce Qui-Gon's instructions with his own orders. Anakin was refusing to come down, shrilly warning Qui-Gon from coming up after him, but once more the Sith was reaching for him, this time seeming unwilling to pass through until he could force Obi-Wan's consciousness to either give in or be drawn out --

"Master Jinn, no!" his padawan was screaming. "The staircase is somehow cut off from the Force --"

Oh, so that's what had come between them, Obi-Wan managed to understand even as he felt his body start to fail under the Sith's assault. That was his supposed Force barrier despite the open framework, a barrier disrupting the mental connection he had with his padawan, and --

Even as his brain finished all of the conclusions, his body was moving so that he might catch the Sith unaware or at least unable to disengage in time. Obi-Wan was too far around from the start of the staircase where Qui-Gon stood in discussion with Anakin, but he could reach a part of it, with a little judicious help from the Force. The only problem was that once he'd made the leap and had his handhold, once he began the back flip that would take him up over the railing, the very field that would hopefully disincorporate the Sith ghost would also steal the Force away.

This time the scream came only from the Sith, as Obi-Wan felt too much satisfaction in feeling the other's presence ripped from his body and mind. And then he was too busy trying to position himself, although there was another scream as his left side crashed along its full length down across the edges of too many steps. The scream had been Anakin's, as he lay too stunned to even draw in a breath or give more than a moan. A scream and pounding footsteps, and then another scream but this one wasn't human, wasn't even Sith.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan can you jump?"

So the footsteps were not Qui-Gon's. But there was too much movement beneath his body to be just Anakin bounding down the stairs --

"Not without my master," he heard Anakin call out.

Which had Obi-Wan lifting his head, trying to lift his aching, shaking body. And even as he fell back and just held on, the shaking didn't end, grew worse, as did the screaming --

"Anakin, jump to me now so we can try and lift your master free!"

Not just shaking now, but full lurching, and Obi-Wan couldn't rise and stay standing even if his body would have allowed him to.

Oh, the staircase was falling, collapsing.

And now that he looked closely, he could see streaks of discoloration and rust beneath his cheek, was reminded again of the rents in the overhead dome and how long this structure might have been exposed to the savage elements of Erinne's climate. Once upon a time this staircase probably could have held the entire family, but now just his weight in addition to Anakin's was bringing it down.

At least Qui-Gon was seeing to Anakin's safety; without the Force his own drop from about twelve feet was going to be dangerous, and his padawan had been almost three and a half stories up --

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan had a moment's regret that he couldn't find the strength to at least answer the concern he could hear in Qui-Gon or his padawan's voice. But he was now falling, and managing somehow to twist and kick and force himself to slid between two of the supports as the design welded between them fell away from his efforts. This wasn't to the outside of the structure, however, and even as the first hints of the Force returned to him as whatever had been the driving mechanism of the barrier also broke, his attempts to try and use the Force were just as futile in stopping his fall, as were his frantic attempts to grab at the metal and push it away.

He bounced once more against one of the sweeping curves, just as he would have tucked himself into trying to roll out of his landing. And ended instead on his back. Somehow he had managed to clear much of the massive structure, would only be caught amidst a couple turns of crumpled metal and even most of that served to surround him rather than landing directly on him. Climbing out might be hard --

Oh, he'd forgotten about the spears of metal that had been either decorative additions or structural pieces supporting the railing. That his position and too tenuous grasp on the Force made it difficult to track them, and in the end he couldn't avoid them all. While he managed to push himself just enough to keep it from impaling him through the heart, it came down instead just beneath his shoulder, through his body entirely and into the floor.

"Master, no!"

******

It had taken a few seconds for Qui-Gon to make sure Anakin was recovering from his three story leap without using the Force, though he knew the need to abandon Anakin's master would be causing the teen greater distress. But then they were both climbing back on their feet, trying to ignore the skreal of metal and Obi-Wan's silence, eager to help but not sure which way to approach and avoid the sheer tonnage of what was collapsing.

The staircase was breaking apart in sections, no doubt along the weld points that had strung it together, although longer pieces of railings twisted and torqued as if alive. The center pole too was coming apart, the pull from too many weights and too many directions almost shattering it. Shrapnel from it, from the rail posts and the vegetation pattern affixed to the outside of those posts became a much more deadly rain than that which fell from several points in the broken overhead glass, and for a moment Qui-Gon feared the rending of that center pole might pull down the entire dome as its top point was affixed within the odd framework that was holding the glass.

But that became a lesser worry, no longer the immediate one.

"Master, no!"

Qui-Gon had been unable to use the Force through the field Obi-Wan had been wholly contained within; his aid for Anakin had only been once the teen had propelled himself over the railing and into clear space on his own. Even now with the structure breaking up and somehow the Force barrier destroyed, there were so many pieces to direct away, not only from Obi-Wan but from Anakin who had plunged inward without regard to his own safety in an attempt to reach his master. He saw the impalement that affixed Obi-Wan to the floor, felt it as if it had pierced his own chest, but couldn't spare more than a moment's despair as that also meant Obi-Wan could no longer roll or move to avoid even the smallest of pieces and Qui-Gon would need to find a way to direct everything else away.

Taking inspiration from what had surrounded Anakin just the night before, instead of trying to create a wall of Force with which to catch and push away the pieces, Qui-Gon instead blanketed the knight with a layer of Force contoured only around his body. He and Anakin would have to pull away the objects he'd managed to keep from injuring Obi-Wan further, but that would be --

"Anakin?"

To Qui-Gon's utter amazement and sudden dread, he turned when he realized Anakin was no longer in front of him, charging to Obi-Wan's rescue. Instead he had stooped down to better look at a glint that had caught his eye, at something that had been inside the center pole and was now clamoring for his attention. The sick feeling in Qui-Gon's stomach intensified, for he could feel a subtle pull on the back of his brain himself, thought he recognized at least the intent if not the actual object. He looked once more toward Obi-Wan, to the all too quickly spreading pool of blood beneath the knight, and knew he had to be right if Anakin could so put that sight out of his mind. Praying for forgiveness, he turned away from Obi-Wan's helplessness to deal first with Anakin's.

"Anakin?" He approached the padawan carefully, slowly, not sure if his presence would even register to the other, especially once the teen had tipped the two or so foot length column of metal that had been part of the center pole and let a cut crystal almost the size of Anakin's fist come tumbling out to land on the teen's palm. Again Qui-Gon stomach clenched, but he strove to keep his fears from his expression or his tone, trying to give Anakin absolutely no reason to become defensive.

"Anakin, may I see that?"

As expected, the teen clutched it convulsively against his chest but he finally lifted his gaze from it to meet Qui-Gon's. And both of them flinched at another loud crash of metal on top of metal sounding off to their side.

"You don't have to hand it to me, I would just like you to hold it up so I can see how pretty it is in the light."

Suspicion warred with pride, the need to show the object off conflicting with his fears of having it taken from him. Which was, of course, what Qui-Gon intended to do, but only once he could be assured it could not attract him with the same pull. He crouched down, well beyond the range of the extension of both their arms, and sat back on his haunches as if nothing else mattered. And without the pull of his voice and intent to counteract the gem's pull, Anakin dropped his attention back to it.

Seeing how intently the teen peered into it, Qui-Gon had to thank the Force and all the blessed Jedi of antiquity that Anakin had no clue as to what he was holding. Or what it could do.

And that Obi-Wan was not aware of what his padawan had gotten into.

For a moment longer Qui-Gon let Anakin's attention stay on the crystal. He used the time to reach carefully for the tube that the crystal had been hidden within, using the Force to move it slowly along the ground and so as not to give Anakin's focus something else to turn on. As it reached his fingertips, Qui-Gon found it to be what he hoped though he was still surprised despite what logic had led him to conclude.

At some time in the past, there had been another Jedi here -- or maybe it had been a Sith -- but someone smart enough to recognize the danger of what they possessed even if they couldn't figure a way to finish it off. The pole had been the source of the Force barrier, and somehow coupled with the overall structure, it had extended the null field to encompass the entire staircase. But now, with the structure in pieces, it was only inside the pieces of the center pole that still held the material of the barrier.

Which meant all he needed to do was convince Anakin to stuff it back inside the tube and use his saber to slag both ends of it.

Which Anakin was not going to allow willingly.

"Anakin, what's happened to Obi-Wan?" he asked warily, needing to see just how tight of a hold the crystal had on Anakin's mind.

Again Anakin looked up from his perusal, but made no attempt to answer Qui-Gon's question.

"Padawan! Where is your Master?"

A twitch at that, even a little whimper, and for a second Qui-Gon could see something pass behind Anakin's eyes. So he knew, on some level that something was wrong.

"Padawan Skywalker, isn't that your master over there?"

Qui-Gon almost sobbed out loud when Anakin turned his head, even if it was for no longer than it took to exhale. It was enough, just as now with the pole in this hand, so was his reach.

While he knew he could probably knock the crystal away, Qui-Gon feared it already had too strong a hold on Anakin that just breaking the contact between them wouldn't work. And he really didn't want to consider taking the padawan one on one in some sort of fight. Too much was at stake.

Which meant he had to forget the crystal for a moment. Qui-Gon began to take aim and as Anakin was whipping his attention back around to the threat being presented, he jabbed hard enough to knock the teen unconscious. But, Qui-Gon hoped, not hard enough to do serious damage. He'd take even that, however, if it was the only way to end the immediate danger.

Anakin went down with a quickness and unfinished expression that might have been showing awareness and relief, but there was no time to puzzle out that, no time to even check on Anakin's injury yet. Not until Qui-Gon had the damned crystal contained back within the Force-nulled tube. Using it and another large, flat piece of the structure, he managed with the Force to tip the gem back into the tube which he then lifted upright so that the crystal fell back to rest on whatever had been holding it in place in the first place.

With Anakin already beginning to shake off the hit, Qui-Gon quickly shoved the tube horizontally and drew out his saber. Thumbing it on, again he gave thanks, this time to Obi-Wan for the foresight to have remembered to bring the weapon with him; in next to no time he had melted the two ends of the tube, taking the sight, awareness and, hopefully, the _memory_ of the crystal away from Anakin.

Additionally, in a manner of sense, taking the gem away from the Force. One crisis averted, only two more to go.

Fully awakened now, Anakin's choked off cry thankfully came as a plea in Qui-Gon's direction instead of an invective. "Master Jinn, please!"

Qui-Gon began pulling off his shirt to rip bandage strips. The teen didn't notice him drop one of the sleeves over the tube, as Anakin was frantically trying to move through the metal and Force barriers keeping him from his master.

"Hold a minute, Anakin, let me help," Qui-Gon offered with a calmness he wasn't really feeling. His Force shield had held throughout all of the settling from the structure's collapse, but even the metal and dust that had fallen to collect there wasn't enough to completely obscure the pallor of Obi-Wan's skin, or the distressingly large puddle of blood spreading out beneath the knight.

They might be too late.

"Anakin, you will need to raise up all of the debris while I maneuver your master free," was his only other comment, however.

"I want to be the one helping my master," came the immediate protest.

Qui-Gon stopped to take a deep breath. "Okay. Just remember that when you force out the shrapnel from where it is imbedded in the floor, you don't also pull it free from Obi-Wan. Not yet, not until we can get pressure against the wound and control the bleeding."

Anakin paled and shot him a very uneasy glance as he came up to kneel beside the teen. "Maybe we should do it as you first suggested, then."

"If you're sure." Qui-Gon wanted to scream that they didn't have time to be arguing, but he also knew Obi-Wan would not appreciate walking up to a traumatized padawan. Not that Anakin didn't have too traumas to deal with already.

The teen didn't even nod. He just turned back to the task at hand and began gathering the Force. Fortunately his time spent within the null field did not seem to be affecting him now; the speed and strength of what he was gathering was remarkable and had Qui-Gon concluding he hadn't first wanted to switch duties because he was afraid he couldn't handle moving such a mass.

Anakin began lifting even more than was probably necessary, but it made more sense when, with a great exhalation and physical shove of his arms to mimic his mental efforts, the padawan sent the entire structure tumbling and flying back to the opposite side of the room. Qui-Gon had only just worked Obi-Wan free from his impalement to the floor before Anakin was sliding forward to kneel at his master's side. He helped Qui-Gon lower the knight back to where his head rested on Anakin's lap, unmindful of the scratch he got himself from the end of the metal sticking out of Obi-Wan, or the blood he was both kneeling in that was now coating the top of his bare leg.

Qui-Gon moved to a position at Obi-Wan's hips, using the knight's own body to hold the makeshift bandages from getting any more contaminated from dust or blood. He directed Anakin to hold his hands out, put two squares of cloth folded over several times in each. "As I work the metal out, you are going to need to apply these as pressure bandages to both sides of the wound as quickly as you can. I know it's going to be hurting him, but you have to press very firmly. I'll hold him steady to keep him from thrashing around too much and put him under again if he starts to waken."

He wasn't sure if the caution and speed would really be necessary; although the knight had lost a lot of blood, he didn't really think the wound was arterial. But on the other hand, he wasn't going to risk Obi-Wan's life by being wrong.

First biting his lip, Anakin nodded. "I'm ready." And almost between one blink and the next, it was done. At least Qui-Gon could use the Force to work the metal free, was able to sense where it had grated along bone and not let it get caught up or do more damage. He and Anakin both simply winced and sweated as Obi-Wan cried out and tried to arch away before both of them got busy seeing to their respective tasks. Qui-Gon wasn't really sure if his touch was needed to push Obi-Wan back unconscious, but he did so automatically, just as Anakin began automatically pouring Force energy into Obi-Wan through his hands pressed tightly to either side of the knight's shoulder.

And like in his effort to lift the structure, the amount of Force Anakin was channeling was staggering. Qui-Gon found himself having to fight to keep Obi-Wan under with so much raw energy being thrust into the knight. He also found himself unable to break Anakin's concentration, and so began working instead to direct the waves of healing Anakin was offering, figuring it was better to let Anakin exhaust himself than try to fight them both.

**3.**

For long minutes Anakin's world consisted only of stopping the flow of blood coming from his master's body. But as he began to tire, his attention began to waver, and other things started to intrude on his consciousness. The sour-sweet smell of so much blood, the sticky clamminess surrounding his legs, too harsh breathing -- his own, his master's, someone else's. Finally drawing his focus back from his reddened fingers, the teen also began to dampen his connection with the Force, retaining only enough to bolster his own flagging body. He looked up, looked around, only now aware that he and Master Obi-Wan were no longer in their borrowed bedroom, that Master Jinn was almost as slumped over his master as he was himself, but that the other master was also moving, was awake and aware, wherein his own master was not.

"What happened?" His voice cracked as he shivered, a shiver that had little to do with the spray of rain that pelted his body from a particularly ferocious gust of wind from outside even as he was only wearing a shirt. Why was he only partially dressed? What had happened and where were they? This room was huge but full of debris and open to the elements. A room he had no conscious memory of arriving in.

Just as he had no memory of how his master had gotten hurt.

At least the look Master Jinn offered him was one almost of as much exhaustion as Anakin felt, not fear or some form of adult blankness to hide the seriousness of their situation. The master's eyes darkened and narrowed, but neither did the other waste time asking after Anakin's memories.

"We've been battling the Sith ghost."

Anakin simply nodded and tried not to let his fear show. He supposed his loss of memory might have come from an injury he'd sustained himself that he hadn't thought to look for in his concern for his master, but no doubt he could lay it against the Sith instead. The Sith ghost.

"Is it gone?"

"Only temporarily," came the weary answer to the question Anakin had really wanted to ask.

He nodded again, his lips thinning. "Are you okay?"

This time he got a partial smile, and Anakin let out a breath he didn't really realize he'd been holding. Okay, obviously something -- several somethings -- had gone very wrong, but they were all alive, and the ghost was out of their hair for at least the next few minutes, and with Master Jinn's help they could get his master back to their rooms and get him better --

"How are you feeling, Padawan?"

Anakin flinched a little from the intensity of the other master's gaze, but when he performed an internal check he found only that he was very tired, and had a headache. Which somehow might explain his memory loss, or was it that the lost time that had caused his headache?

He was also stiff, and when he tried to shift a little and flex his legs without upsetting his master, he figured the three of them had been here in this position for longer than he'd expected.

"I'm okay, I think," was all he said, however. Then," can we move my master?" Master Jinn leaned forward and offered another smile. "I rather think that if we don't, he's going to try to move himself in a few moments."

Anakin had a moment's start to realize he had not felt that through any sort of link himself, but was more glad to see his master awakening than to worry right now about what might be wrong with their link. No doubt it had something to do with his memory loss and, frankly, he didn't want to dwell on himself at the moment.

As he was helping Master Jinn shift his master, however, Anakin became fully aware of what he was wearing -- what he wasn't wearing. Like a full set of clothes and boots. Or his lightsaber. Or that Master Jinn was fully dressed, while his master was missing his boots. His master was also carrying Anakin's lightsaber in addition to his own.

How far back did the attack and his memory loss go?

Already disturbed by those thoughts, his stomach lurched as he stood up and saw just how coated his legs were with someone's blood. It took all of his concentration to keep from getting ill once he figured out where it all had come from. He gratefully shifted his focus from the blood that still seeped through the bandages as his master opened his eyes.

"Master?"

For a moment those eyes went unfocused, but then his master was turning his head Anakin's direction in full awareness. "Ani?"

It had always amazed Anakin that his master used his title, full name and childhood nickname rather indiscriminately, but always with the right significance at the right time. To be called Ani was to know he was being seen as more than even a beloved student, and he melted for a moment into the comfort that was being offered, even if it was he who was supposed to be helping his master.

"Walk with help or be carried?" he asked in relief, for a moment forgetting that it wasn't just the two of them, and that there might be another looking to find his own bit of comfort in seeing his master awake.

But Master Jinn's throat clearing was obvious, as was the look of relief taking over his master's face as he turned away and held out his right hand to the other master. For a moment Anakin actually contemplated letting go, even before Master Jinn was close enough to offer his own support, hurt that his master would let someone else intrude on their moment. He beat down that spike of jealousy, however, locking it away with all of the other emotions just waiting for him to relax his control. Let the other help his master, even carry him so that all that height and bulk might come to some use since it was obvious the man hadn't even bothered to draw his weapon in whatever fight had almost killed his master. The other could operate as a pack animal, leaving Anakin to guide them back to a place of safety, to defend against any new threat and --

"Ani, are you alright?"

At the last possible second Anakin managed to turn his snarl into a forced smile before turning to look back over his shoulder at the pair now staring at him. He nodded tightly and turned back around, moving quickly forward to get out of the room the suddenly seemed claustrophobic to him even though it could hold two or three of the room he was heading back toward.

How dare he call him Ani? That was his master's name for him! Of course, it was actually worse that his master had allowed it, but if he thought about it, he wasn't surprised. Obi-Wan probably hadn't even noticed, as he was so caught up in the other. Or had noticed and just didn't care, was willing to share out his boy just like any other master --

"Padawan, slow down!"

While Anakin wanted to do nothing more than run on ahead, he fell into a slower step, not because he felt any need to obey the order, but because he didn't yet think it was time to let the other know what he had figured out. No, he'd pick his time, pick his spot, and show them both that he couldn't just be pushed around or cast aside because Obi-Wan had found someone new. He'd -- he'd --

He suddenly stumbled, and felt both his master and Master Jinn's hands reach out to steady him. He was half-surprised that when he was gently pulled around, his master was standing on his own two feet although leaning heavily against the other master. And he frowned to think of how fast he had been going, of how he must have tasked his master to try and keep up, and offered a grin of embarrassment and chagrin.

"S-sorry, Master," he stuttered and ducked his head. But he looked up again almost immediately, and saw the smile that warred with concern in his master's eyes. "I guess I am just anxious to get back to our rooms."

"You're threatening not only to leave us behind," his master chastised in a soft voice, "but also the light, and if you're not careful you may end up taking a wrong turn."

Another flush spread across Anakin's face, probably across his entire body. He didn't want to admit that he already had no idea of where they were or where he was going. On the other hand, he must have been leading okay since they'd only suggested he slow down instead of redirecting him.

No doubt the Force ...

"I apologize masters, and will take care to keep my focus better to the here and now."

Although his master's eyes narrowed at that, he didn't seem to have any more argument or instruction. He simply nodded sharply and pressed back more into Master Jinn's support. Although Anakin couldn't really tell in the dim glow of the two masters' hand lights, he didn't think his master's wounds were still bleeding, but obviously they were bothering him. A lot. And Anakin leaned forward to touch the forehead lightly damped with sweat, only to have his master pull away.

"No, Anakin, you've already weakened yourself. No more."

Anger bloomed at that, along with its twin of jealousy to see that his master preferred to take comfort from the old man instead of his padawan. He scowled, and started to turn, but once again the other was reaching out to him and Anakin found himself hiding his emotions.

"Actually, Padawan, if you want to help, will you trade places with me?" Master Jinn asked, much to Anakin's surprise.

"Why -- I mean sure!" And Anakin quickly shouldered the other master out of the way. The height difference between Anakin and his master wasn't as great as it had been between the other two, so he could actually drape his master's arm over his shoulders. But on the other hand, in not having the extra height, he also didn't have the extra strength, and so his master would need to manage more of his of weight unless Anakin was to use the Force. Or carry his master.

He started to shift his grip to do exactly that, only to have both masters tell him no. His master's growl he understood perfectly to be a measure of embarrassment and frustration, but he couldn't quite keep a growl of his own out of his voice when he turned on Master Jinn for his explanation.

"Padawan, I need to go back to where we last encountered to Sith to check something," as if the other had any more right to call him padawan than he did Ani. "While I am pretty sure the Sith is gone for some time, if I am wrong, you might need to help defend your master, which would be pretty difficult if you are carrying him --"

"I can walk just fine," came his master's protest at the same time.

Anakin felt his own frustration flare again. He was getting tired of being treated like a child who didn't know how to care for himself, much less his master. "I know my duty," he said rather sharply. Then, "We'll be just fine," in clear dismissal.

"Anakin Skywalker!"

His master's voice was all growl instead of support and Anakin took a couple of steps forward in his agitation, not really paying attention that he was pulling his master along until he felt the clutch of Force stopping him. Wounded by yet another betrayal, he knew he was shaking, but he tried to stay stationary and let the chastisement wash over him. His master was hurt and, therefore, cranky. He wouldn't really be mad --

"I'm sorry, master, Master Jinn," and maybe the apology would get his master to shut up, although Anakin well knew how it hurt to find out you weren't as important to someone as you thought you were. "I just don't think we should be standing around. If Master Jinn has something he thinks is more important, then he should go do that and let me get us back to our rooms so I can take care of you."

At least his master found out about the other now, instead of after they'd gone and done ... things.

He ignored the look the old master shot his way, pretty much ignored his master's protests too as he half-carried, half-bullied them away. Just getting them beyond the next door, Anakin now knew where they were, saw that they were only a turn away from the corridor that housed their room. He started to speed up, practically lifting his master with his hand around Obi-Wan's waist. His master growled and sputtered but then they were back into the bedroom, though Anakin didn't stop until he brought them into the bath.

"Anakin -- Padawan, just stop!" came the command and a grip on his arm when he sat his master down on the edge of the empty tub, knelt down beside him and began to rip away the already torn and partially removed shirt.

"I need to see the extent of your injuries," Anakin muttered back, easily breaking the grip, then needing to steady his master from the effort.

"If you just hold still and stop fussing -- I swear, you are worse than the initiates in the crèche!"

Unable to even lift one arm, his master needed to use his other to keep from falling over and so would only be able to use words to try and keep Anakin from his task. Well, that or the Force, but when Anakin felt the energy being directed toward him again, he met it with a collection of his own and pushed back. Which did topple his master over this time, but at least not into the tub, and this was better anyway because now Anakin could tug his master's pants off.

The position and surprise making his job easier or not, however, Anakin was getting tired of his master's protesting and ungratefulness. "Just stop yourself, why don't you," he yelled out. "I'm just trying to do my duty here, Master!" Which shut the other up at last.

Or maybe it was because Anakin had grabbed hold up high on his master's leg and splayed his other hand across his master's chest to get him to stop moving. He stared in fascination as his master became absolutely still.

"What's the matter, Master?" he whispered and leaned over to better see the contrast between the darkness of his hand against the paler skin beneath -- pale save the two dusky circles, a faint trail of blood and an even fainter trail of ginger-colored hair. They'd both spent too much time lately on a ship or on Coruscant, and so had lost much of the tans they'd earned on their last time off on Alderaan. So the difference had to be from the blood loss or maybe it was just emotion?

"Anakin -- A-ani --"

Oh, yes, so much emotion.

"I like it when you call me Ani, Master."

Anakin needed to drag his master's legs away from the edge of the tub so he could shift and straddle him better. The body beneath him flinched, but that must have been because he'd gotten too close to one of the bruises that came with his master's earlier impact against the stairs. "Say my name again, Mast -- Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, t-this isn't right. You are --"

Anakin scowled and let more of his weight rest against the other, his anger overcoming even his momentary pleasure when his clothed cock brushed against his master's naked one, or in the way his master's lips trembled against the hand Anakin raised to silence him.

"You are supposed to call me Ani!" and he let his voice and volume drop to convey his displeasure, let his lower body grind them together just to the edge of pain. "You called me Ani this morning, Master. Remember? When you were expecting everything to stay the same for us? But that wasn't really what you were wanting, wasn't why you came into my shower, was it?"

His master's eyes were so wide now, so dark, just as Anakin knew his own were. Such passion there to purposely flame his desire --

"I can be everything you need, Master Obi. I can give you what you've been missing. You were just waiting for me, weren't you? For me to grow up, to grow aware."

Emotion was beating at him through their bond, but Anakin didn't need it to tell him what they were feeling. He could see, could feel how his master trembled beneath him, could feel his own body reacting to their closeness. He'd been using the Force to hold them both in place with the tub so close by, fearing his own excitement might cause him to get carried away, knowing another fall would do his master no good. And now he layered the Force hold even deeper, using it to press against his master's lips when he needed to move his hand away so he could begin to pull off his own clothes.

He had dreamed of this for so long --

"Padawan Skywalker, look to the Force!"

He'd been in the Order less than half the number of years than any one else his age, but like all of the rest of them, there were tones and phrases Anakin had been just as conditioned to respond to no matter what situation he found himself in. A master's full command mode would have pulled his concentration, no matter what words had been spoken, but the command to look to the Force had only one meaning, only one possible response.

And in the instant he did just that, Anakin could see the eddies of Darkness that surrounded him, tendrils of lust and domination pulsing to connect him to his master's shock and fear. Anakin choked and pushed away, physically, mentally, convulsing first in the absolute horror of what he'd almost done, then again in greater horror to hear the whimpers of pain and denial from his master that he'd been suppressing all along, as those sounds now triggered his orgasm. He collapsed in shame and denial, absolutely mortified and uncomprehending of how to begin to deal with so many transgressions.

"Padawan Skywalker, seek to cleanse yourself physically and mentally, then come back and help me with your master."

The voice was still a whip crack and Anakin found himself obeying. He uncurled himself and moved to scrub at the tears that were streaking down his face, but his hands were already damp and so was his shirt and --

With another choked off cry, Anakin began to pull at this shirt, at his underwear, tearing at the cloth and at his skin, but that was such a little hurt compared to the sea of pain and despair he was drowning in, unable to breathe, barely able to move. A sound that might have been his whispered name came from his master, but Anakin couldn't look, not there, nor at the thunder that would be on Master Jinn's face, as the other was coming into the room and Anakin was fleeing it -- at least as far as disappearing into the shower and away from the condemnation in their eyes.

He had raped his master.

Oh, it didn't matter that he hadn't really ... exactly. The intent had been there, of that he couldn't possibly be mistaken. He had touched his master, had straddled him, ground their bodies together.

And he'd ejaculated.

Which was coming off in the scalding water he'd dialed up from the spray, along with the blood he'd knelt in the other room and had smeared along his master's legs, but both liquids had painted themselves far deeper than just the surface of his skin and Anakin knew he would never stop feeling it.

He had raped his master.

And he'd used the Force to help him.

Why hadn't his master resisted? He was older, stronger, certainly had more experience -- especially in fighting back while injured! But he had just lain there, barely struggling. And his eyes had been so wide, though what Anakin had interpreted as a matching lust had actually been fear, something he had never really seen in his master before.

Something he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to feel about it -- although the disgust because in just reliving his master's expression and muted sounds in his mind's eye was making him stiffen again -- was probably a good start.

He let loose a yell of rage and despair, flipping the water from one extreme to the other and not letting his body pull away from the punishment he was inflicting upon it.

He had raped his master.

And, Force help him, he wanted to do it again.

******

Qui-Gon had to fight to control the bile that arose from not only the visual of the scene he had walked in on, but also the miasma of Dark emotions that hung like an oily residue in the Force and the very air before him. The commands to Anakin had come unbidden, a fallback on training he supposed, when facing the Dark. And his words had served their purpose, breaking the moment and getting Anakin away from his master and the teen's own out of control emotions. The Dark Side was still so close, however, not only hovering around Anakin and Obi-Wan, but just beyond Qui-Gon's own fingertips, willing, waiting to be reached for and embraced. Waiting to take control.

Even if there would be no danger in giving into his anger and the Darkness, however, Qui-Gon knew he shouldn't really lay the blame on Anakin for calling it forth. He had been the one to leave the two of them together, misjudging and relying on Anakin's adherence to responsibilities and his love for his master, instead of realizing that very love might have already been corrupted by the attacks launched against the teen by both Sith and the crystal. He'd seen and ignored Anakin's jealousy without also recognizing that another's anger might be feeding and encouraging it.

Including his own. Until now he had refused to see the depth of Anakin's confusion or the possibility that the teen could have really become a threat, become a rival, but he had been at least frustrated to have to contend with the padawan's feelings as well as Obi-Wan's concern for those feelings. And that made Qui-Gon angry too, seeing how ill-prepared the knight had been to handle his padawan's emotions. There was a damn class for it, for the Force's sake! Classes for both master and padawan in how to deal with a padawan's burgeoning sexuality.

He supposed that could have accounted for Obi-Wan providing little resistance to Anakin's most recent actions; the knight's own form of guilt in contributing to Anakin's confusion and a willingness to be punished. But instead of staying angry about that, Qui-Gon let himself feel sadness. How lonely must the two of them be in order for this type of misunderstanding come about to be taken advantage of by the Sith?

But neither anger nor sadness would be productive right now, nor guilt. Not with the Darkness so close and waiting for any one of them to give in. It was time to let all feelings pass into the Force and simply deal with the physical ramifications of what had happened, and let a little time and distance pass before working on the emotional ones.

Circumstances and the Force seemed to have fated his role to be non-judgmental at the moment, strong and supportive for both master and padawan. And since it had been his own desire to become more involved with the pair, he couldn't really turn away just because problems were now arising.

Qui-Gon crossed the room and knelt down next to Obi-Wan. He wasn't particularly surprised to see that Obi-Wan hadn't lapsed back into unconsciousness despite the fresh blood that had started to well in the struggle against Anakin, or the new sets of ligature marks from Anakin's fingers alongside the bands and odd bruising from the stairwell. But the cloudiness in Obi-Wan's eyes and his listless acknowledgement of Qui-Gon's presence wasn't much better. That Obi-Wan might be falling into shock was no surprise, and that was what Qui-Gon chose to deal with first, even if he could only treat the physical aspects of it.

The blanket he pulled out from his own bedroom with the Force would serve against the chilling effects of shock as well as cover Obi-Wan's nakedness, and Qui-Gon tried to ignore the initial flinch that was the response to his actions. He couldn't figure out where he might touch Obi-Wan and not hurt him, wasn't sure if any touching would actually be appreciated or even accepted, but to somehow use just the Force, he thought, would be worse.

"Obi-Wan?" He really needed not to have to force Obi-Wan into accepting his help. Maybe he didn't need active cooperation, but merely no opposition.

"I failed him. Just like in the visions."

For a moment Qui-Gon felt another burst of anger at the tone of flat despair, but knew his own emotional reactions were still subject to being outwardly influenced, as were the knight's. They needed to get out of this room and away from the cloud of Darkness.

"You haven't failed anyone, Obi-Wan. Nor has your padawan turned and won't, unless your guilt or apathy pushes him there." It came out sterner than he would have hoped, but the sharpness caught Obi-Wan's attention better than anything else he was doing, and Qui-Gon was heartened to see something other than apathy. Refusing to allow Obi-Wan to wallow in anger any more than in guilt, however, Qui-Gon didn't let the knight extricate himself from his aid, although he did refrain from actually carrying him away from the room. Instead he just raised him up and then wrapped the blanket around more securely before they began to slowly walk.

"So, I should blame it all on the Sith?" But Obi-Wan wasn't grasping for a way out, and Qui-Gon couldn't let him off completely as the Sith wouldn't have been so successful had he not had confusion and resentment to work with in the first place.

"Not entirely, but yes," and Qui-Gon hoped Obi-Wan would take more than just his arm as offered support. "There are things at work here beyond your or Anakin's control. Beyond even the Sith's."

Obi-Wan looked surprised at that, stumbling, but that could have just been because he had so little energy to give to anything other than simply staying on his feet. Exhaustion, emotional and physical was pouring off the knight more rapidly than the water from the shower Anakin was still using to hide behind, but Qui-Gon wasn't sure a more involved offer of assistance would be accepted. Sharing energy, like sharing emotions or thoughts was an intimacy that Qui-Gon just wasn't sure would be well received right now.

So he offered knowledge over ignorance instead, that it might offer serenity to overcome suffering. The retreat to formality and training had worked to help the padawan; Qui-Gon could only hope it would also offer some of the same comfort to the master. As might dressing again as Jedi instead of trying to find some more clothes to borrow.

"I believe I have discovered what has kept our Sith ghost here on Erinne," he began after he helped the knight over to sit on the edge of the closest bed. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan's Jedi uniform had been neatly draped over a rack near the fireplace the night before, and Qui-Gon quickly checked the progress of their drying out. All of the tunics and both pairs of leggings were dry enough to put back on, although boots and Anakin's robe was still a lost cause for too little time.

Force above, had it been just over fifteen hours since this whole nightmare had begun with their arrival?

He let Obi-Wan help him sort out whose were which. "I'll take Anakin his and bring back something to clean you off with, before we get you into your own." Qui-Gon was distressed to see a flash of fear come and go behind Obi-Wan's eyes before they dropped down to the clothes in Obi-Wan's lap. He wasn't sure if the fear was from him speaking of Anakin, or for the thought of needing to be touched at least somewhat intimately, only knowing that he had caused it.

He started from the room, but couldn't just leave it unremarked. "Obi-Wan, I --"

"Bring back his lightsaber."

Qui-Gon froze. Obi-Wan still wasn't looking at him, but he didn't need to see the knight's expression to know just how difficult such a request had been to make. Instantly he was back before him, kneeling and taking up Obi-Wan's too cold hands. "Everything is going to be alright," he promised even though he knew he was offering more than he could deliver.

But as he said it, Qui-Gon actually believed it, because not doing so was unthinkable. He could have faith, in his greater knowledge, in the Force, and in the inherent strength of the two who were suddenly so lost. "We need only trust in the Force --"

"In the Force you can trust, when betrays you do all other things," the laugh was brittle, but there was still a bit of real humor there. Or at least surprise. "You sound like Master Yoda."

"Do you listen to Master Yoda?"

At that Obi-Wan lifted his head. "Every Jedi listens to Master Yoda."

"Then believe him if you cannot believe me," Qui-Gon smiled as he carefully moved his hands from Obi-Wan's to touch a palm against Obi-Wan's cheek. "There is a purpose, a meaning and an ending to all things. Even Sith ghosts and confused padawans and masters."

**4.**

After Anakin had found enough self-possession to leave the shower, Qui-Gon got the three of them into his own room from the night before. It was as large as the other bedroom, but contained only one set of furnishings and a lot more empty space. It also did not contain the visible reminder of the Sith's presence by having two holes in one of the walls. Obi-Wan and Anakin were both still looking a little pale, a little uncomfortable.

Yet Qui-Gon could tell that the two of them had found some comfort in dressing again as Jedi, perhaps even more than from the hot tea he had managed to find the supplies for and the remnants of which now steeped in a pot in the fireplace behind them.

Both master and padawan had managed to reach out to one another, but nothing had been said beyond words of concern, and then the two had just stood there. So, unsure of how the idea of all three of them sharing the bed even for sitting would go over, Qui-Gon instead pulled off the linens, also gathering up those from the other two beds beyond the bath, plus all the pillows. Spreading the bed clothing over the floor, Qui-Gon then sat down amidst them and waited to see what would happen.

Anakin immediately began to move to a position pretty much on the opposite end, but stopped when Obi-Wan shook his head and gestured for them to take seats near Qui-Gon. Only for the knight to then head to the floor a little quicker than he intended when his knees buckled. Both Qui-Gon and Anakin moved immediately to assist him and by the time they were all sorted, Obi-Wan lay resting on his right side with his head on Qui-Gon's chest but facing away, and Anakin had been convinced to stay close enough to use Obi-Wan's calf as a pillow.

All three seeking and willing to grant some form of comfort, but unable to yet express all of the reasons why. At least the silence was relaxing into something less fraught with the potential for disaster.

"Master, you should be resting in bed. Your blood loss --"

"We cannot assume the Sith will be resting --"

"You mean you didn't kill it?" Anakin's complexion turned even chalkier.

It took Qui-Gon a moment to remember that Anakin had shown a general discomfort with the idea of just confronting a ghost in the first place when this mission had just started, that the teen had come into the situation with fear already in his heart. How much more frightening to now know that the ghost was also a Sith, and a Sith who was eagerly trying to exert control in addition to the business that had drawn it here? To be discovering the Sith who had already partially succeeded more than once, could be coming back to try again?

Obi-Wan lifted his hand very carefully to brush across the top of Anakin's head.

Qui-Gon pressed his lips into a frown but said nothing. The comfort being offered was more important than the fact that they had needed use all of the bactacreme they'd brought with them for Obi-Wan's wounds as the knight had refused to allow any of the creme mixed with the narcotic to be used on him. It hadn't been enough, however, and neither it nor the energy Anakin had expended again had done much more than start the impalement healing; in puncturing through Obi-Wan's body completely, even though it had missed bone, the metal had severed muscle tissue and nerves. Obi-Wan would need much more extensive treatment to fully repair it. Not to mention his other injuries.

The resting that Anakin was urging would help, but, unfortunately, Obi-Wan was more right than even he knew about the Sith's inevitable return.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "I think I can explain why the Sith ghost is here on Erinne. There was something else in that old library other than just a staircase with a Force-null field surrounding it."

Obi-Wan's weight came up off of him as the knight lifted himself up enough to twist his head to look at him. So did Anakin, the teen seeming surprised to be reminded that the Sith had a purpose here other than attempting to destroy the three of them by whatever means possible.

But Qui-Gon had already made vague mention of this to Obi-Wan and so his comment was solely about the incongruity of the item itself. "What use would a ghost have for something corporeal that he couldn't even touch?"

"A regular ghost, nothing. A Sith ghost, though?" Qui-Gon propped himself up on his elbows that he might better be able to look at the other two. Obi-Wan was still unconsciously touching his padawan, trying to get Anakin relaxing back down even if the touch alone was making Anakin tense.

"So what is it?"

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan go quiet against him even as his own breath caught in hearing the edge in Anakin's voice. Like his earlier exposure to the Sith, Anakin didn't seem to remember that he'd already been involved with the crystal. Or maybe it was just part of the enchantment around the crystal itself, as it was more than obvious by Anakin resisting his master's comforting that the teen couldn't forget the last part of the encounter.

Couldn't forget, and wouldn't talk about it.

Despite his intent to keep everything impersonal, it was Obi-Wan's turn to be gently pushed back to lie down again as Qui-Gon also used their connection through his touch to cast his senses through the Force. Mind searches were not remotely his specialty, but he and Obi-Wan did have some form of bond and, of course, so did the other two. Qui-Gon was certain he would have sensed the Sith's actual presence in the room, but he also needed to feel confident that there was not even a trace of influence left in either of the other two. On the off chance the Sith didn't know what type of crystal had been found, Qui-Gon wasn't about to give it the knowledge on how to use it.

Or give Anakin the chance to get his hands on it again, for the boy's own protection.

Crystals had been used throughout the ages by both the Sith and the Jedi, crystals like those in their lightsabers, as well as those for memory or communication storage, and some for more esoteric purposes such as power enhancers. And some even for soul storage, or so the histories had it.

Oh how Qui-Gon wished this could be something even as horrific as an attempt by the Sith to permanently possess another.

"Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan's voice, although still too quiet for Qui-Gon's comfort, readily expressed the knight's concern and awareness that there was something more going on.

"It's called a M'krakken crystal, and is useable only by very strong Force sensitives."

Like Anakin. Possibly Qui-Gon could use it himself. So, too, could Obi-Wan, and that thought was actually even more frightening than the Sith using it.

Up until now, Qui-Gon had assumed the report of what it could do was false. That instead of actually being able to alter reality, it simply had the power to convince the person who used it, and any who then came in contact with it when activated, that reality had changed. Something like a very elaborate mind trap. And that alone was deadly enough with a promise of mental enslavement or entombment with the mind's body withering and dying. A family could be subjugated, a town, perhaps even a whole planet with enough power behind the wish.

But now Qui-Gon could begin to see that the theories might have been operating under too narrow a mindset. His field of study wasn't considered very appealing or appropriate for those who worked more in tune within the patterns of the Unifying Force and, to the best of his memory, all who had made a study of the M'krakken crystal had looked at it only through the Living Force.

Qui-Gon certainly had, because he had never really understood beyond an intellectual understanding that the Unifying aspect was patterns, while his understanding of the Force was about connections; the big picture versus the details, the past and future versus the moment. But Obi-Wan had showed him the possibilities of multiple pasts and infinite futures. And he had finally been made to understand that all of time and space could coexist in one single point within the Force beyond time and space. To finally understand that should the Sith have the power to use the crystal while connected to that point, might he not also be able to reach for a new potentiality and change that moment and future?

Such as to recreate the universe where the Sith had supremacy.

But he tried to keep all of that from his face, especially when neither of the other two showed any recognition from his naming of the crystal. Again he found himself coaxing Obi-Wan to stop straining to look at him, to relax back down and maybe turn as he brought up a couple of the pillows to cushion Obi-Wan's arm and shoulder. Anakin adjusted his own position, in essence switching positions but not location with his master, with him now on his side and Obi-Wan resting on his back.

"The crystal is a thing of the ancient past, to the best of my knowledge it is the only one like this created."

"Sith created or Jedi?"

So Obi-Wan knew at least enough about Force crystals to know that both of the Orders used them.

"Sith."

Obi-Wan tensed against him, understanding there were more dangers than just the Sith using the crystal. The inherent differences between Light and Dark practitioners made each other's artifacts dangerous to use. Sith, however, also generally went out of their way to add wards to specifically harm any Jedi who might come in contact with their things. Even if Anakin had not been ultimately trapped within the crystal's power, further exposure would have kept him too long away from his master. And the knowledge that Obi-Wan had succumbed to his injuries because of Anakin's inattentiveness would have destroyed the teen.

Unfortunately, the seeds may have already laid; Obi-Wan seemed to realize something had happened with the crystal while he'd been unconscious. And Anakin would eventually have to be told about his exposure, so the potential of what could have happened could also create a schism just as wide as Anakin's attempt at brutal seduction.

Qui-Gon found himself wetting his lips and wishing he had some sort of facial hair to hide the nervous tic he could feel beginning to pulse in his jaw. While it wasn't hard -- exactly -- to be the strong one at the moment, to exude calm and serenity, and offer wisdom and knowledge, he still found himself also wishing that his own fascination with history and artifacts had left him just as ignorant of the M'Krakken crystal as were the other two.

Had he been another type of Jedi, no doubt he could be better at dealing with the disconnection between master and padawan, helping them both come to terms with it and getting the three of them reunited in purpose and spirit so as to better deal with the battles to come.

Yet had he, for instance, been the warrior/diplomat of Obi-Wan's vision, he would never have had the knowledge that had apprised him of the crystal's danger, and had given him a chance to intervene before Anakin had been fully corrupted. And now he could also hope that if he kept worrying at it in the back of his brain, he could also come up with at least the barest hint of an idea of how to stop everything from being destroyed.

"So how do we destroy the Sith's crystal?"

Qui-Gon almost found himself slipping back down flat in his surprise at Anakin's words. While only the night before he'd had embarrassing evidence of Obi-Wan's ability to turn his focus back to a mission to the exclusion of everything else, he hadn't expected such a dedication to duty in someone so young as Anakin. He'd at least been expecting curiosity over what the crystal could actually do.

Or was the question just a distraction, just one more example of Anakin's reluctance to have the conversation shift to what also needed to be addressed?

"I'm not sure that it can," Qui-Gon admitted with reluctance. Getting away with not having to talk about what the crystal actually did -- at least so far -- he didn't want to further the conversation about it by admitting things he didn't know. A bit of ego perhaps, but in this, in his knowledge and in his current ability to help the other two maintain their focus on the issues of the moment instead of wallowing in the past or fretting about their future, he had begun to find his place in the mission.

"It has always only been spoken of as lost or hidden away, never about being undone." But even if he lost their confidence by admitting his own ignorance, it would be better than having them rely on and make plans around a lie just so they might feel better.

"So, do you have it now, Master Qui-Gon?" Again Qui-Gon was thrown by Anakin's change of emphasis, and by the disturbing edge to the teen's tone.

And again Obi-Wan was moving, this time pulling himself into a sitting position and dragging Anakin up with him. A moment passed before he exchanged a glance with Qui-Gon over Anakin's head, a lot more than fatigue in his eyes, but he also gave a tight smile that Qui-Gon took to mean the knight had done some of his own checking for evidence of the Sith.

And found nothing more dangerous than a teen's denial and defensive curiosity.

"I do," he began slowly.

"Can I see it?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Anaki -- A-ani."

At Obi-Wan's verbal stutter, an undercurrent of emotion spiked in both master and padawan. As Qui-Gon moved to sit himself, he noted that Anakin kept looking anywhere other than at his master directly. Though the teen did keep returning his gaze to where their hands were still joined. No doubt if he could get away with it, Anakin would prefer to excuse himself from not only the rest of this conversation entirely, but also from the room, Sith ghost or not. Sitting with his master when the teen thought he had betrayed or failed him seemed even more frightening than losing control to a Sith.

And that was more disturbing than anything else the Sith might be able to accomplish with the boy. Qui-Gon had to think that the pained expression that passed over Obi-Wan's face as he kept a tight hold on Anakin's hand wasn't because he had initially attempted to lift both of his to take both of Anakin's.

"Your and my ignorance of the crystal will only help in this instance."

The tone was still hoarse and ragged, and Qui-Gon levitated pot and cup to pour some more tea although he held it without pushing Obi-Wan to take it, as the knight was not yet willing to let go of Anakin.

"If the Sith is here on Erinne because of the crystal, we have a responsibility to make sure it stays out of its hands and knowledge if possible. No matter how great a danger that might pose to us."

If only he knew.

But Anakin seemed to take this at face value, or was again distracting himself from how else his master's words might be interpreted. "Then why don't we just take it back to the Temple?" he suggested. "We turn it over to the Council, let them worry about it and ..." The teen trailed off with a shrug that loosened his hand from his master's.

"That would still leave the ghost, Padawan."

Obi-Wan had more than a trace of sadness in his voice, maybe even a little disappointment, though Qui-Gon wasn't really all that surprised that Anakin might be looking for an easy way out of all of this. And he pressed the cup into Obi-Wan's hand before the knight could recapture his padawan's hand or attention, using the distraction and shift of focus himself to master his own disappointment and frustration.

Things were continuing to spiral more and more out of control, this dance of denial and delaying tactics playing directly into the Sith's hands, but they also had a very real time limit in which to deal with things before the Sith managed to reconnect himself within the Force and threaten them again. As important in the long term as it would be to deal with all the fallout so far engulfing them from this mission, the mission itself would need to be finished first.

"A ghost who is a Sith will not give up even if its initial quest must be modified, Anakin."

Qui-Gon didn't feel he needed to point out that the Sith had already proven ingenious just in getting them here, that he no longer had any doubt the Sith had engineered the physical attack upon their arrival.

But he was also beginning to wonder if the Sith's attempts to control Anakin had started because he did have his own knowledge about the crystal, but not enough power in the Force to trigger its use. That he had been waiting all along for the Jedi to be sent to deal with his appearance, and now his taking advantage of Anakin's burgeoning sexual desires, confusion and the jealousy that had been triggered by Qui-Gon's own presence on the mission -- as well as Obi-Wan's own confusion in how to properly deal with it -- was simply opportunistic.

Obi-Wan looked up from his cup over to Qui-Gon and gave a small, unhumorous smile, pressing his lips into a thin line. "In our mission review on the _Udan Orr_ , you mentioned the _common_ way to release a ghost is by aiding it to complete whatever task is holding it to our realm. So there are others?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "None that I've every heard of actually working." Unfortunately, aiding the Sith in resolving his compulsion was also quite impossible. So they would have to figure --

"Even our lightsabers are useless against it?" came from Anakin, somewhat indignant.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I suppose because it is a Sith, it might be fought -- and destroyed -- on the mental plane, but we'd need to bring in someone else to do that and I don't think we have the time, even if we had the means to contact the Council or even get back to our ship." Qui-Gon wasn't about to suggest Obi-Wan try the first, and knew he didn't have the skill or the power himself. Anakin probably had the raw power, but none of the training. And the second option would expose them again to what physical power the Sith could engage against them.

For a moment Obi-Wan looked about to comment or contradict, but Qui-Gon gave him a fierce shake of his head and an expression that said he wasn't about it let either happen. A long moment stretched out between them before the knight held up his hand in acquiescence and tucked his head forward, perhaps hiding a small grin. Almost immediately he then let his head fall back on his neck, trying to isolate and stretch it, but came up against the pull against his wound when he shifted his shoulders. The cup nearly tumbled from Obi-Wan's hands before he closed his eyes.

Qui-Gon quickly slid around behind Obi-Wan. Anakin was also moving, taking the cup then also raising a hand toward Obi-Wan's injury. Qui-Gon felt his heart constrict when he realized Anakin's slow caution wasn't so much from fear of hurting Obi-Wan by his touch, as from touching his master in general.

"If he wasn't a ghost how would you be confronting him?" Qui-Gon asked as he moved his fingers up to rub and push at Obi-Wan's neck, redirecting the knight to lean his head forward again over his chest. The groan that was Obi-Wan's first response didn't seem to be too much from pain, nor was his second when Anakin got past his fear and directed more of his energy into healing.

"From where I had the advantage if possible," Obi-Wan laughed around another moan. "Force it to stay in a physical battle and try to keep it too occupied to make mental attacks," he then added a bit more soberly.

But their Sith was basically all mental attacks.

"What about what you already did, Master? Can we somehow trap it outside of the Force?"

Obi-Wan twisted his head sideways to give a smile to Anakin. "It would probably work if there was someway to actually keep it in a Force-null field. But he was dissipated just in crossing the field. If there was some way to keep hold of him, of maybe creating the field around him ..."

His breath catching, Qui-Gon let his fingers still for a moment and Obi-Wan was then further twisting his head around.

"What?"

"Do you think you could shield more than one person from the Sith's mental attacks?" He started back in rubbing his thumbs opposite one another up and down Obi-Wan's neck, again gently redirecting the knight to face forward. And also helped Anakin guide the energy the teen was pulling and pouring through the Force, this time letting it spread further throughout Obi-Wan's tense muscles beyond his neck and shoulders.

"Anakin yes. You? I'm not so sure." Obi-Wan then reached across his body to rest his hand on Anakin's shoulder before gently directing his padawan's ministrations to cease. "Enough, Padawan. You'll drain yourself."

Anakin opened his mouth to protest but then just gave a little nod and scooted back so that he was no longer within reach.

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's slight collapse into himself at Anakin's reaction, but the knight simply straightened up, even pulling slightly away from the comfort Qui-Gon would have been more than willing to continue to offer.

"What have you got, Qui-Gon?"

He let out a breath. Yes, he did have the germ of an idea. Only it would have to involve the crystal. "I think it is safe to assume the Sith is aware there is ... confusion between the three of us." Although he noticed Anakin stiffen, Qui-Gon plunged ahead and didn't give him the chance to lie even to himself.

"What I am thinking would involve an exploitation of that knowledge, in essence turning the tables by playing on his assumptions not only of our involvement with each other, but his assumptions of behavior in general. What are most Sith's goals?"

"Death and destruction," Anakin said automatically.

"Actually, I was thinking subjugation and subdual," Qui-Gon smiled faintly around Obi-Wan's back. "Although death and destruction are often the outcome, it is hard to spread the Darkness if there is no one left alive to succumb to it." Obi-Wan gave something that could have been a laugh at that.

"By now the Sith has probably managed to pretty well gather himself back together after your trick with the null field, but he is probably not really ready to confront us so quickly." Qui-Gon paused and took a deep breath. "But I don't think he could resist an opportunity to get at Anakin again if he had reason to believe Anakin's shields were either working erratically or were down altogether."

"And how could we convince him of that without actually doing so?"

Qui-Gon wasn't surprised at Obi-Wan's reaction, but Anakin seemed to be. At least the teen's head shot up and his gaze stayed on his master without moving to Qui-Gon.

"You would be protecting Anakin's consciousness behind your own shields and thus giving the Sith access only to his unconscious mind."

"And you would be where?" The edge grew sharper, as if the knight was sensing he'd not be happy with Qui-Gon's plan.

Qui-Gon wasn't too happy himself, but he this was all he had. "I do not think he would be surprised if it appeared as if Anakin had given into his jealousy and killed me, and I can mask my own life force to support the illusion."

He wasn't sure whether master or apprentice appeared more surprised by the suggestion, nor who was actually more disconcerted, but again he rushed ahead. Better to lay it all out and then let the disapproval or refusals come.

"If he comes in and sees that, along with you and Anakin in battle, and if Anakin's mental shields were failing, well, I imagine the Sith would be more than eager to try to take control." Anakin paled but raised his head and gave a game smile. "So we stop the Sith while he is a part of me?"

"That is not an option."

The look Obi-Wan finally turned on Qui-Gon, a look no doubt building from the moment he began his proposal, was one silently saying it had better not be an option. Anakin appeared again as if he was going to speak, but this time when he backed down, it looked more like he was simply planning to take matters into his own hand later and sacrifice himself if necessary, instead of worrying about challenging either master.

Still his words, when they came, were little more than a horrified whisper. "Then what stops the Sith from having me kill my master?"

"I would think his own need to have a witness to his success --"

"No!" the teen protested.

"I don't intend to rely solely on that, Anakin." Qui-Gon put all the reassurances that he could in his expression and his tone. "We would also entice him with the presence of the gem he's been seeking."

And now they were both looking surprised again instead of angry. Or scared.

"I think we can use the crystal to trap the Sith. If that works, we can then drop the crystal back into the remnants of the Force-null field.

And without access to the Force, it should dissipate for good."

"That sounds too easy," the teen frowned.

His master looked more pensive, not at all happy about the suggestion, but with something behind his eyes that might be resignation.

"You're troubled?" he directed toward Obi-Wan with just a little touch of defensiveness. 'Do you have a better plan?' he wanted to ask, but didn't.

"You're not troubled about this?" Obi-Wan laughed without any trace of humor. He then shook his head, not so much in denial but as if trying to shake away his emotions. "Setting aside for the moment that the Force-null field doesn't exist anymore -- at least as I understand it -- how dangerous would exposure to the crystal be to us?"

"I have to believe that since I was able to hide it away, I have also avoided its effects. I also believe that you two will be able to resist its ... allure." Though Qui-Gon wasn't sure how _long_ Anakin would be able to resist, having already held it. Especially if the Sith also began pushing the boy to take it up.

"Actual physical contact enhances its influence so none of us should actually touch it ..." He shrugged. All of his suppositions were pure guesswork at this point since he'd never really believed before that it could do what it was reputed.

"Yet the Sith cannot ever physically touch the crystal either, so there must be a strong mental component to its use, correct?"

Obi-Wan's observation was logical -- and correct, but it was a bit of a leap since Qui-Gon hadn't really explained anything about the crystal, and he had a moment's pause and concern. But then Obi-Wan gave him a tired smile, not there for very long but of that particular variety that was so much a visual representation of Obi-Wan's personality, that Qui-Gon truly doubted the Sith could emulate it if connected to the knight.

He nodded. "So we just have to keep him distracted and keep him from noticing it until we're ready for him to do so."

"By Anakin's and my fight."

Again Qui-Gon nodded, but had a sudden feeling that his and Obi-Wan's thoughts were no longer quite as much in tandem. Which was ... disturbing.

"Okay, I guess it's worth a try. And certainly better than any idea I can come up with."

Qui-Gon's feeling of something a bit off was growing, almost like a warning from the Force. But it wasn't -- or wasn't warning him to stop exactly.

Nor was Obi-Wan done talking.

"We can fight, but not with sabers. The risk is too great that one of us would sustain a severe injury --"

"I can make it look good, Master," Anakin began.

"Yes, but I wouldn't." And Obi-Wan's smile, though soft, did nothing to reassure Qui-Gon this time. "Nor will you be in your conscious mind, remember? Not until the end and you would have defeated me long before that. I need to stay conscious myself to get you both back into the battle, which means it will have to be a different type of fight. One that you can win without really hurting me."

Anakin looked confused for a moment, and was gifted with another brittle, fragile smile.

"Anger wasn't the only emotion the Sith was trying to take advantage of, my Padawan."

Anakin started backing away, his mouth open but silently protesting as he was shaking his head back and forth.

Qui-Gon was more than tempted to join the teen, but only curled his hands into fists, tight enough to bring pain. But not enough to distract himself from Obi-Wan's next words, no matter how he might have willed it so.

"It will be okay, Ani. It is not rape if I allow it."

******


	5. Chapter 5

******

Of course Anakin refused. Qui-Gon wanted to -- by the Force, Obi-Wan wanted to refuse himself! But overall, Qui-Gon was right. They really had no other options. Eliminating a Sith ghost was not at all like fighting and killing a Sith. Which made Obi-Wan wonder how others had ever dealt with this situation in the past. And what would have happened to him and Anakin, had Qui-Gon not been with them.

Well, actually, he really didn't have to wonder, since they were just about to enact the likeliest scenario of what would have come about by itself. At least this way, they could hope for a successful ending that did not leave him dead or enslaved to his fallen padawan.

As long as he kept that firmly in mind, kept his focus on Anakin -- on saving Anakin -- and on eliminating the Sith threat, well then, he could accept his necessary role in this with grace and only a modicum of trepidation that was not so difficult to control in order not to agitate his padawan any further. Indeed, he would be the only one fully in control - the only one in his conscious mind. And so had little room to complain. Anakin's task in this would be the most wrenching and fraught with ramifications afterward, while Qui-Gon's was the most dangerous should the other master let himself fall too deep into the coma, or Obi-Wan was not in a position to bring him back before too much time made the coma and death real.

They decided to enact their … drama in the bath, as dark and dangerous emotions were still hanging heavy within. It was hoped the anger, fear and out of control lust they'd already experienced could be drawn like a skin around their tightly controlled psyches this time, and give further richness to the illusion they hoped to weave. There were also fewer things present within the room that might be used as weapons should things get out of hand.

Staging this in the bath had led to another small hitch, however, as to how Anakin was to allegedly overpower and mortally wound Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was still adamant about not using one of their sabers, even set to a non-lethal level, for he was not willing to trust any of their lives or well being to the Sith not taking advantage of such a weapon's presence. Not to mention that with the cauterizing effect from the saber against flesh, they would have to give Qui-Gon severe enough burns that could end up being life-threatening for real, in order to keep the Sith from seeing through the deception. They needed blood, lots of blood so that the Sith might not look beyond it.

In the end, it was decided to use the slagged tube that Qui-Gon had brought back with him from the library. The metal had already been severely stressed in the collapse of the staircase, and with some careful application of the Force, one end was rendered jagged again in order to give Qui-Gon a similar type of wound to Obi-Wan's. Only Qui-Gon's would be placed much closer to his heart, but not truly deep enough to scar.

Watching Anakin have to do that actually hurt worse then supplying the blood for the scene, but Obi-Wan was already partially disconnecting himself from his body. It was much harder to disconnect from Anakin's shaking and tears, or the thrill of dread that clenched his own throat and stomach to see Qui-Gon fall as if the wound was indeed mortal, his limbs splayed unnaturally in order to make things look more realistic.

At least he could almost ignore the flash of crimson of the crystal rolling down only to get caught inside right at the end of the tube. Until the flash also caught Anakin's attention, and the words and warning from things left unsaid by Qui-Gon came back to Obi-Wan. It was not only the Sith that would need to be distracted from its presence.

Which meant, ready or not, he had to lead Anakin to his part.

They'd both previously stripped, unable to face enacting any of this while still in their Jedi garb. Now they wore only shirts liberated from the armoires in the bedroom. Obi-Wan had also taken the brief opportunity to prepare his body during Anakin's last-ditch attempt to convince Qui-Gon to stop the plan while they were clearing the bath of any thing else that might be used as a weapon. He really wished he'd had time to help prepare Anakin -- physically, yes, but also mentally. Emotionally. Even though Anakin would be the one nominally in control and doing the penetrating, this was so not what he had wanted for his padawan's first experience of sexual intercourse.

"Ani!"

Anakin turned his head at Obi-Wan's command, tearing his gaze away from the gem. Or maybe he'd been more fascinated by Qui-Gon's all too convincing performance. The teen licked his lips when Obi-Wan reached out his hand to him, then flushed with the realization that it was time to move to the next stage.

And again started shaking his head back and forth.

"Master, I can't! I can't go through with this."

Impatient more from fear and a sense that their time was running out than from anger, Obi-Wan closed the distance between the two of them and folded his own body against Anakin's. Both shirts were unbuttoned and that was all they wore except for Obi-Wan's bandages, leaving vast amounts of skin to come in contact with each other. Despite Anakin's real concerns and regret in doing this, he was also seventeen and awash with male hormones. The instant Obi-Wan dropped his hand to Anakin's penis, the teen moaned and started to stiffen, then became fully erect when Obi-Wan smothered Anakin's mouth with his own.

Anakin thrust his tongue inward as Obi-Wan coaxed their lips to part, finding a degree of enthusiasm and beginning to lose himself in the moment. Joy and desire flooded their bond, and for a moment Obi-Wan thought to keep things this way minutes longer, to let Anakin experience pleasure and sense Obi-Wan's own unexpected responses to his padawan's earnestness. But there was no time, not if they hoped to catch the Sith off guard and before it was back to its full powers. And not if they were going to ensure Qui-Gon's ability to awaken and handle the final portion of the plan.

He raised his hand up to cup his padawan's cheek, letting his own shields down long enough to send all of his pride and love for Anakin through their bond while encouraging Anakin to drop his own. He then coaxed the teen to follow down the shining path twined between them. Once they'd melded close enough, Obi-Wan quickly snapped his shields back up, in essence trapping Anakin away from his own body. He had another moment's regret that neither he nor Qui-Gon had explained this part of the plan. But Obi-Wan had known Anakin would have resisted, even when this was for his own protection, and he could not afford to allow Anakin to fight this, not when he'd need to retain all of his already deficient mental strength to hold both their minds safe from the Sith.

This way took few seconds before all of the teen that made him _Anakin_ was shunted away someplace safe and deep within Obi-Wan's own mind. Which left him holding onto a body operating primarily on instinct and hidden desires. He started to shove away.

The reaction was immediate and even more violent than Obi-Wan had expected.

He'd come to expect that his padawan would eventually exceed him not only in size but also in strength, physically _and_ in the Force. But never before this moment had he truly realized just how much greater that might be. Even in the incident before, he'd allowed Anakin to be in control, fearing -- perhaps incorrectly -- that fighting back would do more damage between them and their relationship, than in letting Anakin go through with his seduction. It had been wrong of course, and had served not only to encourage Anakin but also the Sith.

But then he'd already made more than one mistake in dealing with Anakin's growing sexual desires on this trip.

And perhaps never worse than in this specific moment.

The backhand across his face surprised him, as did that fact that it was hard enough to send him crashing painfully to the floor. He'd expected some roughness, given that Anakin had little experience with sex other than masturbation, but he'd not expected actual violence. At least not until the Sith had also gotten in on the act.

But even as one part of his mind was beginning to panic and second guess himself into thinking that fighting with sabers might actually have been the safer option, the part that was both master and Jedi was able to think about what was happening, to figure out why Anakin's subconscious desires would be twisting pain to mean pleasure. And the answer came almost immediately, as well as understanding the type of behavior he'd need to adopt to come out of this relatively intact.

Anakin had been a slave; had probably been exposed to all manner of behavior between adults (including sexual ones) at an age before Obi-Wan had even understood there was a difference between the various sexes and species. No doubt _all_ of his padawan's early exposure to sexual practices had included some form of violence or domination. And, having little other personal experiences, having only a basic, _intellectual_ understanding of the parts love and affection played in a sexual encounter, his instincts were, therefore, primarily ... unpleasant.

Something he'd need to correct in his padawan -- assuming either of them survived this.

Before Anakin could take exception again, Obi-Wan carefully rolled over onto his stomach then spread his legs in an act of submission. He'd planned for things to happen in this position anyway as he really didn't think he could face seeing the blankness in his padawan's eyes, especially not the Darkness when the Sith moved in behind them. But despite his own intellectual acceptance of what needed to be done and what was now happening, he couldn't keep from catching his breath when Anakin kicked his legs farther apart before kneeling down between them. Or keep from giving a little cry when Anakin brutally thrust in two fingers.

At the presence of the third, right out of the textbook, Obi-Wan found himself trying to scoot away, only to be stopped by Anakin's other hand lowering, taking hold of his scrotum and squeezing. Nausea overwhelmed absolutely everything for a blinding second, but somehow Obi-Wan managed to keep from heaving, to keep from struggling further. He allowed himself to be drawn upward to his knees as his head pushed downward, although a whimper escaped through his clenched lips at the pressure this then also put on his shoulder.

"Don't hold the cries back," he suddenly heard in his ear as Anakin leaned over his body.

Even had actual speech coming from Anakin's throat not given it away, Obi-Wan could feel the Sith's sudden presence. And began to shake in a reaction that had very little to do with the sudden tearing and impossible fullness splitting him. That pain was actually something manageable, something understandable, and nowhere near as threatening to his sanity as the smothering feeling of Darkness pouring over and through him.

"A-ani --" he tried to plead even as he knew it would not be Anakin who answered.

"No more Ani, _Master_. Perhaps you should call _me_ master -- no, Darth as in the Sith Lords of old. Darth Vader. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it Obi-Wan?"

"No!" Obi-Wan choked out, the Darkness clawing at his mind even as the thing pushed Anakin to tear at his body. Vader had been the name in Obi-Wan's visions, a vile, at least half-mechanical monstrosity that had held nothing of his Anakin within. This was not -- he couldn't let --

"Scream for me Obi-Wan."

And he couldn't help it as his hands were suddenly wrenched behind his back with the Force, his weight crashing onto his neck and shoulders, as Anakin's own weight was then added to hold him immobile save for the fierce thrusting. He could feel the initial healing and synthskin under his bandages give way, could feel the blood begin to flow and soak through the cloth. Now they had an even tighter deadline, for he knew he had already bled too much for his body to cope with further loss. Will and Force and the energy Anakin had earlier provided to him could only keep him going for so long --

An even louder scream was abruptly wrested from Obi-Wan when the hand the Sith had kept underneath them moved from his scrotum to his penis with a harsh, exacting skill to try and bring him erect. At this Obi-Wan's mind blanked and he began bucking to get away, all thoughts of submitting -- of even the mission -- gone. His mind screamed in blind, atavistic terror and all he knew was that he _had_ to fight.

Which only served to excite the Sith more. Yet it was Anakin's body that reacted first and it became the Sith's turn to fall prey to overwhelming physical reactions. The Sith's hold weakened, first in the Force, then physically, and Obi-Wan was able to break free, then away although he could only scrabble over and back along the floor, no longer having the strength to stand or get himself back under control.

Almost instinctively he was moving toward Qui-Gon even as Anakin convulsed in orgasm, some part of him still looking to salvage the plan. Or to at least enlist aid, as he was way in over his head. But his palm came down on the end of crystal-encased tube first. Twisting his head over his shoulder, he watched in horror as the tube flipped and rolled away, the crystal actually slipping further back into the interior and now no longer even visible.

That brief distraction, as well as the despair he couldn't stop from crashing over him, gave the Sith opportunity to galvanize Anakin's body and come after him. Obi-Wan kicked out, a tight keen coming from his throat when he connected squarely with Anakin's kneecap and it popped with a resounding crack, but the injury didn't bother the Sith, merely slowed it down. Obi-Wan turned and reached out for the tube, not really sure if he was reaching for the crystal or for it as some type of weapon, but again the Sith recovered too quickly and called for it himself through the Force.

Another conflict Obi-Wan wasn't going to win, not with the levels of energy his padawan could command, and especially with a Sith's control. He could hope -- but no, as he rolled over he saw that the Sith held it with the jagged, open end upward, staring in fascination at the blood that surrounded it, then over to Qui-Gon's body, apparently unable to sense either the Force-null field within the cylinder or the crystal.

"Poetic justice to kill your padawan with the same weapon he used to killed your lover, little Jedi?" the Sith mocked. "That must have really pained you, seeing your padawan fall to the Dark before I got to him. And to use such a primitive, messy weapon. Do you think it hurt?"

Obi-Wan had continued to scrabble back until Qui-Gon's body blocked his progress, but now lifted his chin to the monster that looked through his padawan's eyes. "Hand it to me and I'll show you," he promised and let the truth of his words ring in the Force. He would rather see Anakin dead before condemning him to become the monster of his visions.

But the Sith simply laughed, something that should have only ever belonged to Anakin.

"Now, now, isn't it a master's duty to let their padawans find out about how things work on their own?" It smacked the tube into Anakin's palm, not hard enough to break anything, for the Sith still needed Anakin's body. "Roll back over onto your stomach, little Jedi, and let's see just what kind of damage it can do."

Obi-Wan was caught between the necessity to refuse and realization that the more the Sith maneuvered the tube, the quicker it would discover the crystal. He hesitated, but wasn't sure if he then actually let the Sith's use of the Force overpower him, or whether he just didn't have the strength to fight anymore. At least things should be over soon --

The Sith surprised him again, first kneeling then hovering over his body, grasping him by the hair and hauling him upward before pushing him forward. Again Obi-Wan started to struggle, twisting, trying to pull away even if it meant tearing his hair from his scalp. Not this, anything -- even sodomy with the jagged edge of the tube -- But the Sith kept inexorably pushing his head -- his mouth -- forward into the blood that covered Qui-Gon's chest.

Mewling noises were spilling from Obi-Wan's throat, but he was powerless to do anything other than gag as he was pressed down and his mouth forced open. It didn't matter that it was his own blood, that he knew Qui-Gon wasn't really dead. The Sith's intent was horrifying enough, was too much, and Obi-Wan could feel his mind start to turn inward to seek the same type of protection he was giving Anakin. But he couldn't -- he couldn't --

Oh, by the blessed grace of any god ever worshipped, no!

Another Anakin laugh bled across mind and soul as the Sith reached out with the Force to untie, rip and then spread open Qui-Gon's leggings. "One last time, little Jedi," he was whispering in Obi-Wan's ear. "Before his mind is completely gone and his body finishes cooling. Maybe you can even get your lover up, give him one last moment of bliss before he forever abandons you to me. Maybe --"

The Sith was gesturing with the tube, brushing it to cut against Obi-Wan's cheek even as it used Anakin's other hand and the Force to make Obi-Wan twist and stretch across Qui-Gon's chest. It then used the tube's edge to cut away at Qui-Gon's undergarment, to prod and produce more cuts, but a sudden clunk that was somehow louder even than Obi-Wan's incoherent protests, and a rolling rhythm caught the Sith's attention in a stronger hold than its intended depravities.

It let Obi-Wan drop, though it kept a tight hold with the Force, going so far as to even mute Obi-Wan completely so there were no other sounds beyond his struggle to breathe. And the rolling clunks. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan could see the Sith sit back on Anakin's haunches and turned the tube upward first as if to make sure of what he'd heard.

"Oh, don't tell me," it crowed with a chilling smile that would haunt Obi-Wan's dreams for too many days to come in seeing it on Anakin's face. "How terribly careless of you, little Jedi." In the next instant it upended the tube and let the crystal drop. The too narrow aperture caught the crystal at the last second, but the Sith began clawing it open and in that instant the plan came together.

The Sith was suddenly caught between the pull of the crystal, the disruption of the Force-null field he had stuck Anakin's finger into, and then the full power of Anakin's _conscious_ mind as Obi-Wan let his shielding fall and re-opened their bond. Instantly the Sith fled toward the crystal, either to use it, or perhaps simply to escape Anakin's cold, utter rage. Obi-Wan was also swept up within Anakin's rage, somehow still managing to reach for Qui-Gon and call the other back before flinging himself into the safe haven he'd found there once before to escape the Sith. This time he was also escaping from the crystal and his own padawan, until darkness took him away from everything.

**5.**

Disconnected. Not completely -- not exactly. Something, though. Different -- wrong.

Something missing.

Or maybe just too much -- of everything. An overload of echoes. Sounds bleeding in colors too intense. Tartness swallowing shadows and spitting out sharp edges.

Disconnected, but not, an existence filled with scents of pain and regret.

Pain flowing into a chiaroscuro of darkness then light, while regret swirled in all blues and greens, before becoming a melody threading through and defining infinity.

Images now moving shutter quick, sounds developing into a soundtrack of meaning and sensation -- into more echoes. Ghosts of memories until they became ghosts in reality. Became dead things reaching, penetrating, spewing darkness and leaving ashes --

Thoughts then scattered with nothingness being preferred to that Darkness or fear. But something tugged again, gently pulling him back. Yet only to an awareness of self, not consciousness, and of being surrounded in an ocean of peace and comfort and light.

Which Obi-Wan recognized, to his amazement and more than a little awe. And a little fear. But this was still the Force and somehow it was speaking familiarly despite his never previously being so in the moment to see past the connections between its individual components. In this moment, the Living Force breathed through him, cradled him -- _protected_ him within a level of intimacy he'd never before known.

And this time he became aware _and_ awake, with an abruptness that left him reeling. Memory and pain flooded him, but Qui-Gon was instantly there in his mind, deeper than the connection Obi-Wan had once had with his own master, deeper than even his with Anakin -- but no, Anakin was there too, although only as a mere mental shadow set behind Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan recognized the responding physical touch to his chest and forehead, feeling the odd mixture of exasperation, fear and relief present any time his padawan had needed sit vigil and await his recovery.

Still his body tried to curl away, even as somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized an additional familiarity that echoed of this not being the first time he'd been so eased by his companions. And so he strove to override his initial terror and the half memory of them in his most recent dream -- nightmare. And instead fell once more into that ocean of Qui-Gon's sense of the Living Force while being buoyed by Anakin's boundless energy.

Once more being guarded from nightmares and memories. As they had been doing, no doubt, for hours if not a full day or more.

Movement awakened more than memory, however, once distant pain becoming noticeable in his shoulder, his head. His ass. Obi-Wan froze and accepted with ill grace what they offered, though he would rather have fled from his memories -- and from them. But he had allowed the reality to happen that he now had to face, and intellectually he knew Anakin had likely been more damaged than he had.

Which was his responsibility to address and help his padawan get over, not make the problems worse.

A rawness in his throat made itself known over the rest of his hurts in just thinking about talking, but Obi-Wan pushed the word out as he blindly reached for the hand that was quickly being snatched away. "A-ani?"

Immediately Anakin's presence and energy jolted through him, along with his padawan's guilt and remorse. Obi-Wan tightened his closed eyes and retreated back into Qui-Gon's serenity, not exactly pulling away from Anakin's attempt to bolster his system, but allowing the other master to help him mute the intensity of the teen's emotions impacting upon his own. Only to suddenly realize just what it was he had done. And discovering just how intertwined all three of them had become when he could feel something pass between Qui-Gon and Anakin, but only understood it because Anakin then drew away mentally on his own. Along with feeling his padawan reach for a calmness normally quite foreign to his fiery personality.

"Here, Master, try this."

And Obi-Wan was being lifted upward into a position less supine, Anakin moving behind him so he might rest against his padawan's broad chest before a cool glass of something pressed against his lips. He focused on the how the liquid eased his throat instead of on being trapped within Anakin's arms, and finally managed to open his eyes.

To find that he had no idea where he -- they - were. The room was too sumptuously laid out to still be somewhere within the house they'd taken refuge in. But any question he might have asked immediately faded as he also noted that although Qui-Gon was indeed present, the Jedi Master was stretched out on the bed next to him, looking barely more alive than Obi-Wan himself felt.

"W-what --" he began, trying to twist around to look at his padawan, then unable to not struggle when Anakin tightened his embrace to restrain him. Before Obi-Wan could injure either himself or Anakin, however, Qui-Gon's presence spread across his mind again, dulling his panic although increasing his confusion as the other man was barely even breathing.

Qui-Gon's presence came to him even stronger then, and Obi-Wan abruptly understood that the other had been deep in meditation while watching over his recovery. Qui-Gon's body was now beginning a series of movements and stretches, however, taking deeper breaths, and Obi-Wan could sense the other returning his awareness outward. Qui-Gon's eyes opened, the ocean of the Living Force still very present until he blinked a couple of times and it was once again only Qui-Gon looking out. And sitting up. Reaching forward.

"Hello."

Obi-Wan tried to smile in response and forced himself to allow the touch, but Qui-Gon seemed to sense his reluctance and only brushed the back of his hand down Obi-Wan's cheek before drawing back. And taking a few more deep breaths, Obi-Wan supposed, to center and finish reconnecting with his outer senses. Another ... something seemed to pass between Qui-Gon and his padawan, although Obi-Wan was too tired and too disconnected to decide whether the exchange had been mental or visual. Anakin's hands quickly moved from holding him tightly to a more casual and loose support, which was all he could decide might mattered. And which Obi-Wan found he could relax into.

"Where are we?" he asked, the strain in speaking this time as much from having to think to put the words together as actually making himself understood.

Qui-Gon ran his hands through his hair to push it back and smiled, his eyes then lifting behind Obi-Wan. He reached to take the glass that he might offer it again to Obi-Wan. "Your padawan was able to restore the communications that had been severed in the house and make contact with the government officials who had requested our assistance. We're at one of the governmental houses -- with only a droid staff to assist," he added quickly, as Obi-Wan paled and nearly choked on the cool water.

While he appreciated the thought that they were no longer isolated, Obi-Wan really didn't want to have to interact with anyone right now.

Not even his companions if the truth were to be told, although he also knew that such a thought was just as much a result of how far he'd allowed his mind to move into the Force as it was in response to what had driven him there. A part of him was appalled to consider that left on his own, he might not have come back, not even for Anakin's sake.

 _Nothingness was preferred to Darkness_ \-- even now the implication of his previous decision had its appeal, and it wasn't really nothingness, not if he simply became one with the Force.

Two sets of hands reached for him then, and he reacted instinctively as for a moment it was too like his dreams -- his memories. This time he fought back as he hadn't during the assault, directing a wave of Force with his injured arm while slamming his other elbow back into the presence behind him and flinging himself down and away.

"Obi-Wan --"

The words, the brush against his mind meant nothing -- meant danger. But his body betrayed him as he tried to evade the hands that still came for him. He hunched inward, the pain overwhelming even memory of what had caused his injuries. And this time he didn't -- couldn't - resist. But the hands were not hurting or threatening, were offering comfort and understanding. And then forgiveness when Obi-Wan returned to enough awareness to recognize whom he'd been trying to defend himself against.

"While that's not exactly the actions I would have encouraged, I take it that you are back with us?" Qui-Gon panted as he and Anakin both worked to help Obi-Wan uncurl enough to be helped onto the bed again.

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the dull flush that came to his face, and opened his mouth to apologize, but Anakin was softly pressing fingers to his lips to keep him from speaking, even as the teen was also helping Qui-Gon prop him up in a seated position against the bed's headboard.

"Don't, master. I would rather you fight or even hate me than for you to feel you would be better off in the Force."

The tears spiking Anakin's eyelashes sparked Obi-Wan's own, and he flushed even deeper. "I don't -- I will never hate you, Ani. I -- what's happened -- we will need to --" He gave up, unable to articulate what he was feeling and could only turn his head away from the other two. He had wronged Anakin, should never have allowed his padawan to have taken part in the confrontation -- should have found another way --

"Master, it's okay, really."

Anakin was now more or less petting his arm and Obi-Wan's stomach clenched, but this time more from worry _for_ his padawan instead of because of Anakin's touch.

"I, ah ... well I'm sorry too, of course," the teen continued. "I know more or less what happened, but I don't really remember, so you don't need to worry ..." and it was his turn to trail off and look flustered.

Was his padawan lying? But no, Anakin wouldn't -- didn't -- ever.

Still Obi-Wan found himself looking to Qui-Gon as well as reaching cautiously to the mental link between them. The other master nodded imperceptibly in confirmation of what Obi-Wan was sensing, and let concern show in his eyes. Concern that Obi-Wan immediately shared. They would need to determine if Anakin was just in denial and had suppressed any conscious memories, or whether some sort of damage might have been done to him by the Sith.

Or by his own master.

"How long have I been out?"

Qui-Gon moved to sit next to Obi-Wan, no doubt to give him something to lean on. "A little over thirty hours."

Yet he still felt tired -- exhausted actually, especially when trying to think. Especially in thinking about how much he would need to work with Anakin - and work through his own failings.

On the other hand, were he to succumb once more to unconsciousness or sleep, no doubt he would again dream, something he'd much prefer to avoid until after he had a chance to meditate and put his thoughts in order. Nor could he expect the others not to stay with him, to continue to look after him as they had obviously been doing.

When he thought about what Qui-Gon had been doing, protecting and keeping him safe within his perceptions of the Living Force -- oh, but that had to mean Anakin had been on his own, watching out over the two of them while alone with the government officials -- or his own thoughts. And lack of memories.

"Really, it was okay," Anakin said reassuringly. "I had plenty to do to keep myself busy. I, ah, I brought the _Udan Orr_ over to the closer space port and --"

His padawan broke off, turning bright red and ducking his head.

Qui-Gon looked just as shocked to hear this as Obi-Wan felt. Obi-Wan's surprise and distress was almost enough to make him forget how accurately Anakin had responded to his unspoken concerns. Which really wasn't surprising, given how deeply he'd taken Anakin's consciousness into his own, prior to the Sith's arrival, plus his retreat into Qui-Gon's mind himself.

He reached over and entwined his fingers with Anakin's. "You've managed admirably, Ani. I am very proud of you."

Anakin blushed even more fiery and offered up a surprisingly shy smile. "I've also been meditating, which has helped a lot. Maybe if we -- all three of us try it together?"

He sounded so eager, so hopeful. Obi-Wan would have acquiesced just in response to that even if he hadn't felt it might be the best thing for them right now. The bond was already deep enough to allow them to exchange emotions and thoughts; maybe sharing memories and perceptions would allow him to put a proper focus on things. Letting the other two be aware of his conflicted feelings would mean he'd not have to work so hard to hide or excuse having them.

Confronting his fears before they took control -- again.

Qui-Gon's expression reflected a gentle understanding when Obi-Wan turned his head up toward the other man, while he could feel only compassion across the link.

"What happened to the Sith?" he asked, proud of himself in even getting the word out. Now if only he could get its taint out of his mind, but that's why he wanted any remaining questions about it out in the open before meditation.

"Contained by Master Qui-Gon." Anakin said with a bit of smugness, or maybe only new-found pride in someone other than his master. Which Obi-Wan found himself not minding at all, though before he'd experienced his own bouts of jealousy when they'd both been a few years younger.

Even further indication of how integral Qui-Gon had become in their lives?

Qui-Gon reached out to cover their joined hands under his. "He -- it is likely already disincorporated from the being cut off from the Force," he said in validation of Anakin's conviction. "But Anakin has suggested we jettison the tube containing the crystal and launch them both into the sun when we're ready to depart Erinne just to make sure." He tightened his hand briefly. "I concur."

Well Obi-Wan certainly had no objections. Something that powerful, even if it wouldn't ever have worked as reputed, was not something that should be just lying around. Even in the hands of the Jedi. In a time like theirs of so many wrongs, even the most innocent of them might be corrupted into believing trying to correct injustices would justify the nullification of free will.

He, better than many, knew the past -- good, bad or indifferent -- had a place and meaning within the patterns of the Force that tampering would only make worse.

He suddenly gave a silent laugh. Including his own, most recent past, he had to acknowledge. Hiding from it or wishing it away would only invalidate the sacrifices and courage shown -- even his own. And what was any man but the sum of his experiences and how he dealt with them?

"You know, the Council is going to have a collective fit once they find out," he offered.

"About the loss of such a priceless artifact, or the bond between the three of us?" Anakin grinned widely. And instead of his padawan's usual concern over how the Council thought of or treated them, his voice and emotions were only quiet amusement.

Perhaps one more legacy in having someone as placid as Qui-Gon helping to create that bond?

"Actually, it's because of your feelings, Master," came his padawan's reply again to his thoughts. "I -- you -- an awful lot of your thoughts were unshielded while you were ... dreaming." Anakin sounded apologetic, but also a bit pleased to have found this new closeness.

Obi-Wan was immediately embarrassed to have been laid so bare even to his padawan but, of course, Anakin would know that too, which made the emotion rather irrelevant. And Obi-Wan imagined he'd be learning a few things normally left shielded from the other two before the three of them managed to fully sort out their new, extraordinary bond.

The Council was going to have fits over both. Oh gods, not to mention over the after mission report if they included everything that he had encouraged!

"Oh no you don't, Master. You are not going to take the blame for everything."

Qui-Gon was nodding in agreement, and gently tugging Obi-Wan back against his side when he'd moved away in reaction to that last thought. "Unless Coruscant's Temple is run much differently than the others I've been affiliated with, we can have most of the details heard only by the Soul Healers and held under patient confidentiality. No one here is aware of anything that happened to contradict any report. You were seen to by one of the droids to make sure you were not too ... damaged and --"

"And I've already reprogrammed its memories," Anakin said without apology.

_Not too damaged._

Except he was afraid they were _all_ too damaged by this mission and would have permanent scars. Anakin -- why in just his willingness alone to alter mission facts -- showed him to have been tainted by the Sith even had he done such a thing for his master's protection and reputation. Then there were the rents if not actual scars from Obi-Wan's inability to properly handle the teen's steps into maturity which, no doubt, had precipitated much of the disaster in the first place.

Nor was Qui-Gon unscathed, for he had been the foundation by which he and Anakin had needed survive more or less intact, and was now a keeper of secrets and vulnerabilities, not to mention also trapped into a permanent relationship because of Obi-Wan's irresponsibility and overconfidence in being able to handle Siths and visions.

His own, richly deserved scars, didn't go nearly deep enough.

"Oh no you don't, Master," Anakin fiercely repeated himself. "We got into this mess together, and we'll get through this together. All three of us."

The sentiment was echoed in Qui-Gon's thoughts and in his touch. But it could never be that simple.

"Master Yoda will have to know everything," he sighed, but unsure of whether he was warning them or just himself. "As should Plo Koon since he was the one who sent us on the mission."

And he supposed he could handle Master Yoda knowing of his failures and weakness. The oldest living Jedi had seen so much over the course of his extraordinary lifetime that little could shock or provoke the ancient one any longer. And Plo, well Plo had been Obi-Wan's master's best friend for many years before and all through Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. He, like Master Yoda, was well aware of Obi-Wan's inadequacies and still managed to remain a willing mentor and friend.

In all reality, telling the Soul Healers would likely be more difficult. He'd had little need for them in his past, thank the Force, and so their interactions together had remained the regular yet infrequent testings and evaluations that every active field operative underwent over the course of their duties. They'd hoped for more -- expected more once he'd shown his proclivity in having true visions and had never quite been convinced that he could normally remain detached from them as he did even the worst of missions. But then they were more connected to the Living Force just like Qui-Gon, which made them wonderful healers and listeners, yet allowed them little understanding in how he saw things through the Force's Unifying nature.

In fact, the only exception in truly _needing_ them before now, had been after Naboo to deal with his severed link and his master's death, along with Bruck's and Garen's, and Bant's injury. Which had been quite unpleasant enough for all involved.

"But you're not alone this time, Master, in going through it or in dealing with the aftermath. I certainly don't think less of you for finding out you're not perfect -- or even always smart or right," he added with a wide grin to take the sting out. Not that there was any since Anakin only spoke the truth.

"And I'm sure Master Qui-Gon feels no differently," his padawan then continued with a tug on their collective hand clasp.

Obi-Wan didn't have to follow Anakin's gaze to their companion to physically and mentally feel Qui-Gon's affirmation. To feel that Anakin truly meant what he was saying beyond the tricks they were taught to offer comfort to the victims of things they too often found themselves ministering to.

It was odd to think of the three of them as the victims this time, but their injuries and recovery would extend beyond the collateral damage a Jedi sometimes endured to carry out their mission. And maybe that was his problem -- and his solution. Maybe he should give himself the same consideration as they did those they helped.

"When did you grow up and get so wise, my padawan?"

"I had to, Master," Anakin said with something that suspiciously sounded like a sob covered by a laugh. "Look at the company I keep."

******

"Two minutes before translation from hyperspace, Masters."

Message sent, Anakin took another careful perusal of the controls. Everything showed satisfactory and he breathed a small sigh of relief. Although he'd had confidence in the repairs the _Udan Orr_ had needed, especially since he and his master had done most of them themselves, it was still a relief to know that they were finally almost home. Their return trip had proven thankfully uneventful -- almost boring -- once they'd jettisoned the tube holding the crystal and the Sith in one of their missile pods.

The commonness of the trip had been a blessing. Even as it had given him too much time to think about things that had happened, it had also given him time to start to deal with some of them. Such as that Sithly device.

He'd learned more than enough about it from Master Qui-Gon's thoughts, as well as the talk he and the older Jedi had had on their first day on the ship while his master had been resting. Discovering how close he'd come to being influenced by It had almost been more horrifying than knowing he'd nearly been taken over by the ghost. At least the Sith had once been alive, had lived and breathed and desired. The thought of an inanimate object having so many of the same traits still gave him nightmares even after most of a week had past.

Along with how close his master's visions of a dark future had come to coming true.

He still wasn't completely clear on what all had happened in the last encounter, knew only what they'd planned, then seen the evidence all to clearly himself that the plan had been used. Of course that knowledge was bad enough, maddening really, for he thought he might be able to deal with it better were he actually to remember doing it.

No, not _it_.

He needed to remember raping his master -- well, technically, being allowed to rape his master. The technicality really didn't make him feel any better although he understood Master Qui-Gon's point in so directing his thoughts. Just as he understood his master's inability to talk about it yet, to know he might never be told everything that had happened. What his body had done while being possessed by the Sith.

Unfortunately, understanding the reasons or the decision to wait until they could work with the Soul Healers really wasn't working for him. As evidenced by his difficulty in just thinking the words. The reality -- the imagined reality of his actions (and all too easily imagined because of the abortive attack he _could_ remember) was occupying his mind during more than his sleep.

Nor was he the only one having nightmares, of course. Which was why Master Qui-Gon was with his master right now instead of up here in the cockpit taking the co-pilot seat as they were entering Coruscant space. The two of them had not left his master alone for the entire trip, much to his master's dismay.

Which was just too damn bad, as far as Anakin was concerned.

Except he wasn't sure if the knowledge that his master had acquiesced only to mollify him made him angry or pleased. Such was his reaction to too many things in their relationship right now, in between his bouts of worry and guilt. Master Qui-Gon had been a blessing from the Force during the trip, being intimately aware of their difficulties, but also more or less outside of them and Anakin was pretty sure his master had been seeking out the other's level-headedness just as he was the other master's ear and advice.

Which, of course, was also exacerbating his problem.

A part of him was angry and resentful that he couldn't go to his own master about this and, if he was being painfully honest, that part of him did see it as a weakness in his master despite his protestations to the contrary, and intellectually _and_ emotionally understanding that he couldn't go to his master about his problem because his relationship with his master was the problem Fortunately, however, most of the time he was just grateful that Master Qui-Gon was there, was the type of man he'd turned out to be for them both.

He had more than a couple of nightmares reenacting the mission with it just being himself and his master, and those had been even more frightening and disastrous than what had happened.

As was discovering that the little of bit of Anakin that had remained in the thing he had become had not particularly minded what he had wrought.

He knew that wasn't really him, had already had the talk about how any subconscious desires or fantasies were fine and even healthy, as long as he understood them for what they were and kept them under control just as he did any other emotion. He supposed that would be a great deal of what his work with the Soul Healers would be about. It had been bad enough to be shown his potential for Darkness within his master's visions, but to now fantasize about such a life --

"Normal space now," he interrupted his own thoughts and shifted them out of hyperspace. And he started to reach over for the headset that would connect him into Coruscant's comm net, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me, Ani."

He blushed to be caught so off guard, and to see the reality of so many of his recent good and disturbing fantasies. At least his master was not looking as wan and worn out as he'd been at the start of their return trip, although the beard he'd grown out actually accented the hollowness in his master's cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes that just didn't seem to go away instead of hiding the mission's ravages.

Anakin knew he was looking a little gaunt himself; food of recent had been only a means to an end instead of something to enjoy. Just like sleep.

"Would you prefer to take us in, Master?"

He and Master Qui-Gon had been pretty much trading off piloting duties as neither would leave Obi-Wan alone even to take piloting duty and so after the second such occasion, his master had simply turned the responsibilities over to them and had busied himself in tinkering on the repairs or staying in his cabin so that he and Master Qui-Gon would at least pretend to get some sleep.

But his master shook his head and reached instead for the headset. "You've gotten us this far, Padawan, I'd be happy to have you take us home."

Anakin felt a warmth spread through him that had more to do with the feelings behind those words than his typical pleasure in being able to fly. He was still getting used to being able to read his master so clearly except when they were actively shielding against each other. Which was happening too frequently for Anakin's comfort, but he'd been hiding his own dirty little secrets, so he supposed it was only fair.

Something else they would need to discuss and adjust too. Like the future beyond this mission, something he was still trying to figure out since he was pretty sure it would be involving Master Qui-Gon.

The three of them now shared a bond, something similar to the type of sharing between partners if not life or love mates. He had no idea what his place would be within it, didn't quite understand why he was even a part of it.

Or how it had seemed to form spontaneously instead of any of the three of them consciously initiating it.

Although he could hear his master's voice softly speaking to Coruscant control, he was more aware of his master's inner thoughts than what flight plan they were being given to pilot them in.

His master seemed to have finally found his own peace instead of wrapping himself up in Master Qui-Gon's serenity. Oh, he was still troubled, but was _feeling_ more like the master Anakin had grown up with, had learned to respect and come to love. It was weird how on the one hand Anakin had felt rather empowered to look out for someone instead of always being the one protected, and how on the other, he'd found himself resentful for having to contemplate a changing relationship even as he was being given many of the things he'd always thought he wanted.

He'd have to be very careful not to become too complacent or self-satisfied in being privy to so many of his master's previously all too well-hidden emotions and opinions. Unconsciously done or not, the fact that the bond had occurred showed a humbling amount of trust existed between them. And he was not about to betray that.

******

No matter how often he'd relocated over his years of service to the Order, or that almost every move had been a step up either in location or quarters or responsibility, Qui-Gon detested packing. It didn't help that he'd amassed many more possessions than did the typical Jedi, or even that many of his artifacts or research papers were still boxed from his recent arrival on Coruscant. There would still be wasted days trying to find something he'd improperly catalogued, the odd broken item, or a forever lost something to deal with.

And that was assuming he'd even find the time to begin to unpack before being sent on a new mission, or that once he started, he would be able to find room to place all of his belongings in quarters already shared by two.

"That feels suspiciously like a complaint," came from beyond the open doorway separating his bedroom from the common room of the quarters he was leaving.

"Which is rather funny considering that due to the sheer volume of stuff, our own meager treasures will become lost amidst the clutter," chimed in a second voice.

Qui-Gon grinned and closed the book he was supposed to be adding to the box on his bed but had been reading through instead. He set his glasses down on top of it and ran his fingers through the hair he'd not managed to find time to cut since their return from Erinne. If he continued to let it grow, he'd need to find some sort of tie to hold it back, he supposed, as it would get in his way no matter which of his occupations he were to indulge in; researcher or his newly confirmed status as a field mission specialist.

"You two are just looking for a way out of going back on your promise to help me move," he responded in kind, marveling not only in finally being able to exchange more than a few words in passing between mission reports, trips to the Healers and to the Council, but that the exchange was finally not laden with emotional preoccupation as a result of their completed mission. He hadn't actually felt close enough to any one since his own padawan to tease them. And despite that closeness, Qui-Gon really hadn't expected things to begin approaching this kind of ease between them for weeks more, if not months.

Not that he hadn't understood master and apprentice's narrowed focus on each other to his exclusion for the most part. Or, of course, the underlying difficulties that had been the reason for their focus. Frankly, he'd been surprised that the three of them had been able to spend any time together not directly relating to mission debriefings. That he'd been given the invitation to move in with them before everything had been worked out between Obi-Wan and Anakin had come as a pleasant, but complete shock.

Moving in might be premature, but it was almost as if they weren't being given a choice -- in the way they were being treated by their fellow Jedi, and by the Force. Although things were still very ... volatile between them as a trio or in any of the three sets of pairings now involved -- for the most part things seemed much more stable. Well, less daunting, when thinking out a future that involved them together.

And Obi-Wan and Anakin had both pointed out to him -- separately -- that things wouldn't be able to be completely worked out until he became involved anyway, as he had become part of their partnership and the problems due to the circumstances and their new, three-way bond.

So now he found himself double checking his appearance in the small mirror he'd never really before concerned himself with. In some ways he felt like a kid Anakin's age again, not only eager to be starting out on a new adventure, but also perhaps too concerned with trying to impress those he'd be working and living with. Which was ridiculous not only given his age and the Jedi habit of sharing quarters anyway, but also because of the very things the three of them had already shared and were still recovering from.

To the best of his knowledge, Obi-Wan was still sporting bandages around his chest and shoulder, while Anakin was still attending sessions with the Soul Healers with his master, as well as privately. As for himself, he'd spent a couple of session himself with the healers, although more to assure them that he'd remained largely unscathed from the mission, other than his concern and occasional nightmare on the other two's behalf. He'd also learned more than just the names and visages of the Jedi High Council in the week since their return, now forming his own opinions on the august personages based on reality instead of reputation.

He was still adjusting to the reactions by the Council and their fellow Jedi. To everyone's utter lack of surprise in something so odd as a three-way bond involving a padawan, and that their new status was no more than the Order had come to expect coming from an already unnatural and notorious pairing as Kenobi and Skywalker. Even when Qui-Gon had been in charge of the temple on Solus Four, he'd not been as well known or even as recognizable as he suddenly now was on Coruscant with its much larger population of Jedi.

But notoriety was a small price to pay for everything else he had been given.

"If these quarters weren't half a mile away from ours, I would suggest you keep them as a retreat and just move the essentials." Apparently no longer patient to wait without, Obi-Wan now leaned against the doorframe to Qui-Gon's bedroom. "A toothbrush, maybe your primary data pad and, oh, say a robe and a pair of boots."

Qui-Gon found himself blushing from embarrassment -- and shock. Teasing about boxes and promises was one thing. Making new promises -- especially of that nature -- was quite something else. Yet when he looked up, Obi-Wan was finally sporting the heart-rending grin he'd first fallen in lust with, and there was a light back in the knight's eyes that Qui-Gon had tried not to despair of ever seeing again. And failing utterly.

Now, though, all of the possibilities offered in their first meeting, then reaffirmed in the cockpit on the trip out to Erinne, were back. As was a healthy, lively glow not only to the knight's skin, but around his inner spirit.

"You're looking ..."

"Better?" Obi-Wan offered, the grin quirking even more.

"I was going to say well or even stunning, but it is so much more than that." Qui-Gon moved from the bed, needing to close the distance between them and make sure he wasn't just projecting his own fantasies and desires. No touching unless invited had been just one of the unspoken rules between them since the Sith's assault, at least no touching to provide anything other than comfort. But he couldn't help from raising his hands to do just that, only managing to stop himself at the last second.

Only to have Obi-Wan lean into one of his palms before turning to kiss the other. Only to have Obi-Wan reach up and drag Qui-Gon's head down so that their lips could meet.

*Much better now,* he heard in his mind, something that should have been just as shocking as having his own desires matched. But the bond and mind speech, like the feel of Obi-Wan's lips -- and body now pressed against his -- seemed completely natural. And horribly missed.

So were the fingers running across his jaw line although the beard they were caressing still felt odd.

"It's filling in well," Obi-Wan observed as they finally broke away.

Qui-Gon nodded and gave a rueful smile. "I hadn't expected quite so much gray, however."

"It just makes you look more distinguished."

"While yours being gone again makes you look little older than your padawan," he teased back.

"If you would prefer I grow it back --"

Qui-Gon silenced the offer with a kiss that moved from Obi-Wan's lips to the cleft in his chin now bare again.

*I find you quite attractive either way,* he responded mentally so that he could keep his mouth and tongue doing more interesting things.

*I only grow the beard out when I'm feeling lazy or want to hide,* came the admission, along with a push that backed Qui-Gon up against the nearest wall.

Yes, Obi-Wan had hidden much during and after their return. Qui-Gon had to wonder how much of today's ... exuberance was surface bravado or actual composure and a true example of the residual traumas finally being dealt with. While their bonding had been acknowledged by the Order, he still didn't have full rights to confront the Soul Healers about Obi-Wan's therapy --

*Besides, Anakin thinks he's trying to grow a moustache,* Obi-Wan was continuing, with both his directed mental conversation and an aggressive tasting of Qui-Gon's lips, skin, his new beard.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure how many of his private thoughts were staying private, but Obi-Wan was showing neither distress nor acknowledgement of the tenor of them, so Qui-Gon decided to join the knight in the moment instead of worrying about the past or their future.

*I thought padawans were prohibited from facial hair.* Although he knew even such simple conversation as this would prove difficult to continue were they planning to progress much farther in their re-exploration of each other, Qui-Gon found himself enjoying the novelty almost as much as he was the taste of Obi-Wan's neck and the little moans his ministrations were causing when he began to return the caresses.

*T-tradition only,* Obi-Wan managed. *And by now I w-would have thought you'd noticed how unhappy the other masters are if Ani or I aren't doing something for them t-to object to --*

Qui-Gon lifted his head for a moment although he still didn't speak out loud. *I would have thought the scandal of our bonding --*

Obi-Wan's eyes had turned an interesting shade of green, the light behind them playful and amused. "Not scandal, perhaps just a little unorthodoxy," he grinned. "And par for the course in their expectations of me." He then returned to exchanging enthusiastic kisses and it was Qui-Gon's turn to groan, then to suckle on Obi-Wan's tongue.

Although he'd not been in any sort of intimate relationship for several years before meeting Obi-Wan, he'd found in the week of their return that he was more than ready despite or perhaps even partially because of what had happened on Erinne. How he had so hoped that Obi-Wan would not be permanently shattered in regard to any physical or close relationship, hoping even more to be the one to help the knight recover that aspect of himself. Such hope added to surprisingly hormonal desire had made the week more of a trial than he would have expected.

That meditations had proven his feelings had not been a result from his bond with Anakin had been unexpected, distressing and rather exciting. But he had done nothing that might have caused Obi-Wan any more stress than the knight had already been trying to deal with. There was also Anakin to consider --

"Hey you two, not with an impressionable padawan present."

Speaking of which.

"Not unless you plan to invite him to join in."

Qui-Gon was not sure whose shock of surprise flowed through the now opening three-way link in finding that such an idea was not particularly abhorrent but had already been considered individually. By all three of them.

The immediately following thought that such a level of intimacy was better explored after actually discussing it -- and maybe a few more of the things about the mission so far left unsaid or only bared to one of the Soul Healers, however, seemed to come from both Anakin and Obi-Wan's direction. Properly dampening Qui-Gon's ardor.

"Put it back in your pants, Padawan," Obi-Wan laughed although he was looking pointedly at Qui-Gon before directing his attention to the bed that was almost completely covered by boxes and a large number of books. "We've packing to do before we can think of you talking us into anything else, including that workout I promised you."

Qui-Gon felt his brow rise even as he worked to get over his embarrassment in getting caught wanting sex as badly as Anakin had been recently experiencing. "The healers have cleared you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "For full mission status, once I'm comfortable myself with my stamina and coordination." And he pulled apart the tunics Qui-Gon had already nuzzled loose to reveal the lack of bandages and the already fading inch and a half long scar.

Invitation was as apparent in Obi-Wan's thoughts as was desire in Qui-Gon's, and he reverently kissed then tongued the length of it before sneaking over to nip at the exposed and rising nipple. Obi-Wan shivered, but gently pushed Qui-Gon away before either of them might forget themselves. Or forget Anakin.

He nodded and helped Obi-Wan straighten himself out, but could not help but brush his fingers across Obi-Wan's neck when he lifted away the knight's hair from under the edge. "Do you suppose there might be room for a third in that workout?" he asked mildly, while simultaneously sending the thought also to Anakin.

They both felt Anakin's enthusiastic affirmation and Obi-Wan simply smiled. "Now who's looking to get out of packing and moving?"

Qui-Gon smiled back with a shrug. "Actually, I was thinking more about how it would bring us full circle."

But no, far too much had happened for them to ever go back to the newness of that time, even if it had only been five -- five! -- weeks. Not full circle, but the next part of a pattern being woven between the three of them.

And Qui-Gon was finding the thought of living every moment of their new future to be one he was quite looking forward to.

\--finis--


End file.
